Neither princess nor queen
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: Alternate take on the relationship between femCanada and the Nordics. Norway had took Vinland with him and raised the girl, but Denmark then fell in love with the young woman. slightly dark DenmarkxVinland/Canada and Norwayxfem Sweden  more detail inside
1. Prologue

_**Author****'****s****Note:** I had the idea for this story when I read a doujishin (inescapable) of Denmark and Norway and that story just really moved me. It has a dark Denmark in it and I feel that the character of Denmark is really fascinating. Also, I initially had an idea of writing a rather dark DenmarkxCanada story, but that never happened. However, that story then inspired me._

_This is the main idea of the story: Canada, as Vinland, was taken by Norway and she then becomes his little sister. The story is focusing on Denmark and Canada, although the prologue focuses more on Norway and Canada, as it is Norway that found Vinland first._

_Even though this is a Hetalia fan fiction, I want to point out that this is not going to be a historical story. The reason is because I do not wish to be bound by history, as that would limit my plot. So there would be a lot of time when you see historical inaccuracy._

_Not only have I decided to make Canada a female, I have decided to make Sweden a female as well, and there would be NorwayxSweden. Unlike the other stories, I would be using human names for this story. As some of the Nordic's names are sort of still wavering, I just decided to use the ones that I like._

_Denmark- Mathias, Norway- Lukas, Sweden- Susanna_

_And for some crazy idea, I decided to use extracts of songs on the beginning of titles. I don't know why, but I always like doing that. I have done that for both my Haruka and Fushigi Yugi fan fictions, by using character songs from that fandom. However, for this story, I decided to use the Eurovision songs of 2009, 2010, 2011. I guess it is because I have been watching Eurovision lately. Even though the songs that I am using for the prologue and the first chapter (which I hope to put up soon, as I've got it written, I just need to type it) are a Nordic country, this is a mere coincidence. I would be using songs from other countries too._

_**Disclaimer:** None of Hetalia belongs to me. If it does, then Canada would never be ignored like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_I don't know what, you have a special something_

_I don't know what, oh something I just can't explain_

_And when I see your face, I want to follow my emotions_

_I don't know why_

_~Je ne sais quoi (Iceland, 2010)_

* * *

><p>The lands were eternal, because they continued to exist despite what was done to them. The people were fleeting, because their time begins for the sake of ending.<p>

The nations were the ones who must exist for the sake of the changes made by the humans. Though their name changes, they rarely completely disappear, for they are also the representation of the people. As long as they were acknowledged by the people, then they were able to continue existing. (1)

To be a nation was almost a curse. Though they were almost able to claim immortality, they could not be free of the emotions felt by the humans. Yet because they lacked mortality, they lacked a remedy for pain.

To be a nation was lonely. They would live on while the humans die. Therefore, they could only seek everlasting companionship from the other nations. However, this was not easy because nations could only exist with independence if they were separated from one another. (2)

There can be no such thing as living together.

All nations knew this, yet many nations would make the mistake of believing that they could be different. Perhaps the two of them could seek comfort in this, but they would always admit that they might all have been much happier if they did not make that mistake.

The stories of the mighty Roman Empire and the two women he loved were too grim a reminder. (3)

They had heard of this story when they were simply two little boys called Mathias and Lukas, as this was before they received the names Denmark and Norway. At the time, they had both pointed out that this was very foolish, because who would willing be captured and live like a prisoner?

Back then, their life was very idyllic, as they were both very young. Therefore, each day simply passed and begins. However, their life was to change rather dramatically.

It was all due to this one announcement.

"We found a new land." Lukas' boss said to him. "I want you to go and take a look. The trip would be a secret as we do not wish for my cousins and neighboring countries to know."

So this meant that Mathias would not know. Lukas nodded in agreement because he felt that his best friend, for the other could not be anything but that, was not that good at compromising.

After all, this was why Mathias and his cousin Susanna were always fighting and arguing. Neither was willing to back down. Not even for the sake of convenience.

"I will go and see who is there." Lukas declared out.

* * *

><p>Even though lands were eternal, they would still need time to recover from what was done to them. Lukas was glad of the company of his people, but there were still times when he would think of the time before that- when only the wild mountains and river spread before him.<p>

There was no such thing as houses, as there were no humans.

As he stepped onto this new land, he was able to remember what it had been like because there was nothing but nature in front of him.

He knew that there were people although he did not see them, but these people were very different. They mingled their life with nature. It was not a complete mingle as they were humans, but it was very close.

"Who are you?"

Immediately, he knew that the speaker was a nation, because the language was their own language. It is a language common to all nations, but a language that humans would never be able to comprehend. (4)

The speaker was a child, a little girl.

She was a child with very fair skin, which he would later discover to be very different from the people that her land had. The pale and fair complexion was actually almost identical to his.

Her hair was a very light blond and it grew long and unkempt. Even though Lukas was one of the last people who would care about such a thing, he actually felt that she needed to do something about it.

"Who are you?" the girl asked once more. Initially, her violet eyes seemed to be very gentle, but he suddenly saw firmness in them.

He should have remembered the day of their meeting better.

"…you can call me Nóregr or Lukas." He finally said.

"What is the difference?"

"The first is my name as a nation and country, but the second name is my own name."

The first could change quite often and even though the second could change too, as it was given by human as well, the second name rarely changed. This was because nations tended to hold onto it.

It gave them a sense of consistency, which they needed.

"I have no such thing." The child said.

Before, she was only a conscious, an essence. Only very recently, did she begin to have a form. As a result, she did not really know her people yet. That was why she would end up looking like Lukas, because the first human shape that she met looked like that. If she had left, then she might have ended up looking more like the native people.

At this time, the people of Canada did not have a clear national identity yet, and that was why she was like this.

"My people call you Vinland." He told her.

"But that is not my own name." She was clearly a smart child and this made him smile slightly. After all, this was quite a change from his friend- who rarely paused to think.

"No, because your name is given to you by someone special." he explained before he thought of how he had his own name.

"…I guess Vinland would do for now." she decided. "But if you are here, then would more of your people be coming?"

"I do not think so." he said thoughtfully. "At least not now, your land is not without resources, but it is too far."

And he was not very sure whether he wished for people to be coming here. After all, the beauty of this unmarked land moved him greatly.

But the nation was a little child- what could she do if someone decided to conquer this land? He thought of what Rome and his sister did, and he was not naïve to think that such a thing would never happen again.

That would be a tragedy instead of being the way of the world.

He was filled by a sudden desire of looking after this child, and it was something completely new to him.

"I will look after you." he declared out as he crouched down to be on the same eyelevel with her.

It was the promise of Lukas, not Nóregr. He looked after her and sought to protect her from all harm, but he actually did very little for the land and people.

"You will be my little sister and I will be your big brother." He continued. "You may can me oniichan and I will protect you."

"But how will you look after me?"

"I will take you with me and when you feel that something is wrong with your land, I will help you." he decided. "All of us can sense when something is wrong with our land, even if we are not there."

In a way, this logic made sense. By having her with him, his people can claim the land without the need of spending resources by travelling back and forth.

The girl continued to stare at him and he was starting to think that she did not care for his idea when she suddenly embraced him.

"I like you." she declared out. "And I feel so lonely here."

"Then I will take you back with me."

"But I cannot just leave here forever. I must come back because this land is all of me" she pointed out, her face extremely serious.

"You will be coming back." He assured her before he smiled. "Will you let me…will you let oniichan be the one to give you a name?"

He would be the one to give her the name; that would not change.

"Ranveig." He told her as he traced the runic alphabet with her hand in his. "Ranveig. And you will be treated as a princess."

* * *

><p>The trip excited the child but she was not noisy like Mathias, yet she was a much better companion then Susanna.<p>

One of the first things he did was to get her some proper clothes to replace the furs she had draped over herself. In addition, he actually found a comb and began to comb the tangled hair.

Obviously, the strategy of placing the comb on the very top and pulling it until it reached the end needed to be changed, because she was almost crying.

"I will do it lighter." He promised.

Due to fearing her discomfort, the procedure was extremely slow. At one stage, she actually dozed off.

When the brushing was done, he decided to move onto the next part- which was braiding it, as that was how the woman of his nations did their hair.

The final result made the little girl giggle, but she then hugged him affectionately, as she told him that no one has ever did such a thing for him.

"That is what big brother does for little sisters." He explained.

"And I will live with oniichan, right?"

She had never been with anyone and was it really her fault that she wished to accept his love? That she wished to be happy by getting rid of her loneliness. It was true that she was a bit worried at leaving her country, but this was not that unacceptable.

As for him- there was an instant bond between the two of them. He wanted to look after her; he wished to be her elder brother. He did not know how to explain his feelings but it seemed right when she called him oniichan and acknowledged him as her elder brother.

He was very happy at this.

Yet he never lived with anyone before, saved for the time that he camped with Mathias and Susanna, or the times when he had to stay with his boss. Unlike before, the prospects were not unpleasant at all.

"This is my country." He told her as he showed her the best map that he had. "And this country right beside mine is Mathias's country Danmǫrk. Mathias is my best friend since childhood."

"Would I meet him then?" she asked before she frowned. "This is such a small country."

"Perhaps, but Ranveig, it is not the size of a country that determines its power."

After all, the lands that she possessed were much larger than most other countries, but she was all but defenceless now.

"It is Mathias that holds the most power now, yet Danmǫrk is the smallest country." He said as he gestured to the other countries nearby. "This is Svíþjóð, - Susanna's country. Susanna is Mathias' younger cousin and her country is also being looked after by Mathias' people." (5)

"Like how oniichan looks after me?"

"No!" he said this perhaps a bit too quickly. "It is very different."

He knew what Susanna was like and on the time that he would think of such a thing, he was certain that things would not be so if Susanna was a man. Even though Mathias was stronger than both Lukas and Susanna, Susanna was very capable too. However, because of her gender, it seemed that she had to be ruled.

But to them as nations, it was different, yet their fate was affected by the humans on their land.

If Susanna was a man…Lukas had no doubt that she would already have achieved so much more.

"You have what I wish, yet you do nothing." Susanna had once said very angrily. "If you had been more pro-active then you could be as powerful as my cousin."

"You do not understand Mathias that well then. He does not truly seek an empire. The king of Northern Europe did not even seek to rule. He merely like the title as it meant that he is called the best." (6)

Something would probably happen especially now that Susanna was older. However, it did not really concern him, as it was what would happen between Mathias and Susanna.

"And this country is Suomi." Lukas continued. "It is the country of Tino. However, this country is now rules by Mathias' people, which means that Tino now works for Mathias." (7)

Yet a different type of relationship, which only confused Ranveig even more. (8)

"It doesn't matter that much, because all you have to know is that you are my little sister." Lukas finished before he gestured to a blank part of the map. "Let us draw your country on."

* * *

><p>His house was like all the other nations' dwelling- it was of some distance away from the rest, as their existence was a secret for only their bosses to know. There were times when they might choose to live in a neighborhood but this was a risky decision. In return for doing this, they must endure the long period of isolation that would follow. (9)<p>

However, it seemed that he had visitors.

Lukas frowned slightly and he actually contemplated about whether he should hide his little sister. However, he reasoned that the others probably already heard about what had happened during his extremely long absence. Even though Mathias could be a failure at compromising, he was a generous person at the same time.

The treasures that he took from his raids-they were valuable because of what they represented, not always because of what they are. Therefore, he was willing to share them.

Mathias would not take his possessions from him. What Mathias wanted from Lukas would be the opportunity of beating him in a fight, which did happen now and then. (10)

"I will carry you." he told Ranveig as he lifted the little girl into his arms.

Mathias was sitting with a large drinking horn that was filled with ale. The ale was from one of the barrel in front of Lukas' house. However, who the ale belonged to was questionable since it had been one of the barrels that Mathias brought as a replacement for what he had drank the last time he came.

Beside him was the axe that he simply threw to the ground. Even to the people that prided themselves on their strength, it was a weapon that was hard to lift. (11)

Yet there was no doubt that the one beside him would be able to so with a same ease as him. She herself had a heavy broadsword, although she would never be so careless as to leave her weapons lying around. Susanna stood beside her cousin, dressed in a very similar way, but with her weapon in her hand. Due to the way she dressed as well as how strong her body was, it would not be unreasonable to mistake her as a man. (12)

If it was not for her hair. Unlike Mathias and Lukas, who both choose to shorn their hair short, Susanna choose to grow her hair very long. In addition, it was braided in a female fashion.

"Lukas, we have been waiting for you for ages"!" Mathias yelled out. "What is the meaning of not telling us and going off by yourself?"

"Boss' order" Lukas said simply. He had his mace in his other hand because his friend was one who might just suddenly want a friendly fight.

"But surely you could have told me" the other continued his complaining.

Susanna, however, noticed the more important thing.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"Vinland. Ranveig." He then smiled at his younger sister as he said the final title: "My little sister."

"…she is very young." Susanna commented, but that was all she said.

"Let me have a better look at her." Mathias told Lukas, who retorted: "Are you blind?"

"How can I look at her when you are clinging onto her like that? It is not as if I am going to steal her from you." Mathias pointed out. "Besides, can't you see that she wants to get down and move?"

At such a time, Lukas would wish that all his hope of Mathias being observant would not be granted so quickly.

"So you are Ranveig." Mathias commented as he crouched down so that he would be on eyelevel with the child. "If you are Lukas's little sister then you will be our little princess."

He was charmed by this child too, the way that her violet eyes seemed to be so innocent. He was filled with a sudden impulse of hugging the child, but he knew that this was not the time to do so yet.

"I will give you a gift." He said as he took out a jeweled broach and pinned it on her cloak.

Much to his satisfaction, he was rewarded by a smile.

"I am going to show her my home." Lukas said abruptly before he took Ranveig home. "I will talk to you two later."

Unlike the elder brother, the sister was friendlier by giving them a little wave.

"…a new nation, yet a nation that lives here" Susanna said thoughtfully. "I wonder…"

Her cousin, however, was not paying any attention to her. He was still thinking of that little girl. He had been a young man when Susanna was still a child but there was always a certain detachment from her, as he always seemed to be frowning at her.

'Which did not change', she thought as she turned to Mathias. In addition, she was always talking of things that Mathias did not want to understand. He felt that she always has to make things more complicated.

Susanna stopped as she noticed that Mathias was clearly not paying attention. He was her cousin and she did care about him. Yet it was frustrating that all he sought was a good fight for the sake of claiming a victory.

Changes would have happened anyway, but now that Ranveig came, she could not help but to wonder at what changes would happen due to the young girl.

As for what she herself feels…she was still thinking. Unlike the two men, she would carefully think about all aspect before she makes up a decision.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Ranveig met her brother's boss. However, she had little time with him as his wife soon came and began to dress her up as well as decorating her hair. (13)<p>

"As beautiful as a princess" The human princess had told her.

There was to be a banquet and she was very excited about it. Partly due to the finery and exotic food that was there as well as seeing the others.

Mathias was nearby and she thought that he looked very handsome in his finery and catching his gaze, he smiled and winked at her, making her laugh as she waved.

"But oniichan, why doesn't Susanna wear a dress like me or the princesses?" Ranveig asked in confusion.

"Because she is different, she prefers to dress in such a way." Much to his surprise, he was starting to lie quite a lot. Yet there was much that he wished to hide from his sister.

The world was a cruel place, but he wanted to prevent her from knowing this. That another nation who stood to greet her might choose to be her master instead of her brother.

"But I think she will look like a Queen if she dresses like the Queen that Mathias is talking to."

However, Susanna does not wish to be a queen. She would be the king.

"A drink to her is in order." Mathias suddenly said. "I will drink to Vinland."

"She is too young." Lukas immediately protested.

"She is a child Lukas, not an infant." Susanna said logically and because of this, Lukas had to allow the young girl to take a sip from the drinking horn.

To Ranveig, the banquet had been a very happy event. She thought that everyone seemed quite happy since many of them were laughing. For those who were not, they were smiling.

"I wish that we would always be happy like this." the little girl said that night. She knew that the others were mortals and would one day die, but the three other nations were different.

Yet not even they could have such forever.

* * *

><p><em><span>Note:<span>_

_(1) This is my explanation in regard to why some nation disappears- because I feel that people no longer identify themselves as 'Romans'._

_(2) Because it seems that if you live together permanently with someone then it is because a new Kingdom is made, or you would be working for them, or you are their colony_

_(3) My idea is that Rome conquered Ancient Egypt and Greece as he was in love with them. but this only caused them to be bitter_

_(4) I get the impression that the nations do speak different languages and have a fondness for using their own language I am pretty sure that there is a common language that they can all somehow understand. Because I don't believe that there is any one language in the world that everyone knows._

_(5) Sweden's name in Norse was really problematic for me and I still have no idea whether it is right, but I decided that I am going to use this one._

_(6) I feel that Denmark is like this and I feel that this is due to him being a Viking. Even though the Viking liked to fight and they did take many slaves and loot from Europe, it seems that they really just want to fight for the sake of fighting, and they actually does not seem to want to have an empire. In this aspect, I feel it is a bit like Alexander the Great, who I feel just wanted the prestige of having won all the battle._

_(7) Suomi is Finnish for Finland (I think)_

_(8) What Norway is saying is that Sweden is being looked after by Denmark, so that they are making their decisions for them, but it is more like a ward instead of like a subject, which is a contrast to how they treat Finland- who is a servant._

_(9) Even though Japan (at one stage) seem to live in a neighborhood with other people, I think this would not be a permanent arrangement, because surely people would notice that they are different. So I feel that they would have to go in hiding for a while if they live among the humans for too long._

_(10) I think Norway was worried that Denmark might take Canada by wanting to be the first to claim the land, as it is the glory that he wants. However, if she is his sister, then he knows that Denmark would not do such a thing as taking her away by force_

_(11) The picture we have seen of Denmark in his Viking outfit and even in his medieval outfit has Denmark using a broadsword, but I feel that Denmark is more likely to use an axe (since he is now always seen with using a axe and people seem to refer to him using an Axe more). So I have decided that Denmark would be using an axe._

_(12) I think Sweden seem to use a staff more but I feel…someone has to use a sword, since I am letting Norway use a mace- a stridsklubba (thanks to Xylla)_

_(13) My idea is that because Sweden is sort of rules by Denmark while Norway depends on Denmark a lot, it is only Denmark that has King and Queen. The rules in Norway and Sweden are 'Prince and Princesses'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** As mentioned before, this story is not historically correct, so just enjoy it as a story. As mentioned before: I have taken a lot of creative liberty here. Denmark would be coming out more in the next chapter but the beginning of this story is focusing more on Norway and Canada because as a little girl, she spent much more time with him._

_When I had the idea, I wanted to give Canada/Vinland a Norse name as Norway was a Viking when he took her in. I found this website that would generate a name if you type your name in. So I typed in Matthew Williams and the name it generated is Ranveig. And after checking the meaning…it is oddly suitable due to what happens in my story._

_There would be a dark Denmark in the later chapters._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author****'****s****Note:** First of all, the positive thing. I actually have Chapter Two all written, it is just that typing it up took longer then what I thought. But hopefully, it would be up this weekend._

_First of all, I would like to thanks LadyAxisNeoluna for offering to be my beta without me asking. She have actually edited the prologue of my story, and I hope to put this up soon. It is just that I haven't had a chance to look at the changes that she made, although I know that she definitely did a good job. Hopefully, I will be able to put Chapter Two up along with the edited prologue._

_As for the songs in the beginning, I was going to explain why I used them, but I then decided against it, because I feel that everyone will probably have their different interpretation and it is more fun to have your own interpretation. And as for the not so good thing…that would be at the author notes at the end. Due to this, the author's note at the end is very long._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_Can you keep a secret?_

_Can you keep a secret?_

_I'm in love with you_

_Can you make a promise?_

_Can you make a promise?_

_Stay forever true…_

_Then I'm forever yours_

_~La Voix (Sweden 2009)_

* * *

><p>The child had ceased to be a child. Instead, she was becoming a young woman. Instead of men openly telling Lukas about how charming his little sister was, they would quickly hush their whispers when he walked pass with her.<p>

No men was foolish enough to touch what they knew might be the very last thing that they would be able to touch.

Although it was not as if they had many chances to see Ranveig. After all, she rarely ventured out from Lukas' home. In addition, she was still a girl.

"The world outside is really dangerous." Lukas would say to her when she expressed her desire of travelling him, or to her first home.

"Then why can't I learn to fight?" she would protest. "That way, I can protect myself."

"It is too dangerous."

"Susanna does it!" she had yelled back.

That was one of the first fights that they had. Lukas was not sure at how he should handle this because if he and Mathias or Susanna had a fight, then they would solve it physically. However, he would never raise a hand to slap her. The idea was monstrous.

"…I don't know what to do." Lukas confessed to the current ruler's wife- who was a very capable princess with the hope of her helping him.

"I will talk to the child." To her, nations were like humans, as this was what might be happening with any pair of siblings.

The young woman was in her room with a tapestry and the subject was Njörðr and Skaði. Perhaps that was an indication of what she felt. (1)

"Is he upset?" she asked softly.

"A little bit." The human woman said as she took one end of the yarn and began to wind it. "He was quite upset due to you yelling at him."

"I didn't mean to, but the way that oniichan would shut me in his place…in his country." She then gestured to the tapestry. "I do not seek to be like Skaði, but I wish to be able to protect myself."

"My dear, to physically fight is not the only way for women to be strong, even though men would say otherwise." She said very seriously. "The truth is that we can rarely be as strong as men, but we do not need to and why should we fight that way when we have other weapons? We merely need to use our head- that is a much better weapon. We will not be the arm that strike, but the arm that guide."

"But I am not that smart."

"Oh this is nothing like that. You simply need to wait and learn, and do you not have an eternity?" she then smiled in a way that made Ranveig smile as she could tell that there was a sense of shared comradeship. "Men are slow and proud, so you must let them think that they have won. Therefore, let him think that he is protecting you and why should you not be entitled to this protection? But once he is satisfied, then it will be your turn. However, the important thing is to let him think that he won first.

"Remember," she added. "He loves you very much and all men are like that by wishing to protect their loved ones."

"But what about Susanna? What about Sviariki?" she pointed out.

At this, the princess frowned and her tone was very strange.

"I think she is one few can ever be because she is a nation."

"I am a nation too." Ranveig pointed out.

Yet her hands were smooth without any lines- the hands of princesses and nobles who only had to supervise the household instead of running doing any of the tasks herself. However, in her case, she did not even need to do such a task.

Perhaps that was why she was thinking about such a thing.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a loud cursing from Lukas, which basically announced the identity of their visitor.

"Ranveig, I brought you a present." Mathias greeted the girl by spreading his arms open for her to leap into his embrace.

Despite not being alone, Ranveig still complied, giggling as the tall nation picked her up and began to swing her around. Upon this, the human princess announced that she would leave them alone.

"But you might not want to talk to him right now." Mathias said as he gestured to his face, which scored a black eye. "He gave this to me when I said 'hi'."

"I am so sorry!" Ranveig made a move to get something but Mathias waved the suggestion away: "Don't worry; this is only a light scratch."

"This is a light scratch?" she examined in disbelieve.

"Especially compared to the time when he broke my nose by hitting me with the flat of Susanna's sword." He said as if this was merely a few friendly cuffing on the back. But then, they were Vikings. "Although that incident was still not that bad if I compare it to the time that Susanna bit me, which was probably my fault since I did dislocate her arm, but after all of that, this is nothing."

Ranveig was aware of the raids and fighting that they would do, but she never once imagined that it would be like this.

"I guess I start to understand why oniichan doesn't like the idea of me fighting" she muttered as she slipped away from his arms in order to roll the tapestry. All of a sudden, the design seemed very childish.

"Why would you want to fight?" Mathias asked in true confusion. "Lukas can look after you perfectly well. And if he can't, I can."

"But Susanna does."

"Susanna is Susanna." To him, it was that simple. "But Ranveig, don't you want to see my present?"

Even though her room was already filled with various goods from both him and her brother, every present would still delight her.

"I found this and I thought that it would suit you."

It was a necklace made of precious gems- the finest that she has seen.

"I don't understand those western and southern countries. They put all these treasures in places where no one uses them," he said as he smiled at her admiration of the gift. "They seem quite weird as well, as they don't regard fighting as proper, some weird thing about fighting being a sin." (2)

To Ranveig, the Norse attacking one another was normal, as that was how they obtained their wealth. Therefore, she was fully aware of how important being strong was- as it protected what you called yours.

That was why she had been worried about being absent from her land even though she did not sense any danger. However, she was still a young girl, so this gift was enough to distract her.

"The Brísingamen." She said as she pushed her long hair back so that she could show him the complete effect. "Do you think that I can be like Freyja?" (3)

He found himself inhaling because he was starting to have difficulty in seeing her as a little girl. She was not grown up to be a woman yet, but it seemed that she had gone beyond girlhood.

"No…this necklace is not enough." He finally said. "One day, I will give you a necklace that is worthy of being call that name."

"Oh, you don't need to." She said quickly." I already have so many jewelleries. You and oniichan are always giving me presents. I feel so bad because I never give the two of you anything."

"Then what about you giving me something this time?" he suggested with the smile that she always found herself smiling with.

"Of course, but what is it?"

"A kiss. Like the one you often give to Lukas, and sometimes me." upon saying this, he smiled that boyish smile and tapped his checks.

"Is that all?" She examined in surprise as she did so.

"Why don't you sit beside me as well?" he said as he took one end of her long braid, almost making refusal impossible.

"Tell me more about your adventures." She implored. "You always tell such good stories."

Lukas was not a bad story teller, but he was not as good as his friend when it came to describing their raids.

"Of course." Unknown to her, the kiss was not as pleasant as it was. This was because he realised that he wanted more.

As usual, there would be elements of exaggeration and even fantasy, but she was asking for a story, not a report.

"I wonder if I can see it one day." She said wistfully upon the concluding of the tale.

"But Ranveig, a raid is not that a pretty sight." He told her. "I enjoy it, but it can be dangerous at the same time."

Nor was he sure that he wished her to see what they could be like, as he was sure that she would be frightened. After all, in such a time, the glory could share a fine line with horror. The lovely girl in her rich gown and jewelleries ought not be in the middle of a pool of blood and gore.

The sight that excited him should not be one that she would see. Nor should she be associated with such a dangerous excitement.

"But perhaps you can come sailing with us one day." he suggested. There was much that he would like to show her, beauties that could only be seen, instead of being described.

"Really? It has been a very long time since I last sailed." she frowned as she tried to recollect the exact time. "Was it when oniichan first took me here?"

At this, a frown appeared and she hugged her knees." It has been a really long time since I last saw my land."

"I would like to see Ranveig's land as well." Mathias said. "In fact…if Lukas won't take you there, then I will, because I really want to go. However, ask him first. I also want to take you to my land."

"I will ask him now!" Ranveig said, excited as a child. She then ran down the stairs, the long plait sliding out of Mathias' grasp.

"Oniichan – " However, her words were caught in her throat upon seeing her brother. Lukas had his head buried in one hand while the other hand was still enclosed over his drinking horn.

"Oh, oniichan" she whispered as she carefully draped a furred cloak over his sleeping form.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. It is just that he won't wake so easily." Mathias said, having had many years of experience with drinking with his friend. "Although it is rare for him to be so quiet."

"Quiet?"

"Usually when he gets really drunk, he won't stop talking. He would also smash his fist into anything that moves." Upon this, Mathias chuckled. "He must not have wanted his little sister to see his usual self. But Ranveig, what did you do to cause him to be like this?" (4)

"All I said was that I didn't like how I can't protect myself."

"And?" Mathias' eyes were suddenly very sharp. "I know him too well, Ranveig. That would not be all."

"…I told him to leave me alone as I slammed the door."

"And?"

"I told him to go away as I don't want to talk to him. That is it."

"Is that really it?"

"I…" at this, she was almost chewing his lips, which he found very adorable. "I might have told him that he was being too protective."

"And?"

"…I did say that he was mean and I hate him!" she admitted, the sentence was said very quickly as she did feel embarrassed at having to say them again. "But it is not as if I really mean it! Who has never said such a thing in a fight?"

"That explains it then." Mathias said. "Lukas is like this. He can take being bashed and cursed by his enemy in the nastiest way without even blinking. However, if someone he cares about says that they don't like him…he'll fall to pieces like this."

"Is he like this with you and Susanna?"

"Probably, although I have yet to do something like that." He pointed out. "But there was a time when Susanna was really mad at him. She said that she could not stand him and never wanted to see him again. He did a similar thing."

"Why was she angry at him?" she could not help but to be curious at what could cause the usually very composed Susanna to snap.

"I can't really remember. Ranveig, let's get him to his bed, should we?"

As she watched Lukas being hoisted up by the taller nation, she suddenly felt that her brother was not always that tall figure who was stronger than anyone else, as well as one who was always so composed.

There were times when he could be like a little boy. His sleeping face certainly made it even more so.

"…goodnight, oniichan." She said as she suddenly kissed him on the checks. "No matter what, you will always be my oniichan."

Mathias, who watched how made sure that the blanket were arranged to cover all part of the body, as well making sure that his head rested at the centre of the pillow, suddenly felt a bit envious at the care that his friend was receiving.

It was not as if he did not have a female relative as well, but the mere idea of Susanna doing this made him shudder.

"What is wrong?"

"I was just thinking that Lukas is very lucky." was all that he said. He refused to explain, despite her asking for an answer. He simply told her that he had to go and he did so upon giving her a kiss on the cheeks.

* * *

><p>Lukas has got drunk many times before, but being drunk with your best friend was very different from being drunk in front of your little sister. In addition, he did not have a really good control on himself when he was drunk.<p>

Luckily, the house seemed to be fine, as there was nothing broken. That was a really good sign.

"Oniichan, are you awake?"

If she was still willing to approach him, then this must mean that he did not get too carried away.

When Tino first saw the result of him and Mathias being really drunk, the young man had locked himself in the closest and refused to come out. (5)

"Oniichan, I wish to apologise." she began as she sat across him.

"…Ranveig, did I do anything that upset you?" he said worriedly, ignoring her words. "Did I yell at you? I can't remember what exactly I said or did."

"Oh, it wasn't anything that oniichan did." She reassured him, recalling the advice given to her by the Princess. "I wish to apologise for what I said. Oniichan, I would never hate you, I was only being childish."

"Of course I know that." He said, yet that had certainly been a cause of him being upset.

"I can understand why oniichan wishes to protect me. I really do understand this. However, I do not wish to be locked in our home."

"That was never my intention Ranveig" he said quickly.

"I know this. But Oniichan, it has been too long since I returned to my land. Since the day I arrived here…I have yet to return."

"Do you wish to go back?" he tried to remain completely calm about this, but his mind was already very worried. After all, there were all sorts of dangers that she might encounter.

"Not to live, but to go back and see my land and make sure that everything is well."

This was more than natural. However, right now, she was more attached to her family, which was why she did not leave yet.

"Of course" he said. "I…I should have thought about this. But let me go with you Ranveig. It might not be that safe."

Seeing that he was so acceptant about this, Ranveig decided that it might be a good idea to raise the other issue.

"Oniichan, can I also go and see Mathias' land? He said that he would like to show me around, and don't you think that I should be going there anyway? After all, I am sure that I will be accompanying you when you go to his palace for meetings."

Once again, this was a completely reasonable request. To not agree was actually much too unreasonable, it would be as if he was going to imprison her. However, it seemed that she did not regard this as something she was entitled to, because she reacted like a delighted child who just received a very special present.

Perhaps, he admitted, he had been a bit over protective.

* * *

><p>A trip was arranged and not only was Lukas accompanying Ranveig, so was Mathias. Susanna considered going as well, but it was decided that they needed one person to guard the area. Since Mathias wanted to go, he overruled his cousin.<p>

Ranveig found herself a bit nervous as it has been such a long time. However, she was constantly entertained throughout the whole voyage by both Lukas and Mathias. Both of them told her many tales and she would listen to Lukas' whisper of myths in fascination, and then laugh as Mathias retold one of his adventures.

It was a happy journey and she was rather sad when it came to an end.

"What do you mean the end? Surely you are coming back." Mathias pointed out.

"That is true." she laughed before she turned to face the land that she had been absent from for such a long time.

Vinland…her country and land.

"We will have a scout of the area first." Mathias suggested.

"There is no need to do so. This is my land." She said simply. She then swung herself down and took the first step on her land once more.

The moment her feet came to contact with the earth, everything rushed back. The feeling and connection she experienced with her land was something unique and inseparable.

It welcomed her and spoke to her. The trees bent to greet while the streams splashed onto the land by her feet as a way to greet her.

"I am back." She announced softly.

"Ranveig!"

However, there were people whom she loved. Turning, she ran towards them, not noticing that her skirt was almost caught on the nearby tree. (6)

"Oniichan, isn't it beautiful here" she said happily as she linked her arm though his. "Let me show you my favourite places."

These trees and streams, the place that she used to call home.

They camped there that night and Ranveig fell asleep without any difficulty. After all, she was in her land with her beloved brother near her.

Lukas, however, was not able to rest so easily.

First of all, he noticed what neither Mathias nor Ranveig did: the reaction of the land.

Not only did it miss the personification of the land, it wanted her to be here once more. The land was calling for her to stay.

"She is still too young." Lukas said out aloud.

Upon this, the wind was suddenly unusually hard.

"I am not wrong." He said stubbornly.

"Who are you talking to?" with his axe hoisted over his shoulders, Mathias had a large bundle of firewood. "These trees are really hard to chop."

"Maybe it is because they don't want to be chopped." Lukas muttered.

"What is wrong?" Mathias could tell that his friend was not being his normal self, as he was clearly bothered by something.

"…the land is welcoming Ranveig back, and I am worried that she would stay," he confessed. This was because Mathias was the only one that he would admit his insecurities too.

"Don't be foolish, she is your sister!" Was all Mathias said.

However, he was to understand why Lukas would think in that way very soon.

* * *

><p>The next day, he woke up and discovered that Ranveig was gone. Very carefully, so that he would not wake Lukas up, he began to search for her.<p>

He found her right by one of the streams that she had showed them the previous day, with her feet in the water. However, he almost felt as if he was a boy who was seeing what he should not be looking. Yet because he was like a boy, he continued to look at her.

Her hair was completely loose and she was wearing a rather thin dress instead of the heavy dress that she would usually wear at their home due to the climate.

"Mathias?" upon seeing him, she beckoned for him to sit by her. "What do you think of my land?"

"It is beautiful." He said truthfully.

"Is it not so? I did not realise how much I missed it." saying so, she suddenly leant back, her long hair spread on the bank. "I am very proud of it."

At that moment, he was suddenly very worried.

What if she was going to stay here? Even though he could come back here, it would be very difficult. What should he do if she did say this?

He would carry her away- he would place her onto the longboat despite her protest.

He preferred not doing that, but he would if he needed to.

"Then you should come and see my land. Even though it is much smaller, I am very proud of it" he told her, "you must come and see it."

"Of course," she said very eagerly. "And maybe one day Susanna and Tino would show me their land."

"Yes, but my land first." He then took her hand and kissed it. The way he did it only made her smile, as she was thinking of the way that he would kiss her on the cheeks. "Do you want to know a secret, Ranveig?"

"What is it?" at this, she sat up, clearly curious.

"Can you keep a secret?" he continued.

She nodded, leaning towards him.

"You will be a queen one day."

As soon as he said those words, he realised that this was what he planned to do, because it simply felt right.

"A queen?"

But he knew that now was not the time to say anything else, as she was still very little. Therefore, he merely laughed and spoke of his home and the things that he would show her.

However, this trip to her land made him certain of one thing: he would not let her go. He could not bear for her to be away from him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note<strong>_

_(1) Skaði and Njörðr are two Norse gods and I feel that the fact that Ranveig is doing a tapestry on them very significant. Njörðr is a god associated with the sea while Skaði is a goddess associated with the mountain and hunting. Basically, due to reasons (which you can find out online) they married. However, they found that they could not live with the other as one miss the sea and dislike the mountain, while the other want to go back to the mountain and hates being at the sea. Therefore, the two of them actually parted._

_Another reason that this subject is symbolic is because Skaði is really a warrior/huntress goddess. Which is indicating that Ranveig wishes to do more then being pampered and sheltered at home._

_(2) I was reading about the Vikings and the author pointed out that if you were a Viking and you heard about this group of men fairly nearby who have a lot of treasures, but does not fight due to their religion, then wouldn't you want to attack them too? And given how much the Vikings value fighting, I think they would have regarded the idea of not fighting due to that be a sin as being really weird._

_(3) I actually mention how her hair is quite long a bit too much, although this is relevant later on. The hint is that Ranveig is one who has very long hair, so that is what the others would think of when they think of her._

_The Brísingamen is part of the Norse mythology. It is the necklace of the goddess Freyja (although in some version , it is the necklace of Frigg instead.) However, most versions say that it is the necklace of Freyja, who is the goddess of love and beauty, and she is beautiful. Likewise, the necklace is said to be so beautiful that when she saw it, she felt that she had to have it, and it is her most valued possession. Therefore, what Ranveig (Vinalnd) said to Mathias is really: "Do you think I can look very pretty when I wear this necklace?"_

_(4) I just personally always felt that Norway would be one of those people who would get really loud and noisy when he is drunk, and who would get really crazy when he gets really drunk._

_(5) Well, I don't think Denmark is that much better either. I feel that when he gets really drunk, he's probably pretty much the same as Norway, so I can't really blame Finland for being really scared._

_(6) This bit is actually quite symbolic. Basically, the land itself knew that if she is with Norway, then she would probably go back with him, so this is the land trying to prevent her from going to them, as the land does not want to lose Canada._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** Now, onto something not so good…normally I am the type of person who gets all excited when I have a review. However, I actually received a review that really made me angry. In fact, I even blocked that person, which I have never done before. I guess I'm lucky in the fact that I have never had any flames, so I would never be in this situation. However, I was really mad at this review. Therefore, I sent this person a reply and then blocked them._

_As you would know, I have Canada calling Norway 'oniichan' in my stories. The reason that I like using oniichan is that it conveys so much more then using 'elder brother'. For me, using 'elder brother' sounds weird cause most of us won't use that. I'm Chinese and I call my sister '姊姊', which is 'elder sister' in Chinese, and this is perfectly normal. This is just what I do. However, I would feel really weird if I call her 'elder sister' in English, because that is just not what people do. Therefore, I like to use the Japanese words. In addition, the word 'oniichan' also shows the relationship between characters. I was told that oniichan is often used by little boys and little girls, although it seems that young girls can address their brother like this too. Therefore, the fact that Canada continues to call Norway 'oniichan' is a sign of their relationship, as she could have addressed him in a more formal way. In fact, this is actually quite a common gag. The idea of an elder brother wanting their younger sibling to address them as 'oniichan' as that is an indication of the other still being your little sister/brother. A more intimate way. In Kyo Kara ma ou, Yuri's brother would often say: "It is not aniki, but oniichan." For goodness sake, that was what Norway and Iceland was doing. Denmark had laughed and said: "Are you going to call him oniichan like a little kid?" Because it is little boys that does this._

_I understand that people might not agree, and that is okay. However, I felt that this person crossed the line when she said that I was being disrespectful because it is Japanese, and Canada and Norway are not Japanese. And I should use Norwegian or what Canada would have spoke. And this pissed me off. First of all, Hetalia is a JAPANESE MANGA and the characters use Japanese. France calls himself France-niichan and Italy calls his brother 'oniichan'. In addition, this person also had a go at me for using '-san' in my first story. Once again, this is what the author himself used. Spain calls Italy 'Ita-chan' while Austria said 'Italy-kun'. But it is just that I didn't want to bother with it in this story._

_First of all, I don't mind it when people throw in foreign phrases in their story, as long as you provide a translation, as I think that is really cool. I personally love hearing foreign songs and it always piss me off that so many Eurovision songs are in English. But that is not the point. On the other, this story is an English story. Therefore, it would naturally be in English. People write stories that are set in other places with people talking in another language, and you don't get people only using their own language. If the conversation is in Italian, then chances are that the author would have the conversation in English, but point out that this conversation is in Italian. I find it ridiculous if every country can only speak in the language of their country. As I mentioned before, it is cool if you can do that, and I personally think that you are amazing. However, it is absolutely ridiculous if everyone is expected to do that. Because they can't. So does this mean that France can only speak French, and Russia can only speak in Russian? So we can only use English if the country is America or England, and we also have to make sure that we use American English and Commonwealth English._

_So yes…that just really pissed me off. And yes, I have replied to that person's review with what I just said._

_And in regard to the story I don't think that Viking women fought, but I feel that they are very tough. And I feel that like most women in the past, they probably did what they can to influence men. I think it's a bit like the scene in My big fat Greek wedding, when her mum told her that her father might be the head of the family, but it is woman who are the neck, who controls where the head goes._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Stop, don't say that it is impossible_

_Cause I know it's possible_

_Though I know you never look my way_

_I can say you will one day_

_~ Popular (Sweden 2011)_

* * *

><p>In many ways, Mathias and Lukas were not unlike two children. They wanted the toys for the sake of having it. Once they did, they would put it away and often forget about its existence. Mathias was simply worse due to his tendency of doing it more frequently than his friend.<p>

However, he now moved inside the treasury with the intention of finding something.

"A necklace," he told his cousin when she asked, "A necklace worthy of the name Brísingamen."

"For Ranveig?" Susanna continued.

"Of course," her cousin said as he held one up. "Susanna, what do you think of this? You are a woman so you might know."

"Yes, but a very different type of woman from Ranveig." Susanna said, and her eyes turned to her broadsword. "Why is it so important that you give her a necklace instead of something else?"

"Because it is important that she would receive the finest instead of a mere fine necklace," he needed his gift to be distinguished from her brother, and one way was to give her a better one.

"Lukas dotes on the girl because she is his sister, but why do you do so?" Susanna asked.

"Because I am very fond of her."

"She is a likeable child but Lukas and you…no, not Lukas. But you, yes you."

"Susanna, what are you talking about?"

She did not dislike the child, she was actually fairly fond of the child too. However, it seemed that this child would prevent her plans from working. The possibility of the plan begin rejected was even more high.

"Lukas is too protective of the child." Susanna said instead. "I do not know what he would do when the child is old enough to live on her land by herself."

At this, her cousin immediately tensed.

"Vinland is too far away." Susanna continued very practically. "It is not as if she is like Suomi."

"…she is still a child. She is not an adult yet." Mathias said, perhaps a bit sharply. "It will be a while before she leaves."

This was something that he always knew would happen, yet to say these words were painful. He began to think about the time when they were in Vinland, when he first encountered the possibility of her leaving.

"Is that child so important to you?" Susanna finally said.

"So what if she is?"

"That is what I ask too." She then turned around and left.

Mathias stared after her for a while but then shook his head, and resumed his task.

The reason that Mathias was so eager to find a gift that would be to Ranveig's liking was because she was coming to his land with her brother, as a meeting was going to be held here.

Meetings could very well result in some problems or bothersome task, but he did not care, as he was too happy at the prospect of being able to spend time with Ranveig. He would be able to show her his lands.

In the end, he was unable to find a necklace but he decided to take one of the silver combs that seemed to be of a fairly high quality. The Vikings were almost like spoilt children as each item were already treasures. Perhaps they simple failed to realise its value due to a lack of effort in earning it.

After all, all they had to do was to snatch it, and that was not that hard for them. Perhaps one could then say that their true treasure was their pride.

* * *

><p>The trip to Mathias' land was something that Ranveig had anticipated for quite a long time. It ought to have happened earlier, but one thing or another would come up to prevent it. Ranveig was not completely happy about it, but she was not that unhappy since she did have the trip back to Vinland as compensation.<p>

However, the prospect of seeing Mathias made her smile, as she was very fond of the other. But why would she not be, when Mathias was always so happy to see her, as well as constantly giving her something nice?

He was her brother's best friend too. This was very easy to tell although their way of showing and demonstrating their friendship could be rather rough.

In their society, it was perfectly normal to express yourself in such a way.

However, Susanna had a rather unusual position. To Mathias and Lukas, she was one of them, but the mortals did not have the ability to think in such a way. They all admired her capability and have accepted her presence among them, but she would almost always be regarded as unusual and strange.

It was much easier for them to accept someone like Ranveig, although many did comment that Lukas might have been a bit extreme.

However, the child was not completely sheltered, as she would carefully absorb any information that comes across. For her, information often came from surprising sources.

Lukas was rather tight-lipped about such a thing, and this was due to his personality as well. He was never the type to talk a lot of such things in the first place. Mathias would probably have been more useful, but he was divided from them by the sea.

However, Susanna and Tino were right beside them. Susanna knew the most, but it was not always very easy to talk to her. Therefore, it was to Tino that she would get the information from.

"They are thinking about a raid in England." Tino explained. The two of them was on the same ship, because even though he usually accompanied Susanna and Mathias, there were times when he would be with Lukas.

Ranveig did like Tino- he was always to kind and gentle. However, she did not really understand his position. He was a servant, yet he was very different from the servants she would see in the house of her brother's boss.

"Just know that Mathias and sometimes Susanna would make his choice for him." was all Lukas would say as explanation.

"I work for them, which means that I have to do what they say. It is a bit different for us as we are nations." Tino had explained as the two of them stood and watched Mathias' land appearing. "I used to be independent."

"Do you not like Mathias or Susanna?" she asked curiously, as she could hear wistfulness in his voice as he talked about the time before he worked for the other two. To Ranveig, she thought that this time in Suomi's history was not unlike the time before she went to live with Lukas.

"It isn't like that. I am grateful at the protection that they gave me" he said honestly. "But at the same time, I do miss being able to have complete independence, to be able to do whatever I want."

"Do you mean that they force you to do things that you don't like?" she asked, unable to connect the picture of the rather indulgent Mathias to a person that was very bossy.

"…I think you will understand it when you are older." Tino finally said.

But when would she be old enough to understand? After all, they aged very differently. She wanted to know because that would probably be when she would be allowed to attend the meetings with them.

"They are boring. It is better if you don't have to go." Mathias would say and this was probably one of the few times when Lukas would openly agree with him.

"Vinland." She saw Susanna and by this time, she was a bit more acquainted with the other's personality so that she would not be scared to easily. Ranveig was also quite glad of the other's presence as she would be able to get her question confirmed.

"Yes, we are going on a raid in England." Susanna said simply. "Our bosses feel that it has been a rather long time."

"What is England like?"

The answer was very obvious to her, but not so much for the other.

"I would like to, but oniichan…"

Of course, Lukas was the protective elder brother. The raids were almost always victorious, but there were times when the number of people that returned would be less than the amount that went.

"But I think you should see for yourself." Susanna added. "You should know the truth."

"I agree, and I know that it might not be very nice." Ranveig said, much to Susanna's surprise. "However, I do not think that oniichan would agree."

"I can talk to him and Mathias." She appeared to be an unexpected ally, but it was because she had her own agenda. She believed that Ranveig should know of this, but her reason was not completely selfless.

After all, she was not that different from the two others. What they did was not wrong; it was merely the way of things.

Yet she knew that the little girl would think in a much different way, because this child could still remember the time when she had not been included.

"Were you afraid when you first saw Lukas?" Susanna suddenly asked.

"No, because I was simply glad to see another nation" Vinland said thoughtfully. "And when I saw you and Mathias…I was not afraid as I knew that oniichan would protect me."

She was very lucky, but most people were not so lucky.

England was not. To the Viking, the land and country was a place to conduct raids on. Not only would they take much from England, they would also fight there.

* * *

><p>The raid did not take very long, and the Vikings were soon celebrating with their nations. Yet the fire that they gathered around was no simple bonfire. They were the burning of the villages.<p>

Ranveig saw it all.

The others made her stay at the longboat during the raid, but she was still able to see everything that had happened.

What happened in the raid did not surprise her, as she has attended enough banquets, but seeing it for real was still very impactful.

It was not a fair fight, because what did these people ever do? It would simply be as if her brother had attacked her on the very first day of their meeting.

Yet this was their way of living.

She was starting to understand why her brother was so protective, and that was probably why he had agreed to let her be here. So that she would realise that the dangers he spoke of was no mere stories to ensure good behaviours.

Yet none of them regarded what they were doing was wrong.

"What if it was my land that has been attacked?" she said softly as she descended from the ship and walked by her brother, who told her that she could take whatever she wanted.

She knew that the jewelleries she currently wore were obtained in this way, but there was still a major difference when they were still on their original wearer and had blood on them.

"I'll destroy them." Lukas said without any hesitation.

"That isn't what I mean" she said with a shook of head. She looked at the necklace she was currently wearing, which was given to her by Mathias. "I just need some time to think alone."

"Alone?" Lukas said without a frown. "There might still be someone there. If you want to think alone, then why don't you go back to the boat?"

"I want to be outside." She then suggested a compromise. "Oniichan, I will take someone with me, but they will have to maintain a certain distance from me."

"Ranveig…"

"I need to think alone." She was not going to give up all her jewelleries and clothes, but she needed to think about the implication of what she just saw.

"Be careful" Lukas said and he then told the temporary guard. "If anything happens to my sister, you will be responsible."

It was not just any man that would be her bodyguard; the man that he had chosen was actually the deputy captain on their ship.

"…this is our way of living, isn't it?" she said when her brother was satisfied of her safety. "But what if those people do the same to us?"

"Then we will kill these people so that they won't dare to do it again."

The Vikings were the winner as they were the strongest, yet they were also the ones who launched the first offensive.

"I just need to think." That this was how her beloved brother find presents for her. Yet she knew that she would still accept them as they were signs of his affection for her.

However, she was not sure if she wanted to see a raid again. To accept it was one thing, but to see the exact details was another matter.

The deputy captain obeyed her wishes since her brother commanded it to be so. That was why he did not see the faint blood or the slight movement in the nearby bush.

It was dangerous, but Ranveig still walked to the bush and then sat there, as if she merely chooses to take a rest there.

"I won't hurt you." she said softly, so that only the one hidden there would hear. Since whoever was there would probably not understand Old Norse, she made her voice very gentle.

The one hidden did not answer, but she heard a groan that indicated he was in some pain. Very carefully, she pushed some of the medicines her brother had given her into the bush.

At this gesture, the one in there decided to appear, and Ranveig was careful to make sure that she positioned her body in a way to prevent this being from being seen.

However, she almost revealed this person's presence herself due to gasping.

The one hidden had the appearance of a young boy, but this was a mere appearance. She could recognise his true identity as she had that secret too.

"Are you England?" she stated.

"…I don't trust you, as you are one of them." The young boy declared without any hesitation. "But yes, I am England. Who are you?"

"I am Vinland." However, England would not realise that Vinland and Canada were one land until this was revealed. "…Nóregr is my brother."

"That barbarian!" upon the raised voice, she quickly gestured for him to be silent.

"I can't really apologise for oniichan or Mathias as they would do this again, but please take these medicines. They will stop the pain."

"Why are you helping me when you are one of them?"

"Because I can't stand by doing nothing when someone is injured right in front of me" she pointed out before she sighed. "Yet I know that I am being hypocritical, because I accepted all this."

The little boy did not seem to believe her and she could not blame him at all. However, much to her relief, he did begin to apply the herb.

She was just going to go when he suddenly spoke.

"Why my people?" he asked seriously with a great bitterness. "What have we done?"

"Nothing, other than having something." she said truthfully. "This…this is the way of the world."

Right now, it was the era of the Vikings, but eventually, it would be England's turn. She would never have thought that this beaten boy would one day be the powerful British Empire and the one that would shape who she will be.

* * *

><p>Upon returning, Ranveig discovered that her brother was distributing the loot with his men. The items were much cleaner and more presentable since they were no longer on corpses or covered in blood.<p>

"Is there anything that you want?" he asked.

Once again, she shook her head, as she could still remember what they had been like.

"Is there something wrong?" usually, there was bound to be something that she liked, which he would always give her.

"Nothing is wrong, but I have been thinking." She said as she tugged his hand so that they would be slightly apart from the rest. "And I realised something very important."

"What is it?"

"That I love oniichan the most." She said as she kissed his cheeks.

"Ranveig, I am glad to hear this but…" he was clearly very confused.

"That is all oniichan needs to remember." She told him with a smile and then announced that she was going to talk to Mathias.

Lukas spent a long time thinking about his sister's words and he was still thinking of them when they were going to set off.

"Have you forgotten something?" Susanna asked, being able to tell that he was not just lost in his own world.

He told Susanna what his sister said, as well as adding: "I don't understand my sister. Is it because of her gender?"

"It is as she said- you are her brother and she loves you. This is really all that is important." She said as she watched the girl, who was now chatting to Mathias, who would be on a different ship.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come with me?" Mathias offered once again. "Susanna can be on the same ship as your brother."

"I will be with oniichan, but I will see you when we arrive at your land." She then darted back to the side of her brother who would sail first.

However, Mathias did feel slightly better when he saw her at the end of the boat, waving at him. Risky as it was, he blew her a kiss, causing a faint blush to appear. However, she did look a bit flattered.

After all, this was a sign of him treating her as more than a little girl.

"Mathias, I need to talk to you." Susanna announced. "It is very important."

"In a minute" he replied, still watching the departing ship.

"Now, Danmǫrk."

The use of his name as a country was enough to cause him to turn to her, as if this indicated how serious and important it must be.

Susanna waited longer than what she needed, but it was because she would always be really surprised at this very rare side of her cousin, when he was completely serious with all traces of his flippancy gone.

"I have something very important to talk to you about." She finally said.

"…is it to do with your independence?" he finally said in an equally serious tone. "It is what I have said before, when you beat me, you will able to be independent like Lukas."

He knew that she was capable of looking after herself, yet he did not feel that he was doing anything unreasonable. After all, he was much stronger than her.

"I do not ask that" Susanna said. She took a deep breath as she spoke, her eyes fixed on her cousin. "I propose a different way of alliance."

"A partnership?"

"No." she then said it. "I propose a marriage."

Mathias was usually the last person who would have problems with coming up with an answer, but this actually reduced him to only speak in words instead of sentences.

"Marriage? You? Me?"

"You know that I am very strong and capable." She said steadily. "If we are married, then we can achieve much greater than what we already have. Instead of being a country that your country looks after, we can become one country and we would be able to achieve so much more."

This was true. Danmǫrk's control over Sviariki did not give them that much advantage because they were still two separate countries under different leaders. Their affairs would often be separated.

"A marriage with me?" Mathias repeated before he muttered. "I need a drink."

"It is one of the best ways to make an alliance."

This was logical, but Mathias was not always a logical person.

"…I do not wish to have such a queen." He finally said.

His answer disappointed her, but it did not upset her. After all, the proposal of the marriage was to get an alliance; it was not due to love or desire.

"But do you not want more?" she argued. "We would be able to do this if we join."

"It is true that I want more," Mathias admitted. "But I don't want it that way. I would cherish my queen and let her be free from any worry."

"…it seems that you already have a candidate. But Mathias, do you think that Lukas would ever agree to this?"

"Why would he disagree?" this was really a confirmation, although it was not as if she needed one. "He would never let her marry someone who cannot protect her, nor would he let her marry one who is very far from him."

"You will do this then?"

"She is still young now." Mathias reminded her. "And I am happy with the way that things are."

"But when she is older?"

At this, Mathias smiled. He was sure that she would be very beautiful when she becomes a woman. After all, there were already many signs. What treasure could be better than having her stand beside him?

"Lukas would not agree. He loves her too much." Susanna said, breaking the spell. "He would not be able to let her go."

But that would never stop Mathias, as he was like the rest of his people. If he wanted it, then he'd get it one way or another.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** first of all, I swear that I am not only using the songs of the Scandinavian country, but it just ended up being Iceland, Sweden and then Sweden again. However, I have started to write Chapter three and I can say that Chapter three is not a Scandinavian country._

_I just want to point out one thing first: even though I do use the country's name from that time in my story, I still tend to use their name now in my footnote. Therefore, I still call them Norway, Denmark etc._

_Vinland's position in her 'family' is not very straightforward. She is clearly pampered and doted on by Norway, but she is not spoilt. She is actually trying to learn all that she could so that she would be useful. However, we can see that Norway would much rather let her be free of any of this. Much of this chapter is also her coming to term with what her brother does. As I mentioned, she is not stupid, she is not naïve. She knows very well that the stuff that she has is snatched from the others. To her, she accepted this as the way of the world, this is what their society is like. However, because she is not one of the Nordics, she does feel a bit bad at what happens. She does not think, because you are weak, then you deserve to be beaten. I feel that this attitude is what the Nordic nations have. What she says to Norway is actually her saying that she accepts what they do and she will continue to be with him. However, she does not want to see it being done in front of her._

_In regard to Denmark and Vinland…I think what Denmark feels for her is quite clear. But as for Ranveig…she does like Denmark. Initially, when she was smaller, he was a bit like an extra big brother. But once she gets older, he became different. Even though he does treat her like a little girl at times, there were times when he was not, and I think due to the fact that Norway still treats her as a little child, she would have been very pleased at the way that Denmark treated her._

_This is how I interpreted the situation of the Nordics, and I don't deny that this is historically incorrect. But right now, in my story, Norway is independent from Denmark, but it does depend on Denmark a lot. Finland is basically like a colony of Denmark. Sweden's position is rather weird. She is sort of being looked after by Denmark. She is not as independent as Norway, but she does have more freedom then Finland. I think the best way would be saying that she is like a very independent state but not a country (although she does regard herself as a country). But Norway is a country, while Finland has ceased to be a country, and has become a state or even a town. Ranveig's case is even more strange, but she is probably like Sweden. But the fact that her own country is so far away and does not have much people made it a bit confusing._

_As I mentioned before- this story is not historically accurate. Sweden's proposal to Denmark is that they become one country and they can be more powerful that way. Because right now, they are not really working together. This is for the sake of an alliance. It is NOT a love triangle (besides, I intend to pair Sweden up with Norway.)_

_For me, Denmark is a very interesting character. I think like Spain, he has another side. A darker side. However, where as I think this side of Spain still exist, I feel that this side of Denmark is truly gone. After all, Denmark was a very powerful country and you don't just get to be a powerful country by being nice. Therefore, I think he must have done many nasty things in the past. In addition, the Viking were very violent. I feel that in his younger days, Denmark might have been a bit like Russia. But unlike Russia, he realised that this was wrong. I have seen a lot of people who portrays Denmark as being picked on and made fun of by the other Nordic, which I don't really agree with. I do feel that the Nordics (such as Norway and Sweden) does make fun of Denmark now and then, but I feel that at the same time, they know when enough is enough. I think they know when the line would be crossed. Likewise, I feel that Denmark is not bothered by the others (such as Norway yanking on his tie, because he knows that they are just teasing him). I think they all know where the breaking point would be and they would never go too far. One of the reasons that I love the Nordics is because they are one happy family. They have had issues in the past, but it is all solved now. They accepted what was done in the past, and acknowledge one another as their family._

_In regard to the female characters in Hetalia, I have seen two interpretations. I have seen people who feel that the female characters are weaker then the guys, but I have also seen the opposite as well. Some people say that the reason Hungary 'retired' is because she realised that she has reach her limit since she is a female. However, I personally disagree with this theory. I feel that the Hetalia girls are as strong as the guys. I do not think that their strength is determined by their gender._

_Finally, what Denmark said about his queen. This is very symbolic._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_When I look into her eyes, the flames grow higher_

_I know this is a kiss of fire_

_Imagination feeds my hungry heart_

_Give me your love before we part_

_And I'm on the way of no return_

_Oh baby, just burn burn burn_

_You are my queen and I'm your king_

_~Miss Kiss Kiss Bang (Germany 2009)_

* * *

><p>The Princess has grown up. She was finally a young woman instead of a child. She was only on the verge of womanhood, but she has finally crossed that threshold.<p>

Usually, girls of her position would be contemplating marriage, but she was different as she was not a mortal.

She could not confide to her brother, because he still saw her as a little girl with her hair in two plaits, instead of a young woman who could wear her hair down. A young woman would wear her hair down until the day after her marriage, where it would then be held up. (1)

Therefore, it was Susanna that she talked with. After all, the other princesses would not know what the personification of a country ought to do.

"You yourself must make a decision." Susanna said bluntly. "The decision of whether you would return to your land and rule with the people there, or stay here with your brother."

"Would it be very wrong if I stay with him a bit longer?" she whispered.

"You could do this." Susanna said, but she then pointed out. "But do you wish to stay here forever?"

'Where you would continue to be a little child' was the unspoken words.

At this, Ranveig shook her head.

"I cannot tell you what to do, only you can."

"I know." She said sadly. "I know."

Susanna then left in order to attend the meetings that Ranveig could still not attend, as she was not grown up enough.

"What should I do?" she whispered as she walked through the empty hall. All of a sudden, the home that has represented security was no longer so.

"Ranveig, what is wrong?"

To her, Mathias was as he always was. She would not know how affected he was upon seeing her with her hair down- a sign of her being a woman.

"I feel confused." She said softly as she went to him, not realising that the type of embrace he gave was not what he wanted.

"Confused about what?" he asked as he took her hand and began to guide her, even though this was her home.

"About growing up." She admitted.

The seat that Mathias led her to was right by the window that allowed them to see a particular lake. A lake that she used to play by: a reminder of the childhood that was now gone.

"You are a woman now, that is so." Sitting down, he patted the spot beside him. She did not find this weird, as this was something that he has done many times before. When she was smaller, there was even a time when she actually sat in his lap, although that was much too long ago.

"When I first came here, I was just really happy at being with oniichan." She began, finding herself leaning against Mathias due to him placing an arm around her. "I thought that I'd be happy as long as I am here. As I got older, I wanted to go to other countries but I was happy as long as I could go to these places now and then. But now…"

"But now?"

"I will miss here and I do wish to stay here. However, I know that I cannot just stay here."

"Do you feel that you need to go to Vinland?"

At this, she nodded.

"Do you want to?"

"I need to." She pointed out. "I know that oniichan would protect Vinland and prevents it from being in any danger, but I know that I also need to be there. Mathias…what do you think that I should do?"

There were tears in her eyes, and this was finally too much for Mathias. Leaning forward, he kissed her.

The body he held froze, as she knew that this was no brotherly kiss.

"I don't think that I can help you, Ranveig, as I want you to stay here." He admitted, drawing the young woman to him. She was very nervous, but he continued speaking as he could see that she was not scared.

"Ranveig, don't go back to Vinland. Be my queen." He whispered right into her ears. Stay in Danmǫrk and be my queen."

"But my people…"

"I will protect them." he assured her as he traced her lips. "They will be safe as both Lukas and I would protect them.

"What is the difference," She said a bit sharply. "Of me staying with you and me staying with oniichan?"

"Girls leave elder brothers to marry, and they live with their husbands." He pointed out what was perhaps one of the oldest traditions in the world. "It will not be unnatural for you to be with me."

"But why would you want me?" she asked in confusion. "Oniichan and the Princess had explained what marriage would mean for those like us. Vinland cannot bring you that much and it is too far away."

"Of course it is not for something ridiculous like that! It is because I love you." He declared out without any hesitation. "I love you. I have loved you for such a long time. All this time, I was waiting for you to grow up. Did I not promise you that you would be a queen?"

"If I marry you…then I would be living with you." This did not really relate to what he was saying, but it was one of the few things that she could think of. She felt that she was completely confused as she really thought that Mathias just saw her as his friend's little sister, who he would regard as his sister now and then.

"But you'd still be able to visit Lukas, and he will come and see you." He reassured her. "This is what happens when girls marry. Ranveig, I really love you."

"But I don't know what I feel." She whispered. "I have talked to some of the princesses about love before, but I don't know what it is like. You…you are like an elder brother too."

"Love can come later."

However, she was still not very convinced.

"I need to think about this a bit more. Please let me go."

"If you give me a kiss."

The old request made her smile lightly and leant forward to kiss his checks. However, he did not return the smile.

"That type of kiss is for elder brothers, not for husbands." He corrected her, before gestured to his lips. "Here, Ranveig."

"But I have not agreed yet." She protested, but this only made his hold tighten.

"One kiss on my lips, that is all."

"And then you will let me go?"

At this nod, she nodded as well.

All that she intended to do was to let their lips briefly touch. However, he clearly had a different idea.

"How did you like it?" he asked when he finally pulled away.

"It…it is nice." She muttered with a flush. "It is very different, but it is very nice…"

"Do you want to learn more about what adults do – " his sentence came to an abrupt halt due to a fist smashing right into the back of his head.

"Oniichan!" Ranveig quickly stood up as the punch had been enough to make the other loosen his hold.

Her brother was clearly very angry and this was an anger that she has never seen before, not even when he fought as a berserker.

However, Mathias remained calm.

"It was only a kiss, Lukas. Besides, I intend to marry her."

This was definitely the wrong thing to say as Lukas took out his mace.

"I am going to kill you." Was all he said. His voice was a hiss, yet it hinted that he would not stop until he achieved what he set out to do.

"Oniichan, please calm down!" Ranveig cried out, desperately hoping that she would be able to find a way to somehow make him calm down. "Please don't be like this."

"It was not done without consent." Mathias added, which only made matters worse.

"She is only a child!" Lukas yelled as he swung that weapon.

"Oniichan, I am not a child anymore!" Ranveig protested, although she knew that he was not listening.

"Don't worry, Ranveig, I will deal with this." Mathias assured her. "So just go and wait for me."

"It is best that you go." Lukas admitted, although he really hated having to agree with the other.

She gave them one last glance and she was certainly very frightened. She did obey, although they both suspected that her departure was limited to the room. She was most likely right outside.

"…I mean what I said." Mathias said without any hesitation. "I want to marry her. It is something that I have thought of for a very long time."

"I refuse."

"On what ground?"

It seemed that the two men were calmly discussing what they were doing, but the truth was the complete opposite. Firstly, they were both shouting. Secondly, they were also fighting at the same time.

"That is a good question, isn't it?" Mathias continued. "Yes, why do you refuse?"

"Why would I agree?" this was said as if it was the most natural thing.

"Not only would she be right beside you, I will look after her very well. Therefore, why are you refusing?"

"Yes, you would do that. That much I know." Lukas admitted. I know that you want her, but I don't believe that you love her. You merely want her as a child would want a new toy – " his sentence was not finished because a very hard punch was landed onto his face.

"Do not insult me!"

"That exact same thing happened with Suomi! You conquered it, but practically ignore it."

"No it isn't! I do not love Suomi!"

"You do not love my sister, you merely want her!"

"You have seen me with her- are these the behaviour of a man to a toy?"

"My sister is not going to be a toy to be added to your collection!"

* * *

><p>Ranveig was outside the room, listening to what was happening. There was no need for her to eavesdrop since anyone standing at the corridor would be able to hear it. She did not know what to do, but she was determined to not leave as she was sure that something was going to happen.<p>

That something was her brother throwing the door open and taking her by the hand. His condition was very alarming but he brushed any word of concern aside.

Mathias' condition was equally bad. However, she was only able to catch a faint glimpse as Lukas soon slammed the door, and then locking and bolting it.

"Ranveig…do you love Mathias?" Lukas fainlly said.

"As if he is a brother, although not in the same way that I love you." She said simply. "I am fond of him…I do like being in his company."

"Do you want to marry him then?"

"I do not know…this is not something that I have thought of."

"I do not think that you know the real Mathias." Lukas said slowly. "You think that you know what he is like, but you do not."

"Oniichan…"

"He is my best friend and I will not deny that. However, he is not someone that I would have you marry. He can be very selfish and controlling. He can also be very ruthless and cruel."

"But he has always been very nice to me." She muttered. She was not arguing with her brother, but she could not help but to feel that he was being a bit too harsh.

"Because you have only seen him a few times. If you are married to him…" at this, Lukas shook his head again. "Ranveig…Vinland, he would not be able to make you happy. I cannot allow this."

"And how will you stop me?" the door was broken before Mathias chopped it with his axe. "I will make her my queen."

"…Mathias, what are you going to do?" Ranveig asked even though her brother indicated that he did not even want her to talk to him.

"I will do what I have to do in order to get what I want." He said simply, leaning on his axe. "But Ranveig, you can stop all of this. All you have to do is to say that you want to marry me."

"You think that I will let her marry – " Lukas yelled out, but his sister shook her head at him. Surprised, he stopped and watched her turning to Mathias again.

"I like you very much, you know that. But it is not a question that I can immediately answer." She whispered. "Why can't you just wait a bit longer?"

"Because I can't afford to, I am afraid of losing you. If I don't act now, that will happen." Mathias said as he gestured to Lukas. "And perhaps because I am simply not patient enough."

"You lack patience to wait for me?" she said angrily. "What could possibly happen to make you lose me?"

"I do not know. And I am not going to know because I am not going to find out."

"If I say no…" She said this very slowly and it was clear that she was afraid of the answer. "Will you still do what you want?"

"Are you going to say no?"

Once again, she shook her head.

"But I am not saying yes either."

Mathias' plan has been very simple- and he has to admit that he might have been a bit too optimistic. He had decided that he would tell Ranveig about what he wanted, and he was pretty sure that she would agree very soon. However, his biggest mistake was that he did not contemplate how vehement Lukas' refusal would be.

Of course, he knew that Lukas would not be happy upon hearing the news, but he certainly did not expect this reaction.

It seemed to be a win-win situation when he thought of the plan.

But why did he have to rush?"

"Vinland." He suddenly said, but he was not addressing her. Instead, he was using the name as an answer. "I might lose you to Vinland. Susanna will one day be gone as Svíþjóð will be a completely independent nation. I don't want to lose you like that. If I don't marry you…that would happen."

"What do you mean?" Lukas interrupted sharply.

"She is not a child anymore, Lukas. You need to admit the truth." Mathias said. "She has grown past the age of living with you. You know very well that the only reason that Susanna is still here is because her lands are very close."

However, Lukas had made his own decision. Picking up the nearby chair, he hurled it towards Mathias.

"Get out of here and do not come back."

"I will only do the first part."

The siblings did not say anything when they were left alone. Ranveig fetched some bandages and herbs and began to tend to her brother's wounds. She secretly learnt the skills from servants and only displayed them when she has mastered them.

Lukas simply watched her and thought about how surprised he had been when she first revealed her skills.

"…Ranveig, is this what you want?" he finally said. "To marry Mathias or return to Vinland?"

"I don't know what I want, oniichan." She said honestly. "I know that something would happen soon, but I did not think that it would happen like this."

A silence descended before he suddenly said: "I am not going to let you marry Mathias."

"Oniichan, how will you stop him? Your boss would not share your view. You love me, I know, but there is no reason for anyone else to care about Vinland. It is just an empty title." She said bluntly. "Having me marry Mathias would create a strong tie between Nóregr and Danmǫrk, which is probably the most useful thing that Vinland can do."

For the first time, it seemed that her brother was finally noticing the loose hair and the grown body. He was looking, no, staring at her. He stared at her the way that a hunter would fix his gaze on a prey, so that he would notice the faintest change in its status.

"…you are not a child anymore." He finally said." I noticed it too late. However, you are still my little sister."

Therefore, no one would take her away from him. Years later, Ranveig would experience a similar yet different incident as Canada. What caused England to pick Canada as the price was the complete opposite of Mathias, and nor did France continue to fight beyond reason.

* * *

><p>Upon returning to his land, Mathias was to meet Susanna and Tino, who were both there to discuss another issue. The first thing his cousin said was: "I gather that you told Lukas about Ranveig."<p>

After all, Lukas was the only person who could make him be at this status. However, the wounds were worse then usual. It was clear that this was no mere disagreement. Lukas fought as he would with an enemy.

"Yes and no. However, I will marry Ranveig." Mathias announced, and this was also the first time that his boss has heard about this.

"Wait, Vinland?" the king began. "Why?"

"Because I want to." Mathias said simply.

"What is the point?" the king continued to reason. "It doesn't result in anything useful."

"Do you think that we need an alliance to be great?" as he said this, Susanna had the sudden urge of punching him. Yes, the country was already very powerful, but it could be even more powerful with the right alliance. However, her cousin simply refused to think of such things. "I want to marry her, and I am going to marry her no matter what."

The king was going to say something, but the queen gestured for him to not do so.

"This is the gaze of one who has made a decision that they would never revert." She said. "So we might as well turn to this to our advantage by using it as a way to strengthen our bound with Nóregr."

"It doesn't need strengthening!" her husband snapped, which made the queen repeat what she just said: since they would be having this marriage no matter what, they might as well make the best of it.

"You are certain then." Susanna asked her cousin. "But Mathias, are you really aware of the consequences of this action?"

"Unfortunately, I am." To gain his queen would mean the loss of his best friend. However, he was optimistic enough to believe that there still might be the chance of a happy ending.

"It will be easier for you as you will have Ranveig beside you." Susanna pointed out, guessing what he was thinking. "Do you really think that Lukas would forgive you?"

"I hope he will, but even if he does not – "

"Can you really live with that?" much to their surprise, this was yelled out by Tino. "Why are you doing this, Sir? Don't you value your friendship with him at all?" (2)

"I do." Mathias said this quietly, an indication of his feelings. "But I have made my decision."

* * *

><p>The negotiation of the marriage was extremely problematic. The country's boss agreed but not the personification of the country. Even though nations would often disagree with their boss and offer alternative decisions, this was one of the few times when two nations both refused an order. (3)<p>

"We are not going to go to war over this!" both bosses yelled out.

Luckily, Susanna had an idea of what they could do.

"Let them fight." She reasoned. "The winner of the battle will have his wish…his price. What do you think, Ranveig?"

The young woman was very pale, but she nodded, as well as adding: "It is completely out of control. They both wish to win."

"Ranveig…if you agree then this need not happen." Mathias pointed out.

He was confident that he could beat Lukas, although the other has won before. However, their friendship would be broken. If Ranveig agreed, then it could be fixed easier.

"Do not bother." Lukas said coldly. "I won't ever forgive you, Mathias, I won't."

Ranveig did not want to watch, but she did not close her eyes. She couldn't.

"Do you want to sit down?" Tino offered before he told the young woman very firmly. "This is not your fault."

"It is." She whispered sadly.

"It is not." Tino repeated. "Because they are the ones who are making your decision."

"You might be the cause." Susanna said as she joined them. "But you are not the only cause. Tell me…who do you think will win?"

A cruel question because she would lose the person who lose.

Yet there will only be one winner.

The battle mace had scored many victories, but it was to lose to the axe. It slipped through the owner's broken fingers, just as the kick forced him to sink down onto his knees.

"I won, Lukas." Mathias said. He was not boasting, but there was triumph in his voice.

Lukas spat at the other but this merely made Mathias laugh, since this little action was all that he could do.

"Oniichan!" Ranveig immediately knelt down beside him and it was inevitable that her dress would be dyed by his blood. Lukas shuddered at this as it was too grim a reminder of what would soon happen.

"…how can you do this…" he spat out through his cracked lips, the words washed with blood.

"I have asked, Lukas, but you refused."

"Not my sister…anything but her…"

"Do you think that I would have fought it she is not the price?" very easily, he pulled the sister away from her brother. The young woman was very still, her flesh almost cold. "I will have my queen."

Like Lukas, Mathias was covered in blood and since he was holding onto Ranveig, more part of her dress was stained.

The two men who fought were naturally covered in blood, but so was the young woman whom they both fought for. It seemed to be an indication that what pain they had received would be experienced by her as well.

The treasures of the Viking were often like this, and the blood has seeped beyond the surface and could not be washed away so easily.

Ranveig raised her face to look hard at the man embracing her, his happiness clearly evident; and then to her elder brother, who was still cursing about how he failed to protect her.

Then she turned to Susanna and Tino. The first watched this without betraying anything, while the latter was clearly disgusted.

She then turned back to Mathias and said: "I accept."

That was all. She did not want to fight- she would accept all that has happened.

Once more, Mathias kissed her. However, she remained immobile. After all, this was no longer a young woman who as experiencing a kiss for the first time. It was a kiss given by a man who would be her husband no matter what.

* * *

><p><em>NOTES<em>

_(1) I am not sure how accurate it is, but I remembered that I read a retelling of Brynhild's story and in the wedding scene, they mention that this would be the last time that the bride would wear their hair loose, as a married woman was expected to wear their hair up. I decided to use this idea and I quite like the idea of how hairstyle reflects one's age and position._

_(2) In this story, since Finland is their servant, he actually calls Sweden and Vinland 'lady' so I guess he would call Denmark and Norway 'Lord'. However, I just find that really weird, so I just had him using 'sir' instead._

_(3) I feel that the nations would have disagreement with their boss, as they have their own sense of what is right and wrong. However, it seems that they would follow what their boss orders, even if they disagree with it, and this seemed to have been hinted a few times, as the characters are doing what they do not like to now and then. Both Denmark and Norway are actually disobeying orders. In Denmark case, he basically announced that he is going to marry Vinland no matter what, even if his boss says no. He didn't disobey any orders as his boss did not issue one that he would need to disobey, but he would have. For Norway, his boss agreed to the marriage, but he actually refuses so._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** First of all, I wish to thank everyone who has read my story, and I want to especially thank those who has review it. Even though we probably all know that people are reading them, and we have all been guilty for not reviewing every single story that we like, but it is really a nice feeing when someone review your story and told you that they like it. I wish to thank: **'****Just_another_reader****'**, who left me a really touching anonymous review. I really hope that you would continue to read my story, and reading that review is just really encouraging. In addition, I hope that you are writing as well._

_In regard to Norway I thought that I'd better make myself clear in case someone interprets this wrongly: Norway really just sees Vinland his little sister. The problem is that he continues to see her as his little sister, even though she is all grown up. I feel that this is actually quite consistent with Norway's character. I feel that in the actual story, Norway is really insistent about Iceland calling him oniichan, despite Iceland pointing out that they are all adults, as he just feels that Iceland is still his little brother. I think to Norway, he probably still see Iceland as a little kid._

_Just in case some people are wondering, Iceland will be coming out, but I am doing something quite…radical with Iceland._

_In regard to Denmark and Vinland…as I mentioned before, she does like him. However, she really just regarded him as someone who is like a brother (the difference being that he treated her in a different way. Therefore, it is quite hard for her to suddenly come to term with the fact that he actually loves her. That is why she can't immediately give him an answer, because that is something that she has simply never thought of before._

_As for Denmark, he knows that there is a chance of her going away, and that is why he feels that he has to marry her. He knew that Norway would disagree, but he feel that Vinland would agree, and if Vinland agrees, then he is sure that Norway would one day accept it. And the truth is that she probably would have agreed, but she simply just need more time. However, this then relate to Denmark's slightly dark side. Because he feel that this is okay, he just decided to go ahead with what he want, instead of honouring her wish of having more time to think about it._

_As for Norway's refusal of the marriage- I think Norway actually does have a rather good point. That is Denmark's dark side- the way that he sought to rule others. Another problem is that Norway e simply have difficulty believing that Denmark really is in love with Vinland, as he probably have seen too many cases where Denmark just want something for the sake of having it._

_As mentioned, this story does have a dark Denmark, and I feel that the end of this chapter shows it. Basically, Denmark got Vinland to marry him and it was a forced marriage. He did not rape her (as the next chapter would talk about their marriage a bit more) but he did not give her a choice in marrying. One of the dark parts in this story is 'what might have happened'. In the end, Vinland accepted this marriage (because she does like him, and because she does not want for the fighting to continue) yet there is the question of 'what if she did not?' what if she choose to fight? I think the reason that we can say that there is a dark Denmark is the fact that he would have forced her, even if she clearly refused._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_She's clean, not part of any scene_

_She's more like a dream I don't want to wake up from_

_I see, she's somehow changing me_

_She's where I want to be_

_Can't stand a moment without her_

_~ So lucky (Moldova 2011)_

* * *

><p>Her hair was no longer in two plaits like a little girl, nor was it loss like a young woman. Instead, it was plaited into a single braid and then swept up. As befitted of a married woman.<p>

She was married, and she was now a queen instead of a princess. She now lived in Danmǫrk with the nation sleeping right beside her.

The meeting last night evolved into a drinking contest and her husband was never one to let such an opportunity past.

Husband…yes, that was the right word.

Mathias was now her husband.

He was not a bad husband. The princess and noble ladies whom did not know their real identity told her that she has such a fine husband because was he not so strong and handsome? And does he not dote on her, doing all that he could to make her happy? The men would say that the other was all that a good Viking ought to be and the girl who married him ought to count her blessing.

As for those who know the secret…was not risking all that he did a very good answer?

One of his main deficits was the tendency of being rash, but he was unusually patient with her.

When the wedded couple was left alone in their chamber, he had kissed her gently and told her to not be afraid. However, he was to learn that she was not afraid because of what would happen, but because she did not know what would follow, as she had no female relatives to tell her of these things.

He had been the one to explain it to her and hard as it was, he only held her in his arms as they lay in the bed that was now theirs, instead of just his. When she declared out that she was ready, he had been very gentle and tender.

Was this not a husband that one should be very proud of?

But there was always that one thing which prevented her from being completely acceptant of the marriage, and therefore to try and be happy.

What if she had not been so acceptant?

She asked him to give her a bit longer for his proposal, but he chose to abduct her and then marry her. If she remained vehement to the marriage and fought him, would he have forced her to accept it?

For his sake, she really wished that she would be able to say no.

The trouble is that he would, and he even admitted this.

"…it is still early." Her husband murmured as he sat up, having reached his hand out only to embrace the empty sheets. "Come back to bed."

"There are a lot of things that I need to check." Yet her actions did not match her words, as she went to sit on the bed beside him.

"You do not need to do any of these things. All you really need to is to check for the sake of formality. They would not screw up." He then reached out to pull the hair pins out and then unwind the long plait.

Now that she was a married woman, he was the only one who could see her hair like this.

What used to be the privilege of the elder brother.

He cupped her face and pulled her to him. However, he stopped just when their lips would have touched.

"You used to laugh."

Upon seeing him, she would often run into his arms to be embraced and the gift he gave her would cause her to laugh in delight. However, the laughter seemed very rare.

So was her smile.

"If I no longer do so," she said very slowly. "Whose fault is it?"

"I know that it is mine." He said honestly. "However, I had hoped that things would change, I really do."

"It won't be that fast." She said in equal bluntness. "Do you really expect that everything can be alright so quickly?"

"I know that…I know that." He muttered as he released her hand in order to cover his own faces. "However…I will not apologise for what I did as I would still do what I did."

She did not wish to touch him, but she continued to sit beside him.

"…it is as I have said, all that I needed was more time. Because I do like you, and if I had the chance to make a decision for myself, then I might have easily made this one."

"How long then?" this was asked very softly, and the voice lacked its usual confidence.

"I do not know." However, her voice suddenly hardened. "Yet I know that it is longer then it ought to be due to you not allowing me to venture outside of your own country."

Mathias responded by embracing her and neither of them missed how she actually stiffened slightly before she relaxed and leant back.

"You miss your brother very much." He stated gently.

"That is a stupid thing to say." She muttered. "Of course I miss him. I haven't been able to talk to him since the day that you took me away to be your wife. All that I have managed is a few glimpses at the meetings."

"I am not being cruel on purpose." He said as he tightened his hold. "But I cannot let you two talk as he would take you away. Nor can I let you leave here as you would leave here."

She could not deny this. Her brother would definitely do this, even if she chose to remain here. However, it was not as if her husband had asked her about what he thought. He simply made an assumption for her and based the decision on that assumption.

"I miss my brother." She repeated once again.

He told her that he was sorry, and he would change many of this if he could. However, he was not able to.

The same answer.

Later on, he would probably bring her a gift and it would be a gift of extreme value. However, it would not be the thing that she wanted. The thing that did not even need to be a gift.

Yet she did care for this man- his arms did comfort her. Therefore, she allowed him to embrace and kiss her.

* * *

><p>Now that Ranveig was married to Mathias, she had the right to attend many meetings with him, and that was something that she was extremely glad of. After all, it was these meetings that allowed her to be able to see her elder brother, even though she was not able to talk to him.<p>

Yet seeing him really hurt, because she was no longer able to see him smile. Nor could she talk to him, as Mathias would always keep a very tight grasp on her.

"I will not run away." She promised as she embraced her husband, hoping that this might be of some use.

They were alone at the room which would soon be filled, and the seating arrangement was another reminder of the distance between her and her brother. Even though all her previous attempts had been futile, she could not help but to try again.

"I promise that I won't try and leave and I'll even tell him that I am very happy here. This is not untrue. Please let me talk to him." She continued. "Wouldn't that be the best situation? He might even start to think that this is all good."

"…Ranveig, you know that I cannot grant you this wish." He said sadly. "At least not yet."

"Please!" in her desperation, she even knelt down, despite knowing that this would not help much, as she herself has seen this being done in vain for too many times. However, she still tried.

"Ranveig, don't be like this." He said gently as he lifted her up and placed her in his lap. "I don't like seeing you like this."

Clutching to him, she began to sob, yet it was he who caused this.

Unknown to them, the big brother in question was actually outside and seeing his precious sister cry like this was too much, especially it was an issue that caused him great pain too.

It was easy for his presence to be noticed as the anger he showed was very great.

"…oiiichan?" Ranveig cried out softly and she automatically attempted to move to him. However, Mathias immediately tightened his hold.

Which naturally made Lukas even more angry.

"Mathias, I am going to kill you." Lukas declared out as he raised his weapon.

"The result will be the same." Mathias said confidently as he stood up with one of his arms still around Ranveig. "However, this is not the place."

"No, don't do this!" Ranveig yelled out. "Oniichan, Mathias, please don't fight!"

Because it was all pointless- the loser would merely continue again, and everything would repeat over and over again. Therefore, what was the point of them harming each other?

It was true that the current situation was not very good, but she felt that it was better then the two of them fighting.

"Oniichan, I am happy here!" she yelled out, even as she clung onto Mathias with all her strength. "So please don't fight."

Her brother then fixed her gaze on her and without understanding why, she actually flinched slightly. Was it because his gaze suddenly seemed so hard?

"Ranveig, is this the complete truth?"

The pair of eyes that stared at her was not a pair of eyes that allowed her to lie.

"I thought so." Lukas said, what he saw was enough. He knew that his formal best friend would treat her well, but to him, it was as if his precious sister has become a pet.

"Mathias, let my sister go."

In answer, Mathias turned to his cousin, who had entered with Tino, "Take Ranveig back to her room."

"Wait! Don't do this!" Ranveig screamed out.

She put up a brave fight as she even bit Susanna at one stage. Annoyed as Susanna was at this, she had to admit that Ranveig was probably only defenceless as those around her sought to protect her too much.

"Tino, take her to her room."

"But Lady Susanna – "

"I don't have your patience, that is why. It is also better that I stay here." Susanna knew that she was the type of person who would strike back doubly hard if someone hit her, but her cousin would definitely not tolerate any injury to be delivered to his wife.

Although the said person being struck would not mind, as she was more reasonable.

"Lady Ranveig, please come with me." Out of everyone here, Tino was probably the only one who would continue behaving so gently and patiently.

After Susanna made sure that Tino was doing his task, she turned back to the other two's fight.

It was foolish in many ways, but she thought that the most foolish part was that neither asked Ranveig about what she wanted, even though this was all about her.

Susanna stood there to prevent this from going out of hand, the fact that she had to be here actually made her rather bitter, as it should not be like this. If they were not able to share, then why could they not give up instead of trying to tear that thing apart, as well as doing great harm to themselves?

Both men were severally injured and this was usually the sign of the battle ending. However, it seemed that they no longer know when to stop.

"Enough." She said sharply, her hand tapping on her broadsword. "Mathias, you won so stop it there. Lukas, you lost so don't bother doing anything else."

"I can still fight." Lukas said stubbornly.

"Don't be stupid." Susanna actually delivered a light punch, as she could see that Lukas was going to try and launch another attack despite how dangerous it would be to himself. The result of this punch was that he was forced to lie on the floor, unable to get up for a while.

"Mathias, just go." Susanna continued. "Don't bother with saying anything as this would only make things worse."

The winner was quite happy to leave, but it was probably because he wished to return to his price, even though he ought to realise the unsuitability of his current status.

"Lukas, don't bother doing that." Susanna said as she began to treat his wounds. "Stop cursing- I'm the only one who is hearing it, and I don't want to."

However, he continued, clearly ignoring her.

"…I'm not you sister." this was a statement as well as an explanation. Raising her fist, she delivered a punch to his jaw.

After all, they were Vikings.

Of course, this did not result in complete silence, but it did force the volume of his cursing to decrease. In addition, the object of his words was now expanded to her as well.

"I admit that my cousin was wrong as he forced the marriage, but he did not force himself on her." She pointed out. "And Lukas, you know that your sister does not dislike him."

Once again, she felt an irritation at her cousin's impatience. He could have prevented all this if he had waited a bit longer. However, she had to admit that it would still have taken Lukas a very long time to accept this. However, right now, the forced marriage became a problem that made the whole issue impossible to resolve.

The two men were also foolish by not acknowledging how temporary this all was: the truth was that they were all fighting for a temporary satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Tino had the task of taking Ranveig to her room. It was not hard for him to restrain her, as he was fairly strong himself. However, the hard bit was doing this without feeling any guilt.<p>

The truth was that if he was in her situation then he would wish to be present in the room as well, to try and do something. To not be able to do anything was very painful.

Luckily, she was not unreasonable. Once they past a certain distance, she calmed down. In the end, he was not really forcing her to go to her room; he was merely helping her to get there.

"I am sorry for scratching your arm." She muttered apologetically.

"Please do not be, it did not hurt." He said, not realising that this was not a good thing for her to hear right now.

"I am pretty weak." Ranveig said bitterly as she examined the arm, which only contained a very faint mark. "It is true that everyone here would protect me, but this is all that I can do if they are not here."

It was hard for Tino to reconcile this grim young woman with the laughing girl. In addition to what Mathias did to the elder brother, the younger sister was injured to. He could not help but to feel a very deep anger at Mathias' selfishness.

"Can you pass a message to my oniichan?" She suddenly said, and the sadness in her voice made Tino dread the context of the message.

"Mathis is not mistreating me, so I don't want him to continue fighting Mathias, as it is too dangerous." She began sadly, although a small smile then appeared. "It is a hard time now, but I think that we will all able to be happy again. My message is kind of silly, isn't it?"

"It isn't. I think it is very good. However," Tino said very sadly. "It is something that is very hard to come true."

"…would it be better if I never came?" she suddenly said. "If I am not here, then Mathias and Oniichan would still be best friends."

"Don't ever think like that!" Tino yelled out, and this clearly startled her, as he was always so gentle. "None of this is your fault! You are the victim! Besides…remember how happy your brother had been when you were with him?"

At this, she finally smiled the way that she used to. However, it was because of the memories she was recalling.

The time before she grew up…before she noticed things that she did not like.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Talking to you really help."

She would have liked to talk to him a bit longer, but she knew that she needed sometime to think.

She wanted to stop all this, but she simply does not know how. Both her brother and husband simply refused to compromise, which meant that they would never be able to reach a solution. After all, what they wanted would cause the other's wish to be impossible.

Perhaps, she realised, it would not be better if she did not come, but if she remained as a child forever. After all, they had all been very happy once.

Closing her eyes, she thought of that time again. She was still thinking of the past when she felt a hand embracing her.

"Mathias…" whatever words that she wished to say was halted sharply due to her opening her eyes and seeing the hand.

It was covered in blood, and parts of the sleeve were torn. If the hand alone was in this condition, then she really did not want to turn around and see the rest.

Yet she had to.

She actually raised her hand and clamped it over her mouth first, as she knew that she would be screaming as soon as she turned around.

"…if my brother is dead, then I will never forgive you." She clenched out as she looked at him. If a human had been his opponent, then the only thing that was left to do would be preparing for the funeral, provided that there was a body left to be buried.

However, nations were different. They were stronger then humans, yet they would still suffer and bleed.

"He is…only injured. However, his wound is very severe…it would take a long time before he can fight again. Hopefully, it would be even longer before he tries again."

"…get changed." She said as she turned away. "I don't want to see you like this."

He was just going to do so when she suddenly called out. "Wait."

The next few words were whispered as she was very reluctant to say them. After all, they were what helped this madness to continue.

"Are you alright?" if she would not betray her concern, then he might be able to give her up. At least that was what she thought.

The arms that encircled her made her flinch as they were covered in blood. Once again, he caused her dress to be stained.

"Don't touch me with these hands!" she screamed out.

"I won't do anything else, I promise." He assured her. "But Ranveig, let me continue holding you, because I simply cannot bear the thought of not being able to touch you."

"You speak as if I have a choice." She said bitterly, hating her tears, as they gave him a chance of touching her face. As his fingers contained blood, it seemed as if she was weeping blood. "But the truth is that you would have done all this without my permission."

"I cannot deny it. However, I still hope that you would be willing- that you are here because you choose to."

Yet he lacked the patience to wait for this to actually happen.

"The problem with both you and my brother is that you refuse to compromise." She sobbed out, and he let her cry until she was asleep due to exhaustion.

Then he got up and changed. However, he also gently wiped any blood from her, as well as removing the outer dress that was stained.

She should not be associated with blood, as she was too pure and sacred. In fact, he felt as if he did a great crime just then. Perhaps a crime equal to what he did to make her be here.

He was wrong, of course he knew that. Not only did he take her away from her brother, he also forced the marriage on her.

It was true that he waited for her to consummate the marriage, but that could simply be because he knew that she would be ready and not doing this would truly trigger something catastrophic that he did not want to know.

Yet that was all. Like the others, he was fully aware that the only reason things were not even worse was because Ranveig accepted it. However, his own actions had not been made based on what she wanted.

The truth was that he was a very selfish person. Because he wanted her, he would get her.

His friendship with Lukas was lost and this did hurt him. However, he was simply unable to let her go. He could not bear for her to be away.

Was this really different from Lukas? The only difference was that Lukas loved her as a brother. But Lukas too, sought to have Ranveig beside him forever, and to always treasure and cherish her, protecting her from everything.

"Sisters leave brother to marry." He had reasoned out. "It is the way of things."

"If the brother and the sister both agree." Susanna had said bluntly. "Stop denying the truth. Even if what Lukas wanted does not matter that much, this is not what Ranveig had wanted."

However, was she not slowly accepting the marriage? It was true that she was not very happy, but he was sure that she was not completely unhappy either.

So maybe one day she would be able to smile and laugh the way that she used to.

But even if she would not, he would still not let her go. As he himself realised, he would have her here no matter what. Instead of seeing her smile beside Lukas in Nóregr, he would have her crying here in Danmǫrk beside him.

He would wipe her tears away, yet he would not do what would make her smile.

He simply loved her too much. He loved her to the stage that he could not stand being separated from her again.

A selfish love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Au<strong>**thor****'****s****Note:** this story was meant to be a dark DenmarkxCanada story and while it is sort of still is, it seems that I can't make myself write a really dark story after all. However, I feel that this last paragraphs in this chapter shows what is happening with their relationship quite well._

_The problem with this whole marriage is really due to the fact that Denmark was not able to wait for Vinland. She does like him and if he could have waited, then she might have said yes. However, because he did not and just took her away, she could not help but to feel a slight resentment at what he did. The fact that she was not able to see her brother during all these years only ended up making things worse between them._

_As for why Denmark won't let her go…in a way it is pretty understandable. Norway is still really angry at Denmark in regard to the marriage so he would have most likely not have let Vinland go back to Denmark. In addition, it is quite possible that Vinland might not want to go back either._

_This wasn't my original intention, but I suddenly realised that this bit of the story ended up becoming a parallel to what I think of Canada in the actual story. I feel that as a child, he was much happier and cheerful with France, unlike the time when he was with England. However, the difference with this story is that it was not so much the change of guardian, but the fact that she grew up._

_What Sweden says about this being temporary, she is saying that no matter what, it is not as if Vinland would stay with them forever. Because she is a nation, she would one day go back and live in Vinland (Canada). No matter what, she would never be there forever beside them, which is what both men want._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_And the tears fall, pour in vain_

_A pain with no name_

_We wait_

_Only for the next day to come_

_~There must be another way/Your eyes (Israel 2009)_

* * *

><p>When they were younger, they would talk of their raid with a childish enthusiasm. As adults, the experience was no longer so novel, but they would still show a certain eagerness.<p>

However, the atmosphere of the room was, to say the very least, very awkward.

It was not as if this was something new, but the relationship between Mathias and Lukas has become even worse. The two men were still able to follow their boss' order of going on a raid together, but that was really all that they could say.

"Perhaps something should be done." Susanna suddenly muttered quietly. Before, the fact that they were going somewhere new would have resulted in very different reactions. Mathias would have been very excited while Lukas would have showed eagerness in his own way. In addition, this was one of the rare times when all three of them were going.

Of course, they did still anticipate the trip, but there were too much things that prevented them from being truly happy.

"And what will you do? What can I do?" Ranveig answered bitterly, knowing that the other was addressing her. She had tried to think of various ways that could change this, but they were all useless. Either she was with her husband, or she was with her brother. That was the only solution.

"One more thing," Mathias said, and perhaps he was deliberately interrupting them. "Ranveig would be accompanying us."

"It is too dangerous." Lukas immediately protested.

"I feel that she will be in more danger if she is left alone here." Mathias reasoned.

"I do wish to go. And since we are arriving in a new land, I should be accompanying Mathias, as I am his queen." Ranveig said quietly.

However, she would still be protected very carefully. To her, the only difference the trip would make on her life was that she was going to a new place. Otherwise, there was no deviation from her daily life, it was not as if she would be wondering alone at all.

After all, Mathias was equally protective.

"Even though it is an unknown land?" Lukas said once again.

"…does it matter?" she said softly. "You would definitely be the winner. In fact, I should be proud that I am the only land that has not been beaten and conquered by one of you."

* * *

><p>The new land was fairly far away, and they could tell that it was vast. However, they had long learnt that the size of a country did not always matter.<p>

The one in charge had the smallest land, while the carefully protected Vinland was probably the size of all of their land combined together.

She sat on the long boat with her eyes closed, not wishing to see what was going on. However, it was not possible to fully escape as she was not able to shut her ears.

Why did she want to come? Her husband had wanted her to accompany him as he simply did not wish to be parted from her from a very long time. It was not as if she had a choice, but she had accepted it more meekly then usual.

However, she did not like seeing what happened in raids, so why did she not try at all? Why did she decide to come herself? It was not for the same reason as her husband, although she would miss him.

It might even have been a chance for her to escape.

No, that was too ridiculous.

It was because she longed for the opportunity of being able to go somewhere, even if she still had little freedom. Guards would accompany her as soon as she was out of the palace.

Officially, they were to protect her. The real reason was that they prevented her from running away.

"Lady Ranveig, it will be finished soon." Tino informed her gently.

Tino was beside her like a guard and now that she thought about it, she has not seen the other fight, although she did discover that he was quite strong.

"The answer is very simple, Lady Ranveig. I don't like fighting." Tino told her. "I almost hate it."

"How is it that you ended up here then?" she asked. This was partly because she was suddenly curious about someone whom she has know for a very long time, and also because it was a way to take her attention from the background noise.

"Long ago, the three of them attacked me and I lost." He began. "Since my land was right beside theirs, Lady Susanna suggested that I work for them. That would let them gain the use of my resources without them having to beat me up every time that they want to use something. In exchange, they will protect me from anyone that dares to invade my land."

"What about oniichan and Mathias?"

"To them, it did not matter either way. They found me useful, but I think they would not mind if they have to come and conduct a raid now and then."

"Susanna really is unusual." Ranveig said softly. "She is very different from both oniichan and Mathias."

What was the other really thinking? She clearly wanted more then experiencing the thrill of the fight, although it was clear that she enjoyed this too.

Behind them, the noise was dying down, indicating that things were reaching to an end.

It was time for her to welcome back her husband.

When they raided England, it has been her brother who came. It was her brother that she embraced.

"It is an interesting land." Mathias said as he threw his blood stained cloak away. "The climate is rather like our land."

That was true. The coldness of the land would save this nation many times, but it was no use this time, as the Vikings did not face anything that was alien to them.

Ranveig made sure that she was wearing a very thick dress and cloak, as she knew that the moment she showed any sign of being cold, her husband would try to find a piece of clothing for her, even if it was serving as a shroud.

"Look at what I found for you. I finally found it!"

In his hand was a very fine necklace. It was so beautiful that they could make all the other necklaces that she had- fine as they were- become mere child's trinkets.

"This is Brísingamen." He said softly as he placed it around her neck.

The necklace was very heavy, not surprising given that it consisted of a thick gold chain and many fine gems. It was a very beautiful necklace, but it was perhaps a bit too beautiful.

The moment she wore it, she felt as if almost everyone was looking at her.

"But this is the purpose of this treasure." Mathias said easily as he took her hand. "You are beautiful and should be admired. Come, I will show you what this land is like. It is quite interesting."

* * *

><p>It was decided that they would stay here for a while as they did want to learn more about the land. Therefore, they set up a temporary camp by using the village that was now empty.<p>

However, they could not all stay here, so Lukas was the one who ended up going back. Before, this task used to be Susanna's, as Mathias preferred to fight or explore with Lukas.

"Yet another sign." Ranveig said softly as she watched her brother leave, not even able to say goodbye. However, she was at least able to stand beside Mathias and watch him set off.

"Why aren't you wearing that necklace?" Mathias asked with a slight frown. "I like seeing you wearing it."

"I think I should save it for a special occasion." She said, and this was not a complete lie. However, the main reason was because that necklace made her uncomfortable. "But I like this necklace a lot as this is the first necklace that you gave me."

Back then, each present delighted her as they were not an attempt of him making up for denying her of what she truly want.

Luckily, she was prevented from having to say anything else as they were interrupted by a nearby scene.

It seemed that some members of their party had captured a very unwilling girl of the land. She was screaming out curses and curses, even as she fought them with her bare hands.

"This one is certainly fiery." One of the men said as he yanked the girl by the hair. "Should we also have some fun with her then?"

The girl was still a child and she was dressed in the custom of her people, and the clothes were not those of the more well-to-do ones. Her hair was braided rather roughly, which did contribute to making her appear rather uncouth. In addition, she was also growling at the others.

There was something rather strange about her- her eyes were clear, yet they were different from the eyes of a child of her age, even for a child who had experienced many hardship.

Her gaze turned to Mathias, and then Ranveig, and it was suddenly filled with recognition. Pushing the arms of her captors aside, she leapt at Ranveig, baring her teeth.

"Mine! It is mine!" she screamed. "It was given to me by one who cared for my people!"

The words she spoke were not understandable by the Vikings. However, it was not because their nationalities were different. It was because the language was not one who can be understood by humans. At this, Mathias quickly gestured for the others to leave.

"You are the personification of this land?" Mathias asked as he stopped the girl with a hard kick.

"Yes, you robber and murderer!" the nation spat out. "What have we ever done to you?"

At this, Ranveig remembered how England has said the very same thing. However, it seemed worse this time, as she was wearing something that they had just taken from the said nation.

"It is simply because you are not strong enough." Mathias replied coldly.

"Perhaps, but I will not lose what is mine." She spat back as she pointed to the necklace. "That is mine."

Ranveig must have unconsciously want to take the necklace off and hand it back to the original owner, as she reached to touch it. However, Mathias immediately gave her hand a light squeeze, as well as giving her the assurance: "It is alright. No one will take it away from you."

Which showed that he completely failed to understand the situation.

Ranveig knew better then to suggest that she give the necklace back. It did not matter that she had many other fine necklaces, although she had to admit that none of it were as fine as this. To her husband, it was a matter of losing face if she had to give away any of her possessions.

"You are a nation, so be grateful of that." Mathias said coldly. "If you were a normal human, then I would have let my men take you."

The young girl had one of her hand clutching to her arm, and Ranveig could see that this was not the only wound.

The wounds would not kill her, yet it would cause great pain.

And these were only the physical wounds.

At the very least, Ranveig decided, this child should be able to have a chance of recovering first, especially if the rest of their people are still staying here.

"Mathias," She began, leaning against him, "There is something that I would really like."

The pair of eyes that glared back at Russia coldly suddenly turned very tender when they turned to Vinland.

"Anything that you want." He promised.

"I want to keep this girl with me for a while." Ranveig declared out.

"But why?" he asked, clearly confused. "Are you current servants not good enough? There are many others that can be your servants."

"If my servants know my real identity, then it can prevent many problems." She then gazed at her husband pleadingly. "Please, just for a little while."

Unlike Mathias, Russia noticed that Ranveig was actually not used to doing this at all. But she would not know that Mathias would have granted Ranveig anything at that moment, as she rarely asked him for anything.

Russia did not get much time to think because she was suddenly hoisted up by Mathias. Not only was his look very chilling again, his voice was also very cold.

"You will serve her very well. If you do not, then I do not care whether you are a nation or not." He hissed each word out slowly.

Russia did not doubt that he would do so at all.

* * *

><p>Ranveig felt that she probably had more empathy for Russia then England, as her situation had been more like Russia's. In addition, the fact that Russia was a little girl at this time made their situation even more similar<p>

However, there was a major difference. Vinland had been a land that was protected by the very people that were now attacking. Lukas has explained that he had simply been filled with a desire of protecting her, and when she called him oniichan, it just felt really right.

It was not the same as what she felt for this young girl. Ranveig did want to help her, but she would not do all that her brother had done. She would not mind taking the girl in, but she felt that she would not be that upset if the girl left to return to her rightful home.

No, the girl was not a little sister.

Maybe it was also because she knew that she was being hypocritical.

"I will treat your wounds." She told Russia after she first made sure that the door was bolted, so that no one would see this. Someone of her position should not be tending to their servants. "I doubt that you would trust me, but you might as well accept this."

"Because you can hurt me without retorting to all this?" Russia spat out, but she did let the other tend to the wounds. Much to her surprise, the other was very gentle and truly tried to not injure her in anyway.

"Don't expect me to thank you." This was actually a reminder to both herself, as well as to Ranveig.

"Of course not. I don't intend to be an even greater hypocrite." Was the rather surprising reply.

Since Russia stayed silent, Ranveig began to talk of her childhood. It was not that she expected to be forgiven or even understood, but she simply wished for the other to know.

"And then you married Danmǫrk?" Russia guessed when the story ended with the raid in England.

"That is so." Ranveig said.

"You are not completely happy?"

At this, Ranveig paused and turned to the young girl, her expression very serious.

"Why do you say that?"

The child merely shrugged and said: "I guessed. But it seems that I am right."

"What is your name?" Ranveig asked. "You do not have to tell me, but I wish to know."

"I don't want to tell you. I will not tell you." Russia snapped. "I don't like you. You are like the rest of them. You are a thief too. That necklace is mine."

At this, they both shifted their gaze to the necklace that became another of Ranveig's decoration.

"Yes, this necklace." Ranveig said bitterly as she unclasped it and placed it in Russia's hand. "I do not want it, especially not when it is very important to you. The problem is that Mathias seems to like it, and he would not understand. However, I promise you that I will try to find a way to return it."

"I might run away now that I have it." Russia pointed out.

"For your sake, I really hope not. If you are successful then all is well, but the problem is that I don't think you will be. That would be the worst situation because you'll be severally punished if you are caught."

Even though Russia as still very suspicious of the other, it was impossible for her to be unaffected by the other's concern.

* * *

><p>Russia was a smart child as that was how she managed to survive in a wild land with no protection. Therefore, she quickly noted and learnt of what has happened and was happening.<p>

She also knew how to make the best of her situation once she has calmed down. Therefore, she appeared to be a very good maid, performing the menial task well.

To most, she simply decided to be obedient in order to avoid punishment.

However, it was really only due to Ranveig.

Despite knowing that the other's kindness consisted of both guilt and pity, it was still impossible for Russia to remain completely unaffected by her, as no one else has ever showed this kindness to her.

In addition, she felt pity for her temporary mistress.

"It is true that you are very well off." She said as she brushed Ranveig's long hair. "But you are like me too. You lack freedom, you cannot leave your husband's side, and before your marriage, it was retrained to your brother's."

Ranveig did not deny this, although she did not completely agree.

"It is only because of what happened- the fight between my husband and oniichan." She defended.

"What would happen if you decided to go back to Vinland? Do you really think that they would have let you?"

"Of course!" yet her words sounded very desperate, and it seemed that she was trying to convince herself of this. "They love me and I love them, so it is not the same as you."

Yet her unhappiness was due to love. Unlike Russia's current status, it was because she allowed herself to be involved in this, even though it clearly made her very sad.

"I think it really isn't that different." Russia suddenly said. "It is true that they did not attack you, but what they did to you is not that different. After all, you cannot make any choice. You cannot even choose what you want to wear."

By this, she was referring to the necklace, as Mathias had expressed a desire of her wearing it, even though she had been giving many subtle hints of how she did not like it.

Ranveig's body became completely still, but she then suddenly turned around so that she faced the standing girl. Without saying anything, she embraced the little girl very tightly. Within a few seconds, she was crying, and Russia was doing the very same. What they were crying for, neither of them knew, yet they continued to weep together.

Finally, Ranveig pulled back and wiped the young girl's face with her elaborate gown.

"Anya." The young girl suddenly said. "My name is Anya.

* * *

><p>The stay in Russia was reaching an end and a meeting between the remaining Vikings to decide on what future action they would take. Even though Tino was there, he would have little say.<p>

"…I think we should take the girl with us." Susanna stated. "She will be useful."

Unlike Vinland, Russia was not that far away and there was much more use with Russia, this land has more potential.

"It can be very troublesome to control a land of this size, as there are many people here." Mathias pointed out practically. "In addition, this is going to involve keeping a nation that does not want to be in our control in anyway. Besides, this girl would fight and give us problems."

"Are you saying that you can't do it?" Susanna asked coldly, knowing her cousin's pride too well.

"Of course I can!" Mathias said with full confidence, before he repeated. "However, I do not like this idea."

"May I say something?" Tino said a bit meekly. "I agree with Lord Mathias. I think keeping Russia would be very dangerous."

"I think it will be useful if we take Russia as a prisoner." Susanna said again. "I think the trouble will outweigh the benefit. Besides…I think she might cooperate due to Ranveig. If we say that Ranveig want this, for her to continue having this little maid…"

After all, Susanna was very observant.

However, she was not observant enough. None of the nations in the room realised that Ranveig was standing right outside and has heard every word.

She did not mean to eavesdrop, as she was going to knock on the door, having something that she wanted to tell them about. However, Susanna's words had made her act otherwise. Very carefully, she stood in the shadow of a pillar and continued to listen.

When her name was mentioned, she knew that she had to do something quick. No matter what, she was not going to let this happen. She would try to help Anya.

"Should I run away now?" was Anya's reply when Ranveig went back to her room. The two of them were talking very softly, the words almost inaudible to the speaker, as being overheard was extremely dangerous for her.

"I do not think that this will help." Ranveig said. "If there is a way to prevent you from being useful…"

"What if we make it so that you would not want me as your maid?" Anya suggested. "At the very least, it would not be you that cause this."

"I could dismiss you." Ranveig said, picking up on the idea. "Since I don't know this plan of theirs, this should be alright. After all, the only reason that you are here right now is due to me. However, we have to act quickly."

Ranveig then unclasped the necklace and all but shoved it to Anya. Then she began to rummage through her jewellery chest until she found a certain bracelet.

"My brother gave this to me. It was one of the first presents that he gave me, so it is very special, especially when I rarely get to see him. But recently, the clasp has become rather lose, so I haven't been wearing it." she begin. "This is what we are going to do: I am going to notice that the clasp is loose, so I will give it to you to hold as I don't want to lose it. However, you will trip and fall, so that this bracelet would fall into the river or lake. The loss of this bracelet would make me very angry and I will scream at you about it, and I will tell you that I never want to see your face again. You will naturally use this opportunity to disappear."

"I understand your plan, but I don't understand why you have to use the bracelet that your brother gave you." Anya finally said. "Surely any of your numerous jewelleries would be enough to justify your anger."

Ranveig shook her head sadly at this. "I am not a good liar and the others are very smart. I do not think that they would be angry at me, but they would definitely do something that make your life even worse, not that it isn't already very difficult."

"And you will lose this bracelet, which is clearly very precious to you?" Anya asked in surprise.

"It is precious, but it is not as important as you losing your freedom. If you think of it this way, then this is a mere trinket. Beside, I believe that I will be able to be with oniichan again, they will reconcile. So there is no need for me to hold onto it so."

Yet she was staring at the bracelet, clearly trying to remember every little detail.

"Thank you." Anya whispered. "I don't care what you think, but you have been very kind to me. Therefore…"

At this, she stretched her handout so that she was offering that necklace to Ranveig.

"No, this is something that is very precious to you – " Ranveig began, but was interrupted by Anya. "Yet it is a mere trinket at the same time. Lady Ranveig, I wish to give this to you. It is my thank you. My thank you for the kindness that you showed me."

Ranveig had disliked the necklace when Mathias first gave it to her, as he had snatched it away from someone by force. However, it now looked very different as it was given to her in gratitude by a young girl that she was fond of.

"Thank you." She whispered. "It will be very important to me."

* * *

><p>It was not hard for their plan to be carried out, as Ranveig was truly upset at the bracelet being lost forever. When Anya caused it to be dropped the river, the cry of alarm was not fake.<p>

"I do not want to see your face again!" Ranveig yelled out, and she even managed to steel herself to deliver a slap. "How dare you!"

On her part, Anya gave a few curses to make it even more convincing. That she had only been acting meek to make her life easier.

"Get out of my sight!" Ranveig screamed. "Get out before I order your execution!"

That would be another cause. She had to get rid of the nation Russia, least she lost her temper and does something that might be sacrilegious.

Luckily, Mathias has not come up with a decision about Russia, and it was also rather hard for him to be in a bad mood when his wife was suddenly doing all that she could to please him. This action, he decided, must be due to her feeling bad at what she accidentally did.

Susanna agreed that the two things were connected, but she was not sure about the accident part at all. After all, it was very unlike Ranveig to give something so valuable to a servant. She was the type of person who would hold it herself.

In addition, the other seemed to try and avoid her by being unusually clingy and obliging to Mathias.

Susanna was a bit angry, but she had not been completely certain in her plan of capturing Russia. In addition, she was a bit curious and amused at what would happen in the future, as Ranveig was starting to challenge them.

Unknown to her, it was not just Ranveig. Tino actually did something that was an act of disobedience as well. Not only did Tino saw what had happened, he even met Russia, who ended up running to his direction.

It was both fortunate and unfortunate, as Tino knew what the others wanted to do.

"I was with Lady Ranveig when her bracelet first came loose. She would not even let me hold it, as it was that precious. She would also constantly look at her hand to make sure that it was still there." Tino said quietly. "So tell me the truth, is she helping you to escape?"

Russia knew about Suomi, and that was why she did not say anything.

However, her silence was an answer. Tino rightfully guessed that if Ranveig had not been involved, then Russia would have been very scornful at the mentioning of how her enemy was helping her.

"…just go." Tino said as he turned away. "I'll pretend that I didn't see anything."

Maybe it was because he saw the chance that he never had, or maybe it was because he felt a sudden pity for the girl, or it could be because he did not feel that he had the right to do this.

Regardless of his reasons, he let her go, and Anya would never forget it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Au<strong>**thor****'****s****Note;** I know that I have said this a lot of times, but Finland really does have a rather special and unusual place in this story. After all, he is part of them but not part of them. First of all, Finland is not one of the three Vikings, yet I feel that they do feel that he is more like them then any other nations. However, there is a major difference. He is currently their servant, but he is not just a mere colony either. The fact that he is a nation does make him have some sort of a position. It really is a weird situation._

_As for Russia…to tell the truth, I'm not sure why I decided to make Russia a female. Maybe it is because I feel that making her a females does create more of an empathy between her and Vinland, and I did just have this image of her being Vinland's little maid. I don't know why, but I do really like the idea of Russia being a girl. I decided to use the name Anya like many others for femRussia, as I feel that it is a very nice name. The reason that Russia responded to Ranveig's kindness is very simple: no one nearby has done it before._

_In regard to Russia (the real Russia in Hetalia), I feel that what happened had been too much that he just can't bear it, and he also need someone to tell him what is wrong (such as stretching people.) After all, he had a very hard life, and I feel that what happened in the Russian revolution was a bit too much (having said that, I am a bit surprised that France did not show a visible effect due to the French revolution. But then, I guess that France did not have as hard a life as Russia)._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_You can't go back to before_

_But tomorrow would bring even more_

_~Shine (Georgia 2010)_

* * *

><p>There were still raids, but they were not that frequent now. Perhaps it was because of the difficulty in organising it, along with the fact that it was no longer so entertaining. In addition, all of their kingdoms were growing, so they did need to devote more time to that aspect.<p>

"But it is not just that." Susanna said softly. "It takes more then that for Mathias to change."

Was it really because of Ranveig? Was this what caused her cousin to grow up?

"Lady Susanna? Are you alright?" Tino said softly as he arrived with the paperwork that he was meant to bring her.

Susanna was usually an intimidating figure, but there were moments where she would suddenly be very different- just like now. Even though Tino still find her to be rather hard to approach, he would talk to her for more then what he was actually required in these time.

"I am merely thinking about my cousin." She said.

Susanna often found it hard to define the position that Tino had in their house and family. He was their servant, but the fact that he was a nation made his position rather unusual. Perhaps it was because he was rather like them, more like them then any other nations. Was that why there were times when she would talk to him?

Tino seemed to be content with his role and she never once saw him being intrusive in anyway. However, she felt that he was fairly observant, as she was sure that he had his own goal as well. At the very least, he would still be rather different from the child that Ranveig had been.

"And I cannot really understand Ranveig either." Susanna suddenly said. "I can't understand how she is so acceptant of everything. If it is me in that situation…I'll fight until I can't."

"She is not like you, she did not grow up fighting." Tino reminded her. "She grew up being protected from all danger by Lord Lukas and then Lord Mathias."

"She cannot fight in the physical way, but this does not mean that she is unable to fight in other ways, or do anything to change the situation." Susanna said sharply. "I have suspected for a while, but after what happened with Russia, I am now certain."

"Russia?" Tino could only hope that he managed to keep the guilt out of his voice.

"Yes, I am sure that she had helped Russia to escape. And it did work…so does this not say something about her abilities? I want to know what you think." Susanna suddenly added, and she was probably being rather impulsive. "What you really think."

"Surely you know what I really think." Tino pointed out. "You know that I disagree with what Lord Mathias did."

"Is that it?"

"I think I will always feel that what Lord Mathias did was wrong- taking Lady Ranveig to his kingdom by force and then marrying her, as well as not letting her meet her brother." Tino said without any hesitation. However, he was not sure about the next part. "But I feel that Lady Ranveig is good for him…"

"Good for him?"

"I think he is changing. Before…Lord Mathias seems to love fighting for the sake of winning and gaining treasures. But now, he is actually starting to care for his people so much more, as he is doing more work now."

"That is true." Susanna said. "He is changing. But is it really just due to her?"

"However, I think he is still the same in other parts." Tino added. "I think it would be a very long time before Lady Ranveig gains her wish."

For her elder brother and husband to reconcile.

"Lukas had always been like that. There is no middle ground for him." Susanna commented. "But that is why Mathias went too far. If it was not for this…Lukas would have accepted almost whatever it is that Mathias might do, as they were best friends."

"But what of you, Lady Susanna?" Tino suddenly said. "What is it that you want?"

"What do you mean?" this was asked very sharply, and it did cause Tino to pale slightly. However, he was not completely daunted.

"What is it that you want, Lady Susanna? I think you are not very satisfied with your current situation, but what is it that you want?"

"I want to be powerful in my own right." Susanna said after a very long pause. "I want to be an independent nation."

"But you are already very powerful, and the others know that it is you, not just due to Lord Mathias." Tino pointed out. "Nor do I think that Lord Mathias would deny you your freedom."

At these words, Susanna could not help but to wonder whether this was true. Was she actually still here due to some other reason? Yet she did not think it was due to some sort of reliance on her cousin.

So why didn't she act?

"Because it is not in my best interest." She claimed.

Or was it because of the bitter truth: she was more powerful by remaining with her cousin. After all, he was rightfully called the King of Northern Europe.

However, her cousin seemed to have made a decision of stopping before they reached their limit. Nowadays, he was more focused on his kingdom.

"My cousin is a fool." She muttered.

"But he is happy." Tino said. "He is happier then what he used to be."

"What of you then?" she retorted back. "What is it that you want?"

"I would like to be free." Tino replied without any hesitation. "However, I know that now is not the time."

* * *

><p>Unknown to Susanna, her cousin has actually guessed part of the cause of her restlessness. It was not really surprising, because even though he was very rash and self-centred, he was also a very capable man who did care for those around him.<p>

"However, she knew the answer to this." Mathias said to his wife. "When she beat me, she will win her freedom."

It was a very serious topic, but this did not upset him in anyway, as it was something that he has decided a very long time ago. All he needed to do was to wait for that time to come.

"Has she never won against you?" Ranveig asked in surprise. "I find that a bit hard to believe as she is very good."

"She is actually much younger then Lukas and I, that was why. And then, it is because she is too cautious." Mathias explained. "If she feels that she have no chance of winning, then she would not fight me for my freedom, as she think I might impose some sort of penalty on her. However, there could very well be a chance of her winning."

"But it doesn't matter that much, does it? After all, her land is right by yours." Ranveig said a bit bitterly. If her land had been a bit closer, then things might very well be very different. However, that would be yet another 'what if' that haunt their life. "Do you still think that I would run away?"

"…I am not as afraid as I once was." He finally said. "But that fear is still there."

"But I wish that you would let me go to Vinland. I would not mind if you come with me." She said softly. "Because it is not just me that need to go there."

"What do you mean?"

Her tone was rather strange because she was usually rather wistful when this topic was mentioned. The sadness was still evident, but she seemed to be cheerful at the same time.

"If we have a child, do you not think that they should be able to see my land as well as yours?"

"That is true." He admitted.

"Therefore," she said with a very lovely smile. "We should be preparing to go to Vinland."

Despite her nervousness at seeing his reaction, she had to admit that her husband's expression was rather entertaining. The initial confusion was suddenly changed into shock and he actually had to try a few times before he managed to speak.

"Do you…do you mean…"

She nodded and then added the following: "And I am really happy about it" although this was not really necessary, as what she felt was very clear.

"Our child…" Mathias said in wonder as he placed a hand over his wife's abdomen. "Our child…will it be a boy or a girl?"

"Dose this matter?"

"Of course not." He assured her. "This…this really is one of the best news that I have ever received."

However, his expression suddenly changed to that of a frown, contradicting what he just said. When she asked him about what was wrong, he merely shook his head and held her even tighter.

"…this child is our son or daughter." He finally said. "So this means that they would be the niece or nephew of my cousin and your brother."

"Yes, that is so." She was not able to understand the implication of his words, as it was something that she had gave up. A part of her did believe that he would one day grant her wish, but it seemed to be a very distant future.

"I cannot deny you the right of telling this to your brother." He said grimly.

If Lukas was here, then he would have pointed out that Mathias already prevented her from doing many things that he had no right to interfere in. however, Ranveig was simply too excited at his words.

"You mean that I would be able to tell him about this?" she flung her arms around his neck and this was like what she often did when she was still a little girl. "Do you really mean it?"

"…you can tell him when he comes here, and I'll let you two be alone. However…I am going to stand outside."

"You still think that I will run away?" unlike before, there was great disappointment in her voice. "Even though I am pregnant with our child."

"Not while you are pregnant, but I cannot say the same of your brother." He said logically. "But Ranveig, am I being arrogant by believing that this child would help you to forgive me?"

"Yes." She said without any hesitation. "I want our child to have a happy home, and I as I visualise us raising this child…I realise that there is no point to use the past to hurt the present. But Mathias, I think our child is changing you too."

After all, he has raised the issue of letting her meet her brother without her having said anything.

"I really think that we can all be happy the way that we had been." Ranveig said as she kissed him. One of the rare times when she initiated this.

* * *

><p>Ranveig decided to wait for her brother and as she peered at the doorway again, she was suddenly reminded of the numerous times that she has done this. She still had to wait now and then, but it was not that often.<p>

If her husband's way of gaining security was to make sure that she would always be within his reach, then her brother's strategy was to make sure that she was free from danger by having few near her.

She did not mind waiting when she was a child, because she simply accepted the fact that only adults were able to attend these meetings. Not only was she usually occupied with some sort of toys, her brother would make sure that he bring back some sort of presents.

However, he continued to bring her gifts even though she started to want him to talk to her about what happened instead.

All of a sudden, she was sudden very nervous. What would his reaction be? The problem was that he seemed to feel that the abduction was enough to make what followed as being rape.

Yet it shouldn't be like this at all. This should have been an extremely joyful occasion. The mother was his sister while the father was his best friend.

What if he did not accept this child? This was her biggest fear right now.

Later on, Ranveig would realise that this was when she actually became a mother, it did not just begin when her child was born.

It was not just the fact that she was telling her brother about her pregnancy, but the fact that she was going to talk to him alone after so long.

"Oniichan?" it was just as well that Mathias did not come in, because her reaction upon seeing Lukas would have made him more then a little upset. The joy that she showed upon being embraced by her brother was one that he rarely sees. If it was not for today, then he would have thought that such an expression was lost possible from her.

This was the first time that she was embraced by her brother since she was taken from his side by force. Without meaning to, she began to cry.

"I miss oniichan so much." She began to sob, as well as muttering rather incoherently. "So please make up with Mathias. That way, this won't have to continue."

"…if he let you go, then I might be able to forgive him." Lukas said as he wiped his sister's face with his sleeves. "But Ranveig, what happened to make him allow this?"

She wanted to tell him of her happy news, but she felt that she had to make him understand this one thing first.

"Oniichan, it is true that Mathias forced me to marry him, as well as keeping me in Danmǫrk, but he never once raped me. Please understand this." She said very firmly.

"…because you never once fought him. You let him do whatever he wants." Lukas said fairly accurately. "If you had been like Susanna then he would have done it."

"But he didn't and he wouldn't now!" she said desperately, even as she was shocked by her own realisation, and her immediate thought was that this would help her marriage to heal. "Oniichan, please understand this!"

"Ranveig, how is it that you can forgive him so easily?" Lukas finally said.

"Because I did like him, and because I still love him. I don't want to stop my present and future from being happy due to the past. And…" At this point, she took a deep breath as she has decided to tell him the news. "Oniichan, it is also because I am pregnant. I am pregnant with his child and I want everything to start afresh for the sake of this child."

Like her husband, her brother's expression turned to that of great surprise and he stared at her for a very long time. After a long period of silence, he eventually sat down without saying anything else.

"Oniichan, I am really happy at this." She began nervously. "And so is Mathias."

"How would you feel if I take this child away from you?" Lukas suddenly said, interrupting her.

"Oniichan, what do you mean? Why will you be doing something like that?" out of instinct, she cupped her hands rather protectively around her belly.

"Answer me."

"I'll naturally be very upset and do all that I can to get my child back."

"Even if your child decided to stay with me?"

"Even then, you shouldn't have took them in the first place – " at this, her hand flew to cover her mouth, as if it could cause these words to be retracted. However, it was much too late.

"Come here, Ranveig." Lukas said this with such a tired and sad smile that she could not help but to obey. To sit on his lap with him holding her as if she was a child again.

"Which I know that you are not. How can you when you will be bearing a child yourself? However, I really miss holding you." Lukas said softly. "But Ranveig, can you now understand? This was what Mathias did to me, that is why I can't forgive him."

"But oniichan…" She desperately wanted to say something, but there was nothing that she could say, as she could not rebut her brother's logic.

"…there are very few things that I would fight for." Lukas said softly. "But for the things that I would fight for, I would not give up until I get it back. That is why I cannot forgive Mathias, and that is why I will continue. Mathias took one of the few things that is precious to me."

* * *

><p>There were times when Nations were born for the sake of creating a new country, while there were other times when they were born for the sake of taking over a hand that once had another civilization. Either way, the birth of a nation was a mystery and it was quite rare for a nation to be born from another nation. Normally, they just simply existed.<p>

That had been another cause of Ranveig's decision. She felt that she was being extremely fortunate by being able to have the chance of raising a child. A child that was a nation instead of a human who would quickly die. This was almost like a miracle.

Perhaps her brother had thought of the same thing when he first saw her in that vast land.

It was also the prospect of this child that made many things easier to bear. After her, this child would be there no matter what. If it wasn't the preparation of the child's arrival then she might have ended up going mad due to her frustration. Her brother and husband showed no sign of reconciling. Their conversation seemed even colder.

Luckily, there was much to do due to the child.

In addition to preparing for the child's arrival, there was also the matter of the child's inheritance.

It was a small land between his parents' land and right now, it was an empty island. Therefore, the land was waiting for its nation to come.

"…their land deserves to have our child being born on it." Mathias said, and his wife nodded in full agreement. She did not point out that a similar thing could be said of her land as well. She was being like many mothers by giving her complete focus to her unborn child.

However, neither of them spoke of how the child would one day leave Danmǫrk in order to live on their own land. The topic was simply too dangerous. Yet because the child would grow up in Danmǫrk, it was a reassurance for both of them- they would be together during that time without any doubt.

"This is not a very easy place to settle in." Ranveig muttered as she held her cloak even tighter. The prospect of her child having to one day rule here was quite alarming. Perhaps there was a reason why her brother was being so protective.

"But they must come here frequently." She decided.

"We will go together." He promised.

It was a long time since she travelled and this made her have a very strong yearning to go to Vinland. However, she would be distracted very quickly due to the slightest kick from their child.

She could not say that she was unhappy. Due to her child, she would rarely think of the past as she was too occupied with thinking about what would happen when the child was born. Thoughts of motherhood was simply too dominating. As she snuggled to her husband, whose arm encircled both her and the child, she was truly happy.

This small island was of little importance to most, but it would never be so for her. Not only was it her child's land, it was also a place where she had been very happy.

* * *

><p>A few weeks after their arrival, their child was born. The personification of the country was a baby boy with his parent's very fair blond hair. However, he had inherited his mother's violet eyes.<p>

"He is a very handsome boy." Ranveig whispered as she kissed the baby's forehead. "Our precious son."

As they have decided, Mathias would give the name that would be shared with the island, since he was the one with the most power among these matters. However, it would be Ranveig that gave the boy his own name, what her brother had given her.

"Emil." She whispered. "That would be his name."

Exhausted by the birth, Ranveig fell asleep. Mathias then picked up the baby boy and began to rock him to sleep, having immediately acquired this skill of fatherhood.

As he held his child close, he could not help but to feel a fierce protectiveness towards this boy, as well as vowing that anyone that dares to hurt his child would be sorry.

If the child was taken away from him…just as he had took Ranveig away from Lukas…

"I am sorry." He whispered, perhaps finally understanding what he made his best friend go through. Yet he could not apologise because he was not repentant. Perhaps he would have done it in a different way, but that was too late, and he would not let her go.

However, he was starting to think of ways that he could make amend to what he did. He still did not trust Lukas to not prevent Ranveig from returning to him if she ever goes to Nóregr, but maybe he could let the siblings meet more often...provided that it was in his own land.

In addition, he was going to take his wife and son to Vinland now and then.

He told his wife about these plans and he was rewarded by a very happy smile and lingering kiss.

"I think little Emil is changing you a lot too." She said with a very gentle smile, handing their son to him.

"Yes, because I have started to think about what would be the best for him, instead of just what I want. I…I did not do this with you, and I am still a very selfish man." He admitted.

"I will wait." She assured him. "It will be easier to wait now that Emil is with us."

However, her brother did not have such a luxury.

"He is so tiny." Her husband's voice brought her away from the guilt she suddenly experienced, that she was here and happy while her brother was still alone. "How long would it be before he becomes a proper warrior?"

"Are you not thinking a bit too ahead?" she immediately protested. "He was only born yesterday."

"But he is a Viking, as well as being my son." Mathias pointed out. "I am not sure if I will be doing many raids now, but I do want him to be a very capable warrior."

At this, Ranveig laughed. Despite all that had happened, she realised that she was not able to regret or hate the past, as they had all been causes that helped her precious boy to come into being.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****note:** Warning- this chapter has a very long author's note._

_First of all, what I did with Iceland. Initially, Iceland was actually going to Norway's little brother and he was going to appear quite sometime later. The idea is that by this time, Vinland would be gone from Norway, so Norway would be even more protective toward him. In addition, Iceland would not have had the chance of knowing Vinland. However, I then changed my mind as I felt that this was going to be a bit repetitive as I was going to let Norway have a child (who the child is I will let you guess, although some of you would already know). But I just feel that it might be so repetitive if I had Norway being really protective to Vinland, then to Iceland and his child. Therefore, I was thinking about leaving Iceland out. However, I then suddenly had the idea that Iceland can be Denmark and Vinland's child. I was going to let them have a child anyway, and I was thinking about Greenland. However, I then feel that I can kill two birds with one stone, if I let Iceland be their child. First of all, this means that Iceland can come out, and I will also get to write a character we know, instead of me writing a completely new character. And I feel that Iceland being their child is also really suitable because Iceland actually is in between Canada and Denmark. I've actually wrote a few stories dealing with Norway and Canada's relationship and I was hoping to write about Canada's relationship with Iceland, but it seems that this would not be so, as I'm making them mother and son. I know that this is really crazy, but then my story is already being quite radical, as I do have Canada as Vinland, and she is actually grown up as Vinland. (and I thought it might be quite interesting to portray Iceland as father and son)._

_In regard to Iceland's name…I picked Emil because it is the name that I like the best out of all the possible names that Iceland might have. I was quite tempted to choose Baldur because Baldur actually means Prince, and that is what Iceland is in this fan fiction. However, I kept on thinking of Baldur's Gate (I love that game, but I don't want to be thinking of that every time that Iceland come out). So I decided Emil instead._

_Another reason that I want Denmark and Vinland to have a child is because of the fact that they are both changing a lot due to her child. For Vinland, she is starting to understand why her brother was so protective towards her, while for Denmark, he is starting to realise just how much he has hurt Norway. Before, he always felt that Norway would eventually get over it, and he was not that wrong._

_In regard to what Sweden said about Norway in the beginning…I really do think that this is true. I really feel that once Norway has decided that he care for someone, he would just accept them no matter what. I feel that in the real story, Norway is like that with Iceland. Because Iceland is his little brother, he accept whatever Iceland does. Likewise, because Denmark is his friend, he accepts whatever Denmark do. Therefore, this is what made the breakdown of their friendship really sad._

_What Norway said to Vinland is really how he felt about this whole thing- no matter what, nothing can change the fact that Denmark took her away from him, and that is why he find it so difficult for him to forgive Denmark, even if Vinalnd says that she want to be there. I think it is important to remember that while Vinland is with Denmark, Norway is by himself and rarely able to see his sister. In addition, he was also right by pointing the 'what if'. I really think that if Vinland had been like Sweden, who would have fought instead of accept, then Denmark would have forced her to comply. Also, I think he would still have done this even if she did not like him. Luckily she did like and then love him, which was why it did not get that bad._

_About what happen with nations' birth…I feel that this is something that has never been made clear. At one hand, we have nations who clearly have a parent, yet what happened is never elaborated on, and I feel that there are many nations that are simply just borne. Therefore, my interpretation for this story is that both are possible. I do believe that some lands are just there for the nations, but some nations are taking over lands that were once inhabitant by someone else (such as the Italian brothers). And the reason that I have this whole theory is really me making way for Germany- who will be coming out._

_This chapter also reveals a bit about Sweden's characteristic. For me, Sweden is a very interesting character and I do like him. However, I find him very hard to write. For me, I think that Sweden was very ambitious when he was younger (after all, he became very powerful after he left Denmark, and he did have some control over Estonia and Latvia). I feel that I can repeat what I would say about Denmark and Spain: "You don't get that kind of position just by being nice". So this chapter did explore Sweden's character a bit more. I feel that the original Sweden knows that he can be powerful, and is frustrated by the fact that he cannot do so due to being under Denmark's ruler. In this story, it is a bit different, because he was not ruled by Denmark. Yet there is the same frustration of knowing that she can be more powerful, but is limited. More of this would be revealed in the next chapter…_


	8. NOTE

I have to say…I was really amazed at the support that I have been given. I want to first extend a really hearty thanks to everyone who left me a really encouraging message.

To be honest, my Hetalia stories are a bit unusual for me, because I usually tend to write OC, and very often , OC stories are a bit obscure. I don't mind ths. I am simply writing the story that I want to write. Or, some of the fandom that I like are quite small. I think Hetalia is a bit different because not only is it a really popular fandom, I am using canon characters. Therefore, my stories are under more exposure. I don't really mind this. However, I guess what happened recently was just completely unexpected.

With the person who called me disrespectful…I was really annoyed by her, as I actually banned her, and I have never done that before. However, I wasn't really bothered. This person annoyed me, but that was it. I am still going to write my stories, and I am going to continue what I am doing. However, it was being accused of being a bully that really upset me. and combined it with the precious incident…it suddenly made me really angry. I think the reason that it upset me is because of the implication. I mean, I had people who left me a review that said they feel my OC suck, and this story suck due to an OC, and I don't care. However, the implication that I am being disrespectful, that I am being a bully. That was a bit too much.

However, now that I had calmed down quite a bit…I have to admit that I over reacted by letting it get to me. I am still going to write, and I am going to write it the way that I want to write this story. There will be more characters who get their gender flipped, and Vinland (Canada) is going to continue calling Norway oniichan. And I will continue to upload it. As for the person who accused me of being a bully…I won't ban her from my account. Because why should I be the one who acts as I am being punished or bullies? I won't let her get to me.

One more thing: I hope people who review my stories, as well as having left me those messages won't mind me answering them, and I will probably be writing long messages, and I hope you won't mind. That is just the way that I am. If you leave me some type of comment that I can reply to, then I often will.

I want to thank an anonymous reviewer ,who just left a date: 2011-11-24. I want to say thank you for the review you left. I did consider making Greenland their child, but I changed my mind due to making Iceland their child instead. However, the information that you gave me made me feel: "Wow…that could have been a really interesting take on the story". Although I don't think Norway would ever do that. However, the fact that Norway did have control of Greenland before he left Sweden really did make one think. And it's nice to know the bit about how Canada has a lot of people from Iceland.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_We are not the first ones to be divided_

_Won't be the last to be reunited_

_~ I can (United Kingdoms, 2011)_

* * *

><p>Now that he was a father, Mathias began to focus on building his country, as well as preparing his son's. However, he would still make sure that he spends time with his family.<p>

"I want to make sure that I hear my son's first word." He said to Ranveig. "As well as making sure that I am there when he takes his first step."

Due to his son, he was truly becoming a much nicer person, as he really was starting to think of others more.

Of course, the change was not immediate as he still had many faults, but there was a gradual change.

Ranveig was also much happier now. There were still times when she would be very worried about the fact that her husband and elder brother were still fighting. However, she was able to not worry about it as much due to her son. Her elder brother did like her son, so she regarded that as a very good sign.

Perhaps Emil did grow up in a similar way as his mother, as the adults prevented him from seeing what was happening. However, the difference was that they did not do it intentionally. It was not that they deliberately stopped their conversation when he came, but the fact that they would automatically focus on him.

Emil would recollect his childhood as one of great happiness, and the events that followed completely surprised him as they seemed impossible. But if his own parents did not foresee it, then how could a sheltered child such as him predict it?

The little boy knew that he would one day be in charge of a country and its people, but that was only when he grew up, so it seemed a very long time away. In addition, both of his parents promised that he would only do the task when he wished to, and they would help him to do it.

Therefore, there was nothing for him to be alarm about.

He loved his parents deeply. Both the strong father who laughed as he hoisted him up on his shoulder, and the gentle mother who whispered of how much she loved him as she brushed his hair.

He had other relatives too and he did love them a lot, just not as much as he loved his parents.

His stern Aunt Susanna was usually frowning, but Emil has learnt that she was happy to see him, as she would pat him on the head and give him gifts when they were alone.

His Uncle Lukas was unusual too. His uncle was his mother's brother and something had happened to make him angry at his father. However, his uncle was clearly very fond of him due to Emil being his nephew. When he visited, there would always be a gift.

Then there was Tino. Emil was not sure how he should address Tino, as the other was not related to him. However, he liked Tino. Tino always had time and a smile for him.

There were many things that Emil did not understand, such as why his mother and uncle were often sad when they talked, and why his father and uncle rarely talked. These were questions that he would have asked when he got a bit older, and they would have been answered. But for now, he was still very young.

Right now, he decided that adults had things that he did not understand and it was as simple as that. Just like why he was not able to go to his uncle's country, even though he has been to the other's countries, even his mother's, which was very far away.

"One day, Emil, one day." His mother would say rather wistfully.

"But what is it like there?" he asked.

At this, she smiled rather sadly and talked of where she grew up. However, she would not remain sad for long as they would end up doing something else together and that would make her laugh.

"This is because you are my most precious treasure." She would say softly, and he would feel very special.

No, there was no reason for him to be unhappy at all.

* * *

><p>When her son was still an infant that could barely walk, Ranveig loved to watch how he would always try to crawl to her, dragging that same toy with him. He was now old enough walk and run, but she would still be nearby, and he would acknowledge her by running to her when he got too tired.<p>

She supposed that she was a bit protective when he was younger, but it was due to her son's habit of wanting to put everything in his mouth. However, her husband only laughed and said that this was a sign of their child being quite strong.

Therefore, she began to realise that she was starting to understand her brother's protectiveness with her much more. However, this did not really matter much, since it was Mathias that her brother was mad at, not with her.

"It is that idiot." Lukas said as he sat beside her. He was not grateful at the fact that he could now talk to his sister like this, because he would reason- quite accurately- that this was something that he was always entitled to. "Susanna is talking to him now."

"Emil will be very happy to see you. Do you want me to get him?" she offered.

"Later. I want to talk to you first."

"Oniichan, I am very happy now." She repeated once more. "You can see that, right? Besides, Mathias is changing."

"But he still won't let you come and see me."

"I am sure that he will relent one day." She said desperately. "Oniichan, the three of us went to Vinland a few days ago. He really is changing, so I really wish that you will forgive him."

"Would you forgive me if I take your son away right now?" Lukas repeated one more.

"That isn't the same thing! I was not a little child. But oniichan," a sudden idea suddenly came and she felt that it might work. "What if I talk to Mathias to let me visit you and stay for a few months in Nóregr? Will you forgive him then?"

"He won't allow that." Lukas said bluntly, and he was probably right.

"But what if?" She pressed on.

"Ranveig, I know what he is like. Has he ever let you leave his land by yourself?"

At this, she could only shake her head.

"Uncle Lukas!" at that moment, Emil noticed them and he immediately ran to them, dragging his favourite toy with him. Despite how old the toy has become, the child still insisted on taking it almost everywhere, that puffin stuffed with wool. (1)

The sight of the child did make Lukas smile. He was very fond of his nephew and he would often say that it was a really good thing that the child resembled his mother so much. Perhaps he did see a little bit of the little girl that his sister had been whenever he embraced the child.

"I brought a gift for you…they can be marbles." He said as he took out a fist of black and white spheres.

However, their texture and colour made them rather strange. Taking one, Ranveig stared hard at it.

"Oniichan, they are not marbles!" she hissed in shock. "They…they are pearls! What were they?"

"They were from a belt, but the chain broke. Isn't it more useful for them to be marbles?" he said with a careless shrug before he gestured to the boy. "He likes it." (2)

Now that she thought about it, Ranveig was sure that her brother might have done a similar thing to her when she was a child.

"Uncle Lukas, thank you!" Emil said happily. "I will have the white ones. Puffin will have the black ones."

"Don't lose them, Emil, they are very valuable." Ranveig warned him gently.

It was a peaceful scene, the two of them talking with Emil playing. However, this was soon interrupted by loud yelling from Mathias and Susanna. Ranveig was also certain that she heard cursing and swearing. This made her frown, as she had told her husband very firmly that she would not tolerate such foul language being used in front of their child.

"The decision is final!" Mathias said firmly. "And Susanna, watch what you say around my son!"

"How can you let this chance go?" Susanna snapped back.

"Because it is too risky." Mathias retorted. "I cannot afford that kind of risk anymore. Besides, I am very happy with what I have now."

His cousin stared at him for a long time before she opened her mouth. At this, Ranveig quickly placed her ears over her son's, as she was afraid that this rare display of the other's anger was going to result in some extreme curses.

However, the other merely left.

"…I'll go after her." Lukas volunteered before he said goodbye to his sister and nephew, deliberately ignoring Mathias.

"Papa, why was Aunt Susanna angry?" Emil immediately asked, his curiosity replacing his initial desire of showing off his new possessions.

"She has a plan of doing something that is too dangerous and she wants me to help her. I don't agree, so she is angry at me." Mathias said, dehydrating the incident as best as he can.

"Emil, I thought you want to show Papa the new toys that Uncle Lukas just gave you." Ranveig said, knowing what their son was like too well.

This naturally worked and they were also distracted due to the sudden disappearance of the black pearls.

"I gave it to Puffin." Emil said simply. "He is keeping it safe for me."

"But where are they?" Ranveig began as she lifted the stuffed toy in the hope of finding the pearls being put under there. "Is this bird… I mean puffin, meant to be so heavy?"

The toy also felt a bit strange. It was stuffed with wool so it shouldn't feel so hard.

"It is because Puffin has the black marbles." Emil said simply. "He swallowed them."

"…you put the black pearls in him?" Ranveig finally worked out. There was a very small hole in the shabby toy's mouth so her son must have pushed each pearl down. She probably shouldn't call it shabby now, since it was extremely valuable.

These were the things that she preferred to occupy herself with. Her husband naturally had matters of the states to attend to, but she felt that he was no longer so concerned with conquering and raiding.

This did not mean that Mathias would give up whatever he has acquired. He would still defend it with all his might as it was a matter of pride. However, he felt that he had gained enough.

A contrast to his cousin.

* * *

><p>Lukas and Susanna's land were right beside one another and it was not unusual for them to meet one another. However, Lukas had been rather withdrawn since the lost of his sister. In addition, he had always been the least ambitious one.<p>

"You were like that even before you found your little sister." Susanna muttered as she gestured for Lukas to stand by her, a large map in front of them.

Lukas was in Svíþjóð due to a request from that was almost secretive. All that he knew was that he must come.

"I plan to attack into the Baltic and use this route to attack this part of Russia and the Holy Roman Empire." Susanna explained. "However, Mathias refused to help me with this plan."

"The Polish-Lithuanian alliance is surprisingly powerful, as they almost destroyed the Teutonic Knights." Lukas analyzed. "It can be done, but it is very risky. First of all, you will be facing either France or Austria and Spain.

"If the three of us are working together, then we can get this achieved very easily, and it will make us very powerful." She pointed out. "However, there is no way that any one of us could achieve this by our self."

"It is not just a matter of winning, but a matter of keeping it." Lukas reminded her. "I can see why Mathias would refuse. You would be risking a lot."

"You don't think that this is worth a try?" she retorted. "This can make us very powerful."

"Susanna, I am different from you and Mathias, you just said it yourself. I am happy with what I have."

"But what if you can get back the one thing that you want?" Susanna said softly as she pointed to the country that he only ended up having due to chance, as well as the country that his best friend took from him. "We will be powerful enough to get your sister back."

"It is not as if we alone can decide whether we want to do all this." he pointed out, but she could tell that he was hooked with this bait. "Our boss has to agree."

"Yes, but you need to agree too, because this would not be a mere alliance."

Years ago, she spoke of this to her cousin, only to be refused. However, she was certain that she'd be able to receive a different answer this time.

"Will you accept my offer and help me to defeat my cousin? We will become the King and Queen of Northern Europe." She said. "I have talked to my boss and we decided that you are what we need."

"I do wish to fight Mathias for all that he has done to me." Lukas admitted. "However, your offer is very troublesome. If I agree to help you then I expect you to be the one who will be responsible for keeping it all under control, as I will only help you to acquire it. But there is one aspect that I am not sure about. Why does it have to be a marriage between us?"

"Because Mathias is my cousin, so this would allow the two of us to have a stronger bond then the bond that I have with him." she said slowly. "Also, we would need a marriage to allow the two of us to become a single empire, instead of being two entities that only works for a specific goal."

"…marriage, is it." Lukas muttered. They were nations so marriage was something that was quite rare. It was certainly something that he never thought about either. He never once thought that he would get married, because why would he do such a thing?

However, it would not really make that much a difference. His main concern would still be his own land. And he knew Susanna enough to be able to know that they would manage to get on well enough. There was also that anger with Mathias that never left, he wished to punish the other for what happened.

"I will help you." he decided.

The defeat of the kingdom of Danmǫrk would be their wedding gift to one another.

Susanna would reason that she did not do anything terribly wrong, and he would still have made that same decision anyway. However, she had to admit that she should have prepared him better for what would happen.

* * *

><p>Until that moment, Ranveig never once doubted her own safety. She was well aware of how dangerous the world was, but she was always certain that her elder brother, and then her husband, would be able to protect her. There was that incident that caused her to be here, but it was difference since it was her brother and husband fighting.<p>

"So is this." Mathias said grimly, making sure that their son was very far from them, so that he would not hear this. "It is war this time. Susanna and Lukas will be married and they will celebrate the soon to be wedding by declaring war on Danmǫrk"

It was so hard for her to believe all of this, as they were all eating together only some time ago. Susanna had been more frosty then usual, but her brother had been talking to Emil about how there were puffins in Norway too. There was no clue that they were thinking of such things.

"Why?" she asked, forcing her mind to push these minor issues aside. "Why would Susanna and oniichan fight you…declare war on you?"

"Freedom. Independence. Power." Mathias quoted angrily, and he would have smashed his fist against the nearby wall if it wasn't for the fear of drawing their son's attention. "It is not the fact that she wants those things, but the fact that she would gain it this way."

By declaring war, Susanna was really indicating that she was a power in her own right, who would be completely independent from Denmark. The war was a cruel method of cutting away all their past bounds.

"And to reduce my power and position." Mathias said before he embraced his wife very tightly. "But do not worry, I will fight and win. I won't let anything happen to you or our precious son."

"But it is not just Susanna, is it?" she pointed out. "It is oniichan too. I think I can guess why oniichan would be doing this."

"There are always consequences. I just didn't foresee this." he said, waving away any possible attempts of apologising aside. "But I am going to fight for it. I don't really like the idea of war as it is not just me that would suffer, but there is no way that I can avoid it, as it is clear that this is what Susanna wants."

Therefore, it was what he had to do.

"But to think that Emil would learn about what war means due to his own family fighting!" Ranveig said bitterly.

"I should have foreseen this." Mathias admitted. "Then maybe I would have had a way to prevent it. I am not afraid of fighting…I'll destroy anyone that dare to suggest this. However…"

War was a very different thing. Their people would suffer. In addition, it was one thing to conduct raids as the people attacked were not people he felt any bond to. However, because of how close the three of them were, the other's people were fairly special too.

"Susanna has always been the ambitious one, she's the smart one." he continued. "I always knew that she'd one day be independent and powerful in her own right, but this isn't what I imagined at all."

But then, a lot of the unthinkable has happened. Not only did he have to fight a war with his cousin, his best friend was there too. The very friend whom he once did everything with has been his enemies for perhaps centuries.

When they were boys, they did almost everything together. His cousin eventually joined them, but there was always a very strong bond between the two of them that she could never come in between. One of the sign of this was that it would usually be she that stayed behind to guard their kingdoms.

"Lukas I can understand. But why Susanna? She ought to know that she does not need to gain her freedom this way."

Surprisingly, his wife could answer him.

"Because she feels that there is a bond between you two that she must break. Because you are no longer a youth who'd fight anything for the sake of it. Because you decided to retire when she felt that it was time for you two to start working. Most of all, by defeating you, she would finally be able to be free from the shadow that she has always been in."

"And it would also give her more resources to begin her plan, to conquer the Baltic and the Holy Roman Empire. If she can beat me, then she would succeed for a while." He added grimly. "I know her well enough to say that there would be a practical reason behind her actions."

"…do you think that they will win?" she finally whispered out the question that she had been very afraid of asking. "But you are so strong…"

She desperately hoped that her husband would be like his old self. That he would laugh and say that no one would be able to beat him. She'd believe it, even if it wasn't true.

"I wish that I can say that." He told her, reading her mind. "But I am actually not that arrogant. Your brother and Susanna are very formidable."

"I know that this is a foolish idea, but what if you let me go to Nóregr? If I can convince oniichan that he does not need to do this then maybe he would stop."

"Lukas' boss has agreed and even though this is probably due to Lukas and Susanna…I think Lukas really wants to fight me for both the past and present." Mathias said accurately. "However, there is an even more important thing that we should be worrying about now. How would we tell our son about tall this? No matter what, he would end up knowing it."

"I don't want to shelter him the way my brother and you did." Ranveig agreed. "But I don't want to frighten him either."

"I'll tell him the truth. That will be all. Later we'll explain the causes of these things to him." she smiled at his words, because wasn't this showing some sort of optimism? That he would be the winner, as she would remain with him.

Unknown to them, their son had been observing them for a very long time. Normally, he would have run to them but he sensed that they were having a very serious conversation. One of these adult conversations.

"Emil, come here."

That was the sign that he had been waiting for. Dragging the now considerably heavier toy, he ran to where they were. They were smiling, but he could tell that not only were they worried, they remain worried.

His father then began to explain the soon to happen war. Even though his child would probably and hopefully not be affected, it was inevitable for him to remain completely oblivious to everything.

"But I am sure that papa would not lose." Emil said without any hesitation. "Papa is like Sigurðr."

That was the first hero that he thought of and later on, Emil would realise that this was not a very good and lucky comparison, as the hero was not undefeatable. Even more unfortunate was the fact that the hero died due to his men he called brothers

However, this optimism was just what his parents needed- what they did not have. As they watch how their son was completely unaffected, they felt that they could pretend to share his faith.

They were also glad that he did not ask the question of: "What if we lose?"

"I don't want to think about it either, but I am not a little girl." Ranveig said softly, closing the door to the nursery. "If you lose, then I would be gone."

"Back to Nóregr or whatever kingdom they would form." Mathias said this without any hesitation. "That was probably one of the first things, if the not the first thing, that your brother would have asked."

"And he would probably do what you did. Forbidding me to set foot here." She was almost clinging onto him while he was holding her in an equally tight fashion, although he was careful to make sure that he did not hurt her in anyway.

"Probably, but it will be different because of our son. It has to be." He reasoned. "No matter what, we have built a family together."

But did Lukas not do so with his little sister? She was the only thing that he ever fought so hard for.

"Ranveig, don't cry." Mathias said gently as he kissed her tears away. Without wanting to, he could recall how he once did this despite her flinching from his touch. "Don't act as if I am going to lose. I am not. I won't."

"Of course, you are Mathias, the mighty Danmǫrk." She wanted to smile, but found this impossible, not just difficult. She was still crying as she said the following words: "We are foolish like the humans. We only realise what is truly important when it is too late. I don't want to leave you. I forgive you for all that you have done."

"And I have learnt a lot too." Mathias said, and what he said was very surprising. "It is the prospect of one forever that makes you wish for another forever. I was like that too."

He felt that he had to marry her and prevent her from going anywhere as he believed that the alternative was that she'd be gone from him forever. Right now, she would wish to stay with him forever as she believed that if she was gone, then she'd never return.

This was what caused this cycle in the first place.

"But I don't think it has to continue." He muttered. "Ranveig, I am going to make you a promise now. I will never imprison you the way that I did again. I will now let you go to Vinland or Iceland by yourself."

If he understood this back then, then a lot of things would have been different. However, this was not just a lesson that he needed to learn. It was one that her brother must learn too. It was ironic that he only understood now- when she might be forced to leave him. When he would no longer have the chance to do what he promised.

"I am sorry for all the mistakes that I have made."

However, his wife suddenly held her finger to his lips. Turning, they saw the adjourned door to the nursery being opened.

"I couldn't sleep." Emil confessed, embarrassed as he felt that one his age shouldn't be troubled about such a thing. "But I am afraid of going to sleep tonight. I feel that something bad is going to happen."

"Come here." Ranveig indicated. "Tonight…tonight will be very special. We will all lie together in this bed."

Therefore, the two of them slept with their precious son right between them.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Notes:<span>**_

_(1) I think Iceland's puffin is actually called Mr Puffin, but I can see him calling it just as 'puffin' when he was younger. In addition, I want him to have a toy first, although the real one would come out later on. I guess I just want to show him as a child, who is playing with a soft toy as if it is real._

_(2) As I mentioned earlier, there is the idea that because the Vikings have so many treasures that they gain without that much difficulty, they don't value it the way that they do. Obviously, the pearls would have been of a very high quality, but to Lukas, he is just seeing it as a possible toy for his nephew._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** I think I tend to use the names of the country in my author's note, despite using their human name in my story, as that makes it easier for me to connect my story to Hetalia, and the fact that it is set in the actual Heatlia world, not an AU. As mentioned, this story is not meant to be historical accurate. A lot of the things that would happen in this chapter, as well as the next one, would show this._

_I feel that by having a child, Vinland is actually changing as well. She is actually being more assertive, as the beginning suggested that she has talked to Denmark about how she does not want her child to listen to cursing or swearing._

_Basically, Sweden decided to expand their territory by acquiring more lands and the resources that would accompany them. So in a way, the other countries would be theirs. I think the closest example that I can come up with is what Ancient Rome did with the rest. I do not feel that it is the same as getting the countries as colonies. The idea is that they would gain control of Estonia and Latvia, as well as the Holy Roman Empire and part of Russia. I do not feel that this is out of Sweden's character, as I feel that Sweden is quite ambitious, and in the original manga, he did sort of gain ownership of Estonia and Latvia. I also feel that in this story, Sweden is more likely to do this due to how she has been under Denmark's shadow. Therefore, she desires to proof herself. This then relates to her decision of declaring war on Denmark. Despite everything, I feel that she does have a strong love for her cousin that she knows is holding her back, in addition to her feeling that staying with him helps her to be more powerful. By defeating him, she would be able to cut this bond, as well as proofing that she is now more powerful as him._

_As for Denmark's attitude, I feel that because of Iceland, he is now very different. He is more cautious as he realise that he is not the only one who would be affected. What Sweden do is risky and Denmark no longer wishes to take that risk due to his wife and son. It is also because they are already very powerful, so he feels that doing this is not worth it. Even though I do believe that he would be upset at Sweden leaving (and in the real Hetalia world, Norway's departure), I feel that he can accept this better then the other two. I feel that he does know that these things do happen. Yet at the same time, he is not making it easier for this to happen (such as him telling Sweden that she will have her freedom when she beats him) as he does not really want this._

_I feel that what happen would be almost like a Civil war, due to the fact that Sweden and Denmark are cousins, while Norway was his best friend._

_This is a side note that relate to the later part of the story, but Spain and Austria are still in their 'marriage' and they are the ones who looks after the Holy Roman Empire (although it is really Austria that does this)._


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_I don't want to leave, but it's my destiny_

_I will wrap my arms around the world_

_You'll see that I am not a child_

_Cause I'm standing taller this time_

_Take it step by step, do my best, that's right_

_But I will never say goodbye_

_~I don't wanna leave (Poland, 2009)_

* * *

><p>Mercifully, the battles were all outside his home as well as the major towns. However, it did creep into the inhibited lands at the countryside. The people who have conducted so much raids were now experiencing what they had inflicted on too many others. However, this could not be called revenge as it was due to people whom they had always worked with.<p>

This whole war was one of pride. After all, it was not as if the other two countries sought to conquer them. Just as the fights were initiated by pride, the defence was done due to pride as well. They could just give up, as the sought after price was the title of being the winner. It would have spared them much, but their pride would never allow them to do this.

Danmǫrk was powerful, but in addition to Svíþjóð and Nóregr, he had to fight Suomi too. He was also too reliant at having them to be on his side- he was not used to fighting alone.

However, he was helped by the fact that he was very desperate to win. Defeat would result in what he had feared all these years ago that made him take Ranveig from her brother by force.

He fought desperately, yet he was not surprised at losing. Was it because he finally realised that he could not always have what he wanted?

"We will not do anything more to the country." Susanna assured the King of Danmǫrk. "However, we have our own problems to resolve with him."

The once powerful and mighty nation had been reduced to a kneel on the ground due to Lukas and Susanna. Mathias still had his axe but this did not alarm them at all, as the only way that he could use the axe was as a staff to prevent him from collapsing. One of his legs was broken, while the other leg would have suffered the same fate if Susanna did not remind Lukas that they still needed him to walk in the immediate aftermath.

"…he is a nation." Mathias's boss reminded them, clearly worried.

"I will control myself." Lukas promised. He was actually already doing this because his anger required more then a few blow to be given.

"So you choose to gain your freedom in such a dramatic way." Mathias said as he looked at his cousin. It was not easy for him to speak due to the bile and blood in his mouth, but he still did so. "It is a selfish way, Susanna. You are doing injury to those who does not deserve it."

His speech was temporary halted due to Susanna smashing her broad sword at his nose, breaking it.

"You are the most selfish man I know, so do not care to call me selfish!" she spat out.

"I did not say that I wasn't. I even agree." Mathias said softly, and he then turned to Tino.

The young man actually flinched upon meeting the other's gaze. Yes, the other did capture him and conquer his land, as well as imposing many rules. In addition, he also witnessed how Mathias forced Lukas and Raveig to part, and he has seen both of their suffering.

Yet the other was not completely unkind. He was a generous man who did help Suomi to become much more powerful. Nor could he deny that Mathias was starting to become a much better person.

"You will be ruled by Susanna now." Mathias stated simply. "I suppose this won't really matter that much, as this is really what has been happening since the day we arrived on your shores."

"…is this all you wish to say to me?" Tino asked. Was this the same proud and arrogant man who conquered and raided for the mere sake of 'I wanted some entertainment'?

"I have too much things that I keep due to my pride forbidding anyone from owning it, even if I don't want them anymore. But what does it matter when I will now lose the one thing that is the most important to me?" Mathias said sadly as he turned to Lukas. "You would take her?"

The moment he said this, Susanna grabbed hold of his arm to prevent him from striking, as she knew that once he struck the first blow, he would lose all control. She did not want to know what would happen when a nation was extremely injured.

"You took her from me!" Lukas yelled out.

"Yes, and I was very wrong. However…"

Do you not plan to the very same? Was the unspoken words.

"Is it not ironic that I only realised how wrong I have been when I am now powerless?" Mathias said very bitterly. "Do whatever you want, I can't stop you."

"It is pitiful to see you like this." Susanna admitted.

"This is probably what I deserve. However…be careful, Susanna. You play a very dangerous game. You can get what you want, but whether you can keep it will be a very different story."

This time, it was Susanna that struck. It was not so much the implication of his words, but the tone. He was…patronising even though he was the one who lost.

* * *

><p>The snow was thick and their footsteps left a clear path from their house. Even now and then, Ranveig would turn back to look at it. Foolish as it was, she was comforted by the trial. It was as if she could go back as long as that path existed.<p>

"Mama…" Emil whispered as he tightened his hold on her hand. "Must I see what I will see?"

She knelt down so that they were on eye level, and she then placed her hands on his shoulders. When she spoke, he had no choice but to listen, because she spoke as an adult to another.

"Yes. What you will see is horrible, but you must see it and remember. That way, you will not make the mistake that your father, as well as your uncle and aunt, has made."

"But why will they do this?"

"For pride." Saying so, she stood up again and took his hand, indicating that they had to continue.

Later on, Iceland would be a rather detached country, participating in few world affairs. Perhaps his personality was like that all along, or perhaps it was due to the rest of his family. However, what he saw on this day was something that he would never forget: that of a family fighting each other, which did cause him to form a very strong dislike towards fighting. (1)

"Mama…can I close my eyes now?" he implored.

He was very pale and he was using his other hand to grab onto her cloak, as well as trying to avert his face, resulting in him barely walking.

"Yes." She decided, as she picked him up. However, any escape would be temporary, as he would soon see one of the worst sights that he would ever see.

His defeated father.

She knew that Mathias was defeated, as she felt it. Therefore, she would go to him, as it was possible that she would be taken away without the chance of saying goodbye to him.

They walked pass many corpses on their way and she would mentally prepare herself whenever this happened. However, the truth was still much too horrifying. As soon as she saw him, she felt that she was wrong by bringing their son with her.

She considered covering his face, but then decided against it. She, however much she loved her son, would not shelter him the way that her brother and husband did. He would know of the danger of the world, so that he would not be so reliant on others and be defenceless if they were not there.

"Emil…I am going to tell you something and I want you to keep your eyes closed until I tell you otherwise." She began very firmly. She probably did not need to tell him to open his eyes, as his expression revealed that he did not want to do so. "Your father is near and he is severally injured. So are your uncle and aunt, who are the ones that did this to him. I want you to understand that the reason this happened is because of war and pride. They felt that they must fight. This is the consequence.

"Therefore, don't make their mistakes." She whispered as she placed him away from the comfort of her arms.

Opening his eyes, the first thing that Emil saw was his father, and he simply couldn't believe that that this was his strong father. This man who was wounded and injured so horribly. To merely look at him hurt.

Besides his father were his other relatives, along with Tino. Both Lukas and Susanna were injured and wounded too, indicating that the fight had been very difficult, so losing was not that shameful. However, this did not matter to the child at all.

"Papa!" Emil cried out as he ran to crouch by his father.

This image suddenly made Lukas recall how he had been in that situation twice when he and Mathias fought, and there was even a time when his sister had knelt right by him.

"Why did you bring him here?" Mathias did not turn his head to that direction, as he probably was not able to do so. However, he knew that she was there, and that Emil did not come here due to his own choice.

"So he will be smarter then all of us." Ranveig said as she went to stand beside him, discovering that she was unnatural calm. "You lost, Mathias."

"As you can see." He said dryly, before his voice turned very gentle. "I really am sorry."

"And you win, oniichan." She continued. "And you will take me away with you?"

"I have told you, haven't I?" Lukas replied, and she could tell that despite his triumph, he was very tired. "I can't forgive him."

She walked to him but did not embrace him. Instead, she knelt down in front of him. Ignoring the puzzled expression that was then replaced by angry words.

"Oniichan, I will always be your little sister. However, I am not only your little sister." She began. "I am the wife of Mathias and the mother of Emil. Would you take me away from my son? Oniichan, I was a young woman when I was taken from you, but my son is merely a boy."

When her brother replied, his words were so low and broken that Ranveig almost regretted her words.

"Do you not know how cruel you are to say this?"

Since she went away, he clung onto the hope of being able to be with her again. Yet now that this was finally coming true, the very person that he did all this for was telling him that that she refused to be with him."

"I do wish that we can be together again, but it cannot be the way that we were." She said. "Oniichan, I will come with you, but let me be able to come back to Danmǫrk when I wish."

"And you think that he would let you come back? Why do you think that he never lets you come back to Nóregr, even when he lets you go to VInland?" he said very bitterly. "We are too similar."

"You two were similar." She corrected. She then hugged his knees, as if she was a supplicant. "Oniichan, I will go with you, but let me be able to return here every now and then. That is all I ask."

She was hoisted up, but it was not her brother, but that of her future sister-in-law.

"Why?" Ranveig asked, clearly very confused. It was not just the fact that Susanna did this, but the fact that she agreed to this in the first place.

"Stop being so selfish." Susanna told her sharply.

What happened was clearly hurting Lukas, but his sister was making it even worse. Therefore, she could no longer endure it.

"You are coming with us." Susanna continued. "On our term, and I agree with Lukas."

Unlike before, this was a firm statement about her departure.

"Why are you taking Mama away?" Emil demanded, running to stand beside his mother. "Mama, you are not going, are you?"

"We can take Emil too." Lukas suddenly said.

"That is not possible. Ranveig is not an independent country." Susanna began to explain. "If she was then we would be able to. However, since she isn't, the child would need to stay with the parent that is an independent country."

"And I have decided that Emil will stay with his father. I don't want this whole thing to repeat." Ranveig said before she embraced her son. "Yes, I will be going away."

"Why?" Once Emil grew up, he would become very refined. In fact, the other Nordics, including his father, all said that he must have someone took after his mother despite being raised up by his father. However, when he was a small child, he was not above to crying and even screaming.

"Because this is war. This is a consequence." Ranveig said. "But Emil, it will not be forever, although it might be a very long time."

Her brother was not going to lock her in a room, but she knew that he would not let her see them for a while due to his paranoia. In addition it seems that she would have difficulty travelling even if she was allowed to due to their plan of being powerful.

"But…" the boy was still sobbing. Perhaps she would have been like that if her brother had left her in Vinland with only occasional visits.

I am a nasty person, she thought sadly, abandoning my brother just because of my husband, even though I once was so desperate to be with him. (2)

"I will be back." She promised, and was quite glad that no one interrupted her. "Besides, I will only be across the ocean. It isn't far. And I am sure that you would be able to visit later."

It is just that the later might come in a form that none of them wanted. Just like the reunion of her and her brother ended up taking this form.

"And remember," she whispered." You will always be welcome in my land. You will be able to feel me there even if I am not there."

"But I have a nasty feeling that I would not be able to see you again." Emil sobbed out.

"…take this." Ranveig unclasped that necklace and placed it around her son's tiny fist. "This will help you to remember me."

This necklace became even more precious, as it was given in love for the third time. First from a husband to a wife, then from a maid to a kind mistress, and now a mother to a son.

She then kissed him on the forehead with a final farewell, and turned to her husband.

"I guess you won't be able to fulfil your promise." She finally said. "Your Queen is taken from you."

"To be a Princess again?" he chuckled, not understanding how he could manage to display this emotion. "I am sorry for what I did, and for what I failed to do. However, I will give you another promise. I won't make the same mistake with our son."

"It better be kept." She said simply. She then kissed him, and a kiss for a husband was naturally very different from a kiss to a son. The kiss was her farewell. Even though she was still certain that they would meet her again, the parting still hurt so much.

"Thank you." Mathias whispered. "Thank you for being there."

As he watched her walk away, he felt that he might never see her again.

The same feeling that his son had.

* * *

><p>On her part, Ranveig refused to look back, as she knew that if she did so, then she'd probably have to be dragged away, and she did not want that to be Emil's last memory of her.<p>

Tino was helping her, since Susanna and Lukas had to make a show of unity for the two people that would soon be one kingdom.

"It is like the old time, when the adults would talk and you would be the one who had to guard me." Ranveig suddenly said.

"Lady Ranveig, do you blame me?" Tino would have preferred her screaming or yelling at him, as this silence was too unnatural. She had not cried at all, and she was even talking to others rather calmly.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I helped them."

"I think I am a bit surprised." She admitted. "There are times when you seem to be rather scared of Susanna."

"That is true." He admitted. "Yet I…I want freedom and I think it is better if I go with Lady Susanna. Although what Lord Mathias said…"

"It is not just that, isn't it? I think you want to help her as opposed to helping either my husband or brother." She said slowly. "She seems to be the most important to you."

"Maybe. I want her to be happy." Tino then quickly added. "I know that this sounds really strange, but this is all I want. I don't really understand myself, but I just want her to be happy."

Much to his surprise, she interrupted him by giving him a kiss on the checks.

"It is alright."

"You have changed a lot, Lady Ranveig."

"I grew up. Not very much, but I did grow up a bit." She said with a sad smile before she went to her own cabin.

It was only when she sat down did she wanted to cry. Now that she was alone, she had to think. Usually, this would be the time that she said goodnight to her son, tucking him in as well as giving him a kiss.

She would no longer be doing that. It would be the father who must carry out these tasks.

What if she had begged Mathias to let her take Emil with her? Would he have agreed? But doing so would cause him to be alone, and it might cause this whole madness to continue. He might decide to attack her brother in the hope of getting her back.

"Ranveig, can I come enter?"

She did not really want to talk to her brother, but he most likely deserved her to do so. Therefore, she allowed this.

She was lying in bed with her hair completely loose, and there were many times when he would enter her room to kiss her goodnight. However, things have changed. Once he entered, he merely sat by her bed without saying anything.

However, she could hear all the questions that he sought to ask her.

"First of all, I don't hate you and I never will. I love you and I always will." She began. "However, that exact same thing can be said to Mathias as well. I am, however, really angry at what you have done."

"Do you see me as doing what Mathias did?"

"Oniichan, he was finally going to change, and I know that he would have change even if none of this had happen. But you then come and did this, making everything become the mess that it once was." She said very bluntly.

"You speak as if I am going to imprison you." Lukas said very angrily, his fists clenched tightly.

"I was a bit harsh, as I know that you are not." She quickly said, covering her hand with his. "But tell me, when can I leave Nóregr to visit Iceland or Vinland?"

She knew better then to mention Danmǫrk.

"Are you so eager to leave me?"

"Why do you and Mathias both think that me leaving you two's land for a short amount of time is me leaving you two forever?" at this, she was starting to get rather angry too. "Am I really such a nasty person?"

"I did not suggest that."

"Then please trust me." She pleaded.

"I want to. I will." He assured her. It was just that it can't be immediate as he was too afraid of her leaving.

"A start. Didn't it take very long with Mathias too?" Ranveig muttered to herself before she changed the subject. "But oniichan, when will the marriage be?"

"In a few days. It won't be like your wedding. It is really just a procedure instead of a celebration." He said, having heard about his sister's wedding from Susanna and Tino, as they both knew that he was naturally not allowed to be there.

"My wedding…" She had been very nervous during the ceremony since it happened without her permission. Yet as she was held by her soon to be husband, she was not completely miserable.

"Do you love her?"

"People marry for more then that reason, Ranveig."

"I know, but I still would like to know."

"I love her because she is Susanna. I love her as I always have. I love her, but it is very different from the way that I love you or the way that I loved Mathias. I do not think that it is the same way as how Mathias loved you."

"I think she actually cares a lot about you, oniichan." His sister pointed out. "She was angry at me for upsetting you."

"Susanna? I don't know what Susanna feels. I don't think that I ever did."

When they were all younger, she was the girl that they left behind. Age was the barrier instead of gender. She did not speak much, a contrast to her cousin, as she was often thinking about something.

"You two are more alike then me and her, even though she is my cousin." Mathias once said.

"Susanna is completely different from her cousin." He continued. "She is rational."

Unlike her cousin who married due to love, she married due to the practical reason of an alliance.

Did he himself wanted to marry? He honestly did not know. He has never, until his sister got married, seen two nations marry. However, that marriage was very different as it was what humans would do.

"I am a bad sister, oniichan. No, don't interrupt me." she said firmly. "However, I really wish that you'd be happy. I think you must consider what would make you happy, so please stop thinking about me."

"But what would you do if all that I want is for you to be my precious little sister again?"

"I still am. I always will be. You will always be my dear oniichan." She promised. "I will always love you. But you have to understand that I am not a little girl now. Oniichan, please realise that I would have had to leave your side even if Mathias never took me from you."

"But don't leave yet."

"…not yet." She promised. She was not able to refuse such an expression, and there were probably some years to catch up on.

Satisfied, he bent down to kiss her on the forehead, as well as telling her of how glad he was at her return. She was happy at having made him smile due to him understanding that she still loved him. Yet it hurt her at the same time, as they were suffocating. They were like a chain that sought to bind her to him.

It had been the same as Mathias' words. There were nights when he held her so tight that she would only be freed when she told him that it was starting to hurt her. Those embraces would always be accompanied by words that should make one happy. (3)

"Oniichan, I am really tired, so please let me sleep."

This was dismissal, but she did make sure that she said this with a smile in order to soften the blow.

"I will go then. But if you need anything…"

"I will call you, I know." She said, the very same words. When she was a little girl, she had been very comforted with knowing that she was protected from all harm. But the one who said this was a young woman instead of a little girl.

* * *

><p>Lukas stayed until she was asleep, but did his presence really help? Was he really just doing what he wished to do?<p>

"How is she?" Susanna asked, being the first person he saw.

"Upset at being apart from her husband and son." He said sadly. "Would it have been different if I took her back earlier?"

"Probably, but what do you plan to do now?"

"I am going to take her to Nóregr and stay with her for a few days at the very least to make sure that she is alright." Then I will help you with the preparations." It sounded so easy, but he knew that it would be very hard.

"I must be honest, I was a bit worried." Susanna admitted. "I never once thought that you would break your words, but…"

"I don't deny that my main concern is to get my sister back and defeat Mathias, but I'll help you." he assured her.

"To you, your happiness is to be with your sister." Susanna said and she did not know why she said this. "You are just like my cousin. Despite what we could have achieved if he married me, he still picked your sister as he just wanted to be with her."

Lukas was confused by what he then felt. It was very logical for Susanna to ask her cousin, as he was more powerful, as well as being her cousin. However, why did he feel unhappy at this?

"So you picked me because Mathias wanted my sister?" much to his surprise, he actually sounded rather bitter. But did he not already have what he wanted? His sister was beside him again.

"Why are you angry?"

"I do not know."

If Ranveig was here, then she would probably have been able to explain that he was actually jealous. However, since she was not, he would not understand until much later.

"I am not like my cousin." Susanna pointed out. "I am not marrying for some…obsession."

An obsession which severally hurt Lukas as it led to a mad possessiveness.

"Of course not. We are…smarter." He finally said.

It was what his boss agreed to, not what he insisted his boss to give him. It was very different. (4)

"You are right." Susanna said with a slight smile. "I know that we will be able to be very powerful. Especially when you are with me instead of my cousin."

Powerful, yes, but what of happiness? Ranveig's marriage was of no benefit to Mathias's country and it might even be a liability. However, there was no denying that the other had been very happy. (5)

"Goodnight, Lukas." With that, Susanna was gone and he suddenly suspected that she might be like that even at the eve of their wedding.

"Now what?" he asked out aloud.

Perhaps that was his problem. He was so occupied with thoughts of getting his sister back that he was not sure what he should do now that he has managed to achieve it. It was too long when he did not need to be occupied with this.

She was back…but he knew that she had changed too much. Soon, she would be restless and when that time, he knew that he had to let her go. Much as he hate it, he must do so.

"But not yet," he whispered, "Just a bit longer."

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Note<span>**_

_(1) Given how strong Norway is (being one of the Viking) I would have thought that Iceland would be very tough too. I am actually quite surprised at the way Iceland is. Therefore, this is my interpretation._

_(2) It is important to remember that when Vinland met Norway, she really wanted to be with him. And I think the real Vinland would have wanted that too. To just be with his big brother._

_(3) Denmark would just have been saying words such as 'I love you', 'Don't ever leave me' and usually they are words that you would want to hear in a relationship. However, it would have been really hard for Ranveig to hear these words as they are what caused her to be imprisoned. As she said, it is this that made her unhappy._

_(4) Basically, Denmark all but told his boss that he was going to marry Vinland no matter what. And his boss decided to agree because it was clear that he was going to do that no matter what_

_(5) During all this time, Vinland was not developed. It was really just a piece of land. There was no obvious asset for neither Norway or Denmark. There was even the possibility of this land being problematic, because if something happen to the land, then they were under obligation to defend it due to being in charge of it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** Something that I have to first ask myself…why am I being so mean to Norway? I really do like Norway, but I am so mean to him in this story. I don't deny that he is responsible for what happened, but unlike Denmark, he would never force her to do something. Thanks to Lady Axis Neoluna pointing out that she thought that Greenland might be Vinland's child, as well as telling me that Greenland had been under Norway's control before he left with Sweden…I suddenly thought: "imagine what would happen if Norway did carry out his comparison and take Greenland away from them?" However, I then realised that Norway would never do that. This then showed, for me, a major difference between him and Denmark._

_Norway's situation is really sad in this chapter. All that he wants is for him to be able to be with his sister again. He does know that they could never be the way that they were, as she has grown up. Yet he still just really wants to be with her again. However…it almost seem as if Vinland does not want that, as she ends up showing him how much she wants to be with others (Iceland) or be parted from him (by going to Vinland). In addition, her kneeling down in front of him would have really hurt him, as that was not what a sister ought to do with a brother._

_The reason that Vinland decides that she would let her son stay with Denmark (Even though it is not as if she has a choice), is because she feel that if Denmark had been alone, just like how Norway is alone, then he might start a war._

_As for Sweden and Norway's marriage…I have to confess. It is really hard to write about them, especially with femSweden as I feel that Sweden is the much more masculine party (although that could be due to the fan fiction that I have read of them. XD). In regard to these two…I can only say this: Read between the line. Because neither are ones who would openly say their feelings (a contrast to Denmark and Vinland However, we can see that Sweden does care about Norway as she was upset on his behalf (when she noticed that what Vinland does was hurting him. As for Norway, I think he love Sweden because they have always been together, just as he love Denmark. However, the question is what type of love is it?_

_Finally, in regard to Finland …I used to feel that it is really strange that Finland would leave Denmark and go with Sweden, because he acts as if he is really scared of Sweden. Later on, they obviously became good friends or more then that (Depending on what you think) but in the beginning, he was terrified of Sweden! Therefore, I thought that it was a bit like what Latvia said, when he said that he wanted to go to Germany (despite finding Germany scary) as he just can't take it any more with Russia. It is the idea of going to someone you are scared of, as you feel that your situation just can't get any worse. But when I look at Denmark…I thought: "Denmark would cause Finland to be that scared?" In the end, this is my interpretation. I think that Finland really wanted freedom and he thought that he would go with Sweden, as this is a chance of escaping. I think he initially was probably going to then escape from Sweden, but just never got around to doing that. In addition, I think Denmark would have been like any other boss. There were still rules. Although I still find it difficult to believe that he was that bad._


	11. Chapter 9

_**Author'sNote: **There are a lot of historically inaccurate issue in this chapter, mainly what happened due to Norway and Sweden being together. There are some historical basises, but over all, it isn't. Holy Roman Empire comes out in this chapter and I have decided to change a lot in regard to him (her in my story). In the original historically accurate Hetalia, HRE actually consists of Austria as well as Prussia, but I decided to change this. I decided to make HRE a country (that only consists of Germany) that is 'looked after' by Austria. Therefore, she will be in a very similar situation as to Italy. Once again, I am just pointing out that not only is this historically inaccurate, it is Hetalia inaccurate too._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

_You left me with words and in these words I hide_

_A story that is heard without you by my side_

_You left me only words, till they fade away_

_How I pray to have those words today_

_~ Words (Israel 2010) [English Version] (1)_

* * *

><p>The alliance and marriage between Lukas and Susanna was very powerful. Not only did this result in a new kingdom that managed to capture the Baltic states from the Polish-Lithuanian alliance, it even defeated the French and the Austrian-Spanish alliance, seizing control of the Holy Roman Empire.<p>

The victory was something that the Vikings had done before, but unlike before, they were after more then a quick victory. It was clear that they were building an empire.

"Sweden and Norway. Denmark." Ranveig said as she stared at the very different map. It seemed more fitting for these names to be used instead of the names that they had when she was with them. (2)

As it was Sweden that was the more dominating party in the partnership, their bosses decided that the personification of Norway would be the one who make way. It seemed that the people was finally seeing pass the issue of Susanna being a female. As a result, Lukas and Ranveig both went to live in Sweden, although there were still many times when they would go back to Norway. (3)

How long has it been? She was not very sure as she has been back here for a very long time. Now that Lukas and Susanna were constantly fighting, it was naturally too dangerous for her to leave.

That was the excuse.

What she knew of Denmark were whispers and gossips that she managed to catch when there were others nearby. This was not very common as she was carefully guarded.

It was not fully her brother's fault though. She had been behaving quite strangely, and both Susanna and Tino had agreed that it was a good idea to keep a careful eye on her.

She knew that giving up her son was going to be hard, but she didn't realise that it was going to be this hard. She was unable to sleep the first few days as she could hear him cry. Ridiculous, she knew, as he would be well looked after.

"Only you are crying." Her brother had said softly when he found her walking about the house in the late hours.

That was still alright. It was what happened during one of his trip away that made him really scared.

Upon seeing a boy who looked a bit like her son, she took the child home and looked after him, treating him as if he was her son. The child himself regarded this as a really fun adventure, but her brother panicked.

"Do you know who the boy is? Did you really think that the boy was your son?"

To his question, she merely shrugged, as she was not very sure of the answer. She was not delusional, but she acted as if she was.

"Why not let Emil come here?" Susanna suggested.

A good idea, but she could never agree.

"If I see him, then I would never let him go back to his father. I don't want to start this whole mess again. Besides, it is not just my son that I miss."

The problem was that this resulted in an ill cycle. Due to this, her brother naturally did all that he could to look after her, but this only made her feel even more suffocated.

However…how could he allow her to go back to Vinland?

"But I need to, oniichan." She whispered. "I have to."

The moment she arrived in Norway, before they went to Sweden, she was forced with the bitter knowledge that this was not her home, however her or her brother might wish. It was not that she never felt this in Denmark, but Iceland did manage to dispel them. Of course she would be with her son. (4)

All this was not just caused by her missing her son and husband, as well as her land. It also hurt as this was the second time that she had to endure this pain. Even worse was the fact that this had to happen when it seems that Mathias was finally changing.

"I am not a child anymore." She whispered to her brother brokenly. "You say that you know, but you act otherwise! I need to go to Vinland. This is my duty!"

"I am not shutting you here." He replied sadly and angrily. "However, you are not fit to travel."

"Lady Ranveig, Lord Lukas is not wrong." Tino said softly. This interference was rather uncharacteristic of him, but he had been the one who found her wondering aimlessly in the streets of the capital when she told her brother that she merely meant to go and rest in the other room. She had been unable to explain her actions. She knew very well that she was taking a step in the wrong direction, yet she continued.

It was like what she did with the human child.

Perhaps it was just as well that Lukas was not really interested in the running of the new empire as his sister demanded much of his attention. However, he probably did give her more attention then what he really needed.

"You are not going to be able to let her miraculously recover." Susanna said bluntly. "She need time to recover. Don't make the same mistake as my cousin."

She was not very pleased with Lukas and she reasoned that it was because he was not giving her the help that she ought to receive. That was the only reason that she could think of.

"We have a very important meeting. It is the peace treaty about the Holy Roman Empire with France, Spain and Austria."

Ironically, the very nation whose fate would be decided was not considered important enough to be there.

"You need to be there no matter what." Susanna said.

"I will." Lukas assured her. Much as he cared for his sister, he did know what were the things that he had to do.

"…wait." Ranveig suddenly took hold of her brother's arm. At this, Susanna actually found herself inhaling rather sharply. Was she going to do something that would affect them? If Ranveig begged Lukas to stay with her then he just might…

"May I be there?" Was what Ranveig said.

"In this condition?" Lukas said rather sharply. "Don't be ridiculous."

"But I wish to see." Was what she whispered. "I don't really understand why, but I wish to be there."

"But…"

She hated doing this, but it seemed that there was no other way.

"Mathias lets me, oniichan…"

A rather cruel strategy.

* * *

><p>The meeting's subject was that of a peace treaty, but the truth was that this was for Sweden and Norway to collect their price. There would be no place of bargaining from the others. The others all had a part of the Holy Roman Empire and they were there for the purpose of giving it up.<p>

France was dressed in his usual flamboyant way, but the clothes seemed to be a bit faded despite being brand new. There were black circles under his eyes and his hair was no longer groomed so perfectly.

Spain was sitting by his close friend even though they had previously been fighting over the Holy Roman Empire. The normally cheerful face lacked its usual smile, and he was even frowning slightly. Near him was his ward Lovina, who watched everything carefully under the disguise of her eating a tomato without any other concern. (5)

Nearby was Austria and even though he still carried himself with great dignity, the air of self assurance that his enemies would often describe as conceit was absent. Unlike Spain, he did not bring Hungary or Italy.

"…shouldn't we get started?" France muttered bitterly. He could not help but to feel that if the new alliance had not interfered, then this victory would have been his.

The losers were all very bitter. They all knew that Sweden and Norway were very powerful, but the Nordic countries had never been interested in conquering anything and establishing a permanent control. Therefore, they were caught unprepared.

"How much further do you seek to go?" France continued. "Do you seek to gain its neighbour as well?"

Which would involve many of those present in the room.

"We have no need to tell you about what we plan to do." Susanna said coldly. She knew where her limit was, but she had no need to tell it to them.

"Maybe, but I will warn you now." Spain suddenly said very coldly. "If you touch Lovina then I will kill you."

"You care a lot for this useless land." Susanna replied back in equal coldness. Like others, she has heard of how Spain clung to Italy in an almost obsessive way, as the other country gives little advantage. "Why?"

"Why don't you ask your husband that question?" Spain said. "I might not involve myself with Northern European affairs, but I do know what has been happening."

"But are you and my brother really the same?" much to their surprise, the completely silent Ranveig spoke. "What will you do if it is your own ward that chooses to leave?"

At this, Spain smiled at Lovina, who quickly averted her gaze in an attempt of pretending that she was unconcerned with their conversation.

"She can leave whenever she wants. I am merely looking after her until she chooses to leave." He then asked the following rather cruelly. "So I am different than your husband and brother."

Lukas stood up at this although he did not know what he was going to do. However, he wanted to do something. He probably would have if it was not due to the door of the meeting room suddenly opening.

A young girl walked in- a young girl who dressed as if she was an empress with a crown resting on top of her long bright golden hair.

"Fredericka…" Austria began in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"What a foolish question- this is a matter of my land and people, so why am I not here?" she said, her tone very calm. "However, you are sitting in the wrong place."

As Austria was her main guardian, he naturally sat at one end of the table, opposite Norway and Sweden.

"I am an independent country." She declared out with a very bitter smile. "Although I will only get to be an independent country for this brief time."

"You are – "

Without any warning, an arrow flew past her to land in front of Austria.

"I am not as patient as my sister, but my aim is pretty good." Gilbert declared out, another arrow notched at his bow.

Fredericka then sat down while her brother stood behind her protectively.

"You two are in no position of challenging us." Susanna said.

"I am not." Fredericka said. "I offer a deal- a worthwhile deal. I have a small request and if it can be granted, then I'll agree to give everything I own to you. I am the Holy Roman Empire, not them, so I can let you have what you want without any problem."

"Why will you do this?" Susanna asked, on guard. "What is the thing that you want?"

"To be able to be in my own land." Fredericka said softly. "I have not been able to be truly in my own land for such a long time. I was always in someone else's land. Mainly Austria's, sometime's Spain, and then France. This time, I wish to be in my own land."

"And so you will rule your land for us?" Susanna pressed on. "And you will be completely subjected to our rule?"

"As long as I am on my land." Fredericka swore sincerely. "You will not understand the pain of not being able to be at your land."

"And what is the pain like?" Lukas suddenly said. His words were to Fredericka, but he was looking at his own sister.

This was a question that occupied him even when he and Susanna were left to discuss about what they ought to do.

"Let Tino take her to Vinland with a chain if you are so paranoid, what does it matter?" Susanna yelled out, her temper finally snapping, even though she already know that he was like that? "This is much more important."

"Why are you angry?" this time, it was he that asked her this question. He was not very happy at having caused her to be like this, which confused him even more. He was not the one in the wrong.

* * *

><p>The acquisition of the Holy Roman Empire was the last of the new kingdom's territory. Susanna was smart enough to not push herself the way that Rome did. Therefore, the plan of attacking Russia was put aside…for now.<p>

Fredericka kept to her words and neither her nor her brother ever gave any trouble, although she was the main concern. Therefore, they were not really bothered when she asked to see them.

Fredericka had a rather serene expression, but her brother's eyes were red and puffy, indicating tears.

"I have made a very important decision." She announced, standing in front of the two rulers as if she was a complete equal to them, instead of one who depended on them so much. "It is about my land and people."

"Fredericka, are you – " Gilbert began, but was silenced by a shook of head.

"I have made my decision. This is the best for my people and land." She said before she turned to Susanna and Lukas again. "My people have long been divided, just as my land is constantly having its border changed due to my neighbours. I am tired of this…I hate this, but I lack the strength and will to change it. When you attacked the others due to me, I was happy to surrender, as I know that you will let me exist.

"However, it is a pitiful existence."

"What do you wish then? To fight?" Susanna's voice showed no worry as she knew that there was no way that this pair of siblings would be a threat to her.

"My land is not pitiful, it is the nation that is. Therefore, I will make way for my successor." Fredericka said simply. "She will be strong, I know this. How can she not when she is borne from two such parents?"

"Who is she?" they were naturally both concerned as they thought that this would be an enemy that would take away their land.

"The child of Norway and Sweden. The land of Holy Roman Empire tells me so." Fredericka said simply. "Only that it will no longer be Holy Roman Empire. It will be called Germany. But before that, my brother will rule on my behalf and it will be Prussia for a while."

"It's only because I have to." Gilbert muttered.

"You…expect us to believe this." Susanna began, but was interrupted by her husband, who simply said: "She is telling the truth. I know. I just do."

"So please look after my land before your daughter inherit it." Fredericka then turned away, having said all that she wanted.

"But what about you?" Tino cried out.

Holy Roman Empire was still a young girl, barely a woman, but no youth should have such sadness in her expression.

"…I am tired, and I wish to rest." Fredericka said simply.

"Damn, do you have to do it!" Gilbert yelled again, letting a tear slip.

"Do you mean…" Tino whispered in horror. "You will die?"

"I will be resting." She corrected with a smile.

* * *

><p>A few days later, the news of what happened was delivered by Gilbert, who arrived with the crown that he sister had. The empty attempt of establishing her long dreamt independence.<p>

"That's for your daughter. Fredericka said so." He chucked the crown at them viciously. "I promised her that I'll rule for her for a while, so I will."

"…why didn't you stop her?" Lukas said with a deep brown. He would never let this happen to his sister, and to think that this brother just watched…"

"Because I can't." Gilbert said, his voice unusually soft. "I can't be that selfish. She has carried this burden for so long and I was never able to help her. I hated her decision…I would always hate it, but I couldn't stop her. The truth is that she couldn't take it any anymore and if I made her continue, then she would end up going mad. Therefore, I rather let her go peacefully."

"Why didn't you help her more then?" Lukas continued, unimpressed.

'Who are you to judge me?" Gilbert said angrily. "You especially cannot judge me. My sister asked me to give a message to the nation Vinland too."

"Why will Holy Roman Empire give me a message when I do not even know her?" Ranveig asked softly.

"Because she says that you are not unlike her. You know the pain of being away from you land." Gilbert began. "She also tells me that the land will speak to you and you must listen to it to hear it."

"Enough!" Lukas said sharply.

"Don't worry, oniichan, I will never choose to die." Ranveig quickly assured him. "No matter how hard my life will end up being."

He did not like the implication of her words, as it implied that she might be doing something else, and it also indicated that he did not prevent her life from being free of any worries or unhappiness.

Later on, he would often think of her words and desperately cling onto it with the hope of a miracle happening.

* * *

><p>After what she saw, Ranveig knew that she had to get to Vinland, but she did not know how. After all, she did not have authority to just take one of the ships. Since Vinland was also some distance away, she would also need to get resources.<p>

Unfortunately, her brother still did not think that this was a good idea. Susanna was rational enough to know that Ranveig was not responsible for occupying Lukas' attention, but she was still 'human' enough to be affected.

Tino? Tino did not seem able to openly rebel but he might feel sorry for her to the extent of helping her by not giving her away.

She did not want to be scheming, but she had no choice. She knew that she had to return to Vinland. The land was demanding for her to come. It would probably not be very long, it would probably be the very opposite. But no matter what, it was demanding her to go.

However, it was not very easy.

"Lady Ranveig, I want to help you, I really do." Tino said earnestly. "But your brother will…I don't even want to think about what your brother might do to me and my people."

"But he will not find out! All I want is a quick trip to Vinland. We will say that I am at Suomi. He would probably agree." She argued. "It is not as if I am running away. I will be back. It is just that he is so protective that he won't let me."

"But – "

"What is going on?" Susanna asked, although she could easily guess the subject due to how Ranveig was almost clinging onto Tino, who looked really upset.

"You would get Tino to help you lie to your brother?" Susanna frowned. "Do you not care about what Lukas might do if he finds out?"

"I would prevent Tino from being punished! I would take the blame by denying him of any responsibility." Ranveig protested angrily.

"Do you not know that what you say does not matter that much. Haven't you learnt it after what happened?" was the harsh replies.

"Do I not have a right to be at my own land? Especially when I am only going there for a short amount of time after I have been away for such a long time."

"Yes, you do." Susanna admitted. "But talking to Tino won't help you to achieve it. However…I can let you go to Vinland without Lukas knowing."

"You will help me?"

"In return, you will at least make a show of being happy beside him, even if you do not feel like it."

"You think I am very selfish, don't you?" Ranveig said angrily. "Why am I selfish if I just wish to go to Vinland? This is normal for any nation. And it is not as I am leaving here."

"But this is hurting your brother so much." Susanna replied in equal coldness. "You always tell my cousin that you only needed him to give you some time. Are you not showing the same impatience?"

"…maybe. But it was already been more then a century since you took me from my husband."

"One more thing. Don't use that phrase when you talk to your brother."

Because it implies that they were wrong. That they did the same as Mathias. She already know that he was like that?

* * *

><p><em>Note:<em>

_(1) The version that was performed in Eurovision (Which I think is the original version) is actually in Hebrew. This is the English version._

_(2) The reason that these names are used is because I feel that we have gone past the Viking Era, they are no longer Vikings. Vinland actually met them when they were Vikings and more then a few centuries has passed._

_(3) Historically (although I can't exactly use that as an argument due to the rest of the story) Sweden did seem to be the much more powerful one so it is possible that Norway would have lived with Sweden (And this seems to be the case with most fan fictions.). I personally don't think that there are gender differences between the nations, but I feel that humans might automatically think in a different way. Therefore, some might have thought that it was quite strange for Sweden to dominate over Norway._

_(4) I really want to emphasise that it is not just Norway's fault and that when they first met, he actually asked her whether she wanted to come, and she had agreed. When Denmark took married Vinland, she was still very young and she had not been very willing to leave them yet. However, as she got older, the desire of being with her land must have increased. However, as Iceland was then born, she was very occupied with him._

_(5) I like Spain and South Italy. However, I have made my femRomano so different that it might be better to just think of her almost as an OC. I've made Romano (Lovina) into someone who is very capable as well as very tough._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author<span>'sNote: **Due to what happened, Vinland actually has a slight break down. It is not bad to the stage where she has no control of her situation, but she is doing things that she know she shouldn't be doing (such as what happened with the human boy). However, due to this break down, this would affect her decision in the later chapter. As for she wouldn't take Iceland, it is because if she does then it is possible that Mathias begin the war. But if Iceland is with him, then Mathias would not do anything, and Iceland would prevent him from being alone. However, she could not see him because if she does, then she would most likely refuse to give him back, even to Mathias._

_The bit in regard to Holy Roman Empire just suddenly appeared and I actually really like it. When I use 'he' I refer to the original character, but when I refer to 'she' I am referring to my story. I feel that this is what Holy Roman Empire might be like this. After all, HRE seemed to have no say in what he wanted as it seemed that Austria was the one who was making his decision for him. And then, he had to be involved in the war. However, there is a difference in this story, as HRE was not living on her own land, it was with Austria and Spain, and then I presume she was taken by France. In addition, it seemed that HRE had undergone so much war that I feel she might just be really tired and wanted to give up. It was also because she feels a guilt at not having looked after the land properly and knowing that there would be a worthy successor. I actually personally believe that Germany is HRE, only that he is suffering from amnesia. However, in this story, Germany and HRE are two different people, even though they both have their gender bent. _

_Sweden is actually showing jealousy. She is rational enough to know that Norway would be like this with his sister, but this still upset her._

_I used France, Spain and Austria instead of their names as I feel that right now, to Vinland/Canada, they are not really people whom she would address with names yet. As for HRE and Prussia, I used their human names as I feel that this is because they are appearing as more then a country._


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_I set fire on everything_

_I'll change everything and I will cry out_

_The past is forgotten and everything is starting over_

_I burnt the past, my old nights_

_And I start from scratch, even if you don't want to_

_Hot tears, too man lies_

_I paid what I owed and borrowed_

_~ Opa (Greece 2010) (1)_

* * *

><p>The trip was arranged under the pretence of her being at Suomi. The excuse was that she needed some distance from the chaos that was happening due to what they were doing with Holy Roman Empire.<p>

At that time, Ranveig really intended to only be at her land for a few days. However, she still refused Tino's offer of accompanying her, which turned out to be a very good thing for him.

These men did not even know of her real identity- they only thought that this was a trip of making sure this faraway and distant land was not experiencing any major problems. Their unusual guest who accompanied them was simply a young noble girl who wanted some adventure and was indulged.

On her part, she stayed away from them to prevent any trouble.

However, she still heard them spoke of the many strange things that happened as they approached the land. It was almost as if they ocean was pulling their ship to shore.

As she stepped onto her land once more, Ranveig could not help but to wonder whether she did not hear the whispers of the land before due to her desire of being with her brother, as the cry was very strong.

"Vinland, you are here again." The land whispered.

"I am." She said, letting the fallen maple leaves decorate her hair- the land's gift to her.

"We do not often speak to our nation in such a fashion." The land said. "But this is a special case. Vinland…Vinland, stay with me. Do not go back. Do not leave me for such a long time again."

"I am a nation and I now know that I need to be with my land." She admitted. Lying down to feel the embrace of the land. "But it has always been a very difficult choice."

"Because of the other nations? You are a vast land so it is easy for you to be lonely. However…"

"Yes, I know. I know that I've been evading my duty for much too long." The truth was that she was still scared of doing this, of being here by herself. If had the choice that she no longer have, then she would probably still spend a long time with her family, away from here.

"I am sorry."

"You nations are more like humans then lands, so I can understand your decision. However, it is time for you to return."

"My brother will never accept this- I'm not sure if my husband can. They are both very strong. Who would protect me if the one that attacks are my protectors?" she said. "My people are almost like strangers to me and even if they will help me, I do not want them to suffer." (2)

Ironically, she could not be at her land due to love. If they knew that she intended to stay here permanently, and she realised that this might be her only chance of being a proper nation and country, then they would probably try to take her back.

"I am tired. I have been tired for a very long time too. I love my brother and husband, but they both feel that they should be the ones to make my decision."

"There is a way…but you will have to give up much." The land said. "It is a difficult decision but it would let you be able to be a proper nation."

"Can it get worse?"

It could, because she would have to give up any hope of being with her husband and child, as well as losing her elder brother. She would have to end up being a stranger as this would be the only way for them to give her up.

"To cease being Vinland…for Vinland to die." She repeated this once more. And this is not a mere metaphor- her body would revert back to being a child, the child she was before she received her own name. "I must think about it."

If she went along with this plan…then she would lose her family as she was cutting all ties. There would be no hope of reconciliation. Yet this would allow her to remain with her people, and she had to admit that neither of her brother nor husband would give her this.

Without intending to, the love they shared has become a chain that bound her to them. It was true that Mathias changed, but that was due to the logic that she was still going to be beside him.

"But if I am not Vinland then I won't be their sister, wife and mother." She sobbed out.

Yet she had a duty to her land and people. Both whom she have abandoned for centuries. As long as she was Vinland then she would not be able to be with them the way that they deserved, as she would not be able to carry out these actions.

She was upset at her brother and husband, but this did not mean that this should be the situation. Her life was always so extreme- as her husband once said, it was one forever or the other.

"I might be able to still carry out my duties as a nation. I will still be able to come back." She tried to argue again.

But time was no longer on her side. The different part of the world was starting to interact with one another and if she was not here, then her people would suffer greatly.

Of course, the Nordic countries could protect them from the others, but the country could not develop until she was there. She knew that these words were true as it was her lands that told her so.

"…for the sake of my people." Ranveig whispered.

* * *

><p>She approached the captain of the boat, who quickly bowed to her. She had not been very sure whether she should do this as they might prevent her. However, it would be worse if she just suddenly disappear.<p>

"I am going to stay here." She announced simply.

"Lady Ranveig…"

"I am not joking." She continued. "This is my own choice."

"But Lady Ranveig, the order is that – "

"I know, but it will not be your fault if you cannot catch hold of me." she said as she then gestured to the spot behind him.

"Captain – the ship is moving by itself!" the tide was suddenly so strong that their ship was moving away by themselves. This impossible action was enough to distract them and that caused her to disappear.

She ran to a lake and she then stood in front of it. The image reflected was a young woman in a very elaborate dress with numerous jewelleries. Her hair was loose and they fall to her waist.

She had a very long look as it would be a very long time before she could look like this again, if she could look like this again.

"I'll let everything start from the beginning again." She whispered as she allowed herself to fall into the water.

The water was very clean, yet she was not able to see anything. However, she was able to see what was happening beyond the lake: where the people who took here were chased away by the people who had been here.

"I am sorry." She whispered, yet she was not sorry enough to change it.

She saw her brother as he had been when they first met, when he was happy at her agreeing to come with him. Then that image changed to that of her husband, who grinned upon seeing her smiling at the brooch that he gave her at their first meeting.

Her son, however, appeared as he had been when she last saw him. He was crying and sniffing, as he had to learn too many bitter lessons on that day. Closing her eyes, she could see him standing at his own land, a youth instead of a boy who cried himself to sleep, but the sadness in his eyes would take longer then that to be changed.

She was crying now, her tears mingling with the water. However, she had to choose her land and people, as she had failed them too many times.

She then saw Susanna and in the other's stern expression she saw a concern towards her brother. At that moment, she really wanted to tell her brother that it was probably not just because he was the only candidate.

However, this would no longer be possible.

Tino appeared as well, and she wonder if the other would be able to get the freedom he had wanted. He had always been so kind to her so she wished that he was able to be happy.

Her mind then thought of Anya- she had heard very little of the vast but then weak nation. However, there were rumours of how it was growing in strength. It was not as if she could do much for the girl, but she felt regret that they'll be strangers if they do meet again, even though the meeting had been very brief.

"I don't want to see anymore." She whispered.

Mercifully, the water began to lift her up.

The image was now of a very young girl. Not only was she tangled in an oversized gown. Her hair was ridiculous long as it was of a length longer then her height.

She had a small dagger and although it really served as a ceremonial and decorative object, it did protect her as no one would be stupid enough to attack her once they saw the emblem.

It could still be a tool that could cut. Initially, she only intended to cut her hair so that it was not ridiculous long. However, she then realised that her brother and perhaps the others could still recognise her. Therefore, she needed to look different in a very different way.

She did not know when, but no doubt her brother and husband would come upon hearing her disappearance. The wise thing was to avoid any contact with them, and she knew that the land would help her. However, just in case…

She ended up cutting all of her hair off and she would continue to wear it short.

"I'll be a boy." She whispered. "I'll disguise myself that way."

Vinland and the new land she was would be completely different.

* * *

><p>The land guided her to the people whom she has neglected for such a long time. They seemed to know that she was special as they smiled instead of being daunted by her unusual appearance. (3)<p>

"Kanata." They told her. (4)

She stayed with them for a while, donning their clothes, having burnt the dress and buried the jewelleries and dagger. She then left, as she felt the need of seeing the rest of the people, as well as the land.

That was how she met her new companion.

She was not afraid upon seeing the polar bear that was much bigger then her, although she would later realise that this was actually an indication of him being different. This was the extent of his growth as she would actually later on be able to carry him in her arms.

Maybe it was because of the story that her brother once told her- of how a white bear was a handsome prince that was cursed by a troll, and was saved when the peasant girl he wanted to marry washed the candle wax off his shirt.

But wasn't she the one that caused the shirt to be stained in the first place? (5)

Walking nearer, she realised that the bear was actually like her.

"If I represent the people, are you the animals?" she asked.

Because she was right, she had an answer. After all, he could only speak because he was special.

"Yes. But where were you?"

"Away." She admitted. "But I am here now. I will continue to be here."

"Who are you then?"

"Ranveig…no, Vinland. No, that is still not night." She has yet to get used to her new name. "I am Kanata."

"Who are you?" the bear repeated again.

She was confused, but it then made sense. The bear was trying to help her remember this new name.

"Kanata." She repeated. "And you?"

"I do not have a name."

"Then I'll help you to find one." she promised as she sat beside him. "But since we are the same, shall we travel together?"

It was he that would be the companion that would always be there. (6)

* * *

><p>The men that had accompanied Ranveig were both extremely capable and loyal in order to be chosen. Therefore, Susanna knew that they only gave up because they had to. It seems that some had to be convinced to return instead of trying despite the risk.<p>

"It was as if the land sought to kill us if we do not leave." The deputy captain, who was now the captain, as his captain resigned due to feeling too ashamed. "Lady Ranveig told us that she was going to stay there and when we tried to chase her, the land acted against us."

Susanna listened to all this very calmly, and finally told them that she held them to be in no blame at all.

It was only when they were gone that she sighed.

"All nations would seek to return to their own land." She said.

"But Lady Susanna, I don't think Lady Ranveig lied to us." Tino pointed out. "I really don't believe this."

However, Susanna merely gave her shoulders a shrug.

"That does not matter. How do I tell Lukas?"

"…do you really believe that the worst has happened?"

"What is the worst? To you and I, it is her death, but to Lukas, it is her departure and refusal to come back."

"You do not seem completely surprised." Tino ventured, as it seemed that it was immediately thinking of the solution.

"I think all nations seek to be in their own land. To live there. Nor am I surprised at the fact that she managed it. However," at this her hands clenched together. "I am really angry at the way that she chose to do this."

It was those that she left behind that had to deal with the consequences. Nor did she give them any warning.

"Should we tie him up first?" Susanna muttered and the problem was that she was not joking at all.

* * *

><p>Lukas had not been completely happy with his sister going to Suomi, but Susanna did manage to convince him that this would help his sister and they knew that Tino would make sure that she was well looked after.<p>

What he saw with the Holy Roman Empire did make him think- it forced him to. However, he still could not understand how any brother could choose to watch his own sister die.

Even if she would not want it, he should not just let her die.

If he himself had been in that situation then he would do all that he could to protect her, even if he would risk being hated by her.

Ironically, that was exactly what happened.

It had been a while now, surely it would be alright if he goes to see her. He was not taking her back, but merely seeing that she was well.

It would be a welcome from the paperwork that was becoming more demanding and irritating.

Yes, he would do that.

At that moment, Susanna entered, accompanied by Tino. Susanna had a very grim expression- indicating that she was about to do something that she did not enjoy doing. Tino, on the other hand, looked very nervous and perhaps even a bit frightened.

"Is it important?" Lukas asked wearily.

"Very." Susanna said.

She knew her husband well enough to know that he would definitely get angry at the news. She also knew that when he was really angry, then he was worse then a berserker. Hence she brought Tino to help.

"You are going to get angry at not hear a word of what I say after a certain point, so I will tell you now." she began. "What happened was not Tino's fault, as I made him do it. If you want to blame someone, then blame me."

"…what did you do to my sister?" Lukas hissed, easily guessing that this related to her.

Susanna expected him to yell or curse at the very lightest, or fight them with anything that he could grab hold of at the very worst. However, he remained completely immobile as she told him what happened.

"…she is in Vinland?" he finally said.

"Yes, and I think she must have decided to be with her land." Susanna added. "You have to accept it."

However, he ignored her by getting up and preparing to leave the room.

"Surely you are not going to Vinland?" Susanna pointed out, grabbing his hand. "What are you going to do? Drag her back?"

He shook her hand off although he was forced to admit that he did not know what he was going to do. There had been times when she wanted to be somewhere else, but it was not like this- when she did not want to be with him.

"I don't know what I'll do, but I need to talk to her." He said simply. "I just can't let this happen."

"And you will just go like this?" Susanna snapped. Even though this was to be expected, the amount of irresponsibility that he was showing still irritated her.

Lukas did not even bother to answer her. Soon, he was out of the room and they could hear him yelling out orders.

"Lady Susanna, you know that he was going to do this." Tino said.

"I know…but I was expecting him to be a bit more…" She paused for a while before she admitted. "I didn't realised he loves her that much. He loves her so much that all he could think about was finding her. It didn't matter that we played a role. He didn't even have time to be angry."

"But Lady Susanna, there is another problem…" Tino began.

"I know. Mathias and Emil." Susanna said. "But not right now. When Lukas gets back…"

"Maybe he might bring her back?"

At this, Susanna laughed bitterly, and that was really enough.

"We still have much to do." Susanna said briskly and began to list numerous tasks. However, Tino could see that this was a way for her to mask her concern.

* * *

><p>The trip was something that Lukas would like to forget as he did not wish to ever feel that pain again. The pain of losing his sister…the pain of knowing that this was his fault.<p>

He could not even yell at anyone…he was too tired.

He was drinking for the sake of being drunk, yet each drink was making what he wished to forget even clearer. Despite barely able to speak- his words slurred to the point of almost being impossible to understand- he could still think so clearly.

"What happened?" Susanna finally said, sitting by him.

"If I continued trying to land, everyone would be under the ocean." He said bitterly. "The land…the people…does not even want me to be near the coast."

"Do you know what happened?"

"I do not believe that she died…I will not believe it until I see the corpse." But this then meant that she did not even want to see him.

"Why?" Lukas asked brokenly as he reached for another glass. "Did I really imprison her so that she felt that she must cut all tie with me?"

He was weeping, but he did not care. He knew that it would be a very long time before he could see her again, and he would believe that he would be able to see her again. Yet when he finally could see her, he felt that she would not acknowledge their bond.

After all, she had not appeared despite him begging for her to come.

"At the very least, let me see you!" he had cried out.

When did it happen? When did the child who showed such happiness in being with him seek to break away from him completely?

The cruel thing was that this was clearly his fault, because she did not do this when she was with Mathias. Did she not mention how they had all went to Vinland together? She did not run away then.

"Is it possible that she is in Denmark?" he suddenly said.

The fact that she did not wish to see him has not changed, but at least she would be near and be well looked after.

"We are capable of doing more then mortals, but we are not able to perform miracles." Susanna said. "But Lukas…it is not just your fault."

If Mathias never did what he did, then she was sure that the current situation would be different. Yes, both men were at fault, but it was not just them alone.

"Do you blame me?" she suddenly said, preventing Lukas from grabbing the next bottle.

"You did help her but…" at this, he snatched the bottle from her. "Maybe later. Probably later."

His mind was occupied by too many other things. Would it be different if he did not take her with him? What if he just visited her now and then? What if he did not take her back from Mathias? Would she still be there? After all, she seemed to be satisfied with her life when her son was born.

"I think she would have done what she did even if she was still in Denmark." Susanna said, easily guessing what he was thinking. "The longing to be with her land was not your doing, it is bound to happen when she grow up. Lukas, I think the only reason that she didn't do it earlier, when she was with Mathias, was due to her son."

She did not whether she herself believed in those words, but she continued to speak desperately. Surely something that she says could help him, as he seemed to be in such an agony and despair.

She did not like this at all.

"I knew that she was unhappy, but I did not realise that it was this bad." Lukas said. "If I knew…"

Would she have let her go back to Vinland? Surely he would not have been that selfish.

All he wanted was to be with her- yet he drove her away by not letting her go.

He continued to cry and Susanna stayed with him. She did not touch him or say much, but she continued to be with him.

* * *

><p>Across the ocean, Kanata stood at the coast with the polar bear beside her. The polar bear had gained a name, while she lost one.<p>

"…they are gone." Kumajirou pointed out, leaning towards her to provide her with the comfort of his fur.

"Yes, I know." She said, but she continued to stare at that direction.

"Do you think they will come back?"

"Yes, Mathias and Emil." She said without any hesitation. "And later on, there would be others. Perhaps I will receive a new name."

Later on, she would let the Scandinavian countries come. By that time, she would be another country. One that they would not recognise.

Either way, Vinland and Ranveig were both gone. It was very painful and she almost wanted to run to her brother. To be embraced by him again. Not only was she already missing him due to knowing that he would no longer be there, the pain in his cries were also so painful to her.

Yet she was no longer able to back down. She could only steel herself to ignore the cries of her brother. Heart breaking as it was.

"I am so sorry, oniichan."

* * *

><p><em>Note:<em>

_(1) This song is actually referring to Greece's financial crisis from 2007._

_(2) Denmark did say that he would let her go to Vinland and Iceland whenever she wanted, but that had been a decision that was based on the fact that she was beside him. Her decision of living in Vinland from now on was very different._

_(3) Vinland actually looks very much like the Nordic countries (explanation in prologue). Now that I think about it, Canada actually can be your classical (and perhaps stereotypical) Nordic beauty. In the original manga, Canada had very fair hair as well as a pale complexion._

_(4) Kanata is the name that the indigenous people (I hope this phrase is okay) used. I was going to let her be called Canada, but I did not feel that this was right. However…I will be calling her Canada later on._

_(5) The folk tale that Canada refers to is East of the Sun and West of the Moon- a Norwegian folk tale. I immediately though of the tale when I wrote about her meeting with Kumajirou. I knew that it is a story from the Scandinavian area, but I was not sure where exactly it was. Upon finding out that it is a Norwegian story, I felt that it was perfect, as I can see Norway having told the story to her. The story is about how a young girl ended up marrying a polar bear, who is actually a prince cursed by a troll. Due to the words of her mother she lit a candle in order to see him, but the candle wax then dropped onto his shirt, waking him up. He then told her that because of this, he must marry the troll whose mother cursed him. At the castle that is East of the Sun, West of the Moon. Once there, he would tell her that he will say that his bride must be the one who can wash the shirt off, and the young girl would do so and therefore reunites with him. In the earlier version, the reason was that Trolls could not wash it off, but in the latter version, it was said that only a Christian could wash it off._

_(6) Unlike Norway and Denmark, and even Iceland, it was Kumajirou that stayed with her._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author<span>'sNote: **my interpretation is that if nations does not stay with their country by being away for a long time, then the people would be quite weak. Before, Vinland was relatively isolated, so it doesn't matter if she was away that much. However, as the countries are not interacting, her people would need to have her beside them. I want to point out that when she made this decision, she was in a fairly emotional and depressed status due to missing her husband and son, as well as not being able to go outside of Norway and Sweden (although she might have gone to Suomi now and then). Therefore, that is why she ended up making a decision of cutting all tie. I think if she was not in this situation, then she might have came up with a different solution._

_Another reason that caused Canada to have this slight break down was because this is the second time that it happened to her, so she felt that she had little freedom. It is just that it happened to be the fat that she was with Norway right now. However, it is Denmark's fault as well because not only does she run away from Norway, she does not go to Denmark either._

_With Norway…I know, I am so mean to him. It is just that Norway loves her too much and she feels that she is being suffocated by him. _

_One thing that I am curious about is what would happen had Denmark did not do what he did. I think something would still have happened, although it might have been quite different. I think Vinland would probably still have sought freedom, although it might not be her running away like this. I think one reason that Norway is so protective now is due to the fact that she had been taken away from him._


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_For as long as I remember_

_For as long as I've been blue_

_Every day since we've been parted_

_All I thought about was you_

_Ever since the day you left me_

_Ever since you went away_

_I'm lost and I don't know_

_Where am I supposed to go?_

_I still miss you so_

_~In a moment like this (Denmark 2010)_

* * *

><p>The little boy who cried for his mother was now a quiet and grim young man. The time when he had laughed as he played with the numerous toys he had was like the images of his happy family.<p>

It was gone forever.

"You grew up too soon." His father would say sadly.

"I had to grow up on that day."

But he was not the only one who changed. His father had become very different too. The father that would laugh and grin was now a very sad and tired man. For others, he would try to hide this and Emil often thought that this made it so much sadder.

During the first few years, he kept on asking why, wanting more then that simple explanation which had been given to him. No matter what, he found it hard to believe that his uncle and aunt would do something to hurt his mother and him.

"You are too young to understand the whole truth." His father would say, his tone very serious, but this was rather common now. "I will tell you when you are old enough."

If his mother could not see him, then couldn't he go and see his mother?

When his first pointed out this option, his father actually became completely still and then buried his face into his hands and did not say anything for a very long time.

When the silence was broken, it was done by a sigh first.

"I cannot stop you. I cannot prevent you." he said slowly. "But please, try and come back."

"What do you mean?"

"What I just said." His father said simply. "I just don't want to make the same mistakes that I did with your mother."

However, that was all that his father would say.

Emil did ask whether he could visit his mother in Sweden or Norway, but this request was refused.

Initially, his frustration did lead to some shouting as he just could not understand why adults were so stubborn. Why what happened had to happen. He was a smart child, but he needed more information from what those around him spoke of to work out what happened. Therefore, his inability of understanding made him really frustrated.

All that he knew was that his father and uncle seemed to have been fighting for a very long time, which meant that the uncle who was so loving to him was actually on very bard term with his father all that time. He knew that they had been rather angry with one another, but he never suspected that it was this bad.

Since that day, he almost had no contact with his uncle and aunt. This was not done due to his father- but the deteriorating relationship between the states.

It seemed that the only thing he could do was to grow up. Perhaps when he grew up, then he'd be able to understand more. And when that happened, perhaps he would be able to do something.

However, his day-to-day activity changed dramatically. First of all, his mother was gone, and his father was no longer able to spend that much time with him. When he did, he was almost always sad. Instead of being carried on his father's shoulder or being engaged in some games, Emil would sit by his father's feet.

Somehow, that seemed to be of comfort to his father.

When he was little, Emil would hug his toy puffin so tightly even though it was rather hard. Sometimes, he would even look at that precious necklace, which he kept very carefully.

They were the reminder of that time- the memories that could no longer be true.

* * *

><p>When Emil heard about how Susanna and Lukas were coming to see them, he was very excited. Even though his mother was not there, he felt hopeful at this.<p>

"Do you think that this is reconciliation?" his father said bitterly. "I cannot be so optimistic. If it was…she would be there."

"I would be there, Faðir." Emil stated. He had now gone past the age of calling his parents Papa and Mama, but it seemed that it would be a long time before he could use 'Móðir' as an address and description.

"Of course." Mathias nodded.

Emil ended up being really nervous upon the prospect of seeing his uncle and aunt again, as he was uncertain of the news that they might bring.

"I miss her so much." He whispered. "So please…let me see her again."

If he was a human, then he would pray, and he would have prayed for a very long time.

The first to enter was Tino and Mathias gave the other a slight nod, as he was mentally preparing himself for the two that would be entering.

"Tino!" Emil cried out quickly and quickly walked to the other. "Do you have any news of my mother? How is she?"

"It'll be best for Lady Susanna and Lord Lukas to tell you." Tino said, averting the boy's eyes.

Susanna and Lukas were both very grim, and Emil could not help but to have a very bad feeling about what they would say. His aunt was clearly very angry while his uncle barely held himself together. It was as if he might collapse any second.

"…so what do you two want?" Mathias finally said, before his lips curled into a bitter smile. "It seems that marriage suit you two."

Husband and wife exchanged a look before Lukas shook his head- a response to Susanna's expression.

"I will do it," he said softly, his voice very hoarse. "I can do it."

"Is Ranveig well?" Mathias continued. "At least I did let you two meet even before Emil's birth."

Emil immediately picked up this piece of information, and he was clearly very surprised. Surely his father would never do such a thing, but then, did he not think the same for his uncle and aunt?

"We do not have time for you two to argue." Susanna interrupted.

In the old times, they might have begun some type of brawl. However, they would not fight now as they were both too tired in the mental sense.

"Ranveig…" Lukas began, finding himself choking. He had to take a deep breath before he could speak again. "Ranveig is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean she is gone?" Mathias asked angrily.

"She went to Vinland and never came back." Lukas said and he quickly turned away, least they would see his face. "I don't know what has happened to her."

Susanna actually patted her husband's shoulders lightly before she gave a more detailed explanation.

"Mathias, I just want to know one thing." Lukas suddenly spoke again. "Have you heard of anything?"

"What do you think?" Mathias snapped before he started to mutter. What he was saying was completely unintelligible, even to himself.

"That is all we are here for." Susanna began, feeling that it was best if they were not in the same room.

"That is all you have to say?" Mathias yelled out and this was accompanied by him throwing the nearest object at Lukas. "You took her away!"

"How dare you!" Lukas immediately yelled back. "If it wasn't for you – "

"Enough!" Susanna snapped. "How long do you two have to fight about this!"

"Faðir, please don't fight." Emil implored before he turned to his aunt, who was the most rational figure. "But Aunt Susanna, it there any clue or hints?"

"No, she just left." Susanna said.

"But I am sure that she did not intend to just leave like that." Tino assured the young boy.

"Yet it might very well be something she has thought about." Mathias said, before he turned to the one who was his best friend. "I can assure you that she is not here, and I don't think that she will be here either."

After all, if she really sought to be return to him then she'd have done something already.

"You don't seem surprised." Susanna commented.

"I learnt what I should have done when it is too late." Mathias said sadly, his voice barely audible. "As I learnt…it is the fear of one forever that caused her to desire another forever. Because she is afraid that she will be imprisoned, she chooses to leave."

This time, Lukas replied with his fist. It hit, but much to the other's surprise, it was not immediately returned.

"She did not do this when she was with me." Mathias taunted back cruelly due to his anger.

"Yet." Susanna said darkly.

"I cannot deny it, but I admit it." at this, Mathias then turned to Lukas. "Perhaps it is time for you to admit it."

Lukas does know that what happened was his fault, but he was still very resentful at what Mathias has done. Not only was it hard to admit what he did, being accused by Mathias in particular made him feel a very deep anger.

"But I am going to Vinland." Mathias suddenly declared out, but there was little hope in his voice. Instead, it was that of desperation. "I do not think I can be successful, but I have to try."

"I understand." Susanna said. Her tone then hardened. "But no matter what, hasn't this gone for long enough? Now that she is gone, can you two not stop this foolishness?"

The ironic thing was that this was the very reason that they were not able to. Even though they both were aware of the other's part, they still felt that if the others had not done what they did, then it needed not be like this.

Her absence and disappearance made it so much harder.

* * *

><p>The journey was almost immediate. The meeting made Emil have a great number of questions, but his father simply said that he would answer them during the long trip.<p>

"Should I start from the beginning?" Mathias said as he beckoned for his son to sit beside him. He was already holding a bottle of drink as he knew that he needed its help. "I really don't want to tell you the truth as I don't want you to know what mistakes I made…what type of person I am."

He'll have to reveal that dark side to Emil, and he was certain that it would change their relationship. Right now, his son's love was something that really helped him to be strong.

"Lukas found your mother and became her elder brother. All he was sent to do was to examine her land, but he took her back. Since that day…she was very important to him."

"They are not related like you and Aunt Susanna?"

"No, but they are siblings." Mathias said before he continued. "Your uncle took her and she began to grow up. I fell in love with her...when she was still a little girl….

"Now that I think about it, Lukas had always been very protective of her. He not only wanted to protect her from any danger, he sought to prevent her from being in any danger. However, your mother was not very happy with that. They had fought before, but it was nothing serious.

"Then she got older and I wanted to marry her. That was the problem." His father said very bitterly. "I wanted to marry her. I had to marry her."

Emil had never thought of this before and why would he? Like all child whose parents were affectionate with each other, he presumed that they were in love. However, his father's words, along with what his other relatives said, suggested darker things.

"When I told her about my decision of marrying her, she was surprised, but she wasn't completely unhappy. She told me that she would think about it and she then let me kiss her. Lukas then entered."

What was the word he should use? Lose control? That seemed too light a description.

"I love your mother, I really do. But the problem is that your uncle simply didn't believe it. So…we decided to fight it out as I was determined to marry her, while he was the very opposite."

"But that is ridiculous. What did Móðir want? What did she say?"

"…more time. Which I ought to have gave her. She didn't want to agree, but she did not want to refuse either. Yet I…I didn't give it to her. I should have, but I didn't. Emil, I want you to know that I never raped her." Mathias said quickly, seeing the revulsion on his son's face. "However, I did make her into my wife by force. That was against her will.

"Nor was it just that. I was so paranoid of her leaving that I forbid her to venture outside Denmark if I was not there. She and Lukas could not even talk privately. I did not allow this until she was pregnant."

"I remember how we went to Vinland and Iceland. However…we have never been to Norway."

"That is why." Mathias concluded grimly. "Even at the end…I did not allow her this."

His son remained silent and the silence was then dragged on. Even though it was very uncomfortable, Mathias did not try to break it. He knew that he must not.

"I don't know what I should say." Emil finally said. "But whenever I think of my childhood, saved for the time before Móðir left, all that I could remember was her looking happy. So I think…I think she have forgiven you. And no matter what, you are my father and I love you."

"…thank you…" that was all his father said, as that was all that he could say. Soon, he began to weep and his body was shaking rather violently.

"I know that you loved both Móðir and I very much, because you are so concerned with how we think of you, Faðir." Emil added gently.

However, he could not help but to be troubled by all the revelation he had received. After all, the happy memories that he would think of was not completely true. There must have been times when his mother had been sad- taken to one country by force due to another, and then taken back without any say.

It seemed that her decisions were made by others so often. The worst part was that it was made due to the other's love for her. Perhaps that was why she chooses to leave them.

"I don't think I will blame you, Móðir." He said softly as he stared at the sea in front of him, waiting for her land to appear. "But I wish that I can see you again, to hear you explain."

* * *

><p>The result of the trip was the same as Lukas' trip. The only difference was that Mathias seemed to have given up even before he sees the outcome. All that Mathias said was: "I am sorry, Ranveig." Before he ordered them to turn back.<p>

"This isn't like you." had been Susanna's verdict when they returned.

To this, Mathias laughed bitterly and said: "What happened was due to me being who I am."

Yet Emil could not help but to wonder whether things might have been different if he had been the only one there, because he could remember the promise that had accompanied her farewell.

"_And remember, you will always be welcome in my land."_

Surely she would never break this promise? Therefore, if he could go to her land, then wouldn't that mean she was still alive? However…wasn't it possible that the land might still let him go there even if she was not there? He did not want to admit this, but his mind whispered of this being a possibility to him.

However, he was not able to find out until he became his own nation. Because that was when he was no longer accompanying his father. Therefore, the people there did not contain those who Vinland refused to let in.

His independence had been remarkably easy, it was almost like a teenager moving out but still returning home to eat dinner in the weekend now and then.

"I think you are old enough and if I don't agree then I'll lose my son too. I can't stand that." His father said simply.

As they approached the coast, he became very nervous, waiting for the sign that might suddenly appear. He almost wanted to scream out aloud, but stopped by reminding himself that this would do no good.

"Sir, why are you so nervous? There isn't even any wind and we have seen worse storms and laughed to speak of these tales." The captain said in confusion as the ship glided smoothly into the coast.

Upon this, he thought of how he had gone to Vinland with both his father and mother, as it was reminiscent of this moment.

The land welcomed her…could he believe that this was what it meant? That even though his father and uncle were both denied of being here, he was still allowed to.

Despite him admitting the possibility that this might still happen if his mother was no longer in this world, he would use it as a proof of her being alive.

"Explore the land if you wish, but nothing must be harmed." He ordered his men very severally.

He himself went off alone, although he had no idea where to go. Closing his eyes, he tried to recall the places that she had taken him.

* * *

><p>Some distance away, very carefully, Kanata was looking at her son. This was perhaps the hardest thing that she has every done, because she could not be seen by him at all. Even moving slightly was dangerous. Yet she longed to talk to him, to embrace him…<p>

But the little boy had grown up to be such a fine man…

"Still a boy." Kumajirou said when it was finally safe for them to do so. "He misses his mother. But grown up enough to not blame her."

His companion and friend did not say anything as she was weeping. Even though it had been her that went away, she was still regretful that she missed the chance of seeing him grow up.

"My poor son." Was what she said when she could finally do so. "At the very least, oniichan and Mathias had a say in what they were doing. But he…"

"Was just like you."

Upon this, she began to cry once more.

Emil stayed here for some more days and during that time, both Kanata and Kumajirou observed him carefully.

The land itself liked him; he was different from the two who took its nation away and kept them from it.

Perhaps it was also because of the way that Kanata loved the boy.

"I've been very lucky, Kumajrrou, because I have you." Kanata said softly when they left, having heard about how the party would leave tomorrow. "Therefore, I am actually not alone."

Unlike her son on his little island. Unlike the child who lost his mother and whose attempts were in vain.

"You are my friend." Kumajirou said suddenly. "So I will help you."

* * *

><p>Emil did not want to leave as he has not discovered any clue, but he knew that there was no other option. There were people, but these people would quickly dart away when they casted a visible shadow.<p>

However, the trip was not a complete waste as many of his own people in the future would choose to settle here, and the words that he heard from his men now were predictions of all this.

On his last night here, he had a very strange dream that was more like a surreal experience. He saw his mother, dressed in the fine way of their people with numerous jewelleries. She was standing in front of a river, her face contained traces of violent weeping. Without any warning, she suddenly jumped into the river.

Emil was to wake up, almost screaming, as the dream was much too real for his liking.

"Good bye Móðir," he whispered as he turned to look at the vast land. "Please…let me be able to see you again the next time."

He stood there until the land disappeared.

The waves were not hasty in pushing them away, but nor was it lingering.

Upon returning home, Emil went to see that toy puffin and the necklace, as it was the only physical reminder that he had.

He suddenly felt a pair of eyes staring hard at him, which was something that had happened often in the past weeks. However, there was an obvious difference.

The stare did not disappear when he turned around.

It was a puffin. This was not uncommon, but there was something rather strange about it.

"What are you?" he asked and then almost wanted to laugh. Why was he talking to a bird?

"The same as you." the puffin said as it flew closer. Letting Emil sense that he was very different from an ordinary bird.

"Why do you show you show up now?"

"Why do you only show up now?" the representative of the animals replied calmly before it simply shrugged. "I am here now because I was asked to come here."

"By who?"

"The one who represented the animals on the land that was once Vinland, as well as the land itself."

"What do you mean by 'once'?" he immediately said sharply.

"I do not know. However, I do know that Vinland is gone. All that I know is that they wish for me to help her son. That is all they would say." And this was the truth, even the part about Vinland.

"Does he know anything about my mother?"

"I do not know. I do not even know where he is. All that I know is that I should appear before you and perhaps stay with you for a while."

And it would turnout to be a permanent companionship like Kanata and Kumajirou.

Emil would go to the land of his mother again in the attempt of finding Kumajirou, as well as traces of his mother. However, neither of these wishes came true. Yet he knew that what happened were an indication of the love of his mother. It was her desire of helping him that caused this.

Perhaps that was her way of apologising her leaving him, by asking her companion to find one for him,

This then made him even more certain that she was still there, and still loved him, even though she would not appear before him.

Since she now gave him a puffin to be with, he would give the puffin toy that she once gave him back to her. After all, he felt that she might need a reminder too.

He was right because unlike her dresses and jewelleries, Kanata refused to let this toy go. She continued to hold onto it, even when she became Canada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** This chapter actually ended up with Iceland being a bit of a third-person narrator as it is him coming to terms with his mother's disappearance, as well as what had happened between the other Nordics. I feel that Canada/Kanata is right by saying that Iceland has it really hard. Regardless of what happened, the others were adults so they, to a certain extent, were aware of the consequences of their actions. But for Iceland, it was as if his happy world just shattered. Although that could be said about Norway too, when Denmark suddenly decided to marry Vinland._

_Faðir and Móðir are Icelandic for Father and Mother. Initially, I had Iceland calling them papa and mama (as he was a child) and I find that really cute (ironically, there is the word mamma, which I presume is more like mama or mummy). Given that Iceland is now a young man, I feel that he would definitely stop calling his parents mama and papa (In the real story, that is probably why he doesn't want to call Norway oniichan. It is too childish). However, calling them mum or dad is really weird too, while father and mother just seem too formal. I then thought that this might be a good idea for me to use some Icelandic words. I don't know why but even though I feel that using oniichan is really natural, I find the idea of having Iceland using something like hahaue or okaasan really weird. So I had a search on line and decided that I would use Faðir and Móðir. But the problem is that I am not very sure how appropriate it is. Is it a really formal way or is it the opposite? Well, for now, I am using that word._

_I decided against letting the nations have some sort of religious belief. There are hints about cultural belief (such as Denmark commenting to Vinland that he felt the monks feeling that fighting is a sin is really weird as the Vikings valued fighting), but I do not want to show any characters openly displaying any open religious view._

_Basically, Vinland disappeared and nothing has been heard of her at all, and she prevents the other Nordic countries from entering her land, so they can't discover what has happened to her. Iceland could go, but he found no clue. Later on, she would appear as Canada (when France found her) and as I mentioned in the previous chapter, she would present herself in a different way, so nothing is known about Vinland._

_It is easier for Denmark to admit that he was wrong in regard to the past, as he had been the one who first did something wrong. As I mentioned, Norway was wrong as well, but he started off more as a victim then Denmark. After all, Norway didn't do anything and Denmark then just took Vinland away from him. That is probably one of the reasons that Denmark could be more acceptant of the others leaving, although I felt that this would be true in the real Hetalia world._

_In regard to the puffin…my idea is that Kumajirou was the one that represented the animals in Kanata/Canada, and most of the other nations has a spirit/being like that. Therefore, Iceland's puffin is the one that represented all the animals in Iceland. All of them are connected to one another and so Kumajirou was able to ask the puffin to stay with Iceland a bit despite not leaving the land._

_I am a bit stuck on what the next chapter would be, so it might be a while before I update. Right now, I have a rough idea- I want to focus on the Nordic (and Germany would be coming out), as they deal with the changes of time, yet at the same time, I want to talk about Canada too._


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_I picked up the pieces_

_And put them back where they belong_

_But something is missing_

_Though I look the same, I'm not that strong_

_But I'm gonna learn to trust again_

_~Believe again (Denmark 2009)_

* * *

><p>One good thing did result from the disappearance of Ranveig. It was that her son would appear at where she was. Now that there were no consequences of him being there, he would often be at Lukas' part of the kingdom, as that was where his mother grew up.<p>

He did not felt that it was weird that she grew up on another's land as he himself grew up in Denmark. Yet he felt that he could understand why she disappeared.

Much as he loved his father, he had to go and live on his own land.

Emil was a common visitor, but not Mathias. Today's visit was therefore very special, as Mathias was there.

This was due to that very important news.

Mathias was often the first to hear about a piece of important news, as his small but still powerful kingdom was connected to the main continent.

Upon arriving, the first that they saw was Tino, who was considerably agitated about something.

"Lord Mathias and Lord Emil, have you heard anything about what Russia is doing?" Tino immediately said. "Eduard, I mean, Estonia, told me that he is very worried. (1)

"Russia is growing in power and it is possible that it will do what Susanna and Lukas did." Mathias said very bluntly. "But the Polish-Lithuanian alliance remain powerful as it still have its other territories."

Ukraine and Belarus. Even though these two lands contained significantly less resources when compared to Estonia and Latvia, they were still useful.

"Estonia and Latvia…" Emil accidentally said out aloud. "I have not seen them much."

"Because neither Lady Susanna nor Lord Lukas regard them as the same as me." Tino explained sadly.

The personification of these two nations did not matter, they were almost regarded as objects and that was what was expected of them. A very different way from how they were treated in their old home and it would be yet a different way from how they would be treated in their next home.

"Eduard is really worried." Tino said again, but this was really to himself.

"Neither Susanna or Lukas would let Russia take away any of their territory." Mathias said, although he was frowning. "But it will be problematic. France and the others have not given up on the remains of Holy Roman Empire, this new Prussia. Susanna does have a fairly large problem due to the size of this empire."

"I do miss the times when all she had was her own land. Everything seemed so much simpler back then." Tino admitted.

But they all knew that this was not the only reason. It was not what they gained, but what they lost.

"I am really worried about Lady Susanna, she has been really stressed lately." Tino continued.

Even though Mathias was very tempted to remind Tino that this was the price that Susanna must to pay for her ambition, he did not; as he could tell that Tino was clearly very agitated and concerned.

"Can you get Lukas for me?" he said instead. "I wish to talk to him."

So that he could leave as soon as he could. Sad as it was, he was not comfortable with being here at all.

Another sign of all this chance was Lukas' greeting. Even though Lukas's greeting would never be extremely warm, there would never be any hostility before.

"You know that England is now looking after America?" Mathias began. "Just as Spain is now exploring the various parts in South America?"

This was merely a summary of old news, because Lukas has naturally made sure that he was aware of what happened with the countries around Vinland. Therefore, he knew of the news that was taken place in the area that was now called America.

"France now has a claim on the area too. He has Canada."

"Canada?" perhaps Lukas really didn't know, or maybe he wished to deny it. However, this was not really possible because why else would Mathias use such a tone or expression?

Taking a map, Mathias simply pointed to the relevant part.

"Canada." He said grimly. Vinland's name would be scratched up for this.

"Canada is America's younger brother and they are said to resemble one another." Mathias continued.

"What of Vinland?" Lukas said very softly.

"Canada says that there was once a nation before him as his birth was due to that nation's death." Mathias said. "At least that is what I managed to hear from Netherlands."

"Why him?" this question did not matter at all, and perhaps that was why he asked it.

"Who else shall I ask?" Mathias said. "England and France never forgave what I did when I was still fighting with the Viking, not that I blame them. Spain might despite his hostility to you two, but he had little interest in the Northern part. As for that land…I don't even know if I can go there."

Perhaps he did not try due to the fear of the result. He did not want to be able to go there- as it would mean that Vinland is gone, replaced by this Canada.

"But I don't believe that Móðir is gone." Emil suddenly said, but he would find the same difficulty in his uncle as he did when he tried to convince his father. "I don't believe it."

"Despite this Canada?" Lukas asked, thinking of how Holy Roman Empire had died, as well as what she had said to them.

"Despite this." Emil said firmly.

"Mathias…have you seen this new nation?"

"I would probably be the last person that France would allow to see his precious ward. But Netherlands describe him as a little boy who has little knowledge of the world. A child."

"What do you think, Mathias?"

"You have no right to ask me that question."

"Faðir!" Emil said sharply- almost in warning, before he turned to Lukas. "Uncle Lukas, we will leave now."

As he watched them leave, Lukas suddenly recalled the day when he and Susanna went to tell the other two of Ranveig's disappearance. It seemed just like that day.

"…what do you think?" he suddenly said out aloud, as if he expected Tino to answer.

"I? I do not know." Tino said very carefully. He was not sure whether he should say this, but he somehow decided to do so. "I think she might have met an accident because I do not believe that she intended to run away."

But what option would hurt the most? Lukas was not able to answer.

* * *

><p>Susanna knew that her cousin and nephew were both here, and it was not hard to guess the purpose of the visit. She sighed as she released the curtain, letting it cover the sight of the two outside. It was likely that her husband's expression would be one that she did not want to see.<p>

She did not know how to help her husband. She wanted to, but she did not know how.

More then anything, she loathed the time when she found him staring out at the window, seeing a scene of the past that only he could see.

She hated to admit it, but she was jealous of how Vinland could take so much of Lukas' attention. Ironically, that was all because she was not here. If she was here, then it would not be so bad.

Yet at the same time, she felt guilty at thinking in such a way. That she could not give Lukas the support and comfort that he needed, and she really do want to help him.

But she simply does not know what words she should say.

Therefore, all she could do was to return to those works. At the very least, she would make sure that she got this right. After all, this was happening due to her and this was a way to help her husband, so he would not be bothered by these things that should not be of concern to him.

Absorbed in her work, she did not notice her husband making his way into the room.

There were times when Lukas truly felt that Susanna was the complete opposite of his sister. However, this did not mean it was one or the other.

He did care for Sweden very much, and he recently realised that what he felt for her has changed. When they were younger, he cared enough about her to be concerned if she was injured. However, that was all. Now, he was actually concerned at what would cause her to be like this.

He wanted to help her, to ease her burden. He did not like seeing her so worried and weighed with work.

But how could he ask her? She was so capable and there were many times when he felt that she was much more skilled at dealing with those work.

"…I can help." Was what he'd say, and it'll be met with a "No need".

He could remember Mathias doing many things for Ranveig, but he did not think that he ought to do it with Susanna, not to mention that he'd find it very awkward.

Yet he cared for her and wanted to do something for her.

Was this what Mathias felt? That was the only 'love' he has seen with nations and it seemed so different from all this.

"Was it bad news?" Susanna began, stating the obvious, but it would break the silence.

Briskly and almost flatly, he told her of what happened. However, she herself knew how affected he was.

"What do you think?"

"I do not know."

This was not the truth as she actually felt that the most logical explanation was that Ranveig died. However, she was not able to tell him that. Perhaps she did not want to admit it either, as she did care for the younger girl.

Therefore, this was the best thing that she could say.

That night, she woke up seeing her husband staring out of the window to the direction of Norway. After all, that was where he had lived with his precious little sister.

She wished she could get up to comfort him, but she knew that this was not possible, so she pretended to be asleep. Shutting her eyes when he turned around.

* * *

><p>It was Tino who first noticed that something was wrong with Susanna and perhaps it was because he has spent so long observing her that he was able to notice the small differences. Perhaps he even noticed it before her.<p>

Due to the amount of work she has, she would naturally get tired. However, the major difference was that this was shown and there were times when he caught her steadying herself or even putting a hand against her forehead.

"Lady Susanna, are you alright?" however, the answer was a simple wave of hand.

At this, Tino could not help but to wonder whether this was due to her husband. Even though they all knew what the other was like, this did not mean that they understood all that the other was thinking.

It was especially bad when it was the two that did not really show or admit their own feeling.

Ranveig was not as expressive as her husband, as she could be rather shy. However, she would confide, to an extent, to those that she was fairly close with. Therefore, Mathias did learn of what she was thinking now and then.

But Susanna and Lukas…Tino desperately wished that one of them would say something as it was clear that they both had many things that they wanted to say to each other. Because the other did not say it, it remained unsaid.

"I once asked you about what you want." Tino suddenly said. "And you told me that you wanted to be powerful in your own right and be an independent nation. Now that you have what you wanted, are you happy?"

Her hand suddenly clenched together and Tino could not help but to wonder whether he was brave or foolish. Even more foolishly, why was he asking this question?

Then there was the additional surprise. She answered the question.

"I should be." She was the ruler or a fairly mighty empire- the ruler as the other co-ruler had little interest in all this. Yet she was not happy as she ought to be.

Why was it that she kept on thinking of her cousin's happiness when the news of Ranveig's pregnancy was announced? Why was she occupied with whether she herself could achieve this happiness?

* * *

><p>When Susanna was certain of her condition, she thought of what Frederica, Holy Roman Empire. She had been sceptical of what the young girl had said, but if the first part of it came true, then it made sense if the rest would be true.<p>

The pregnancy was not physically obvious yet, but she could already feel the child inside her. It was as if a part of Lukas was with her. When he left their bed, she was able to still feel him with her.

She did not know how she should reveal the news. She even desperately wished for Ranveig's miraculous appearance as the other was the only person who had been in a similar position.

Telling him about it should be easy as she knew that he would love their daughter. However, this logic did not seem to hold as she still did not know how to tell him.

If Ranveig was here, then she would ask the other to tell her of how she told Mathias. This was a sign of her desperation because it would most likely be a method that she could not use, or would be too shy to use. Mathias was always a demonstrative person and his wife was more like him then her brother in this aspect. There were times when they saw her whispering something to Mathias or embracing him in public.

Susanna had to admit that she was a bit envious of Ranveig. What would Lukas do if she suddenly stretched her hand for him to hold after a meeting?

Now that she thought about it, the physical aspect of their relationship was intimate without being so.

Sometimes a part of their body would accidentally be brushed against the other; a hand might be offered on the shoulder in support; a kiss would be done for a ceremony or a display.

There was a line that divided them.

Yet she was pregnant with his child- caused due to the most intimate action.

"I will tell him soon." She vowed as she looked in the mirror once more. She would let her husband and the rest of the world know of her pregnancy before it become obvious, as she would not have anyone saying that she only revealed this when it was no longer possible to continue hiding it.

* * *

><p>Since it was Susanna who would contribute the meeting more, Lukas had more opportunities of observing her. This Susanna remained pretty much the same. She still dressed in the masculine way with her hair long and styled in the most convenient female fashion. Her face remained extremely composed even with the most difficult situation.<p>

He did like this side of hers, because he admired it immensely.

Yet there was another side, a very rare side that even he almost never gets to see. The moment when she actually appeared very vulnerable. Did he like this Susanna because this was one of the very few times when he felt that he could so something for her? Was this actually so important to him?

However, saying this was misleading as she remained very strong in these situations.

"I have something to tell you." Susanna said, having decided that her strategy was that she would blurt the news out to prevent her from putting it off for another day. Therefore, she did not even give the chance of letting him reply.

"I am pregnant."

Then she did not say anything else. After all, she has done her part.

At first, the words seemed like a joke to Lukas as it was so surreal. However, the idea of his wife joking would be a greater joke. Therefore, this could only be true.

"…a child. Our child."

Ranveig was his sister even though they were not related. Likewise, Emil was the same and this would never prevent him from loving them any less. However, this child would be a part of him and this thought was a rather fascinating and scary one.

Yet he was very glad of it, especially due to the fact that it would also be a part of Susanna.

He would like to tell her all this, but found this impossible, as the words simply refused to form into a sentence.

"I am glad." He finally said.

His reply made Susanna smile because she could hear the emotion in his voice.

Lukas then stretched out a hand and Susanna nodded, sensing what he wished to do. When he placed it on her abdomen, she then placed her hand over his.

They then remained like this for a long time. The two of them connected by their hands, as well as due to the child.

They were happy and this was how they would show it.

* * *

><p>All that Fredericka predicted came true: not only would the successor of Holy Roman Empire be the child of Sweden and Norway with the name of Germany, the child was a girl.<p>

A girl whom her parents named Monika.

The pregnancy had not been without difficulty. As the child began to grow bigger, Lukas began to become increasingly concerned with the fact that his wife carried on with her day-to-day activity, as if she was not.

"…I can do these works for you." Lukas finally said. "I want you to rest."

Susanna was naturally very moved by this. Therefore, she immediately agreed. However, she quickly began to feel restless as she lied on the bed during the middle of the day.

Yet she felt bad for not doing so especially when it was her husband that did this for her. However, she was simply unable to remain here.

What happened could be defined as an argument, although they did not exchange any words. Lukas simply ignored her as he was too alarmed at what he might say when he opened his mouth.

In the end, it was Tino who had to help them to reach a compromise, and this seemed like another example of how they had trouble communicating due to the caring for one another.

Like Mathias and Ranveig, Lukas and Susanna went to the land that would one day be their child's. There was, however, a major difference, and it was that this land had a current ruler, who was waiting to see the child.

Lukas was with his wife throughout the ordeal and it was a very difficult trial for him too, as he could do nothing to help her. He couldn't even think of anything that might be of help to her.

Yet the pain was worth it, as their daughter was one of the most beautiful being he has ever seen.

The other was naturally his sister.

"Monika." He whispered the name, it was almost a sacred word. "Monika."

He suddenly felt that same emotion he experienced when he first met his sister. No matter what, he sought to protect this child. However, this was not just limited to the baby, but it was extended to the mother too.

A family. He had a family again.

"Monika." Susanna said in equal softness. No matter what, the two of them would always be connected due to the child. This precious child.

For the first time, she could understand why both her cousin and her husband had been so protective towards Ranveig. After all, she now has someone whom she would desire to shield from all danger.

Yet this child was destined to be a great nation.

Even now, Susanna knew that she would not do what Mathias and Lukas did, but she could not help but to feel a deep pain at the mere thought of her child leaving them to rule here.

"Lady Susanna, Lord Lukas, Prussia wishes to see Lady Monika." Tino said softly.

Husband and wife both tensed, but both then nodded.

Gilbert continued to appear as a brash youth, but the two elder nations could tell that ruling the new Prussia- which contained more then that small piece of land he originally had.

That piece of land had been more then enough, especially when everyday was a battle of survival due to all that had happened around that part of Europe.

"The bouchan can say whatever he want but he was no different then Elizaveta or I." Gilbert once said about Austria due to a comment made by France and Spain. "We fought and we fought dirty if needed. Our past was hard and the reason that we all stand here was because we did the opposite of what he claimed." (2)

"So…this is Germany." Gilbert stated as he entered. Upon seeing the baby girl, his eyes did soften slightly. "She is…not bad. Not as awesome as my sister but she is still pretty good." (3)

"Monika. You can call her Monika." Susanna decided.

"It is a tough load." Gilbert said in response. "I'll do what I can to help her, but it is really all up to her."

She was not the sister that Gilbert loved, but she would be someone very important to him. Likewise, it would be this young man that gives her the help that she would need. After all, being the ruler of a large country in the middle of Europe was very different from Emil's small land.

At the reminder of this, Lukas grimaced, as he had not really thought about al this.

"It is what must be." Gilbert said, perhaps a bit too sharply.

"We know this." Susanna said firmly. "But it would still be very hard…especially after what has happened."

"My sister was too weak for this position." Gilbert suddenly said, and it was perhaps because he saw the emotion behind the mother's usual composure. "If she could, then she would just walk hand in hand with the little boy she had a crush on. To have him teach her painting instead of being occupied with how to keep peace. My sister was too unsuited for this position. However, if your daughter is anything like you two then…"

That would be enough.

* * *

><p>The family then returned to the combined Sweden and Norway. Once there, they were to face a family that they had a role in breaking. It was not their fault, but nor were they free from all responsibility.<p>

"…so, this is you two's daughter." Mathias commented as he laid the gift from his rulers down. "Susanna, I hope you play a more active part in raising the child then Lukas."

This was the cruelest thing he could say, so a punch was naturally given. The reason that he said this was because he was now the one who was in the position of missing the person so important to him. Seeing the new family was an active reminder of this.

"Faðir, don't be like this." Emil said before he turned to his cousin. The child had blond hair, but her hair was of a darker gold then theirs, perhaps an influence of Frederica. Her eyes, however, was the blue of both his parents.

"I believe you'll see your aunt one day." He whispered to his cousin.

He'll continue to believe that their family would reunite.

* * *

><p><em>Note:<em>

_(1) In this story, the countries call the others by the name if they are close (this is what I am trying to do, but I am not sure if this is working._

_(2) I think you can probably tell that I don't like Austria much. Although it is quite funny, but I initially liked him. Initially I liked him as I thought that he was quite funny with his piano and all that, but once I watched the anime and read the manga a bit more, I realised that he is actually the type of character that I don't like. So I guess I tend to portray him a bit more negatively._

_First of all, what Prussia said about him, Austria was actually in a similar state as Hungary and Prussia, which means that they had to fight quite a bit. Yet I feel that Austria seems to be denying this quite a bit as he behaves as if he has always be this aristocrat. I feel that Austria is like a nouveau riche who refuses to admit his past. I do not feel that he is a hypocrite on purpose as he is really snobbish due to him feeling that the other is vulgar and crude, yet there is no denying that he was from that background too._

_In regard to the word Prussia use, this is a word that Prussia used to describe Austria in the anime, and I don't intend to translate it to German, because the word used is that word. I would have wrote it in English (as this is a story in English) but I can not find the suitable English equivalent. Therefore, I decided to use the original word._

_The word that Prussia used is 坊ちゃん (ぼっちゃん), and basically this is a way to describe a male who knows little of the world. As well as someone who has been brought up in a very rich home (and therefore knows little of the world)._

_As mentioned, Prussia does use this word and I believe that not only does he feel this way towards Austria, this also relates to his belief that it was Austria being like this that caused Hungary to become very different. I think Prussia really does like Hungary and is both jealous at Austria, as well as blaming him for causing Hungary to be like this._

_(3) I watched Chinese-subbed versions of Hetalia, so I don't know if Prussia actually uses awesome all the time, I was certainly quite surprised when I saw how many times he would use the word when I read fan fictions. I would use the word now and then, but it won't be as much as most authors._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** I intended for this chapter to be about Germany arrival and there would naturally be some focus on Sweden and Norway. But I had no idea that this chapter would end up being mostly about their relationship. I like the result, but it is just that it is quite surprising. But I think this chapter basically showed what I feel about their relationship. Perhaps their biggest issue is their problem of communicating with one another. I think the best example is how Norway wants to help Sweden doing work, but Sweden feels that she should help Norway by doing these works herself._

_I probably have mentioned this already, but I will just say it again: there is no Finland-Sweden-Norway triangle. It is quite weird but I feel that in this fan fiction, Finland really just sees Sweden as a bit of a younger sister when it comes to this aspect. This is because he sees her like this, uncertain of her emotion, and he just really wishes that she could be happy._

_Most of the time, I focus on showing what Denmark, Norway and then Iceland feels about Vinland. But I want to point out that Sweden and Finland cared for her too, just as she cared for the two of them. After all, they were all a family. _

_I have decided that I will call America 'America'. I know that this sounds like stating the obvious, but given that America is really the United States of America, and the continent is America. So if I want to be politically correct, then I ought to call it USA or United States of America, but I feel that this is really weird, so I will just call it America, since we do use America as a country too. However, Netherlands would naturally be Netherlands (although in Japanese and Chinese, Holland is actually the name we have for Netherlands. We don't have a word for Netherlands. It is Holland)_

_Netherlands would make an appearance in the next chapter since he is involved with both Canada and America at this stage (which I learnt from Hetalia). And I like Netherlands too. But I feel that it would make sense for him to be the one who provide information since both England and France would most likely want to avoid talking with Denmark._

_Obviously, Canada is Vinland/Kanata. However, the rest of the nations would not know this. The most logical conclusion would be that Vinland is died, because how else would she be able to become little again? Not to mention the fact that she also disguised herself as a boy. In addition, the other example that they would think of was Holy Roman Empire and given what happened to her…_

_I know that femGermanuy's name is often Louise, but Wikia said that the author once said that he quite like the name Monica for female Germany. The German version (according to the site) is Monika and I really like that name, so I decided to use it. I want to point out that Germany is Germany, she is not the Holy Roman Empire (despite her hair. Germany's hair seems a bright gold, where as the Nordic has a rather pale blond hair)._

_In regard to Vinland, I feel that she was a bit shy and so there were things that she did not know how to tell people. For example, she did not like the necklace which Mathias took from Russia. She hinted that she did not like it, but she never pushed the issue. Yet at the same time, I feel that she is not like Sweden and Norway, as she would try to express what she feels. _

_Finally, in regard to Holy Roman Empire. I feel that Holy Roman Empire is really just a little kid, yet he was not like Italy, who really just did not think about being a nation. I feel that Holy Roman Empire did know this, as he is not completely oblivious to everything. Yet he want to be a little kid at the same time. Sometimes, when he talks to Italy, he really just seems to be a little boy. In this aspect, he is quite different from Prussia and I think Prussia does know this. _


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_There are too many wars right now in this world_

_There are so many things not right_

_There are too many people hurt in this world_

_There are too many men that fight_

_~Shine (Netherlands 2009)_

* * *

><p>The power of the world was shifting. Just as the mighty Roman Empire eventually had to make way, so did the current empire of Sweden and Norway. The two of them had been the conquerors of the Baltic Sea and the ones who had direct control of Latvia and Estonia, while Poland and Lithuania along with the lands that they controlled had to answer to them. (1)<p>

However, their reign had come to an end

Anya- Russia, stood in front of the defeated Susanna. After being on the receiving end for so long, she would now be the one who get to dictate the terms.

She remained a petite girl, as the living condition was still very harsh. However, it was this petite girl that triumphed over the almost towering and imposing Susanna. (2)

Her weapon was a scythe: a tool that was forced to have a dual purpose. (3)

All Anya wanted was to be with her sisters again, but this meant war. Possessing little other then pure determination, she attacked with the rest of her people.

They won as the desire of being free and powerful had been something they had longed for too long. What they would later be accused of denying others, was actually a pain that they had to endure themselves.

In this world, the only way to prevent what was yours being taken away was to make sure that you would be strong enough so that no one could succeed in attacking you. Therefore, she did not just stop after she freed her sisters.

The three of them attacked into Poland and Lithuania and then decided that they were able to continue.

They would attack their other enemy: the Vikings that had raided them and remained as a threat.

As Susanna looked at the three sisters, she could not help but to wonder whether she made a mistake all these years ago. She had simply let it all go instead of keeping an eye on them.

Anya stood in the middle, framed by his sisters. Yekaterina- Ukraine, and Natalia- Belarus. Like her sister, Yekaterina's weapon was a make-a-do one. It was a hay-fork. Natalia, however, was a bit luckier by being able to find a proper dagger. (4)

"We should kill her. Neesan, let me kill her." Natalia said, her hand clenching on the bloody dagger. As she was the youngest, she was the one who had almost no memory of the peaceful times which her elder sisters would sometimes speak of. (5)

Natalia did love her eldest sister too, but the obsessive love that she harboured for her other sister was actually not that unreasonable. After all, it was Anya who freed her. Because Natalia was well aware of how easy it was to lose someone, that was why she ended up trying to marry to her sister. She saw this as a way of being with Anya forever. (6)

Marriage could also be an alliance, and it did not always have to be between two people of different genders. After all, Spain and Austria were married. (7)

However, marriage could also be the opposite. Mathias and Ranveig was perhaps the best example.

Unfortunately, Natalia was not completely rational with what she wanted.

"We cannot kill a nation." Yekaterina said softly but firmly. She hated war because all she wished for was to concentrate on her land that had been hurt by so many fighting.

"But Sweden would be a threat to us. Therefore, we will take Lativa and Estonia away, while Poland and Lithuania would answer to us instead." Anya decided. Her eyes were very cold as she watched the one who once took so much from her.

With the new control of the Baltic Sea, they would be powerful against any possible attack.

"I want to kill her." Natalia insisted, pulling Anya by the scarf. "Neesan, let me kill her and we can then marry. Neesan…"

Luckily, Yekaterina came to Anya's rescue.

"We don't need to kill her, Natalia." Yekaterina argued. "What we have done here is enough."

The prisoner did not say anything as she was more concerned with the future instead of the immediate present. Now that she and her husband had lost this territory, they had become considerably weaker. Worst of all, they were still in another war over the Holy Roman Empire due to France, Spain and Austria. Lukas and Tino were now fighting in that far.

That war was even more important because it concerned their daughter's future.

Therefore, the best thing was for her to make the best of the defeat and go to her husband's side.

"…we will let her go." Anya finally said. "But we will cripple her."

At this, Yekaterina frowned, while Natalia pouted. However, both of them were able to understand Anya's logic.

"If you lose an arm then I am sure that you would not be able to give us any trouble." Anya began in a sickly sweet tone. "Perhaps it is time for the Lion of Northern Europe to lose a few teeth?" (8)

Susanna was no stranger to such things, but the difference was that it was her arm that was involved. Therefore, she closed her eyes as Anya raised the scythe.

"I think not, Russia."

The voice was one that Susanna knew very well, but someone she did not expect to be here at all.

Opening her eyes, she saw Mathias standing in front of her, his axe raised to parry the scythe.

Behind him and beside Susanna was Emil, who had an arrow notched in his bow.

It had been a while since Mathias fought in a war, but that strong presence was still there. At that moment, it was not hard to understand why he could possess the title: 'The King of Northern Europe'.

Emil had never been in a proper war before, but he was clearly very skilled with the use of his weapon. Even though those near him would usually talk about how he favoured his mother more then his mother, he was his father's son as well. Which meant that he was the son of a very powerful and mighty warrior. (9)

"Denmark." Anya said the name as an unpleasant word. "So you would fight in this war."

"I would interfere if you want to continue." Mathias said calmly. "I prefer to not fight as I need to win another war. But if you are going to hurt my cousin, then I will do all that I can. Russia, it is not in your interest to risk your victory."

There was no certainty that Mathias could change the tide completely, but his appearance did have an effect. Anya believed that they would still win, but they would experience some loses.

It was simply not worth it.

"Very well, but what I gained is still mine. Your cousin had already agreed." Anya said and Mathias nodded at this.

"I have a question." Anya suddenly said. "This has nothing to do with what had happened, but this is a question that I really want to know the answer to. What happened to Lady Ranveig?"

The only stranger that showed her kindness.

"She disappeared." Was all that Mathis would say.

"…is that so. I am not surprised." Anya replied coldly.

"What do you mean?" Mathias asked sharply.

"I saw what you and Norway did not see. What you two refused to see." Anya said chillingly. "That necklace which you stole from me…she hated it. But you would have her wear it."

"She loved that necklace." Mathias retorted. "She even – "

"Not after you left my land. Think of the time before you left."

Upon this, Mathias was to remember the subtle hints and protests that he had ignored. Likewise, there had been times when she was actually rather unhappy during the trip in Russia. Until now, however, he did not think of it that way.

"…is it the necklace that Móðir gave me?" Emil asked his father. He knew that he shouldn't talk when he was meant to be concentrating on his aim, especially when this was the first time that he was in this situation.

"But she really did love that necklace." Emil said in confusion upon receiving the confirmation. "She even gave it to me…"

"The necklace was mine." Anya stated.

By the time that Emil was born, his father began to behave in a fairly different way. However, he was not ignorant of history and so he did knew what had been done in the past. Like his mother, this was something that he had to accept due to the love he felt for his family.

"…do you want that necklace back?" Emil asked Anya, even though he would be most reluctant to let this reminder of his mother go. It was not so much the fact that the necklace once belonged to Anya and was taken away from her by force, but the fact that his mother did not like it.

Much to Emi's surprise, Anya actually smiled.

"She was the same." Anya said, recalling the day when Ranveig vowed to help her. "Your mother helped me and was kind to me, and so I choose to give the necklace to her. Therefore, you do not need to feel bad for owning it."

"…so she did help you." Susanna said softly.

"Yes, and for that I would always be grateful." Anya said before she turned to Emil. "You are your father's son, but I do not blame you for his crime. You are also your mother's son and I have yet to thank her. Remember this."

* * *

><p>Their maps had to be redrawn as their territories had shifted. However, the other battle was not lost. Due to the additional forces, the battle was won without that much difficulty. Nor was it likely that they would be troubled by that side soon, as Austria was to face his own problem.<p>

Romano had watched all that happened for a very long time, and she has decided that the time to fight for both the freedom of her and her brother has come. At this, Spain vowed to help her. Her enemy had always been his enemy, but now he would proof it.

Therefore, they should be free from trouble for a while.

Emil was very glad of this because he realised that he did not like war at all. Despite the war being one where they had experienced very little loses, what had occurred was devastating enough.

After all, they were nations instead of mortals. Therefore, it was impossible for them to be free from any pain, as all the people were his people. He would grief for strangers that no one knew, because to the nation Iceland, a family-less man would not be a stranger.

"I understand why you never wanted Móðir to fight, Uncle Lukas." He stated simply. Right now, he wanted nothing more then to go back to his precious island and just remain there.

"But perhaps all nations would need to fight in order to protect themselves." Susanna said as she entered, her wounds bandaged up. After all, why else did Holy Roman Empire and Italy lose their freedom so easily?

Therefore, she would make sure that her daughter was very strong. The young girl did not take any part in this battle because she was still too young, but she already displayed a very good command of weaponry skills and she had been present at all meeting.

Emil did like her cousin, although they did not see each other very often due to the distance of their land.

It was probably only natural that Monika inherited her parent's grim external appearance, but the young girl was also like them by being rather emotional on the inside.

"I am glad that you are safe." Monika told Emil. Her words seemed brisk, but he could hear the relief. She then began to ask him about what had happened and he answered to the best of his ability. It was clear that she would be a very good ruler as she clearly cared for her land and people very much. Most of all, she wanted to be there and do whatever was necessary, including the paperwork.

"Monika, come here, there is something that I need to tell you." Susanna suddenly said.

However, this was really for the purpose of letting Lukas having the chance of talking to Emil alone before Mathias enters. For the first time after ages, the three of them were having a proper meeting.

"…what did your father say?" Lukas said. He would have liked more time, but he knew that Mathias would be entering anytime soon.

"He said: 'Susanna needs help so I will go and help her. No matter what, she is my cousin'." And that was all he needed to say.

"What about the war over Monika's land?" Lukas asked. Unlike what had happen with Russia, it was clear that there would be fighting in that battle.

"He really said the same thing: 'Lukas needs help so I will help him, especially when he's too thick headed to ask for help'."

"What about you?"

"Me? That is easy. You are my uncle and Susanna is my aunt. My father also wishes to help you, so I will stand beside him. However," Emil concluded grimly. "I really dislike fighting."

Mathias then entered. He greeted Monika first, his manner rather light hearted. After all, he still regarded her as a little girl. The nod he gave Susanna indicated that the past would be forgiven. He had been angry at how Susanna chose to have her freedom by resulting in a war, but over time, he was able to forgive her. Perhaps it was also because he felt that she had suffered enough due to her ambition.

Lukas, however, was clearly very different.

What had happened was really too personal.

"…thank you for helping us." Lukas finally said after a long period of silence.

"Of course I would."

Then that silence descended again. Monika was confused at what was happening, but she knew better then to speak now.

"Look, I was really wrong." Mathias said very suddenly, clearly frustrated. "But so were you. She is gone from both of us due to both of us."

He stopped his conversation in an equally sudden way as he did not know what else he should say. However, Lukas answered.

"I know…I do know this." Lukas admitted reluctantly. "And I was too…over protective. She felt chocked. But at the same time…it is still really hard. But I know…that it is me as well as you."

It would be a while before they could resume the friendship that they once had, but they were finally able to take the first step towards reconciliation.

* * *

><p>No formal treaty or declaration was made by Mathias, but it was clear that he would help both Lukas and Susanna due to their past bond. Emil, however, was different.<p>

"I will only help if it is necessary. If the battle is not due to pride." After all, he still fond it really difficult to forget that day, when his father had been injured by his uncle and aunt, while his mother was then taken away against her will.

Canada was both proud and relieved upon hearing this. Her son was capable, yet very different from his family. She was also very glad that her brother and husband were finally starting to mend what she had caused to break.

However, her own situation was very grim. During the past years, there was nothing but fighting. At times like this, she could only cry and wait for it to end, as there was nothing else that she could do.

Her long period of isolation ended when France come. The same France whom she met once and heard of before. However, he became Francis, more then just a name on a map. His arrival was very symbolic because it seemed that he opened a door which could not be closed again.

Francis became her father and he gave her a name, since he naturally thought that she did not have one. He became her papa because she refused to let him be her oniichan. Only one person would be her oniichan. Despite no longer being Vinland, the ones who were connected to her would not have their position altered.

Francis was an indulgent father, yet the one he thought of as a little boy was actually a young woman that was fairly grown up. Therefore, she could not help but to feel frustrated at how he would shield her from everything.

Yet she loved him too, and he actually showed the side of him that few have seen. A tenderness that demanded nothing more then a smile from her. It was he who comforted her throughout the periods when her people fought one another; he had held her gently as he sang French lullabies to her.

If she had met him when he really was a child, then things might have been different.

She also wonder what would have happened if he had won that war. How would he have dealt with her growth?

However, this was something that would never happen.

The fact was that France lost. Therefore, England, who would now be would be her guardian. She has met him recently, and it seemed that he simply wished to be Arthur to her.

Contrary to what her papa said, there was no reason for her to dislike him the way that he does. The only thing that angered her was that he had to pronounce her name in the English way, even though there was no need to do so when they were speaking in the language of the nations.

However, a rather embarrassed Arthur would eventually admit that he kept on saying Matthew due to the fact that he was unable to say Matthieu properly. After this, Canada could accept it. (10)

There was a third European nation on her land. However, he differed from Arthur and Francis by darting around the land instead of directly involving himself.

"Due to these two, especially Arthur, I don't have the ability to do so. However, I am certainly not going to give them have such a trouble free time here."

It took Matthew a long time to work out what she felt about the Netherlands. She did not feel comfortable with calling him Lars until she solved this problem.

He did much harm on her land, yet she realised that she could not place all the blame on him. After all, she was no longer the little girl and even the young woman who only had to ask her elder brother or husband for something in order to receive it.

The truth was that her people fought amidst themselves and the Europeans made things worse by flaming the fights and giving them weapons. Yes, they played a part, but what happened was based on something that was already there.

Therefore, she was able to forgive him when he apologised by admitting that he had no idea it would get that far.

Perhaps it was also because he was the only one who treated her as an adult, as he told her the truth in the way truths would be told.

"You are an unusual piece of work." Lars had said when she pointed this out. "To be frank, I don't know what to make of you. Despite your appearance, I don't think you are a kid. When I talk to your brother, I am talking to a little kid. But when I am talking to you…the feeling is completely different."

Because of this, he found her very intriguing and he liked to talk to her.

"Mathijs." She did not turn around at this, because this was not her name. However, the speaker then walked up to her and said: "Mathijs."

"Why are you calling me that?" she asked as the other sat across her.

"Since England decided to use the English version of your name, why shouldn't I do so too? Therefore, you will be Mathijs to me."

The name France gave her was Ironic and almost surreal. This is because the Danish version of this name was her husband's name. (11)

"I am here to say goodbye." Lars began, now very serious. "England would not let me visit you and I also have to deal with the unrest between my kingdom and my siblings'. Therefore, it would be a while before I see you again."

"I will miss you." she said sadly. He has never helped her or protected her, but caused a fair share of problem. However, she liked the man due to his honesty and frankness.

"We'll meet again soon enough." He said easily before he admitted. "I will miss our talk too, as you are really interesting. When I first saw you, I thought that you would just be a meeker version of America. However, you ended up showing me how wrong I was."

"I heard that I look like America." She pointed out. Arthur had said that as if it was one of the great compliments.

"There is a similarity in appearance but in behaviour…" at this, Lars shook his head. "You are America's younger brother and everyone, even you, says this. However, I cannot agree with it."

Appearance wise, this was so and it was America that was found first. Therefore, Canada was younger.

However, Canada was Vinland and Vinland was actually a much older nation.

"I think you are older. Older then your actual age." Lars said before he decided against pursing the subject. "You are very different from your brother but siblings can be very different. I am very different from both my younger sister and brother."

What he said was the foreshadowing of the breakdown of his family. Both Belgium and Luxembourg found themselves unable to remain in their brother's kingdom due to this. They would remain on good term and continue being a fairly affectionate family, but they would not live together. (12)

Matthew and Alfred could only be different and it was not due to Francis and Arthur's influence alone. It was the fact that she was Vinland. Vinland's body might be replaced by Canada, but the memories would always be there.

The two of them talked a bit more soon, Lars telling her more news of the world, especially the European world. However, this pleasant conversation had to come to a halt, as Lars would leave to avoid a confrontation with Arthur for Matthew's sake.

"Arthur would be here soon." Matthew said softly. "Lars…I am glad that we were able to say a proper goodbye."

She had said goodbye so many times, but this might be the only proper one. When she was Vinland, she was been literally dragged away by the hand, before she choose to disappear. As for Francis…Arthur's generosity only extended to Matthew.

After the short farewell and brief embrace, the guardianship of Canada was changed. Upon turning away, she noticed that France was still weeping and there was still much that he wanted to say to her.

Once again, she was reminded of the fact that she could do nothing other then accepting all of this, as she was unable to fight for herself.

"I think you will end up doing fine, Mathijs." Lars said as his farewell. "Not that you will need my reassurance though. You are really tough."

Lars then left, to be replaced by Arthur.

Arthur was already very surprised at Matthew. Even though Matthew was clearly upset at what happened, she was able and willing to talk to him in a rational manner.

Matthew resented him for what happened with Francis, but did not let it completely influence her actions.

An unusual child, was Arthur's verdict. However, that had been what caused Lars to strengthen his belief that Matthew was actually much elder.

"I am taking you to England, where your brother is. However, you would be staying here too." He began.

At that time, he seemed very tall and powerful, completely different from the boy that had cried and hid in the bushes.

"Why do you want Canada?" Matthew asked bluntly. "Many are surprised by this. Some of papa's men are even celebrating."

"Well…you have potential, lad, I am certain of this. And you are Alfred's brother." Arthur was taken back by the question as he really wasn't expecting such a little boy to ask this. Especially when he thought of Alfred.

"Can you say that the fact I am papa's precious son does not matter at all?" Matthew said coldly, quoting Francis. Much to her satisfaction, Arthur looked embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter though." She said simply. "From now on, you will be my guardian and I will be loyal to you. However, I want you to teach me how to fight. I want to be able to fight for myself. In return, I will fight for you."

"But of course I would do this." Arthur said, clearly amazed at her having to ask this. "I am surprised that Francis hasn't taught you any of this."

What seemed natural to Arthur was actually something that she had long been denied of, both as Matthew and Ranveig.

* * *

><p><em>Note:<em>

_(1) I was quite surprised to discover how vast the Polish-Lithuanian empire was when I first read it. It actually included both Ukraine and Belarus._

_(2) Most people seem to make femRussia quite tall, but I want to play with the idea of her being really tough and powerful despite being rather petite. I also wanted to show her and Sweden contrasting one another._

_(3) I decided to make Russia use a scythe instead because this is on the old USSR flag._

_(4) Even though I genderbent Russia's character, I decided to let Ukraine and Belarus continue being girls too. Initially, I was going to let them be guys instead as I thought that it would be fun to have Belarus as a younger brother. However, I want Ukraine to remain a girl and if she will, then I just feel that Belarus should too._

_(5) First of all, Belarus is calling Russia neesan because in the original story, she calls him niisan. I am quite insistent about this, even more so after what has happened to me. To be honest, I feel that Belarus would be the type who might use oniichan or niisama but given that niisan is what she used, I will stick with that. With the exception of making it neesan due to femRussia._

_Even though it seemed that life has always been quite touch for the three siblings, I like to believe that there was a time before this was so. However, given that Belarus is the youngest, she would probably be the one who remember this the least. Therefore, I feel that her personality is partly due to this. The fact that she could not even have a happy time to go back to._

_(6) I do believe that Belarus loves Ukraine too, but my theory is that because Russia had been the one that was in charge, as well as the one who probably freed them, that is why she ended up being so obsessive with him, why she wanted to marry him so much._

_(7) This is canon/history since Spain and Austria were married. However, I personally don't feel they have that type of relationship. However, it is up to the reader completely._

_(8) Sweden was once called The Conqueror of the Baltic Sea and the Lion of Northern Europe._

_(9) Iceland doesn't even have its own army and it is pretty much neutral. However…given that he is related to the Vikings, I think he would be capable to fight. I think in the original story, he might not be able to fight that much due to him being Norway's brother, as I really feel that Norway is the type of elder brother who would just seek to protect his younger sibling from everything. However…I think Denmark is different. I think Denmark would be…a bit sexist in that aspect. He would feel that his little brother or son should be a tough warrior, while his daughter or little sister can be a pampered princess. Of course, he wouldn't do this in a nasty way at all, but I feel that he would think that a boy should be able to fight. If someone punches his son then he would probably teach his son ways to fight back and then goes to punch the person that dared to punch his son. Whereas if he had a daughter, then he would immediately punch the offender. In the chapter where Iceland was born, Denmark was saying that he want his son to be a proper and capable warrior no matter what. However, I feel that Iceland would be different by hating war. I think it is partly due to the fact that he did not grow up where raids were conducted and where he would have been expected to participate. In addition, the war in his family where his mother was taken away from him had a heavy impact on him._

_Lastly, maybe it is because Iceland is quite petite, I can see him using a bow and arrow more._

_(10) Even though England would have been very insistent about Canada using English, I don't feel he would be bad to the stage of beating up Canada for speaking in French (as I have seen some fan fiction suggest). Therefore, letting Canada be called Matthew instead of Matthieu was a problem, because I do not feel that England would be so bad to the stage that he would change Canada's name. This seems even more crazy when it is pretty much the same, and it is not as if French involved different letterings. Therefore, I came up with the idea that it was because England had difficulty pronouncing it._

_I know that some use Mathiue instead of Matthieu, but I felt that the second one is better, as it has two tt as well (like Matthew)._

_(11) Much to my surprise, the Danish version is Mathias!_

_(12) In the manga, there is a section where the author explained how Netherlands and Belgium couldn't stay as a kingdom together after they reunite as they were simply too different. I presume that Luxembourg was in the same situation. However, I feel that the three of them does still seem to be fairly affectionate (although I haven't even seen the character design for Luxembourg yet, which I was told that it does exist by Wikipedia)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** A lot of the things that I wanted to explain has already been explained in the footnotes throughout the story._

_I don't know why, but I suddenly have the idea of making Poland into a girl. I think that would be quite interesting…although I probably wouldn't as that seems to suggest that I am homophobic, especially when I am already writing a genderbent story._

_With Russia…perhaps there can be a possibility of RussiaxIceland, although that does seem quite weird…or it might be RussiaxFinland, I think that would be quite interesting too. I am not sure yet, I am still thinking._

_In my story, Iceland is actually pretty tough and I feel that this is justified due to what happened to him. At a very young age, he was to see his uncle and aunt fight his father and then taking his mother away, and then his mother was taken away and he hasn't seen her since then. When grown up, he was to learn that his father once snatched his mother away from his uncle. So…I think he would definitely want to be strong enough to protect himself._

_Canada is a girl but she is pretending to be a boy, which is why France gave him the name Matthieu. However, I felt that it would be too confusing if I use 'he' so I will continue using 'she' to describe Canada, although I will try to not use it when someone is thinking about her. Instead of: "And France felt that she…" I will try to do: "And France felt that Canada/his ward…' etc etc. In this story, Canada is still fond of France, but she does feel quite smothered by him. Unlike the real cannon, where Canada never had the chance of grow up, this Canada is actually a grown woman._

_In regard to the bit about the tribes fighting each other, I had a quick look online and I think this is the case, and history really is like that. The Europeans definitely made it worse, but they mere took what was already there._

_Finally, Netherlands. I like Netherlands. Initially, I wasn't going to have him play that big a part but well, it seems that I like him too much to not let him come out more. He and Canada will have an interesting friendship (this is due to him being very perceptive by suspecting that she is older then her actual age) and it fit quite well, since Netherlands had its fair share of involvement with North America. However, it is a friendship only. There will be no love triangle._


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_No, nothing can touch me, I've seen what I can be_

_Lonely I've walked through the fire, but I'm still alive_

_~I'm still alive (Slovakia 2011)_

* * *

><p>Matthew has grown to the age that Ranveig had reached, but she looked very different. Not only did she dress in masculine clothing, she kept her hair shorn very short as well. She also wore a pair of glasses and this accessory really helped to make her appear very different.<p>

However, she was still very nervous at the soon to start meeting, as she would be seeing the Nordic nations once again.

"Straighten up, lad, I won't have you embarrassing yourself." The words seemed harsh, but the hand on the shoulder indicated that this was merely Arthur's way of showing his support.

Her relationship with Arthur had not been easy and if she was Canada alone, then it would be much worse. After all, to be tore from a loving and even doting guardian was difficult enough, but to be planted in a home where your elder brother was clearly favoured over you was really cruel.

Of course, Arthur did not mean to do this. He just couldn't help himself. Upon realising that he has committed some sort of major neglect, he would try to make it up.

To do him credit, Matthew had to admit that this was her own fault too. If she was willing to confront or even just discuss about this with him, then it would most likely be quite different.

But there was a third factor.

Alfred, her brother.

Matthew decided that she'd let the lie continue as it was a way to remove any possible connection of Vinland and Canada being the same. However, she soon regretted her actions.

Alfred, despite how good natured and well meaning he was, could be described as one of the worst types of elder brother. He regarded himself as important and always right. Therefore, the others, especially his younger brother, must agree to his actions. This was not dictatorial, but because of the fact that he simply believed that he was right and that this was for the good of everyone.

Lukas could be like this too, because he did impose rules that she did not want, such as his objection to her venturing out alone. However, there was a major difference. Lukas only did this as he wanted his sister to be happy, so it was always something about her. However, Alfred demanded all attention instead of giving it.

This was probably why he ended up fighting England for his independence. Not only was England fairly restricting, Alfred made it worse by regarding it as an either or situation. Compromising was impossible.

That fight with England…that was something that she did not wish to think about. Even now, she could see the pain that had appear on Arthur's face. Unlike other's, Arthur was never one to easily show his emotions, so for him to show such emotion…

He could not even control himself. Not only did he not cease cursing even after Alfred left, he continued to destroy the furnishing of the house. At the same time, he was weeping so pitifully.

She watched him very calmly, knowing that this broken man would not physically hurt her, as he only seek to harm himself. However, she was on her guard, as he might easily end up harming her due to his words.

It was not a completely unfamiliar scene. The slightly demanding man abandoned by the one he would give almost everything and anything to. He would do all saved for giving them the choice of letting them choose to stay here by themselves.

She waited until he sank on the floor of Alfred's room, sobbing, and then entered.

"Alfred!" Perhaps his tears blurred his visions as he did make this mistake. However, there was nothing wrong with her eyes as she was able to see how great the pain of his disappointment was.

The truth was that there were times when he almost forgot her due to being so occupied with her brother. It was not as if she did not know how much Arthur loved Alfred, but it still hurt. However, she steadied herself by the reminder of the ones who saw her as being that special.

"Why?" Arthur finally said, his voice completely broken. "Why? Why did he leave me?"

"He wants the freedom to make every single choice." She said very calmly.

She could relate to her younger brother's action because did she not do a similar thing? However, that seemed to be a sign of their difference. Unlike him, she would do it in the passive way instead of an aggressive way.

That was what Susanna did. However, Susanna merely angered Mathias as he already anticipated the independence.

Another war of pride then began. Arthur could not refuse Alfred's challenge, as that would make him lose all face. However, this meant the loss of many lives.

"I will not participate." Matthew said very firmly and both Arthur and Alfred saw a stubbornness that they would have thought to be impossible from the one who they regarded as gentle to the point of being meek.

"But Matthew, I am your elder brother, the hero…" Alfred began. "Don't you want to be free and independent?"

"What is so heroic about getting your people killed so rashly?" She snapped.

Arthur differed as he merely nodded upon hearing her decision along with saying: "I understand if you don't want to fight him."

"No, not just him. I simply don't want to fight in a war." She said. Upon this, she could recollect the raids and battles those around Vinland choose to indulge in.

Even the ones who won had lost. There would always be sorrow. Any war between nations would bring pain between the nations, but it was worse with those that cared for the other in the first place. She out of all people knew this too well.

"I will stay as your colony." She told Arthur.

She would have remained neural too. However, being a pacifist was different from being a coward.

She has seen such a thing too many times, but they were almost always from the victor's point of view. She felt bad, but that was all.

The only difference was the time when she was taken from her husband, but the pain she felt at her parting then overshadowed the pain she felt for his people.

This, however, was very different.

York was burnt…her people was suffering.

Beside pain, however, was anger. A very strong anger that she shared with her people. They did not deserve this, they were not the one who cast the first stone.

When Arthur came, she was kneeling in front of a graveyard, not in prayer but in mourning.

"I was foolish to think that we could stay immune to the war. After all, many of your people are my people too." She said in greeting. "However, I did not think that this would end up happening."

"I am sorry, lad, I really am." Arthur said very sincerely. "You wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me. Alfred did this to anger me."

A very bitter chuckle appeared and she whispered a sentence in language that he did not understand. He knew that it was not French because his numerous rivalries with France did mean that he could recognise the language, even though he was not able to understand it. However, it was not the time for him to work out what language it was.

It was actually old Norse- the first human language that she had learnt and what she said was this: "Even if the son already had his kingdom, it would only be the father's kingdom that was attacked."

"Lad, I just want to tell you that I'll do whatever I can to help you." Arthur began nervously. You probably hate me right now but I don't want you to forget that I really do want to help you."

At this, she turned around and much to Arthur's surprise, the violet eyes were not even cold.

"I don't hate you or even blame you. In fact, I am grateful towards you." she said. "It is you that let me be able to defend and avenge myself."

Her expression remained calm, but it was a harsh one.

"…do you intend to fight in this war?" Arthur asked.

"I have no choice other then to fight." She stated before she whispered. "So I am really glad that I am able to fight."

That battle would be the first reminder of how Canada did not fight because she choose to not, not because she could not.

When the news reached France, he smiled bitterly and said: "It seems he is more like Antonio then me."

Unlike the others, he knew that Spain choose to play the one who was ordered about. He was only the one with less power in the relationship because he chooses to be.

"If you are a hero, then go and burn London!"

Alfred was usually able to put the scene behind him, but when he did think of it, he could still see everything so clearly. Matthew stood in front of the burning White House, the flame seemed to illuminate the nation's body.

Matthew seemed completely surreal.

"But I would have helped you! I'm on your side!" Alfred had yelled out as he watched the scene in horror.

"You made me your enemy the moment you harmed me!" Matthew spat out. "I warn you, America, do not ever dare to harm my people again."

As the year went on, Alfred would pretend to have forgotten this and the image would have become a fantastical dream. However, the truth was that it was real- only that he almost convinced himself that this was not so.

Remembrance would come as a sharp blow- where he would curse his own folly for deceiving himself.

The battle also made Arthur realise that Matthew was no longer a child. However, Matthew remained by Arthur's side and when she sought independence, it was done by a series of negotiation in steps.

"I think we can work it out, lad." Arthur said.

Right now, she was still a colony, but a colony of self governance. Arthur told her that any help she needed would be given and she was glad of this. After all, Canada was very different from Kanata.

Lars was one of the first to congratulate her. Telling her: "I told you that you would be fine."

His words were true but they were also remarkably simple. After all, her survival and growth had not been easy. Before she reached the stage of being fine, there were too many times when she was the very opposite.

* * *

><p>The meeting was for the purpose of establishing the independence and birth of a new nation. This was done due to the fact that this nation was replacing a particular nation, and there were many numerous debates and dispute about the lands that had begun a long time ago.<p>

Monika was at the head of the table. Upon seeing her, Matthew decided that her niece seemed to take after the mother's more. Both in appearance and in characteristics, as she was very logical and rational too.

Like Susanna, Monika dressed in a male's military uniform. But unlike Susanna, she wore her hair short in a military fashion.

Susanna stood with her husband behind their daughter. She still looked very imposing but Matthew could tell that she was actually very distracted about something, and the frown that was there was not a part of her usual grimness.

Tino was naturally there and the other had changed too. He seemed a bit restless due to the way his gaze darted across the room. He accidentally locked gaze with Matthew and she could tell that he only saw her as a stranger.

Then the hard part…

To look at the other three.

To most, Lukas looked as he always did. However, she was able to say otherwise. Her elder brother was actually fairly upset about something and was even in a rather foul mood.

Mathias stood near them and seemed to be in deep thought. When someone greeted him he would smile good naturedly but Matthew knew that her husband was well prepared for any incident.

Then her son…

He has become such a fine young man and she wished that she could tell him this so much.

"I am the one who asked all of you to come." Monika declared out. "I am Germany and I will be ruling the lands that had been given to me by Holy Roman Empire. From now on, I will be ruling these lands and I will defend it."

"Germany is now completely independent." Lukas and Susanna said at the same time.

Susanna thought that it would be hard because the moment that she said these words, her precious child would be very different and there would be a certain distance between them. Yet at the same time, she knew that this was what she wanted: for her child to be an independent and self reliant country.

Lukas thought that it might not be this hard as this was the third time that he has been in such a situation. Emil's independence had not been easy because Iceland was fairly far from them.

He was wrong. Goodbye was never easy.

As she looked at Monika, Matthew felt that she herself had been to blame for her lack of growth as Ranveig. After all, Monika was a girl too. Despite Ranveig saying that she wanted to fight, she did not push for it and she continued to live the life of being pampered.

Times like these made her wonder what a difference this might have resulted in.

* * *

><p>Just as Matthew observed the Nordics, they were doing the very same. After all, this was what replaced Vinland, whom they all regarded as precious.<p>

The elder four, especially Lukas and Mathias, were able to notice similar appearance in Canada but that was all. The rather shy and slightly awkward boy was very different from Ranveig.

However, 'he' might know more then them.

"…we wish to talk to you." Mathias said on behalf of them all, carefully making sure that his smile remained so that the younger nation would not be scared.

Matthew already anticipated this as he was already prepared with what she had to say. Beside, to refuse might be too suspicious.

"What do you want with him?" Arthur said sharply, coming to the other's aid. "If you lot- "

"We will not hurt him." Susanna said simply. "We merely wish to ask him a few questions about the land. The nation before there was – "

"Is!" Emil interrupted sharply.

"It is a private conversation but we swear on our honour that we would not hurt him." Lukas said firmly.

"Your barbarians have no honour." Arthur spat out, yet he did agree.

"I know what you wish to ask but why should I tell you?" the words sounded challenging but the way that it was spoke prevented it from being so. "What happens between a nation and its processor remains between them."

"But she was my sister!" Lukas said and the emotion in his voice reminded Matthew of the way that Arthur spoke of Alfred.

"And my wife." Mathias said in an equally powerful tone.

"So please tell us what happened." Tino pleaded.

All of them were holding onto shadows and this was what prevented them from moving on. They had to move on as that was necessary for them to be healed.

"Vinland is no more. She chose to die. She jumped into a lake at the centre of my…our land." Matthew said and she was very convincing as this was all true. None of this was a lie. "Vinland is gone. She is like the Holy Roman Empire."

Emil wanted to deny this, but found himself unable to. Much to his horror, this was just like the dream that he had when he was on his mother's land.

If Canada said this, then this had to be true, because it was the successor who would have knowledge beside the land.

Yet it was the truth that had been present for too long, only that none of them had been willing to admit it. However, a nation would not just have come from nowhere.

"…I am sorry." Matthew told them. She immediately regretted saying this because it was then almost impossible for her to control her emotions.

"It is not your fault. Not your fault that our Vinland chose to give up. Just as it is not Monika's fault that Holy Roman Empire is gone." Mathias said on behalf of all of them, but his voice was shaking, almost breaking. "But it is hard because we all held onto a miracle."

The miracle of being able to see Vinland again, the miracle which Canada destroyed.

* * *

><p>The returning trip was naturally much more bitter for the Nordic nations and they all dealt with their grief in their own way. To Mathias and Emil, the best way was for them to keep company with one another, so that they could be reminded of how they had not lost everything.<p>

For Tino, it was to hope that Ranveig found peace as well as reminding himself that he could not have done anything to help as he was just a servant with little say.

Susanna thought that she knew how her husband would deal with this, but it turned out that she was wrong. Upon entering the cabin that they shared, she did not see the sight that she expected him to see. Instead, she saw him pacing furiously.

Sadness was not the only emotion, and that was a great surprise.

"What is wrong?" she finally said.

He paused upon seeing her and then sat down, his hands burying his face.

"…can you leave? I'm not ready to face you." Lukas muttered.

What he had to do was hard enough, but the fact that he had to receive this piece of news at the same time just made it too much. He simply was not strong enough.

"Tell me." unlike him, Susanna decided that she would face whatever she had to now, instead of dragging it on.

"If I tell you now, then you will think that I am doing this on purpose in order to hurt you, and I don't want you to think so." Lukas was still muttering, but at the very least, he was looking at her properly.

"I won't." she promised. "I have already guessed that something is going to happen, due to the way that you behaved on our way here."

"Am I that transparent?"

"Yes." Only that people tended to misjudge him due to the fact that he usually did not let them see his emotion. However, once he was emotional, he was not good at hiding it.

Despite her reassurance and the fact that he knew that she would keep to her words, Lukas still let a long pause appear before he spoke.

"No matter what, I want you to remember that this is not my wish at all. It is the desire of my boss due to all of our people. I want you to remember this." he only continued when she nodded. "It is true that the union of Sweden and Norway has made my people become much more powerful then they had ever been, but we…perhaps the best way is to say that my people feel that Sweden has become too powerful."

"What do you mean?" her voice was very sharp, perhaps a bit too sharp.

"We are meant to be an empire that is formed due to two kingdoms, but my people fear that we will soon become one kingdom due to being subjects to your people." Lukas finally said and he actually took her hand at this. "Therefore, we have to leave. Norway must be divorced from Sweden."

This time, it was Susanna's turn of being immobile and being silent due to not knowing what she should say at all.

"I know that you never intended this." Lukas continued. "And I would be happy for us to continue, letting you be the one in charge, as it is you who have these dreams. However…my people are different."

Just as Susanna and her people were once under Mathias and his people, the same thing has now happened to Lukas' people.

"…Susanna, let it go peacefully. I don't want another war." Lukas said softly. "I am too tired for it."

Perhaps the problem was that there was always the distinguished fact of them being two kingdoms, and that was why there would be a desire of independence. It seemed that the shared past long ago had not been enough for a new country to be created.

In addition, Sweden remained the dominating party and somehow, this was never forgotten.

"It is what is decided by my boss and my people. It is," Lukas said ironically, "The decision of a nation."

"Would you ever choose to fight it?" it was a stupid question, but she asked this because she could recall a time when he had been willing to disobey.

"This is nothing like that." Lukas said. "Susanna, most people had no idea where Vinland is. All they thought was that the country made some sort of an alliance with Denmark due to an obscure Princess. Besides…I made that choice to protect her… I believed that the choice would have protected her. You and I are different. You and I…we will still be neighbours and we would still see each other.

"But I don't want this!" her voice surprised him as it was so passionate. "I want…I don't want our marriage to end."

"And I wish for the same." Lukas' voice was still quiet but this did not mean that it lacked emotion. "But Susanna, this is what has to be."

At this moment, Susanna realised that her husband loved her as much as she loved him. It was just that their love did not involve any passionate declaration or display.

Why else would they feel this sorrow at parting when they would still be able to see each other very often?

Because they were in love, they sought to be able to be right beside one another, to end the day by lying in each other's arms.

To simply return and know that the other would be returning to the same place.

At that moment, Lukas realised that he was able to forgive Mathias as he could finally understand why the other took his precious sister away. He would not have done the same, but he was able to understand.

"I am glad that we married, Susanna." He said, as he kissed her. For the first time, he realised that she looked completely vulnerable, and he did not like this at all. "Initially, it was mainly due to what you promised, but if I could make the choice again, then I would agree even if you did not offer me that."

Perhaps it was because he received the most likely reliable news of his sister's death that he was able to remain so calm. The two sorrows was so great that it ended up having the opposite effect. He was almost fatalistic and stoic, since there was a sense of nothing can be worse.

It was different from Susanna, though.

When Tino entered, he was confronted with a sight that he has never seen before- something that he would not even have thought to be possible.

Susanna was sobbing violently.

Tino naturally retracted his steps very quietly and quickly, because he knew that it would be too much if Susanna saw him.

She was strong…she had always been strong. However, to be a capable queen did not mean that she was automatically a very strong woman.

For Susanna, this divorce might very well be one of the hardest challenges she had, more painful then any battle.

Therefore, he would help her by sacrificing his own freedom.

Suomi would continue to be adjoined to Sweden even though Norway would now leave it. He wanted independence, but knew that he could not forgive himself for leaving Susanna.

Perhaps Ranveig had that same chain as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>Very long author's note today_

_I really feel that the real Canada is really strong to endure all this. Because unlike Vinland/Canada in this story, he does not have an alternative and this was never his choice at all. And I do believe that France had cared for Canada greatly because unlike England, he recognised Canada. But in this story, this has been Canada's own choice (partly). However, I do feel that she is very strong by continuing with this decision instead of going back to the Nordics. It is true that they did restrict her but she was treated as a princess as opposed to this state of being ignored and ordered about at times._

_My view on America…I think he is actually a rather complex character if you think about it. There are times when he seems purely selfish, yet I feel that if you look at other parts, you realise that this is not so. As I have mentioned in my other fan fictions…I feel that America is actually the very worst out of Canada's family. The baseball and chainsaw incident is cruel. Yet at the same time, I do not feel that he is being cruel on purpose, because I think even though he is selfish, he is not being malicious. In that aspect, I feel that he is simply very much like Russia, he actually does not realise that what he is doing is really hurtful, and I really do feel that if someone (probably England and France) make him sit down and listen to their explanation and give him time to think, America would actually feel really bad for all that he has done to his brother. I've also seen a lot of fan fictions when America stops Canada from being friends with Russia and he is often cruel. Even though I do think that he is very wrong, I think the reason that he does this is due to the fact that he simply believes that Russia is evil and would really hurt Canada, so therefore he have to do this to save his brother. I think we probably have all had similar experiences before. For example, I had a relatives who think that I'm going to get really sick if I don't cut my hair and I actually got really upset but she was saying it for my own good. So this is an example. At one stage you are actually trying to force the others to do something, but the reason that you do this is because you believe that this is for their own good, yet you ignore what they want to the point that it hurts them._

_There do seem to be a parallel with how America chooses to leave England, because Vinland was really in the same situation. She did not wish to cut ties with them. It is the fear of losing all her freedom that caused her to do this._

_In regard to the war, it is the idea of how a nation/country would always suffer when there is war, because someone is bound to get hurt. It relates to the previous part, why Denmark was angry with Sweden even though there he knows that she would want independence, as well as Iceland would refuse to fight unless he has to. It is the idea of you don't need to have this, it is a matter of pride. The reason that Canada would be mad is because she feels that America could have talked and reached a solution without fighting and this is certainly what she herself did._

_The burning of York is certainly a really complicated aspect and I think one really needs to have a read of what happened. However, it seems that the basic idea is that America did this to anger England. However, it is quite complicated because that seems to be before Canada developed their own identity, so it would be seen as England being attacked as some people were probably more English then Canadian._

_But I do feel that Canada would be very angry at what America did, as that would be an attack on her people. At the very least, it would be an attack on her land. And obviously, the father and son that she mentioned is Denmark and Iceland, and what she mean is that even though Sweden would choose to attack Denmark, she would not attack Iceland because Iceland is not involved._

_I think America probably just really put the incident aside, because I don't believe that he would treat Canada so nastily if he remember (once again, I am referring to the chainsaw and baseball incident. I really do think that once Canada really gets mad, once he snaps, then he can be really scary and I think the burning of Washington would have been an incident when he did). I think in that aspect, America really is just like a little kid, he just doesn't think about stuff that he doesn't like._

_Personally, I don't think Canada is that much blamed for how sheltered she was when she was Vinland. I admit that she probably has a part in it, because if she really fought to be involved, then it might have been different. Yet at the same time, I feel that this is not completely her fault, because I think one of the reasons that Germany is so different is because of Sweden involved. I think if Norway is the only parent, then he is more likely to pamper and spoil Germany…as crazy as that image is. However, Sweden is very different, although I admit that Germany would definitely have fought to be able to learn so much more._

_Norway and Sweden's divorce…yes, it is nasty. As I have mentioned before, my story is not historical based, but at the same time, I do feel that it is simply impossible for two countries to be able to remain together forever. I think during that time, they would become a new kingdom, but at the same time, I feel that there would always be a sense of different identity, and so this caused a split. I have seen many people who use the idea of Norway and Sweden splitting due to Sweden being too imposing but as I think about it…I suddenly realise that I personally feel that Norway would not really care that much. Because as I have said in the very beginning, I feel that Norway is the type of person who, as long as he have those he care about, can be perfectly happy. And I don't think he actually mind Sweden making all these decisions because he does not want all these problems. However, I think his people would feel very differently. Therefore, this is why they need to divorce._

_Having said that, I do believe that it is possible for two countries to remain married, just that it is not possible for them to live together for a really long period of time._


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_But when the hope is fading away_

_Remember to hold on_

_There'll be better days_

_~Clear Water (Bosnia and Herzegovina 2009) (English Version) (1)_

* * *

><p>It was Christmas and even though the nations did not hold any religious views, they were usually all fond of being able to use it as an excuse of celebrating. Either with their people or with other nations.<p>

Emil first celebrated it with his parents, and then his father. After a while, he had visited his uncle and aunt along with Tino and Monika. However, Christmas would be very different this year as his whole family has decided to celebrate it together.

An indication of their reconciliation was almost completed.

After much consideration and debate, it was decided that Tino would be the host and despite what people might think, this was actually the first time that he served as a host. After all, it used to be in either Denmark or Sweden, as they were the one who was in charge.

He was truly happy at the people that were there, yet he could not help but to miss the person who was still absent.

If she could see this, then she'd be very happy. She might even say that this was the only Christmas present that she would want now.

"That had been a dream of hers for such a long time." Tino commented wistfully. "Yet I think it is the confirmation of her death that brings us all together again."

Emil was actually rather concerned about Tino. The other was often very sad and he really did not believe that it was just due to the divorce of his uncle and aunt. However, he was not sure of what he could do yet.

The Nordic family members were naturally there. Prussia was present too. Even though he was not related to them by blood, he and Monika did have a very deep bond. After all, Gilbert was actually willing to acknowledge her as his sister too.

Because they were nations, it was very hard for them to be completely free of problems. However, they all tried to make sure that their discussions did not get too bitter or upsetting.

That was another reason why they all liked Christmas.

It was also natural for there to be a slight tension due to the current status of the world. After all, it was a rather trouble time that the world was currently in.

"I am worried about Russia." Gilbert began. "I really think that she is crazy or she is going to be."

"I am quite worried about Eduard and the others." Tino admitted. "Yet at the same time, I somehow still remember her as the little girl who brushed Lady Ranveig's hair."

For some reason, he kept on thinking of that image. The young girl who was forced to make the best of a very difficult and cruel situation, and showed great gratitude upon the first kindness that was given to her.

However, Susanna then pointed out that there was also the image of Russia baring her teeth and threatening to bite and claw them.

"I think Ranveig wanted to help her- why else would she have her as a maid?" Mathias said, recollecting all these years ago. At this, he suddenly smiled. "Unlike us, she does not fight to get something, and perhaps that is why it is lasting."

Monika was listening to all of this very carefully. Her aunt had such an important role in the life of her parents and relatives, yet she herself only knew a few facts due to the fragments of conversations.

Emil was listening carefully too, as this was a story that took place before his birth and one that was not told to him.

"But I don't think things would be that different if we had took Russia with us." Mathias decided. "I think she would have broken free and then attack."

Tino was suddenly very occupied with what he was eating and no longer contributed to the reminiscence. Despite what Mathias just said, he did not feel certain that Susanna would not be angry upon finding out his part in making this true.

"There is another issue." Gilbert began but he actually suddenly stopped and laughed: "Well, it obviously is not very important as I no longer remember what I was going to say."

Monika rolled her eyes slightly, thinking that this was yet another example of her brother not thinking before he talked.

Therefore, dinner time remained very cheerful.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Mathias announced that he was going to take a walk and the others knew that this was because he needed to be alone.<p>

Emil and Monika then decided to occupy themselves with a game of chess. This was a suitable game for them as they were not daunted by the silence and pondering that was required.

Lukas was just going to be the observer along with Tino when he noticed his ex-wife beckoning to him, and Gilbert was standing behind her.

The divorce was not easy but he had to admit that the fact that they were neighbours did help him to bear the pain. It was also easier due to their daughter being very strong.

However, this then related to the other problem Gilbert wanted to mention, but decided against doing so.

"Being strong can be problematic as you could be a target for that reason." Gilbert said. "I am worried that she would be in an alliance that would be very disadvantageous. Especially due to her stubborn sense of honour."

"Who?" Susanna immediately said the words very coldly.

"You are her parents, but you are unable to choose her friends or allies." Gilbert reminded them harshly. "Monika's position is unusual due to her inheriting Fredericka's land. As a result, she is very much like Holy Roman Empire despite of being like the Nordics at the same time. Her situation is very different from your nephew. Because of this, she is drawn to that bouchan."

"But Austria seems vey different." Susanna pointed out.

"Similar in the way that your people are different from each other." Gilbert said accurately. "It is hard to explain, but the history of the two lands had been mixed together too often to prevent it from being separated. After all, there were times when Austria and Holy Roman Empire might easily have become one country and nation. Some people certainly feel so."

"Doe she like him?" the father suddenly said and his words certainly surprised both of them.

"Not that way. Luckily, no." Gilbert muttered. He already had enough with what happened to Hungary. In his view, because Austria decided to begin this elaborate hallucination, she felt that she had to join in the delusion to make it real. "But I am worried at what she might do due to him being her friend." (2)

Such as promising to help the other no matter what. (3)

* * *

><p>Tino watched the game, but he was more lost in his own reminiscence. He could still remember when these two young people were children, as well as the time when they were only infants.<p>

This suddenly made him realise how long he has been in this situation, in this position with the Nordics. (4)

"…I think I need to take a walk too." He decided.

This was perfectly fine, yet something seemed to possess him as he continued walking- passing the areas that was safe.

He only stopped when he was at the border of his land. In front of him, was the vast land of Russia. Right now, all it would take was a single step and he would be there.

"…do you want to find out how much injury a nation can take before it is too much?"

Anya was a young woman now, but she was still rather petite, even when compared to her younger sister, or the said nation currently in front of her. However, it was clear that she was very dangerous and powerful.

Yet Tino could tell that she was not doing very well. The coat that she wore was tattered while her lose hair was in a rather haggard condition- an indication of her wellbeing along with her pale face.

"…are you alright?" stupid as this was, he still asked it.

She was certainly startled, but she then began to laugh, although the laughter included great frustration, it was still a proper laughter.

"What do you think?" she said as she sat down right by the border. "My people have not been doing well. Their ruler is a good man who they regard as cruel due to not knowing how to help. The problem is that good man can often be bad rulers." (5)

"I am sorry to hear that." Tino muttered.

"I really don't think that you have the luxury to worry about my problems." Anya said very bluntly. "You and Sweden…you are still a subject. Her subject."

"I am not mistreated." Tino immediately retorted sharply. "That is more then I can say for Eduard."

"But how long do you plan to be Sweden's servant? Is this what you want?"

"…I do wish to be independent again." He admitted and he continued to speak even though these words were very private. "But I could not leave her when she is like this. When she is alone and so lonely."

"If everyone else can cope then why can't she? Especially her." Anya said. "The truth is that you are a coward, Suomi. You say that you want freedom, but you are actually too scared of it. That is why you use others as an excuse."

"That isn't true!"

"Say it if you think that it will help you. I remember how you helped me all these years ago and I used to think that it was because you saw a chance to help someone in your position. However, I am not so sure now."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Tino said angrily and then left

Anya was a bit upset at his departure, but she did not feel that she did anything wrong, although she was lying. However, she did this in the hope that Tino would stop being so submissive and acceptant.

It did not seem to have worked, and he was now angry with her.

She was not sure why, but she wished to be able to help the other.

It was a different type of imprisonment then what was experienced by the one she called mistress. However, it was still a loss of freedom.

* * *

><p>Emil remembered that Christmas as a very happy and special one, because it would be a very long time before they could have such a happy Christmas again. The time was long, even for them.<p>

Tino was unable to attend the next Christmas as he had to prepare himself for the war that was launched by Anya's people.

Susanna naturally vowed to help him, yet she was the only one that would do so. The others would have liked to help him but were forbid to by their bosses. Lukas was especially bothered by this as he really did not like the idea of having Susanna fighting by herself. But his boss pointed out that if they help Sweden, then this would make the divorce completely pointless.

Emil then realised that even though his family had reconciled, it would take a bit longer for the people to do so.

The result of the battle seemed another reminder of how the world was changing as Russia was to score another victory while the once very powerful Sweden lost again.

"Goodbye, Lady Susanna." Tino said softly.

The battle was lost and their bosses had made an agreement. Therefore, it was time for Tino to walk away from Susanna and go to Anya. It suddenly seemed so surreal. He had been with her for such a long time that he almost did not know how to say the words of farewell as it had seemed to be something that would never be said.

Susanna was very composed but he saw how tightly her hands were clenched together. After all, she could not help but to regard him being there as completely natural.

Their lands would continue being neighbours, but it would be hard for them to meet due to Anya being the one in charge.

"Why?" was what he asked Anya as she explained his new position. He would be ruled by her people, yet she managed to convince her boss to give him many freedoms. It was more then what he expected…perhaps more then what he exercised when the other Nordics ruled over him. His position was almost the same as Anya's two sisters. (6)

"Why did you do this for me?" he was fully aware that if it wasn't for her, then his position would be the same as the Baltic States, if not worse, since he was a newly conquered nation who had not done anything.

"Because you are different then them."

Tino would not spend a long time under Anya's rule, but it would be a period that he find very difficult to describe. It was an experience that he had a rather mixed feeling about.

It was almost as if he was seeing two different Anya. One who was childishly happy whenever she found a sunflower, the good mood could last for a whole day. Yet at the same time, there was a very dark side, such as the lightest offensive causing her to lash out very violently, and this occurred equally sudden.

At such an occasion, it would be up to Tino do something.

Strangely, he was immune to most of Anya's attack. The occasions when he was hit, it was always an accident, such as him stepping in between a fight. Once that happened, she would actually calm down.

He even asked her about this once.

"Usually, it is Latvia doing something wrong, while I never seem to find Estonia at these moments. As for Toris…sometimes seeing him reminds me of the time that I was subjected to the rule of the Polish-Lithuanian alliance." Anya said slowly. "I do not like to be reminded of these times."

"Do I not remind you of what Lord Mathias, Lord Lukas and Lady Susanna did to you?" Tino reasoned out.

"You remind me of the good part, such as what Lady Ranveig did to help me." Anya said.

Unlike the Baltic states, Tino still got to live in his own home, although he had to make a lot of trips to Russia and there were times when he actually had to stay there fro a few nights. However, he was getting used to it as there were even times when he was glad to see her.

Perhaps it was because she was getting better? Or perhaps it was because she was glad to see him? Instead of every visit being a very matter of fact things, she was like a child who received a very special gift or reward.

However, there was always the fact of him not being independent and despite what she once accused of, he has never lost that goal.

* * *

><p>Later on, Emil would often feel that the loss of Suomi was the first sign of the many tragedies that would come. The happy Christmas was not the beginning of a peaceful time, but one of the last peaceful times for them. He also felt that what happened was a reflection of his elder's changing attitude. They choose to have little involvement in most of the events that followed.<p>

"I am too tired, and I do not feel that there is a point in doing any of this." had been his father's explanation. "It is enough that Denmark is doing well."

As for Emil himself, it is partly because of his isolation and position that allowed him to be uninvolved without any problems.

His personality was also a bit closed as there was a distance between him and those that he did not regard as family.

Which was reflected in the words that he said to Monika.

"I am not going to be involved in a stupid war." He was a bit angrily too, as his cousin actually suggested that he might help. "It is a stupid issue. They have apologised enough so why is Austria and his boss being so stupid?"

"It is not possible for him to back down." Monika reasoned.

"Even though the others have already done everything else?" Emil said. "Monika, I said this a long time ago: I will not fight in a war unless I have to."

"Despite what happened to Tino? I often feel," Monika said very grimly. "That we might have been able to change something if we had not been so cowardly."

"Cowardly?"

"Only my mother helped him even though he really is part of our family. Yet we all use the reason of not being prepared enough as an excuse."

"And so you think that this would make it up? I don't think so." Emil said very logically. "No matter how strong I can become, I'd never be able to erase the fact that I was an useless child who could not prevent my mother from disappearing."

Likewise, the other Nordic nations all refused to answer her.

"What happened in that part of Europe," Mathias said bluntly, "Is none of my business and I am not going to make it my business."

A father was naturally more sympathetic then an uncle, but he told his daughter, very gently but firmly, that he was unable to help her. After all, his people were still trying to built their kingdom.

As for her mother…

"Monika, I am not strong as I once was." Susanna said very bitterly. "I could not even protect Tino."

"Then Germany will stand by Austria alone."

"I am sorry, Monika." Susanna was truly apologetic as she was very upset at how she was not able to help her daughter either.

"Mutter, are you alright?" Monika asked. She had said all that she needed to as Germany, so she was now being a daughter.

"…losing TIno is really hard." Susanna said very sadly. "I think I did not realise how important his presence is until he is gone. It is…a deep pain like what I felt when your father and I divorced."

She did not love Tino the way that she loved Lukas, but Lukas was not gone.

"Perhaps Tino is like a younger brother." Susanna said. Because it was her daughter that she was talking to, she was able to say almost all that she sought to say. "Or maybe like an elder brother- I do not know. There are times when he suddenly seems much older then the rest of us."

To lose someone so important…that was one of the most difficult pain. Sadly, this was something that all of the Nordic nations were familiar with.

"But I am sure that Tino would be independent from Russia soon." Monika intended to cheer her mother up with this, but this actually had the opposite effect.

This was yet another reminder to Susanna about how things would not be as it was. Tino would be independent from now on and she was actually a bit upset at this thought.

"I think I finally understand Lukas and Mathias, just as they finally understood each other." She said. "But we would only learn the hard way."

* * *

><p>The aftermath was something that no one had expected. They were all certain that something would happen, but no one thought that it would end up being a war.<p>

Emil's description of the war being that of pride was perfectly right, because that was why it happened. No one wanted to fight, yet those who were involved could not back down due to pride.

The Nordic countries, along with many others, declared that they would be neutral. However, they still all felt the horror of war. Nor were they complexly uninvolved, because Monika was involved.

Monika had always been strong, even when she was young. However, the woman that returned was more like the fragile Holy Roman Empire who barely managed to hold herself together.

"…mutter and vater, please do not ask me anything." Was all that Monika would say. "I need to rest, please let me rest."

Right now, she was simply relieved that the war was over. She knew that later on, she would need to face the consequences. However, she was too tired to deal with any of this.

"Things are not good for her." Mathias said softly when he and his son left the immediate family. "The others seek to blame someone and they blame her and Austria. France is especially determined."

"Monika was a bit foolish by siding with Austria, but the war was not her fault." Emil said sharply. "Surely no one would be so stupid to do this."

"…unfortunately, they are." Mathias said grimly.

* * *

><p><em>Notes:<em>

_(1) The official version was in Bosnian, but these lyrics are taken from the English version. Given that this chapter has WW1 happening, I thought they these lyrics are really suitable because it would be quite a dark time for everyone. In addition, it also has Finland going away, and Finland really is part of the family._

_(2) This is Prussia's point of view. However, as I mentioned before, I do think that Prussia blames Austria for what happened to Hungary, and I do think that the reason that Hungary became like that is due to Austria_

_(3) Which is really what happened with WW1, Germany basically agreed to help Austria no matter what and ended up fighting since Austria decided to do so._

_(4) And it has been a very long time, because Finland was there when Vinland was only a little child, and now the child of the one that he saw as a child has grew up._

_(5) I feel that what happened with Nicholas II is a good example of this, likewise, the same with George I of England. Both men are said to be very good man, and they are also loving and faithful husbands. Yet both men had a very tragic fate and were regarded as bad rulers. Perhaps we can say the same of Louis XV._

_(6) Special thanks to Lady Axis Neoluna, who told me that Finland actually had more freedom under Russian rule then Swedish rule. I haven't done any research on this, but I then feel that this would mean that Finland must have been treated quite differently, compared to the way that the Baltic states were treated._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I know that I haven't been working on this story for a really long time, but this is due to other issues in real life, not because I am no longer writing this story. I have actually got this written and even typed up quite a while ago, but I kept on failing to edit it, and the problem was that there was a lot of editing to be done. I've got two chapters done, but I am not very happy with the sequencing and the order. I probably should spent a bit longer with this, but I really want to get at least one chapter done. I guess I want to show that I really am writing it. I will be doing more work on the next chapter and hopefully, it would not be very long before I put it up._

_The chapter does deal with WW1 but I choose to just mention it, instead of me writing about the fighting, although I would mention it._

_This chapter also has quite a bit about Finland and femRussia and I guess it is final, it will be FinlandxRussia. Although at one stage, I did consider the possibility of RussiaxIceland_


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_For better, for worse_

_As times goes by we'll never be the same_

_But you are from heaven_

_The sweetest thing that will remain_

_~ The Sweetest thing that will remain (FYR Macedonia 2009) (English Version) (1)_

* * *

><p>A meeting was held to solve the problems that the war created. Almost all the nations were there, including the neutral ones. It was hoped that they would be able to make sure that the term of the treat would be fair.<p>

However, it was impossible for any nation to remain truly neutral, as they all had ties and relations with those that were involved in the war.

The commonwealth countries grouped themselves around England and America, while Anya and her sisters stood together. The same went with Lars and his two siblings. The usually aloof man actually had an arm around his sister and was whispering gently to her. Upon seeing Monika, his eyes became very hard. (2)

Lukas immediately made a move to stand in front of his daughter, while Mathias and Susanna both stood even closer to Monika. Tino was of some distance but he made an unconscious step towards them.

Emil was sitting right beside his cousin, and he took her hand in a way that was not very different from what Lars just did.

"You are not going to point out that this is my fault due to my pride?" Monika asked her cousin with a weak smile.

"I think you were foolish by how you sided with Austria, but the war was not your fault." Emil said firmly.

However, many others disagreed.

Francis was clearly one of them. Not only did he look at their direction with a very chilling gaze, it was clear that he would do all that he could to destroy Germany. The wounds on his body were the witnesses to his vow.

"I won't let France have his unreasonable way." Susanna stated firmly.

Arthur was more rational, although it was obvious that he blamed Germany too. However, his experiences with his colonies did teach him the lesson of not pushing an issue. (3)

The war was said to be the war that would end all war, but it merely sow the seeds of the next war. Monika had no choice other then to accept this, but her expression showed her resentment too clearly.

Throughout the meeting, she was very quiet, but when the issue of war guilt was brought up, she spoke and her angry voice indicated that she almost reached the breaking point of her self control.

"My people will not be blamed for the war. It was not our fault." She said angrily. (4)

"I agree." Susanna immediately came to her daughter's defence, closely followed by her husband.

"But it is." Francis said simply and that was all the usually wordy man said. Ironically, he has never sounded so persuasive.

For the other nations…many others did not agree with France but many decided that it was best to just accept this verdict and concentrate on the difficult task of their own recovery.

Susanna and Lukas did the arguing that their daughter was unable to do due to the condition of her surrender. Naturally, Mathias helped along with Emil.

However, someone had to be blamed.

"May I say something?"

It was Canada. Unlike many other countries of the commonwealth, Canada attended the meeting as an independent country. The war resulted in Canada establishing itself as an independent country. The only slightly separated people had now united.

They were not English or French, but Canadian. (5)

However, it was still reliant on Arthur as the independence was very new.

"I do not think that this is right." Matthew said softly, a bit nervous.

The gentle nature of Ranveig was in Matthew, but there was a major difference. Ranveig was shy, but she had the comfort of knowing that she could say all that she wanted. At the worst, someone would simply tell her that her ideas would not work.

However, Matthew had seen her ideas being rejected outright and even abused. After all, she was no longer someone very special.

That was Alfred.

"Matthew, how can you do this to me?" Francis immediately said, but the sentence was not declared in his usual extravagant way. Instead, it was very soft, barely audible.

"I just don't feel that this is right." Matthew pointed out. "Because I don't think that this is Germany's fault. I don't think that it is Austria's fault."

"Are you saying that it is my fault then?" Francis said angrily.

"Of course not, papa! I am just saying that it was not their fault alone…" she began.

"Lad, don't waste your kindness on that one." Arthur said sternly.

Later on, Monika had to admit that the other had been unusually kind. However, at that time, she saw this as false charity.

"Keep your pity to yourself." Monika said very coldly.

The words seemed harsh, but it was actually perfectly understandable. After all, Canada has done much damage to Germany during the war. Therefore, any sympathy seemed to be the other being patronising due to their victory.

Due to the treaty's terms on reparation, Monika knew that she'd end up having to devote a very large amount of time to working in order to pay it. Therefore, she would have little opportunity of seeing those who were close to her.

Those that would be able to help her.

There was also an additional issue that she had to consider. By chance, she met North Italy and the other seemed to have an unusual attachment towards her. She was not certain of why this happened and what would happen, but it was clear that North Italy needed a significant amount of her already scarce time too.

She was also forbid to have any contact with Austria, while her brother was now geographically separated from her.

* * *

><p>One good thing did happen to the Nordic family, although the return of one family member was not enough to make up for the absence of another member.<p>

Tino was now an independent country. He was naturally happy at this, as it had been something that he wanted for a very long time. At the same time, he knew that he was going to be upset at leaving Anya because he did ended up being fond of her. (6)

What surprised him was the extent of sadness that he felt when he said goodbye to Russia. He was not prepared for how hard it would be at all.

Anya was sitting at one corner of the garden, playing with some flowers. He almost wished that he did not need to tell her now, because he wished for her to be able to enjoy this brief time of peace.

He thought of the past again, when Ranveig was only a child. There had been a time when she did a similar thing. She had knitted flowers together and then placed them on her hair.

Like Anya, this activity was not something that she could take for granted, as the winter in their home made the earth almost barren. However, she had said that she knew she would be able to play like this whenever the sessions change. Unlike Anya. Such games were something that she never had the opportunity of playing, as the other had little time of being a child.

"…tell me what you want, Tino." Anya said calmly as she looked up from the flowers. "I will not be angry."

Yet beside her were the lead pipe and a scythe, a reminder that she was no ordinary child. This was merely a what if.

So he told her about what happened. Throughout his speech, she looked at him so intensely that he felt as if she was staring at him.

"…you are right." Was what she finally said. "it is a good time."

"…you are not angry?" he began.

"Why would I be?"

"What would you do if Eduard wanted to do this?"

"I will beat him with this pipe." This was said in full seriousness.

"Why not me then?"

"Because you are different." Anya said again. "I never intended to have you as a slave or even a servant. I will…miss you. I really will. However, it will be good for you to go."

All this…reminded him of the time when Emil proclaimed his independence.

"You will be happy, returning to the other Nordic nations, wouldn't you? The only difference is that you will finally exist as an independent nation. You who are like them without being like them."

"I don't understand you." Tino finally said.

"Do you want to hear a secret? I don't either." Anya laughed for a while before her voice become serious. "I have to confess to another secret. I never once doubt your reason for helping me all these years ago. And since then…you are special to me. You never hurt me and you even helped me."

"It wasn't bravery at all, it was merely what was necessary." Tino said. "Unlike Lady Ranveig, what I did would not result in any lose from me."

"But you knew that unlike Lady Ranveig, you would have been punished. Therefore…thank you." at this, she leant forward and gave him a kiss on the checks. "Lady Ranveig once spoke of her dream of everything being happy again and I like to think that it will come true. That there is a day when all of us can be happy like the sunflowers."

* * *

><p>The outcome of the treaty did not please anyone. By trying to please everyone, it ended up making everyone feel cheated. The aftermath of America not joining the League of Nations then made it worse.<p>

Matthew was only one of the many who felt apprehensive about the future.

However, she was simply too tired to think right now. After all, she had been involved in the war.

"Matthew, I need your help." That was what Arthur said. "It would be very unpleasant, but I need your help."

"I will help you." she assured him. "Because you are the one who let me have the ability of helping you."

France was not happy with this, but there was nothing that he could do about it. The little boy had now become a very capable young adult. Despite the help the young man gave them…he could not help but to miss the child who depended on him so.

"You are selfish, Francis." Arthur said with no little disdain.

"As are you." Francis retorted back very chillingly. "It is just that Matthew is not the one that you care enough about to be selfish."

However, Alfred still ended up being involved. It was true that his involvement was very different from his 'brother', but he too experienced with deep pain and sorrow. Despite his seemingly swaggering declaration of him being the hero, what happened was very horrifying and it made him feel that they should stay out of European affairs.

What Matthew experienced then made Alfred even more certain.

He had seen his gentle brother become like a monster. The fingers that pulled the trigger never wavered, and Matthew's eyes would not spare an extra glance at the corpses that he had created. The violet eyes were now very hard and grimness was the usual emotion.

"This is the only way for survival." Had been all that was said.

Yet this person was not a complete stranger. All that Alfred had to do was to replace the trenches with the white house.

Matthew's family were not the only one that was surprised at this. Despite having predicted Matthew to be very tough, Lars still found it very difficult to believe upon hearing what was done by Matthew.

Then there was Monika, who was unfortunate enough to cross arms with Matthew.

The mentioning of Vimy Ridge would make her frown, even after everything was truly over. Before, Canada was the gentle and harmless version of America, since the American war of independence was not of European affairs, what happened was not really known.

They were all very wrong.

Strangely enough, the other reminded Germany of her Nordic family. With the exception of her mother whose mere glance could still frighten others, the rest of her relatives seemed quite harmless. However, when they needed to fight, the world would suddenly remember why they were once so frightful.

They were the lions that choose to sleep, not the lions who lost their fangs. (7)

Yet who would have thought this of Matthew as they looked at 'him' in the meeting? The young 'man' in glasses that stared at the papers in front of him seemed more like a young secretary in an office.

Right now, the said nation was walking down a corridor, recalling the last time that she had been there. She had only been a little child and was kept close to France's side.

"What a charming little boy your son is." Ladies in elaborate gowns and attired in rich jewelleries had commented, and the way that her papa laughed with pleasure at this phrase reminded her of how Mathias had been like whenever their precious son was praised.

The thought of her lost family made her sigh as she was very unhappy at what they had to suffer. If her son had to endure such pain…the mere thought made her hurt greatly. Therefore, she was very upset on her brother's behalf.

Luckily, her son was averse to war and stayed out of it. She was sure that this was because the first war he saw was the worst type of war. Yet at the same time, she knew that he was very capable to defend his land should the need rises.

"Canada!"

The voice immediately made her tense because she could recognise it as that of her husband's, even though the way that he addressed her was very different. It was friendly, but that was all. Today, however, it was a bit different. She knew that she ought not have drew attention by defending Germany.

Yet it was impossible for her to stay silent.

"I want to thank you for helping Monika, for helping Germany." Mathias said simply. "Thank you for not blaming her."

"Because it wasn't her fault." She said simply. She found herself slipping her gaze away as she was too afraid that her husband might recognise her. After all, the main difference was the hair and glasses and that was it.

However, Mathias did not really look at Matthew either as the other was the painful reminder of his wife's disappearance. He was polite whenever he talked to Canada, but that was all.

Therefore, having said this, he turned and left.

Emil was just going to follow his father when he noticed how pale the other was, and her body was even shaking. This was not unlike the state his cousin had been in now and then due to the memories of fighting in the war.

Without knowing why, Matthew suddenly found herself thinking of the trenches and the memories were suddenly the reality instead of memories.

"…are you alright?" Emil's hand was almost swotted away before Matthew suddenly snapped back to reality.

"I merely recalled the war." She said due to being unable to recall who she was, as she added the following. "I am really glad that you were not involved."

The way that she spoke was not how one addressed a nation that they did not know that well. It was like…strange as it was, his father. That paternal attitude.

However, paternal did not seem the right word.

However, he did not have any chance to ask the other to explain that strange way of speaking, because Alfred came and soon took Matthew away.

"Be careful Mattie." Alfred said sincerely. "They might be working with Germany."

Alfred himself did not really blame Germany for the war, but he was very resentful towards Germany for what happened with the submarine. In addition, he was very unhappy at having to suffer due to what he regarded as European affairs. (8)

"Because Iceland is her cousin while Denmark is her uncle?" at this, Matthew could not help but to laugh bitterly. "That family had its share of fighting with one another. Not really unlike ours, really."

"Mattie, do you want to go home first?" Alfred suggested, suddenly feeling that this was a side to his brother that he did not really wish to see. "I will handle whatever Arthur says."

Matthew was rather touched by her brother's act of kindness and she was thinking about agreeing when they were suddenly joined by France and England.

"Have you two heard the news? Finland is now an independent country." Arthur begin.

"…you were wrong then, Alfred." Matthew said. "Russia would not just cling onto someone and not let them go."

"That was surprising, but she is still really dangerous. The communist countries are bad and – " Alfred began, but his sibling raised a hand and asked him to stop.

"What do you have against her?"

"Because I know that she is very dangerous." Alfred said in one of his extremely serious mood. "It might not be now, but it will be. Besides, she hates me."

"Of course she would due to what you said and did!" Arthur muttered "You really have no tact. I don't know how you turned out to be like this. To think that you are the complete opposite of me…"

"South Italy is very different from Spain." Matthew pointed out.

"And so is Denmark with his son, although with you, Arthur, I think it is simply because you failed as a parent." Francis said cuttingly. "After all, look at how very well my little Angle is."

"Iceland…Vinland is his mother?" Arthur said thoughtfully, ignoring the taunt. "I think that must have been her…that girl with them."

"You have met Vinland?" Matthew said, forcing her voice to remain calm.

"I think it is her, but I don't remember. All I remember is that she had a mass of hair as I was hit at one end of it."

Matthew was not sure about whether this happened, but there was a time when she would secure the end of her braids with ornaments.

"Why am I not surprised that you would not remember a pretty girl?" Francis said but he then become serious. "She was beautiful, but very fragile. I think if she was here, then she would have snapped."

Or survive, Matthew thought to herself. Survive by being cruller then the enemies.

"But why are you talking about this? Of some past nation? Isn't it more important for us to think about what we need to do now?" Francis said.

"I am only a bit curious due to Vinland once being the one before me." It was no longer hard to say these words as she now regarded it as being true.

Yet at the same time, she could not help but to long to be Vinland again. The cherished one who was comforted instead of the one who comforted others. Right now, she needed that more then anyone.

* * *

><p>Recovering was not easy in the first place as too much had happened. However, it became much worse due to the depression. Despite her brother all but going down on his knees, the meeting that had happened was very chaotic.<p>

"Let me shoot him a few times." Switzerland said as he raised his gun.

South Italy was cursing in Spanish, and the reason that she switched to using this language was because she ran out of words she could say in Italian. Even those who could not understand the language had a good guess of what she was saying. (9)

Spain…the normally cheerful Spain still had his smile, but the smile was accompanied with a "Go to hell, America". (10)

Then there was that cup being thrown, hitting Alfred straight in the face. This was a gift from Netherlands. Lars could continue to smoke calmly, but he was unable to restrain himself from throwing something.

These were just a few examples.

"Matthew, you'll help me, won't you?" Alfred asked desperately as the other bandaged his head very carefully.

"I can't even help myself." She muttered darkly.

When she left the room, Arthur immediately asked about Alfred and he only moved onto her well being much later. She could not help but to be angry, as she was actually in a worse state due to what her brother did.

"…Canada, may I speak to you?"

It was her son and he actually looked rather unwell despite his country being fairly stable due to their isolation. However, he was no doubt agitated due to the rest of their family.

"Yes, but it is not just that." Emil pointed out. "It is also due to the fact that my people outside my land are suffering from the depression. You know that a very large amount of them live on your land."

"Yes, Canada has the largest Icelandic population outside Iceland." She could not help but to feel a sense of pride as she spoke of these words. They were a sign of her land being chosen by his people.

Matthew then began to inform Emil of the situation of his people, but because she was his mother, she could see hat he was not really here due to this. There was something else that was bothering him greatly.

"Therefore, Canada is very important to my people." Emil finished. "And I would like to visit."

"…Vinland is your mother, is that not so?" Matthew said instead. Upon the nod, she continued. "Iceland, I would never deny you the right of seeing your mother's land."

She was not sure if this was wise, but she decided to do so.

* * *

><p><em>Notes:<em>

_(1) The original version is Macedonian, but it is just that the English lyrics fit this chapter more._

_(2) This bit refers to what happened in the rape of Belgium, which is why Belgium is really upset, while Netherlands is angry with Germany._

_(3) Well, during the Treaty of Versailles, England was the party that remained neutral. Unlike France, who was determined to destroy Germany so that it can never attack again, or the idealistic America, England seemed to have a neutral view. Germany should be punished, but it must not bee punished so much that they would vow to avenge themselves. In addition, there is the matter of what happened to England and America in this story. England realise that part of his problem with America is due to him being too controlling with America._

_(4) Obviously, this refers to war guilt. I really feel that it is the issue of war guilt that made Germany so angry the most, as this is the one thing that they were not able to erase, because despite the terms on rearmament and reparation, they were able to get past that. Yet the issue of war guilt was something that always remain._

_(5) I hope I don't end up offending any French Canadians with this line, but surely they regard themselves as Canadians too, not just French Canadians. I firmly believe in so._

_(6) From now on, I will be calling Tino 'Finland', even though Suomi is actually the name for Finland in their own language. The reason is because I want to call Finland another name to reflect on the changing status of Finland, just as I changed the way that I described Denmark, Norway and Sweden. However, the problem was that I couldn't find the old name for Finland, so I decided that I would use Suomi for the time being._

_(7) Once I started to think about this, one of the things that really interest me about the Nordics is how they have choose to put their past behind and live peacefully. Yet I feel that if they choose to, then they could easily become very powerful as they were. Therefore, I feel that they are only like this because they choose to, and if the need come for them to defend themselves, than they can fight very well. Although I do feel that there is a sense of the nations being separated from their country. Their country might lose a war, but if they choose to fight against that said nation as a person, then it might be very different._

_(8) America is referring to the incident of RMS Lusitania, which many believe to be the cause of America entering WW1._

_(9) I think Romano is most likely bilingual due to spending time with Spain. At anyway, the femRomano in my story is actually very different. She has been carefully observing all this, waiting for the right time to strike. In my other story, I actually mention that she was able to speak Spanish fluently due to the time that she spent with Spain, as well as some German, although this is rather accented. Of course- for Romano to run out of swearwords…that is something._

_(10) This is what Spain actually said to America in that meeting about the Great depression._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> As I mentioned before, I do not want to cover WWI in great detail, other then a slight mentioning of the countries being affected. This story is not really a historical one, but there are events that are historical (if that makes sense) Anyway, WWI and the Treaty of Versailles did happen. I admit that I have input my own view in it- that I believe that the War guilt is the factor that caused German resentment the most._

_I am actually really surprised at how I ended up portraying America in this story. I have been honest: I don't really like America and I see him in quite a negative way. However…this chapter actually force me to examine him slightly. I have read another story when America, upon joining the war, announced to Canada that he is the hero and now that he arrived, he is going to save everyone. When I read the story, I almost rolled my eyes and thought: "Just how arrogant are you?" However, I now interpret that in a very different way. I think that even though he sounded almost arrogant, I do not believe that he could remain immune to it. Therefore, I think I regarded him in a slightly better way then what I initially viewed him. I think his attitude is his way of coping. As for his dislike towards Russia, I have to admit that even though there are times when it seems very childish, it has been affected by fan fiction interpretation too much. Yet the problem is that I can see him doing such a thing, almost ruining his brother's happiness due to thinking that Russia is evil. However, on my part, I think when he will know when he has to stop. I think if he made Matthew really upset, he would eventually realise how wrong he was and even apologise. And to be fair…I think America would not be wrong by realising that Russia is dangerous, and I think it is not just due to the general dislike of communism._

_Now, a side note on Vinland…I realise that the image of Vinland is actually very different from Canada. After all, Vinland is very sheltered and protected, while Canada has to fight. I think the image of Vinland is that of a very well dressed woman with jewelleries, as well as very long hair. As opposed to Canada, who would be wearing very casual clothing who might get some mud or dirt. So I think this actually helps Canada to appear different from Vinland. In addition, because Vinland did not fight, she seems very fragile. Even though Canada appears similar, the fact that others has seen her fight would prevent her from being seen as fragile._

_In regard to the depression, I did a quite research and it seems that Canada was affected even worse then America. I don't think Iceland was affected but given how the rest of the Nordic country as well as Germany were affected, it would have been impossible for Iceland to be completely oblivious._

_In regard to Russia and Finland…the more I learn of their history, the more I feel that they would be a couple. Finland actually had more freedom when Russia ruled it, and to be honest. When it was under Swedish rule, it seemed to be a region, but when Russia ruled it, it seemed to be like a country more. Granted that it was a country that was ruled by Russia, I feel that this difference did matter a lot. Of course, things are also different in the story due to Russia liking Finland._

_As I have said before, I had some problem with this chapter and the last chapter. Initially, the last chapter had the treaty of Versailles as well, and I didn't like the idea of breaking the event in half. Although I managed to rewrite part of it to make it long enough. One of the main problem I had was that I didn't want a chapter to be filled with too long a time frame. After all, it goes from the treaty of Versailles to the Great Depression. However, I decided that I will keep the part about the depression in as it does fit, since the beginning of the chapter involves the idea of how the country would recover from the war, and the end of this chapter shows that it would be a hard road to recovery._

_I have to confess though- initially, I thought about letting Canada and Iceland reunite, and this was actually an idea that I had for quite some time. However, I then feel that this is not the proper time yet._


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_They won't break everything inside of me_

_They won't see me broken again_

_There is no way they will get to me_

_~ Na Inat (Bulgaria 2011)_

* * *

><p>The years that followed the war was especially hard for Monika due to the Treaty of Versailles. However, her people were strong, as they were able to recover their economy. Therefore, she was finally able to have a slight rest.<p>

Yet there were wounds that could not be healed so easily.

The injury of a people's pride, the crime forced onto them.

The treaty severed her tie with Austria and it was also very difficult for her to visit her brother. They were people whom she relied on.

There was nothing, however, that prevented her from visiting others once she had the time, and later on, she was even allowed to join the League of Nations.

She was glad at finally being able to be included as she regarded that as a possible signs of things healing. Yet she was still angry at the fact that she needed to be allowed to do this. This showed that things came down to the very same issue.

She was still blamed for something that was not her fault.

However, she shook her head as she vowed that she would temporarily forget this. After all, it was Christmas again and she vowed that she would enjoy this Christmas.

Especially when she had a very bad feeling about what may soon follow due to the new leader that her people had chosen.

It had been a fairly long time since her family met up and she was not the only one that was usually absent. Tino had been very busy due to Finland's complete independence.

Not to mention Vinland, the member that was still missing.

The sad truth was that what used to be their Christmas tradition was now a special event due to the rarity of it happening.

"Then we will all be together this year." Mathias had announced. "I don't care what might happen next year, but we are all spending this Christmas together and I will drag everyone to Emil's house if I need to."

"He really would." Susanna and Lukas muttered at the same time.

As for why it was Emil's house…it was because Mathias knew that the slight distance of his son's island would allow everyone to attach a slight distance and therefore be able to forget what was happening much easier.

Mathias did get his wish of the whole family being together, but he also got more then what he bargained for.

"So this is Iceland. It is so different." Feliciano had invited Monika and was in tears due to her refusal. Foolishly, Monika decided to comfort the other by explaining why, which then led him to announce that if she could not spend Christmas with him, then he would spend Christmas with her.

Monika did not understood Feliciano, let along what she feels about him. Their first meeting had left her completely bewildered due to him claiming to be a tomato monster. Due to suspecting this being a trick, she had hit his face with her rifle.

Yet he took no offence at this. He even told her that he wanted to be her friend. She felt that this was something she was rather alien with. She had family and was quite close to them, but she did not really have a 'friend'. Austria was probably a friend to her, but he was more then a little different from Feliciano. (1)

"I know that Monika is a very nice person inside as well as being a very pretty girl outside." He had said as he took her hand.

The same could not be said of the other Italy.

Austria had told her a little of the Italian siblings. After all, not only did he look after North Italy for a long time, he looked after the other one for a brief time.

"Romano is dangerous and I had made the mistake of underestimating her due to believing that she is like her twin brother." The other had admitted. "So be careful." (2)

The other was there, being Gilbert's guest. Technically, Gilbert was not a member of the Nordic family, but he did end up becoming fairly close to them due to Monika. Therefore, he knew that he was able to take this 'guest'. After all, unlike his two best friends, he had a fairly good relationship with the Nordic nations.

As for his comment about South Italy, it was simple.

"Lovina is naturally different as she was raised by Antonio."

Usually, the girl had her long hair gathered back in a ponytail and dressed very simply with the sleeves rolled up and too few buttons buttoned. In addition, she tended to walk around without any shoes. However, this event did force her to dress up more then a little bit. As a result, she was in a long dress with gloves, the image of a glamorous woman in the pre-war era. (3)

"My little tomato looks so beautiful!" Antonio had commented while Gilbert said: "I had no idea that you can look like a girl."

The slap and the swearword reminded them that this lady-like image was limited to the appearance. At this, Antonio would mourn that she had spent too much time with Lars, who taught her how to smoke and swear. (4)

"I am only here to keep an eye on you." Lovina said bluntly to Monika. "I don't trust you."

"I was not the one who invited him. He invited himself!" Monika snapped back.

"But you did not refuse. Besides, you and Austria are too close. I did not," she said very slowly, "Fight for our independence only to lose it."

"If you are so concerned then why don't you chain him up?" Monika retorted back.

"…it is ironic to hear you out of all people saying this." Lovina's eyes suddenly become rather cold and Monika knew that she would not like what the other was going to say next. "Do you not know about what happened to Vinland?"

Vinland…the nation she knew so little of despite her importance to the family. Even now, her family was adjusting to her lose. No matter what, she would be absent from this gathering and therefore it would not be perfect.

"…what do you know of Vinland?"

"Very little." Lovina said truthfully. "But I saw her once and heard what Antonio said that day. I do not know why I am telling you this but your parents did what Austria did. They would not let her go despite the time having arrived. Maybe that's another reason in regard to why I don't trust you."

Because what if Monika would make the same mistake? The truth was that Lovina was actually perceptive enough to realise that Monika did treat her brother in a very special way.

"Or is it simply jealousy?" Gilbert said with a smirk, when the other two left. "If that is the case, then you should be grateful that she helped your brother to be stronger."

Lovina's attempt of stamping on Gilbert was easily dodged by him.

"Who did you think helped Monika to train?" he pointed out upon her surprised expression. (5)

"Then I could say the same for Fredericka."

At this, Gilbert's expression finally darkened. He did not do anything different with his birth-sister as he knew the danger of the world too well. However, Fredericka had been too fragile, as there were times when he caught her crying- the discarded sword as far as she could throw it.

"Then you should be grateful to Monika, because your brother is too much like my sister." He told her. "I don't care that it is Lukas and Susanna that helped her to be strong, because I am just glad that she is strong."

As she watched the slightly distant pair from them, Lovina had to admit that Gilbert was probably not wrong.

"Besides, don't blame Monika if your twin decided to fight in a war with her. She wouldn't be foolish enough to use him." he then quickened his step. "Why are we wasting so much time here? I heard that they had a feast waiting."

"…you are a bit like Antonio." Lovina said softly. "I would not have though that you are capable of this if I did not see it."

"That I am just tough acting and boasting? No, what I say are based on facts. Antonio is the opposite, but you probably already know this, don't you?" at her nod, he then said. "So are the Nordics."

* * *

><p>It was a bit hard, however, to think of this when Mathias greeted them with a giant grin and a large glass of beer.<p>

"Emil is picking up his guest so I will be the host until he returns." He announced. "Tino should be here soon- he is bringing a guest too, and he sounds rather nervous."

"Have you found out who they are?" Susanna asked.

"Does it matter?" Mathias said as he then slung an arm around Gilbert. "Let's get started, the beers are not going to drink itself."

"Uncle Mathias seems rather extreme today." Monika commented to her father, who was drinking too. However, he was naturally doing so in a much more controlled way.

"…he does know that a lot of things would be happening soon." Lukas stated. "Things that we do not wish for but must face. Therefore, we should at least be happy today."

"Perhaps he is right." Monika admitted. "But Vater, let me ask you a question first. What should one do if they do not believe or agree with their leader?"

At this, her father's eyes immediately become very worried.

"…do you think that it would be this bad?"

"I do not think so." She knew that there was many whose policies that she disagreed with, but this was not the first time as it was rare to get a perfect leader. Therefore, it was not her fault for not seeing how extreme the man would be.

"We are nations, Monika, so we must obey the ruler of our people. This is the law that we must follow." He said, before he admitted. "Yet there was a time when I was going to fight against my own boss."

"Was it due to…my aunt?" it was not hard for her to reach the conclusion due to the whispers that she has heard.

"…yes. It was because I did not want her to marry Mathias, yet our bosses thought that this would be a good alliance."

"Why? You and Uncle Mathias are so close." She did hear that the marriage had been a bit problematic and that had always puzzled her, along with their hostility when she was much younger.

"It doesn't matter though, that is all in the past. Because she is gone." Lukas said sadly and he would not speak of the matter any further.

Tino then happened to arrive at the same time with his guest.

"…Russia." Susanna said with a frown. "What are you doing here?" (6)

The other was clearly nervous, but she stared back at them, especially Susanna.

"…Tino invited me."

"That is true. I believe that Christmas is a very good time to…reconcile!" Tino said quickly. "And so Anya, Russia, I mean Anya, really deserve a slight rest since she is usually the host of the party she hold for her family and the others."

The first one to speak after this was Mathias and he simply said one sentence.

"It is Christmas."

"And I hope that Emil would not mind." Tino continued.

"Mind what?"

It was the said person with his guest. However, he seemed to differ from the other as his date was of the same gender as him.

"Matthew, is it?" Mathias said. "Welcome to our Christmas party."

He probably preferred Tino's guest over his son's, as the other's mere presence was the reminder of the one who was not there.

"…I can only stay for a short while but thank you for inviting me." she said softly, very nervous at what would happen. She was actually rather glad at the other guests, as it would distract the others.

She was also a bit weary at seeing Anya too, although she did not think that the other would be able to recognise her. Maybe it was a slight guilt too, could she have done something more for the other?

Luckily, she was seated beside Gilbert and Emil, the former knowing little of Vinland, as well as caring little for her. Although it was rather awkward due to what had happened in the war.

Instead of a family gathering, it was more like a Christmas truce that happened during the First World War. But it was not just Anya, because Matthew's presence caused the same problem.

However, the part still ended up being much more relaxing and even lively due to the fact that they did all wish to enjoy this Christmas peace.

Mathias certainly played a large part by making sure that everyone's glasses were filled, as well as telling jokes. Gilbert then soon joined and being a bit drunk always loosened people's tongues.

Anya's vodka then helped even more and Matthew thought that this was actually rather heart-warming. It was as if they were all allies.

As if they were all friends.

* * *

><p>It was not that surprising that Mathias would be the first to get drunk since he drank the most due to getting the others to drink. But the problem was that when he was finally drunk, many others were drunk as well. Matthew was one of the few who remained sober as she was afraid at what she might say if she gets drunk.<p>

"…Matthew, I know that I shouldn't ask a guest but…" Emil began, clearly embarrassed as he gestured to his father, who was lying on the floor. "I don't want to leave him like that."

"Is he usually like this?" she asked, despite knowing what he was like too well. Of course, there were times when he would get drunk with his men, but he would not do so in family parties, at least not until the very end.

"Yes and no. I have seen him getting drunk before but not like this. However…I prefer him being like this."

This was because he could remember how he saw his father crying and drinking in the room that was once his parent's room. Just because his father did not do it in front of him, it did not mean that Emil was ignorant.

Matthew's help was needed as Lukas and Susanna was nowhere in sight, while Tino was clearly too drunk. After all, Emil was sure that Tino would never behave like that with a woman, especially Anya out of all people. He would have preferred asking his cousin, but she was in an argument with Lovina, with Feliciano hovering between them.

Emil needed another's help because his father was much taller then him. Since Matthew was not that much taller, the two of them ended up slinging one arm around their shoulders and then dragged Mathias to his room in his son's home.

The problem, however, came when there ought to be no more problems.

After she helped laying Mathias down, Matthew planned to leave the room with some excuse. However, she suddenly found her hand being grabbed by the other and even though the other was drunk, his grip remained very strong.

"Ranveig…my queen has come." Mathias whispered. "I had a very strange dream where you were gone. Your brother took you to be a Princess again." (7)

As he was drunk, reality and fantasy was mixed up. (8)

"We are grown ups now, even you and I, but our children are now the youths that need to grow up." He said softly and seriously before he suddenly smiled. "But our son is quite smart."

"…Faðir, you are drunk." Emil began. "Don't embarrass my friend like that."

"Friend? You do not recognise your own mother?" Mathias said in disbelief. "You do not recognise her eyes? The eyes that she gave you?"

Emil was certain that there were others with purple eyes but he had to admit, it was not that common. But then, didn't a nation often inherit the complexion of the one before them? Wasn't that why Fredericka's hair was of a darker blond then the hair of their families?

"But I am worried at what might happen, Ranveig." Mathias continued. "Once again, I am afraid that this Christmas would be special as it would be a very long time before we could celebrate it together again. Yet this should not be like this. But come closer, Ranveig."

He was holding her so tight that she had no choice but to do so. Perhaps she was self conscious as she did not want them to point out that Canada looked like Vinland.

"But I know that we will survive this...as long as we are together." saying so, he kissed her.

Matthew did not blush because why should she? She has slept with this man and bore a child with him, so a kiss was nothing to make a fuss about. However, what made her whole body tense was how much that familiar yet long absent physical contact affected her.

"…Mathias." She said the name softly, her guard let down, as she said the name the way that Ranveig would say it. "Get some rest."

Beside them, Emil suddenly frowned, as it seemed oddly familiar. There was a time when his father was drunk, and his mother had sit beside him like this and then said the very same thing in the very same way after a kiss.

* * *

><p>Perhaps Emil would have tried to understand Matthew a bit more, but there was soon another more important matter. His cousin's boss has done what they were forbid to do by the treaty.<p>

Monika's boss had announced that the two people and nation that ought to be one would be united. In addition to the declaration that was made by the people, he would also do what could be said to be the oldest trick.

A marriage.

Instead of members of royalty- since there were no longer any- it would be the two personifications of the nation. This was a very bold move as it was a declaration to the other's bosses.

Like the other countries, the Nordic had a meeting. At this stage, the more active members in the circle were really Denmark, Sweden and Norway. Finland was a part of them, but the country's main focus was still its new status, while Iceland was still too young.

"My daughter?" was what Lukas said after Susanna's boss finished telling them of what had happened. The fact that he was the one who spoke first was actually rather surprising.

"Yes, your daughter. But at the same time, she is a nation." His own boss reminded him.

"I don't think Gilbert would be very happy about this." Susanna said practically.

"But Prussia answers to Germany's boss." Was pointed out by Mathias. "So…what do you guys plan to do about all this?"

After all, nations answered to their bosses. It was the unspoken rule that was rarely challenged.

"We would do what we have done for the past war: we will remain neutral." Mathias' boss said on behalf of them, and the others all nodded in agreement.

"It seems that you have all already made your decision, so why was this meeting arranged?" Susanna asked shrewdly. "Why gather all of us together to tell us the news?"

"To remind you that this is all of our decision." Her boss said. "We will not have any of you doing something that would challenge this."

"What make you think that we will?" she retorted back.

"Germany…Monika is your daughter and I know that you and Lukas wishes to help her. However, we are to be neutral."

"Can we not even attend the wedding?" Lukas said. "Just as ourselves."

"That would be still be an indication of us supporting the breaching of the treaty." His boss said.

Lukas expected this but he was upset because this would be another wedding of someone very important to him that he could not go. The wedding of his sister was one that he has only heard of.

They were then faced with another problem. Monika's boss decided that since the other nations did not help them during the humiliating treaty, he would not help the others either. Therefore, Monika was only to talk to a few nations.

However, parents were not so easily daunted.

"It is not as if any of you can change anything, you know."

"Romano? We just want to talk to her." Susanna said. "But I presume that you would be going."

"Her boss and my boss are getting way too close, so of course they would go." She said. "It is stupid, this whole thing. It is also meant to be an illustration of how the proper place of woman is to be a wife. Which makes it really funny, because the bride is going to be the one who does the fighting. I'll like to see that Austria pick up a sword again."

"Oh, but he use to be quite tough." Antonio said cheerfully. "I can help you to get her. I'll distract Roderich for you guys."

"Don't interrupt me when I am talking!" Lovina snapped. "Besides, he might be tough centuries ago but he isn't now! Do you forget that you were the idiot who fought for him?"

"And that is a way of fighting too, picking the right ally. A shame that I am always really bad at doing this." Antonio laughed but the way that he looked at his formal ward indicated that he did not regret it at all. "Now, I will help you to get Monika."

However, they were first joined by the other Italy.

"Would any of you be going to her wedding?" much to their surprise, this was not said with any of his usual merriment.

"We are not allowed to."

"Oh, but that would make her sad and I want her to be happy." Feliciano said. "But maybe she would be happy after she talks to you all."

"Is she not happy?" Lukas asked in concern.

"My brother thinks that someone is not happy just because they don't grin like him or the tomato eating bastard." Lovina said with a roll of her eyes. "However…"

"However?"

"I will be honest- I don't like Monika that much." Lovina said bluntly, ignoring her brother's protest, which was followed by his wailing. "But I do feel sorry for her. It wasn't just that she was too stupid to run, but the fact that she stayed with someone in a losing battle due to her honour. And to make it worse, she is going to be in that ship again."

* * *

><p>When Monika came, Emil recalled how they once sat together and attempted to understand the world around them. Instead, they had become adults who made choice in the world.<p>

"Roderich is a friend." Monika reminded her family. "Yes, there are times when he does drive me crazy but I can say the same for Feliciano and Gilbert. We are becoming one kingdom even without the marriage. The marriage is merely a term. Besides, it is not as if I will be forced into doing anything."

Emil could not help but to smile slightly. "I do not think that anyone can force you, Monika."

Perhaps it was because the family has reconciled, that Lukas did not add: "As my sister was" to what Emil said.

However, the Nordics had marriages that were very human like, instead of being that of nations doing so to declare an alliance. Not to mention Mathias and Ranveig, Susanna and Lukas' marriage moved beyond political reasons and their daughter knew this.

A slight contrast to many other nations' marriage in the rest of Europe. For them, it was really a name and the physical aspect was not compulsory, since there was no need to have an heir.

"Roderich and I met couple of times per month in Austria and then I will go back to Spain." Anotnio had said. "To be honest, Lovina ended up being more like my wife."

Even though she elbowed him for saying this, she had to agree. After all, it was her that comforted him and even held him in the dark moments, as well as her that he held in his arms on nights when it was impossible to sleep.

Then there was the Lithuanian and Polish alliance, which seemed more like two nations becoming brothers. (9)

Monika knew that her own marriage would be political, yet she could not help but to wonder about the marriages of her uncle and aunt, as well as her parents. The way that her parents acted around each other, as well as the way that her uncle spoke of her late aunt.

However, this marriage was still important as it was one of the first signs that would lead to the war, after all, Germany and Austria were united and they would continue to push the treaty.

They did not want war, but nor were they acceptant of the blame that they received.

What happened in the war did make Monika much stronger, and perhaps it did make her even more bitter as well.

* * *

><p><em><span>Notes:<span>_

_(1) I feel that Germany and Austria's relationship is quite hard, although this is probably my own fault, since I mentioned the blank cheque situation that happened in WW1, where as the author did not seem to mention this. Therefore, there is no implication that Germany and Austria were good friends, despite the fact that they did live together. The reason that I said this is because when Italy said that Germany and him were friends, Germany himself was rather surprised and said that he does not really know what this mean as he did not have a friend before._

_(2) I admit, this is really my own interpretation. I want to portray Romano in a very different way, as I see this as a 'what if Romano was like this?' If anyone is curious about this, then please read my story 'Independence and freedom', which explores this idea._

_(3) I have to be honest, I had great fun describing Romano in this part. But given that this is in the 1920s, I feel that formal wear would be long evening gown with gloves. In regard to what Romano normally look like, I actually can't remember what fem Romano look like, but since femNorth Italy has her hair in a ponytail I thought that we can have femRomano in a similar way. Likewise, I feel that femNorth Italy would definitely be someone who does not mind if she only has a few buttons done and somehow I feel that femRomano might be the same. As for why she is barefoot, this is because there is this scene when Romano is working, and both Prussia and (I think) France, comment on the fat that he is not wearing any shoes, and Romano just says that this is because he just like doing that._

_(4) This is quite strange because even though I do not feel that Romano and Netherlands would be very close to each other, I feel that femRomano and Netherlands would be closer. Although I think it is because I feel that Netherlands might be closer with Romano if Romano is a bit different. Because in my story, Romano is someone who carefully bid her time as well as observing everything that is happening around her, and I think Netherlands would have a respect for that. In addition, I think he might end up doing that (teaching her to smoke and swear) as it is a way to help her._

_(5) This is referring to how Prussia is actually really tough even though I felt that he only looks tough. I now feel that he does not just only look tough, he actually is really tough. And later on, I saw this scene when America meets Prussia and Prussia is actually really Spartan in the way that he trains. At that moment, I suddenly felt a sense of: "With that training, it is impossible to be anything but tough". The author said that the training for the Prussian army was basically: "Training, abuse, training, abuse."_

_(6) Out of all the Nordics, it was Sweden that was affected the most by what Russian did. After all, Finland was with Sweden and she was the one most affected by the lose of Finland (not to mention the divorce)_

_(7) Basically, this is the reason of the title of the story. Canada does not want to be a queen or a princess. With Denmark, she is the queen, but with Norway, she is the princess._

_(8) Denmark actually saw Canada as Vinland, so we can say that he actually recognised her. However, this is because he was drunk as he thought that Vinland has never left him. _

_(9) I thought that I would leave the relationship of Lithuania and Poland deliberately vague, so people can make up their own interpretation. Although my own interpretation is that they were more like brothers/best friends (and Lithuania likes Belarus). However, I admit that there is a very special relationship between the two of them. However, I really don't feel that there is such a relationship between Spain and Austria._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This chapter ended up focusing on Germany. Initially, the second half of the chapter was going to be about Iceland, but Germany ended up being the main focus. But I guess you can say that this is sort of describing the setting, and Germany is linked to the Nordics, who are very important in the story. Likewise, Finland inviting Russia is also meant to show what the situation is like._

_As I have said before, I would use the human names of a nation when I feel that I am writing about them in a way that is beyond them just being there for plot purpose. Therefore, the reason that I am not using Austria's human name is because I am not really writing about him._

_Germany and Austria are marrying because I feel that this was what happened during the time, when Anschluss happened, although I feel that the marriage would only be a marriage in name._

_I'm reaching WW2, which means that my story would probably only have a few chapters left and it is hard to believe. I also do feel a bit sad about it._

_I admit, Romano had quite an appearance in this story, likewise the Spain and Romano parts, but I just wanted that bit and one can argue that it does show a bit about Vinland._


	20. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note:** A lot of this chapter (as well as the part in the next chapter) would deal with World War 2, and even though a lot of things that happened are based on historical events, I have made taken a lot of creative liberties in this story. This mainly relate to what happened in Denmark. During the war, Denmark did surrender and they were initially treated quite well, since the Danish people were regarded as suitable 'Aryans', and unlike the other countries, Denmark seemed to continue operating pretty much the way it was. In addition, the government was very helpful to Danish Jews and the government also refused laws that would have discriminated Jews. There were also many that worked against the Jewish persecution. However, in 1943, the relationship between the two nations broke down and martial law was introduced and upon this, Danish people seem to begin to fight back. There was now a underground government and the Allied Government recognised them as an ally. _

_The King of Denmark actually remained in Denmark, although some of the important officials were later sent to Sweden. However, in this story, I had made it that the royal family and important officials had to flee the land._

_What happened to Denmark is actually not as extreme compared to Netherlands or Norway, even after what happened in 1943. However, in this story, I suggested something more extreme has happened._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

_Look into those eyes, hold onto these hands, believe in this heartbeat_

_Though you're afraid that I might break, just hold on_

_Shadows only haunt you when darkness crowds your heart_

_So let the light of my love shine bright_

_~It's for you (Ireland 2010)_

* * *

><p>The hand that held the cup did not tremble, but the grip was very tight, while the hand's owner was very pale. Normally, the others would ask about his health, if not making him lie down immediately. However, there was no need for any of them to do this, since they were all in a similar status.<p>

Lukas had his hands pressed on the table so hard that a crack would appear very soon. His ex-wife was sitting beside him and she controlled herself by tightening her hold onto her nearby weapon. As for Tino, he was shuffling through the papers once more, as if he could suddenly find an answer.

The council was not complete as they were the only members present.

Mathias was absent.

Mathias was not here as he was now a prisoner in his own country, chained in his own land.

He was not the only one. France and Netherlands were both in a similar situation. However, his situation was worse as he was not just a prisoner, but a very ungrateful one.

"…I was really surprised when Mathias just gave up fighting." Tino finally said, breaking the silence. "I knew that he was going to be neutral, but I thought that he would put up a good fight if he had to."

Tino was not the only one who thought this. After all, Gilbert had jeered: "Has the King of Northern Europe become the King of Cowards?" when he obeyed the order and chained the other up.

Gilbert did not dislike Mathias, he was even quite fond of the other, but he could not help but to see this action was very cowardly.

However, Mathias' actions soon made sense. The reason was that Mathias has decided that this was the best path. By surrendering, his people would be spared from any major suffering due to them being deemed as acceptable. This then let them to help his people that were deemed to be unacceptable.

It had been a good plan until what they were doing was discovered.

The royal family and the main governing officials managed to escape due to the help of Mathias, but the price was that Mathias was captured, since he remained to hold the 'enemies' away.

"Yet for Mathias to realise this is a big change from what he used to be like." Lukas muttered, no doubt thinking of the past again. If Mathias could have foreseen the consequences of taking Ranveig, then perhaps she might be right here.

Emil did not say anything as he was seeing that image from so long ago, when his strong father was injured so much that he had to kneel on the ground with his weapon as a staff.

Perhaps his father never mentally recovered due to the loss of his mother, but Emil thought that his father did physically heal. The truth was that he had not been very scared in the war against Anya as he knew that he could rely on his father.

Therefore, he never thought that this would happen again.

The liquid in his cup was the strongest coffee that Susanna could find, but it did not seem to have worked at all. He did not say anything as he did not think that he could remain calm enough to speak.

"Emil," Lukas began, and he too was thinking of the little boy that had knelt beside Mathias, as well as the little boy who screamed for them to not take his mother away. He remembered the day as Emil had that look again. "Emil, I am sorry for what Germany has done. But please understand that Monika is very sorry too." (1)

Nations followed their bosses because nations had to obey their bosses. If they were told to fight by their boss, then they would fight. If they were told to stay put, then they had to do so too.

The rule had never tormented them so much before.

Usually, a nation was often like their boss, but the problem was that there were still times when they had their own desire. (2)

Such as the last war. Both Lukas and Susanna felt that they should have helped their daughter and their people, and things might have been very different if they had done so.

Likewise, the fact that Mathias was involved made this much harder.

* * *

><p>Across the ocean was the country Denmark and below a certain place was a secret prison. After all, this prisoner was no mere citizen.<p>

He was the nation itself.

Perhaps he was hidden away here as his knowledge and identity could help him to escape, or maybe it was because the one who captured him took a delight in doing so by seeing this as an act of him transcending from mortality to immortality.

Either way, Mathias has become a prison on his own land.

He was chained because he was very dangerous. Unlike his people who had the blood of the ferocious Viking, he was one himself.

A prisoner…such words were not alien to him, but it was an alien experience by being on this end of the term.

There was that time when he lost in that battle and had his wife taken away. However, he had been able to take the hand of his son and walked back to his home, where he knew was safe.

He was more worried about Emil. Ironically, his son's dislike for war made him a more likely target for war. Because his people were not regarded as that strong due to their dislike for war, they might easily be attacked.

Before, the location of Iceland as well as the decision of being neutral would have been enough. However, Iceland was no longer so far away due to technology, and this also made his location useful. (3)

Mathias did not know what he should do, as he did not have much option. However, he knew that he would not let his son be harmed.

Perhaps he had been wrong in the way that he decided to live. It seemed that to declare neutrality and ignore the rest of the world was not the right way, since that was what caused him to be in this situation.

However, they would be decisions that he could only make when this finishes.

"…Uncle Mathias." It was not just the fact that the speaker addressed him that way, but the additional factor of how she used the language of the nations that only they would understand. Yet she was obviously paranoid at being overheard as she made sure that her voice was very soft.

"I don't blame you, I know that you are just following your boss' order." Mathias said, although he did not put her at ease as he then said the following: "But if my son is harmed in anyway then I won't forgive the one that did it…even if that person is you."

"I truly hope that such a thing would never happen." Monika said almost desperately. "But I am very worried, and so is my brother."

"Do you think that your boss would be so ambitious?"

"I am…very afraid." Monika said once again before she explained what she had been ordered to do.

"To order the maiming of a nation…to do this as a way so my son would surrender…" the disgust was not directed to Monika, but it was so great that she could not help but to flinch.

"I forgive you for this, but not for what would follow due to this." Mathias said as he closed his eyes.

Yet he still screamed, because it was impossible to not do so.

* * *

><p>When Monika stepped out, she seemed very composed, but her brother knew her better then to be fooled.<p>

"Sit." He ordered as he handed her a cup. "Drink."

It was not beer, but a much stronger alcohol.

"None of this is your fault." Gilbert said simply. "And…he would heal."

"But it will take a very long time, wouldn't it?" she pointed out, and she continued to stare at her hands. "I am…to do such a thing…"

"I am sorry." Much to her surprise, her brother actually crouched down in front of her and gave her a very tight embrace. "I should have been able to protect you from all this. I should have done it instead."

But Prussia was merely Germany's past. A past that their boss was not very happy about as it symbolised great defeat.

"Can…can a nation be killed?"

A nation would die when they lost all of their people, such as the Ancient Roman Empire; or when they choose to give up like the Holy Roman Empire. However, there was a third way. It was rarely mentioned, as it was very unpleasant.

A nation could be killed…if the act was committed by another nation.

Gilbert knew much of this as he was Antonio's friend. Perhaps the victims would have died anyway, but it had been Antonio that did the act of killing. (4)

A sin that now haunt Antonio, and it was a sin that would continue to haunt Antonio.

"Yes, but you do not need to know about it because it would not be done by you." Gilbert said. "I swear this."

Monika then knew that this was because her brother would be the one that would bear this sin for her, regardless of how she felt. She would naturally attempt to stop him, but she knew that he would win.

Yet it was a horrifying prize.

* * *

><p>People get injured in war, Emil repeated to himself again. People would get severally injured in war, he has seen this himself.<p>

However, what happened was too much. To hear about how his own father was injured…to learn that his father was blinded…that pain…

"This is going too far!" he cried out and he even threw his cup to the wall. It was simply too much, he needed to release that feeling of despair and hopelessness.

"This man is going too far." Lukas agreed.

"But Faðir…if I fight then…" at this, Emil finished his sentence by banging his fist against the table, a very uncharacteristic action. However, how could a son ever be presented with such a choice? If his people did not surrender to Germany, then his own father would be tortured and perhaps even killed.

"I do not think that Monika would do this, even if she was ordered to do so." Tino consoled.

"Gilbert would." Susanna said very grimly. "He would do it to protect her. Unlike us, she is his family."

"What do I do?" Emil whispered, burying his face in his hand. "I know that I should be fighting but…"

"I think you should fight. This is no longer a mortal war." Lukas said. "Besides, knowing Mathias…"

"He would want you to take his axe and attack the ones that dare to do this." Susanna said in agreement. "But…"

It was their daughter that was involved.

"I will fight against Germany." Lukas said. Unlike before, he was actually the first to make a declaration. "I believe that this is the only way to help both Monika and Mathias."

"I can't participate in this." Tino said brokenly. "My boss has ordered us to be neutral."

However, he knew that what his boss truly meant was that they should seize the opportunity of attacking Russia.

Anya…Anya would be hurt as she would see this as a betrayal.

"…I cannot do this." Susanna's voice was in a condition no better then Tino's. "I cannot openly fight her."

"That will not be helping her." Lukas said and he actually raised his voice. "We can only help our daughter by killing this monster of a boss that she has."

"But if I do this…it will destroy her." Susanna said softly. "I know this. Therefore, I will not fight her. However, I will not fight for her either."

Officially, she would remain neutral. However, this was not neutral because she would later end up helping her daughter, giving secret aid.

"…I need to think." The final nation said softly.

* * *

><p>What Lukas and Susanna decided did end up being the decision made by their bosses, as they worked very hard to influence their bosses. However, Emil's situation was uncertain. His boss admitted that he was not very certain at what they should do, and therefore, Emil had the burden of making the choice.<p>

Soon, a choice would have to be made.

Tino could not give any advice as he told the other that he was not fit to do so. After all, Tino would soon be attacking Russia despite what Anya would feel, and he felt that this was a sign of cowardliness as he knew how much this would hurt Anya.

Susanna felt the same. She herself had made her choice due to her emotion and she could not say that this was the right one.

Lukas believed that Emil should join the fight…perhaps it was because the best friend understood more then the cousin. That this was what the other would wish of his son. In fact, the other would feel a deep guilt at causing this.

Yet he was not able to help the young man despite trying to. He had always felt guilty for making the young child loses his mother, and now his daughter played a part in making Emil lose his father.

However, things were not easy for Lukas either. His people's decision of fighting had resulted in them being conquered. Therefore, they now had to fight in a very different way.

First of all, he needed to secure a place where his people could train.

"You Nordics always stick together." Arthur pointed out. "And Germany is your daughter." (5)

"Monika is my daughter and she is actually very unhappy with what has been happening. Therefore, I need to fight against her people." Lukas said steadily.

"Yet Sweden…"

"What Susanna decided is not something that I agree with, as I think that is only making situation worse."

This was enough for Arthur, especially at such a time too."

"I lack resources for your people, but Matthew has said that he would help you."

Which was why he and a small group of his people ended up going to Canada.

Not only was the other very helpful and welcoming, Matthew was very sympathetic with his low mood. In fact, Lukas ended up telling her much of what had happened.

"…I do not think that you are wrong." Matthew said. "But have you heard anymore of what happened with Denmark and Emil?" (6)

"Mathias is still a prisoner but no news is actually good news. As for Emil…I think only his mother can help but she is not here."

"Perhaps I can talk to him. We are quite good friends." She was not sure of what she would do, but she was certain of one thing.

Her son needed his mother.

* * *

><p>Due to the situation of the war, Matthew had to be very careful in her visit. It was allowed, but it would cause some problems. Therefore, she decided that it would be best to disguise herself. In order to do this, she decided to dye her hair black.<p>

She also brought the proof of her real identity. She was not certain of whether she would do so, but she brought it anyway.

Her disguise must have worked quite well as Emil was clearly very surprised when he opened his door.

"It is me, Mathew." This was said in the language of the nation.

The house was not messy but it was clear that it was rather neglected. In addition, the owner seemed much too thin.

"You need to eat or drink something at the very least." She decided.

Vinland has been in this land many times before, but this all took place before her son began to live here, while Canada has only been here a few times. Therefore, the house was actually rather alien to her.

"I have heard about what happened from Norway." Matthew assured him as she handed him the tea that she just made.

"I know what my own father is like but to do this…" Emil whispered. "To do something that would endanger him."

He looked so hopeless that Matthew decided that she was no longer strong enough as the desire of comforting him was too much. His weakness revoked the strength of her resolution.

Perhaps this was a good thing, although she certainly wished that the circumstances were more pleasant.

"Emil, I wish to help you." She said.

"Thank you, but I don't think you will be able to." He said what she expected. After all, even though they were close enough for him to invite to the family gathering, they were not close enough to share family secrets.

Therefore, she answered him by taking 'that' from her bag.

"Do you recognise this?"

It was puffin. The toy that he once was rarely separated from. However, this did not mean anything. It was logical for her to guess that it was his since he had a puffin as a companion and he did leave it at that land.

"I know what is in here. Black marbles." Matthew continued, and saying so, she shook some of the 'marbles' out. They were smooth black orbs that still shone and were perfectly formed.

"And?" he asked, clearly not understanding her. But then, these had always been marbles to him.

"Emil, why would anyone say that they are marbles?"

As the objects had not been played with, they remained in their original form. Therefore, even an inexperienced hand could tell that they were very fine pearls.

However, he called them marbles as his uncle had told them that they were marbles. But when his uncle gave them to him…someone else had been here, someone who saw him playing with the orbs as marbles.

In addition…his 'friend' was now speaking in a familiar tongue that he has not heard for such a long time.

The Old Norse of the Vikings.

Old Norse was the language that his parents spoke to him as he was born before these countries began to have different official languages. However, there were slight variations. Unlike his father, his mother spoke a version of old Norse that was more like what Lukas spoke. This was natural as his mother grew up in Norway.

More so, the tone of the voice…

"Móðir." He could only whisper this out. "Mama?"

"I am sorry." She said very softly. "For everything."

Who was it that told her that war should not involve children because it was the game of adults? Yet her son was involved even though he was only a child. The little boy had looked at war in horror as that was the worst type of war, when kindred fought each other.

Now the young man was a child once more, as he had that same look in his eyes, because he was seeing the same thing again.

"Why did you leave?" he finally said. "I won't blame you. I just want to know."

So she told him and as she did so, she realised that she had been very foolish. The truth was that she did not need to stay away for long. She could have returned much earlier and she would not suffer any of the consequences that she had been so afraid of. However, she was too afraid to face what might happen, and the longer she stayed away, the harder it was for her to return.

"…you did not break your promise." Emil said after yet another long period of silence. "Because I alone could go to Vinland and as Canada and Matthew, you became my friend. And…I always knew that you sent puffin to me. I never blamed you. But…are you going to let the others know about who you really are?"

"Now is not the time." She pointed out before she admitted. "Although I do not know how or what would happen. What I should do."

"I understand." Her son promised. "Because it is harder to tell Faðir and Uncle Lukas then me, is that not so?"

"You were only a child when I left you, but it seems that you had more sense then any of us." Matthew chuckled. "But the reason that I am doing this now is…"

"Because of Faðir?"

She nodded.

"I know that this will sound hypocritical as I had been away from you for so long," she began, but her son told her again that he would not hold what happened against her, as he knew that she had always tried to be with him. "But I feel that you need your parents."

"I don't know what I should do, Móðir. No, I know what I should do, but I don't know if I can do it."

This was not because Emil was indecisive, but because Monika's boss was clearing breaking many rules. Nations have been harmed before, but those mortals who know the secret had no right to kill or injure them in such a way. Therefore, that was why many were afraid at the captured nations being killed.

"The thought of what happened and what might happen to Mathias has been tormenting me too." She whispered and her son had no doubt of this at all. "But your father…the last thing he wants would be for you to surrender. The main reason is not because of his pride or personality, but because he is a father. If your surrender, you will be in the same situation as him, and to a parent, nothing is worse then that."

"…he will forgive me if he is killed?" the young man said brokenly.

"What is there to forgive when there is nothing wrong at all?" she corrected him. "However, the answer is yes."

Because she was the same.

"I will fight with you, Móðir." Emil declared out. "I often wonder if things would be different if Faðir and I fought and even though I am still not sure about the answer. I know that that the correct thing to do now is to fight."

* * *

><p><em><span>Note:<span>_

_(1) What Norway is trying to say is that what is done by Germany, is not the desire and want of Monika, as he is actually separating Germany from her boss._

_(2) Clearly, we can see that Germany is not like this. However, I do feel that some nations has a dark side. I feel that the best example is Spain. I really do think that Spain, during the period of the New World, is very much like the conquistor. I feel that he was a good representative of his people, that he really did not regard what they were doing as anything wrong._

_(3) Apparently during the War, the Germans were actually quite concerned about Iceland due to its location. And I think this would also be because due to technology, Iceland was not so inaccessible._

_(4) In regard to some of the people of the New World, I think the civilisation might have died out anyway when they came into contact with Spain. However, I think Spain ended up destroying them first._

_(5) By this, England is actually telling Norway that he is not very sure whether he can trust Norway, since the Nordic nations seem to always stick together. Therefore, he is not certain whether Norway might decided to side with Sweden or even Germany._

_(6) In Vinland's disguise as Canada, she actually does not 'know' the others that well. Her relationship with the Nordics is mainly limited to Iceland. She has talked to Denmark and Norway only for a few times. By this stage, she and Iceland have reached the stage where they would address each other with their human names, but she is not able to do so with Denmark and Norway.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** After the discovering of the Vinland by the Vikings, I have finally reached World War 2. As I have mentioned in the beginning, there are a lot of changes. The main one is the fact that Denmark is treated really harshly. Because I think that if I do it historically, then Mathias would not be in a situation where he was thrown in an underground cell. He would probably have been close guarded, but it would not have been this harsh._

_Another change is Iceland's position. In the war, Iceland was a bit like Sweden. It became independent in 1944 and even though it was sort of neutral, it actually favoured the ally more, and I think it did attack some Germans navy at one stage. However, in this story, Iceland openly choose to side with the allies. In addition, Iceland already had its impendence quite some time ago._

_Finland would be talked a bit more in this next chapter._

_As for Sweden and Norway…historically, Norway fought against Germany and seemed to be the one that suffered the most out of the Scandinavian nations. Sweden officially remained neutral but it has been accused of helping Germany. Therefore, I decided to work with the idea. I feel that Norway made the decision to fight because he knows that this would help Germany. Sweden, however, is different. Sweden knows that even though Germany would understand that should Sweden declare war on Germany, it is because Sweden want to help her. However, at the same time, she knows that this would really hurt Germany. And in the end, she acts as a mother, she is not unable to strike against her daughter. We can then say the same of Canada. It is partly due to what Denmark want, but I think Canada's reason for helping her son is also due to the fact that she cannot bear the idea of her son being harmed that way._

_Initially, Canada was actually going to reveal her real identity to Iceland when he first visited her. It was because he saw the puffin and ended up discovering the marbles, upon this, Canada had said that they were marbles, which made Iceland realised that she would only so because she has seen him playing with it before. And this only happened because she is also his mother. It really ended up being the opposite of what happened._

_Finally…writing this chapter made me realise what a good person Prussia really is (and to be honest, I don't think it is coincidence that he became East Berlin. I think that was a choice he made, a sacrifice). Although in Prussia's case, I should really say awesome._


	21. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** I decided to do something quite strange. Instead of just having Japan, I am going to be having femJapan as well. So they will be like Italy- there are two of them. femJapan will be called Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

_I know that I will be whole_

_While I keep in my soul_

_The light shine on me_

_From your eyes that never lie_

_Oh my darling angel_

_Guide me through this barren sky_

_~Eyes that never lie (Belarus, 2009)_

* * *

><p>The two women that entered were both unusual as they each had a twin. Therefore, they differed from those that had siblings as they would always rule the same land and people. However, the two sets of twins ruled in a different way.<p>

The two Italians ruled one half of the land each. Because they were twins, they would always be one land and one nation, even though the culture of the two lands was very different.

As for the other two, they ruled together. At the first glance, it would seem that the brother was the one who ruled and did everything, since it was usually he that talked with their boss or any other during meetings. However, the truth was simply because the sister preferred to watch and think. This was because she lacked self confidence in dealing with others and was very shy. On the occasions when her brother was away, she proved that she was actually very capable with ruling and negotiating.

The way they functioned had nothing to do with gender, but personality.

Therefore, to see her standing here alone was rather surprising.

"Sakura…the other Japan." Alfred said grimly, remembering when they first met. After all, there was a time when America was actually rather good friends with Japan.

However, now that he thought about it, while Kiku did become closer with him, Sakura never seemed to have warmed up to him. Initially, he thought that this as due to the other's shy personality, but he was not very sure now.

Like her twin brother, she was rather petite and since she did not need to wear any military uniform, she would usually be wearing kimono. The European nations all remembered her as having hair that was only a bit longer then her brother. However, when China arrived, the other actually said: "What happened to your long hair, Sakura? The long hair that you are so proud of?"

"Things change." Was her only answer before she turned to her companion, indicating that it was time.

"We are both here to make an important declaration." Lovina began. She was wearing military uniform with her hair tied up, a gun in her hand. When Antonio saw her, he had smiled sadly and asked her: "So who do you seek to fight this time, little Lovina? And tell me why do you have to do it by yourself again?"

Perhaps if she begged or even just asked him, then he might be here, even though his country was so broke that they could not even fight.

"Romano, after all that you and your brother have done to help Germany, you expect us to believe you so easily?" Arthur pointed out.

"Of course not." Lovina said. "However, my idiotic brother is no longer influencing our boss, who we have replaced. I am now the one that is influential and I can promise you that Italy will fight with all of you. However, if you do not trust us, then we will surrender and place ourselves at your mercy. I will let myself be chained at this very moment as the proof."

"Where is your brother?" Someone finally asked.

"I chained him up because he still wants to help Germany." At this, Lovina laughed bitterly. "To think that my cowardly brother out of all people actually want to continue fighting." (1)

But this was also because she was helping her brother. By doing this to him, Monika could not accuse him of betraying her as he was truly hopeless at the situation.

"And what about you?" the question would naturally be directed to Sakura.

"I can't do what Miss Lovina did, because my people still wishes to fight. Nor would my twin brother ever contemplate such a thing. Therefore…" She took out a few scrolls. "These are the secrets I have stolen, and they include the location of where the captured nations are." (2)

Which was one of the main priorities for the Allied Nations. Upon realising that defeat might soon come, Monika's boss ordered that the nations he had captured be placed in a secret location. The number had grown to a fairly alarming one since in addition to Poland, Netherlands and Denmark; there were the Baltic States, along with Anya's two sisters when Russia was first attacked.

"…I want them to be rescued more then anything." Sakura whispered. "This is why I am doing this."

"So you will betray your own brother?" Alfred said. This was a rather sensitive topic with him since he remembered his war of independence. He had been very upset when his 'brother' refused to help him, and having to fight his 'brother' was one of the worst experiences that he had ever experienced.

"You are one to talk!" Lovina snapped. During that brief time she and the other had become rather close friends due to their mutual frustration with their brother. "If we don't do this, then you will accuse us of being inhumane. But when we do the right thing, you spit at us."

"It is alright, Miss Lovina." Sakura said. "I don't care what they say, especially not him."

Upon this, Alfred knew that she definitely dislike him more then a bit. He was actually quite upset by this. Of course, he knew that there were times when people were irritated with him due to not believing that he was doing the right thing. However, it seemed that the other just…hate him. (3)

A bit like Anya. But he regarded Russia as being different because that was someone that he did not care about. That person was not related to his friend, or someone that would have been his friend.

"What is wrong with you?" Alfred demanded. "Kiku…"

"How dare you!" this was yelled out, and because it was yelled out by someone that was usually quite quiet, it seemed much louder. "After all that you have done…you dare to say this to me? You treated my people as if we were your subordinate and unlike the others, you don't even have the decency to admit this. You continue to be hypocritical by calling yourself the hero when you are not better then them! As if all this is not enough…you took him away! Because of you, he went away!" (4)

"Him?" Was this it? Was it this simple? She was jealous of his friendship with her twin brother. "Look, Kiku – "

"Not Kiku, you idiot!" she snapped. "Lars! Because of your, Lars left!"

So much happened that the shy girl was no longer able to conceal her emotions.

At that moment, Matthew remembered an event that had happened some time ago, when she had been talking to Lars after that Christmas at the Nordic household. The mentioning of Lovina had made her friend mention Sakura.

"In these cases, it seems that the female is the much stronger one." Lars commented. "In our first meeting, Kiku had ended up shutting himself in his room and it was Sakura who greeted me." (5)

And before Matthew left with the others to carry out the plans of liberating the nations, Sakura had asked Matthew to deliver a message for her to Lars.

"Please tell him that I kept on thinking of him and I never felt as bad as the day when my country decided to ally with those that hurt him."

"But why me?" Matthew asked.

"Because the two of you are really good friends." She said simply.

* * *

><p>Matthew ended up being the leader, a task that she was very surprised at, and her son was one of the nations with her. She was regretful at this, but the young man insisted.<p>

The nations were actually located in a concentration camp and were treated as prisoners. The truth was that their camp mates were so ill that it wouldn't matter if the nations revealed their real identity.

"Emil, you saw war at its worst when you were only a child." Matthew began softly. "Now you will see humanity at its worst. I really don't want you to see this."

"I will see it, in order to prevent me from making Monika's mistake." Emil said in reply. "If I ever feel that my boss might cause something like this, then I will act instead of just obey by remembering this scene."

What more could she say?

Matthew and the rest would invade via France, and there were reports of how Anya was going to invade via the East.

However, it was not Anya that they met when they arrived at the camp, but Tino.

"Finland." Matthew began, almost making the mistake of using his human name due to her private conversation with her son, where she would use 'Tino'. "I thought that Finland has decided to be neutral."

"We are neutral, but we heard about the Allies' action as well as this camp, and my boss decided that we will help you in this matter."

To describe what happened as that of liberation was rather ironic because the camp was long deserted. However, those that left did not offer any pity for the prisoners, as the tall fences that encircled this place was still intact and locked.

Therefore, it was the smell that announced them having reached their destination.

Emil began to throw up and New Zealand patted him on the back gently. He has taken part in the liberation of other concentration camps, but this merely meant that he was not seeing something for the first time.

"…Eduard?" Tino suddenly whispered as he saw two people standing amidst the now forever stilled bodies that covered the grounds. "Is that you? Are you – "

His words died because what could he say? How could anyone in this situation be alright?

"We are all alive." The other said bitterly. "The only reason that we are alive is because we are nations. If we are mortals, then we would already be dead."

"But where are the others?" Tino pressed on.

"We are scattered across the camp. We tried to help the humans as best as we can, but we couldn't do anything. All that we can do now is to give them the burial that they ought to have." Natalia was standing beside Estonia, but they could barely recognise her. Not only was she wearing the prisoners' uniform, her long hair was all shaved.

"Most? What do you mean by most?" Matthew asked sharply.

"Denmark was shut in as it was meant to be his punishment for his betrayal." Estonia explained, and he did all this without pausing his task of digging. "Netherlands was shut in just before they left, as he was trying to find a way to break the fence."

Matthew wanted nothing more then to charge to where her husband and close friend were, but she knew that she could not. Therefore, she first gave the others clear instructions of who to find and where to report.

"I will go and find Denmark and Netherlands." She concluded.

"I will- " Emil began, but was interrupted by Tino.

"I know that you want to help your father, Emil, and so do I. However, this is why it has to be Canada. You and I will both be too emotional."

"But…" Emil wanted to protest but he stopped as he had to admit that Tino was right. He could not say that he would not be a hindrance due to his emotions.

Although the situation was oddly ironic due to Matthew's real identity.

"New Zealand, I want you to come with me."

As they approached the said place, Matthew actually found herself shaking slightly, afraid at what she would see. At this, New Zealand gave her a gentle pat on the shoulders, what he did with her son. However, the other naturally thought that this was due to Netherlands.

"That guy is tough." He assured Matthew. "That is what Australia told me." (6)

She knew this, just as she knew that Mathias was still very strong. However, that did not mean that it would be alright.

Unlike the rest of the prisoners, these two were deemed to be so dangerous that they had to be chained. Upon entering, she immediately saw Lars, who managed to sit up by leaning against the wall.

Upon seeing Matthew, Lars actually smiled. However, that smile was like a mockery of a real smile.

"…I thought that it might be you." He said simply. "The Germans actually whisper your name like a bogeyman."

At least that was what she thought he said. It was not very easy for her to be certain, as his voice was very soft due to his weakened state. In addition, the numerous flies made it even harder to hear his voice.

Flies came due to the blood of their wounds. Upon being captured, the guards would release their guilt and anger by whipping Lars and Mathias. They did not know of the two's identity and simply thought that they had an unusual health, which seemed to offend them even more, or perhaps it made their actions more pardonable to themselves.

"Lars, where is him? Where is Mathias- Denmark?" she whispered urgently. "Isn't he in this room as well?"

Lars nodded to the shape in the other corner that she did not notice. He could not point as he was simply too weak.

"He has been like this for the last two days." Lars informed them.

Unlike Lars, Mathias was sprawling on the ground and his body seemed completely still. Kneeling down in front of him, Matthew gently placed her hands on his back and she immediately felt the scars.

"Denmark." She whispered softly. "I am…I am here to help you. The war will soon be over and you are freed now.

However, silence was the only answer.

"Please answer me." She said desperately, grabbing one of his hands. "Just say something…Mathias."

The hand she held suddenly moved and with a strength that existed due to desperation, Mathias managed to raise the upper half of his body. He then began to touch his face, as this was the only way that he could see now.

She became completely still, and this was not because he was touching her. It was because of his eyes.

Or rather…what happened to them.

"Ranveig." He whispered the name as if it was a blessing. "Ranveig, this time, I know it is you."

He then pulled her into his arms and held her very tightly.

"Is Emil alright?" he began. "You helped him to realise what I want, didn't you? I am sure that you are the only one who is able to help him to realise this."

"He is fine." She whispered softly so that only he can hear. "And you will be too."

"Don't leave." He cried out, feeling that she was moving back. "Ranveig…don't leave me again!"

"You need to go to the hospital with the others." She said firmly. "Your wounds must be treated as soon as it can, especially…"

"My eyes? Yes. However…" at this he actually chuckled bitterly. "I feel that you will be gone the moment my eyes can see again. Therefore…I almost do not wish to see. But please tell me, where are you?"

However, she was not ready to answer the question as she did not know what answer she should give him.

* * *

><p>Ironically, one of the biggest problems actually came when there shouldn't be any more problems. Matthew was just going to describe their mission as being completed, having carried both Matthews and Lars out, when the problem came.<p>

Anya has arrived.

The other clearly had suffered due to the war, but there was a triumphant, if not a bit weak, smile on Anya's face. After all, the war would soon be over and her people played a large role in this.

Matthew began to tell Anya about what had happened with Denmark and Netherlands, but she suddenly noticed that the other was not looking at her anymore.

Anya's face had become very pale while her gaze hard. Following the other's look, Matthew saw that it was fixed on Tino.

Too late, she remembered the conversation she had with her son a few nights ago.

"Tino and his people invaded Russia." Emil had said. He had stopped addressed the other as Matthew, but nor did he use Móðir again, as it was too risky. He would only use it when he was absolutely certain that they were alone. "Tino was really upset…I think he was even crying. I don't really understand why he is so upset at this. Didn't she capture him? And it is not his fault that this is happening."

This showed how young he still was, in addition to the fact that he was asking for an answer from his mother.

"Anya treated him better then us." She explained to him. "We were very fond of Tino, but he was our servant. Not a family friend. He would be a family friend now, but not back then." (7)

Anya screamed sharply and then leapt at Tino. At that moment, Matthew was taken to the past, where the other had only been a little girl. Lost in her own memory, she did not immediately stop Anya, who began to punch and kick Tino.

"You bastard, how can you betray me like this? You out of all people!" Anya screamed out.

"I am sorry." Tino said simply, and he offered not struggle at all.

"I trusted you!" Anya continued, weeping. "Even if you had to obey your boss, you did not need to fight- you did not need to be the one to carry these actions out! You did not need to be the one to harm me!"

"Neesan, don't bother with him." Natalia said softly as she gently tugged her sister's hand. "Don't…don't be upset over him."

However, Anya simply continued and in the end, Emil and Matthew had to drag her away.

* * *

><p>The injured nations were sent to a hospital that Switzerland was in charged of. However, this was due to the fact that he was probably the only completely neutral country that was capable of doing this. (8)<p>

Beside him was a nation that most of them were not able to recognise. This nation appeared as a young girl with her blond hair in two plaits, secured with ribbons.

"This is Liechtenstein, my little sister." Switzerland said and he then raised his rifle. "And I will give my warning now! Anyone that dares to touch her in anyway will get more then one round of my bullets!"

"Niisama, I am sure that none of them will be thinking about this." Liechtenstein said softly. (9)

Mathias was one of the first to be treated and Emil decided to use this time to contact his uncle.

Afterwards, he could only wait. He had to wait by himself as Canada was making a report to Arthur on the phone, and she would then talk to Lars.

"Would you like some coffee?" it was Liechtenstein. "Do not worry, your father will be fine."

"I know this, but I am still really worried." Emil admitted. "However, I don't want to upset my….friend. He has so much on his hand already."

"Do you mean Canada?" at this, she sat at the spot that the other preciously was. "You two seem to be really good friends."

"Well…he is a really good friend." That was what he would have answered before, so he did not feel that he was lying. "I am fine, really, you don't need to deliberately check to make sure that I am alright."

"It isn't that. I am on a break and I saw you…and I want to talk to you." She admitted rather shyly. "I feel a bit nervous to talk to some of the others but you seem really nice."

Like her, he was a small and young nation. However, she still felt that he was rather different as he had fought in the war.

So they talked of whatever that came into their head. For him, it was to forget all the inhumane acts that he has seen. For her, it was to forget seeing the result of those acts in this hospital.

Perhaps they simply needed the other to remind them that the world could be very kind as well.

* * *

><p>Unlike Mathias, Lars' condition was not as bad. However, this was limited to the physical aspects. Matthew could easily see the mental wounds that all of the nations would now be bearing.<p>

"Japan…Sakura sent a message for you." Matthew began as she sat down right beside him.

"Is she well?" Lars asked and after he heard about what happened, he nodded. "As I said before, Sakura is actually much stronger then her brother as she can force herself to make such decisions about what must be done. But it is a shame that Kiku is still there. I am a bit worried that he might hurt himself when he learnt of what happened. Kiku…is actually not that strong."

The way that Lars spoke of Kiku was actually rather strange, because it seemed to be a rather inaccurate description. However, this was because Lars has seen Kiku at his most vulnerable status and so knew that there was more to Kiku then what people usually see.

Perhaps he even took a rather elder brother attitude to the other. (10)

It was strange though, Kiku and Sakura seemed like little siblings that needed help even though they were much older then him. Matthew whom he has seen as a child seemed to be older then him.

"But I want to thank you for all the help you gave to my people." Lars began.

"They are strong, Lars, they will be fine." She assured him. "My people merely give them the beginning that they needed."

"But I wish that we handled the matter in a very different way." Lars said softly. "Unlike Denmark…we did not do more."

"That wasn't your fault!" she said firmly.

A silence then descended and Matthew was thinking of whether she should tell Belgium to come when Lars spoke.

"…we are good friends, are we not?"

"Of course, why are you saying this?"

"Then I want you to know that I will never tell anyone your secret." He said very sincerely. "Mathijs…when I trade, I feel that the best way is to trade with someone who thinks that I cannot understand their language even though I do, as that is the best way for me to gain an advantage. Therefore, I know more language then what most people think."

"And?" she asked, clearly puzzled.

"I trade with Denmark frequently enough to learn quite a bit of Danish. You probably did not realise this, but when you were talking with Denmark in that place, the entire conversation was in Danish." (11)

Officially, Canada was bilingual. However, the truth was that she was actually multi-lingual. As Vinland, she knew Old Norse and as she was there when the languages began to differ due to the countries developing their own identity even stronger, she was able to speak both Danish and Norwegian. As a result of this, she could understand Swedish well enough due to the idea of mutual intelligibility. Later on, she began to learn Icelandic and it was rather easy as it was very similar to Old Norse. (12)

"So I know more language then what I appear to know as well, but what does this mean?" it was clear that Lars was suggesting something, but she felt that she simply couldn't work it out.

"I understand what you two were saying and it all make sense. Why you seem to be much older. Why there are times when I feel that you are older then me. Because you are Ranveig…Vinland."

"What do you mean? How did you arrive at this conclusion? All that you heard is Denmark saying that he thought I was Vinland."

"The conversation was merely a proof to what I have been trying to work out. You were so concerned about Denmark even though you are not close to him. You worry about him the way that I would worry about my family." Lars explained. "Most of all, the way that you speak to him. Therefore, I know that you are Vinland. Denmark's Queen."

"You have seen Vinland before?" it was clear that she was not admitting anything due to the fact that she continued to address Vinland in third person.

"When I was still with Antonio. I can't remember what had happened but Spain wanted me to deliver a message to Denmark. You looked really different then. You had very long hair and dressed in a very feminine way." (13)

She was a confident young woman in her own home, not that shy little 'boy' who had 'his' home decided by others.

"I will keep this as a secret if you want to. However, you obviously miss them, so why do you continue to stay away from them all?"

Because she was a very precious friend to him, the one who never fought against him, and always remained there, he knew that he could ask her this question. And because he was her friend who never tried to interfere with her life other then that incident long ago, she realise that she could tell him the truth.

"I don't know how to tell them." she said honestly. "I have stayed away from them for so long that I don't know how to go back."

"But I think Denmark recognises you now." Lars suddenly said.

"He has recognised me before when he was drunk." She pointed out before she suddenly laughed. "This is actually rather funny. That I am talking about such a topic with you."

Yet neither could deny that it was a nice change from that terror of war.

"I am certain of one thing though," Lars suddenly said. "I am not sure about Vinland because I don't know Vinland. However, I know that Canada is very strong and she would never just hide away like that."

* * *

><p><em>Notes:<em>

_(1) This is referring to how Italy did surrender to the allies. I really do believe that due to what Italy feels for Germany (whether you wish to interpret it as a romantic feelings or just friendship) Italy would have wanted to continue fighting, even though we see how much he does not like it._

_(2) It is kind of ironic that I have femJapan addressing Romano with a 'Miss' instead of using a 'san', given what had happened before. However…I don't feel like letting her use –san, so that is why I would have her say 'Miss Romano or Miss Lovina' as there is no way that someone like femJapan would just address the other by their name._

_(3) I feel that America is actually quite like that. In a way, you can say he is selfish, but in a way, you can also argue that this is a sign of innocence. What I am trying to say is this: America cannot understand why someone who should like him should hate him. Because to America, Japan is his friend and therefore, Japan's sister should be his friend as well. Therefore, the fact that she does not like him would actually hurt him. To him, he cannot understand what is it that he did wrong to make him be disliked by someone. I feel that a similar thing would have happened with him and Canada in the American War of Independence. To America, he and Canada are brothers and so they would stick together no matter what, therefore, the fact that Canada did not would have affected him deeply._

_(4) First of all, I want to point out one thing: femJapan is obvious biased because she likes Netherlands. However, I do feel that American treatment of the Japanese has been much worse then the Dutch treatment, although I do feel that femJapan is wrong by saying that they were treated as if they were completely inferior, or as if they were a part of the New World. Not to mention, Japan has done bad things as well. But because she obviously like Netherlands and really resent what was done, she would put an argument where they appear to be victimized so much more._

_(5) There have been quite a lot of times when Japan just shut himself in his room. And there was also the scene when Netherlands visited Japan, shortly before America was coming, and Japan had shut himself in his room again. When Netherlands open the door, Japan actually screamed out that he does not want to see any sunlight. Therefore, this made me want to make femJapan different from him in that aspect. Despite how much she dislikes it, she would be able to face it. Since Japan reacted this way in the meeting with the others, I can see him doing so when he first met Netherlands, which is why I feel that it would have been femJapan that first met him._

_(6) The Dutch seemed to have quite some involvement with Australia, as opposed to New Zealand. However, the problem with having New Zealand mentioning Australia is that New Zealand would probably be calling the other by the human name (given that we two countries have a rather weird relationship at times)_

_(7) Once again, this is a theme that I have talked about a lot of times. When Finland was the Nordics' servant, Iceland was still very little. After Vinland was taken away, he then didn't see the other that much as Finland went to work in Sweden's house completely. By the time that Denmark and the others reconciled due to the fight with Russia, Finland had more freedom and not that long later, Finland was taken away by Russia. When he returned, he was in a very different position. Therefore, Iceland himself never really realised that Finland had a very different position from the rest of them. He did know that Finland was not really part of the family and that Finland did get ordered about by his relatives, but he probably thought that Finland was a family friend who happened to work for them, not so much a servant._

_(8) Before, I always thought that Switzerland being neutral simply meant they were neutral and stayed out of the war. However, I then learnt that the reason they managed to stay neutral was because they had the power to get rid of any that would dare to try and approach them. Make sense, because there were a lot of other countries that declared neutrality too (Denmark and Netherlands). Therefore, I feel that Switzerland is kind of a paradox. At one hand, they would attack you regardless of what side you are if you happen to come across, but at the other hand, there is the Swiss Red Cross who help any regardless of what side they are on._

_(9) Basically here is the issue of using Japanese words, and to be honest, the fact that I got criticized for being disrespectful about this still annoys me. However…this is what Liechtenstein calls her brother. She actually calls her brother 'niisama' (or oniisama), I can't quite recall it. Likewise, Belarus actually calls her brother 'niisan' and Italy calls his brother 'oniichan'. Therefore, this is why she will be calling him 'niisama' (at least in her song I am pretty sure that she said niisama._

_(10) From the scene where Netherlands was talking to Japan, I really do feel that he did have a slight brotherly attitude to him._

_(11) Given that Netherlands is a very sharp merchant, I feel that this is something he would do to make sure that he would get the best deal. Given that Denmark was very powerful and pretty close to him, I really think that Netherlands would have learnt Dutch._

_(12) The idea of mutual intelligibility is quite interesting, although I think it is quite hard for English speakers to relate to, because there doesn't seem to be any other language or even dialect that English speakers can relate to with English. I feel that I should explain this because I don't want people to feel that I am making Canada too amazing. However, I do not think that it is illogical that she should know quite a few languages. I think a lot of the other nations would probably be multi-lingual too. Belgium herself would definitely be tri-lingual (at the very least since there are three official languages), Switzerland then would be fluent in four language at the least. Not to mention that I feel that both Netherlands and Belgium would know Luxembourgish as well, given that they are a family. Then there is Spain, who would know Catalan given that Catalan was once a very important language. So what I am trying to say is that nations would probably be multi-lingual due to their past and family (probably even America)._

_Anyway, Canada being multilingual…It seems that Danish and Norwegian does share similarity and given that she has lived with Denmark and Norway, she would be able to speak both. Since she can speak both, she would most likely be able to understand Swedish. She might not be able to speak it, but she would be able to understand it. Not to mention Old Norse, which is actually her 'first language'. But since she was with them and would have experienced the development of the language, learning Danish and Norwegian would probably not have been very hard. She is obviously learning Icelandic due to her son and I read that Icelandic is the language closest to Old Norse, so it would probably not be that hard for her to learn it._

_(13) The thing with her hair is simply this: most nations who has seen her remember her as someone with very long hair and dress very femininely, as that is something that you can easily see._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> First of all, femJapan. I saw a picture of femJapan. It was fan art, but I just really like that picture, and I then thought about having femJapan. However, what happened is really weird. I have genderbent a lot of characters (Canada, Sweden, Russia, Germany, Romano). Sweden is the hardest character but I still managed to do her. However, I just can't imagine a femJapan. I guess I can't imagine having a femJapan instead of the original Japan. It just doesn't work. Yet as I said, I really do want to put femJapan in it as well, so this is what I ended up doing. I decided to let there be an additional Japan, which is the femJapan, and they would be a bit like the two Italy, there would always be the two of them. I also admit, another reason that I want to write about femJapan is because that gives me a chance to describe the clothes that she would wear (the colour, pattern and the style) although it is not as if I got to do that._

_I made the two Italy twins. To be honest, I really feel that they should be twins, given that they have the same country. Yet I don't think Canada and America should be twins. How do you be twins when you have different birthdays? I am actually not sure whether they are twins as I have seen too many versions. Some say they are, others say they aren't._

_Initially, I really didn't have the idea of pairing up femJapan and Netherlands but after a few paragraphs…I realise that my story is clearly heading into that direction. And then I thought: Why not? Netherlands did play quite an interesting part in Japanese history and why not femJapan? Perhaps it is because I like him that I want to pair him up with someone? Maybe, maybe not. As a result, we can see that fem!Japan definitely likes him a lot, and he probably does like her too. However, I know that I won't have time to explore their relationship, so it would just be left at the state of: "There might be something happening."_

_New Zealand came out since there was obviously more then a few nations in the mission Canada was in, and I don't just want to have 'and someone else said this and that' and 'Canada then asked another of the nation there to come with her' so I thought that I will be patriotic and let my own country make a guest appearance in the story._

_Once again, as mentioned, this chapter is based on the war, but it is not historically accurate. There are and will be many changes made for plot purposes._


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter ****Twenty**

_I can't wait, I'm coming soon_

_I just wanna see your face again_

_~Coming Home (Iceland 2011)_

* * *

><p>The war was finally over, but the mood was very different from what was felt at the end of the First World War. Unlike last time, no one could be completely sure that things would remain happy ever after. After all, the war to end all war led to a much bigger war.<p>

There were also more people involved and some were very resentful at this as it was something that they had been forced to do.

Soon, the nations would have another world meeting. But firstly, the nations would be having a meeting with those that were closer to them.

Matthew was especially busy- she first had a meeting with the commonwealth, and that would have helped her brother, if only he didn't refuse to go. Therefore, she had to make sometime for him.

Luckily, she had a few days to herself before she would attend her final meeting before the world meeting. This would be the first time that she returned to her home after she departed from it due to the war.

As soon as she returned, she was welcomed back by Kumajirou, who she refused to take with her.

"I am really happy to see Canada." He said before he moved on to what was almost like a ritual between the two of them. "Who are you?"

"I am both Canada and Vinland." She said as she sat down. "Therefore, I am not very sure of who I am."

No matter what would happen, Ranveig was a name that she could no longer use as it was limited to the past. To call herself that again was to deny all that happened when she was Canada and Matthew. However, Matthew was not completely suitable either, as it was a name that was given to her due to a false perception.

In addition, having the same name as your husband, even though it was in a different language, was quite strange too.

"I need a new name because I am both Vinland and Canada." She said quietly. "Both Emil and Lars knows, and I feel that it is time for me too announce my real identity to...oniichan and Mathias." Upon this, she felt her polar bear snuggling to her, clearly offering her his support.

"Will you leave us?" as Kumajirou said this, she could hear this echoed by the second concerned party via the wind.

"I will never do something like that again." She promised. "I will never abandon my land and people again. Besides, isn't it too soon to presume that I would be welcomed back?"

Yet she knew that she would be as her husband and elder brother both loved her so much. At this, she could not help but to smile slightly. Perhaps she was actually like Alfred in that aspect, only that she was the indulged little sister.

"I miss them too much and I don't need to hide anymore." She pointed out. "I want to be with them again."

Because she loved them so much.

As she sat with her devoted polar bear in her arms, she suddenly recalled a very amazing woman that she had met in her very early years as Canada, when she was shifting from being Kanata to Canada. A woman who spoke of love as she worked with many young women, with no regard of their background.

The woman was Marguerite Bourgeys, who became the first saint in Canada. Of course, the other did not realise the real identity of Canada, but she did work out that the young 'boy' was actually masking her gender. Therefore, she had given the other many help.

"…Marguerite." Matthew said softly. "That will be my new name."

She then went to her wardrobe. She would like to be able to wear female clothing again instead of the loose and baggy clothing or the military uniforms that made up her wardrobe. However, she had no such a thing right now.

She desired this as she was a woman, a woman who was used to having numerous jewelries and gowns. It was not that she disliked what she has been wearing, but a change would be nice.

The doorbell made her groan as she suspected that it was her younger brother, whom she just left. She understood that he had his own demons to face, but so did she.

Luckily, it was Emil. A very good surprise.

She immediately resumed the role of a mother, although she was careful to make sure that she did not go too far. After all, he was no longer a young boy. However, her son still found himself placed in front of a cup of tea and some pancakes.

"But why did you come here?" she asked even as she urged for him to eat more. "I thought that you were with your father."

"…I made some excuse of having to go back to Iceland." Her son admitted. "It is because I want to talk to you. Móðir, do you still plan to tell Faðir and the rest about who you really are?"

"I have made up my mind and I should have made up my mind a long time ago, but I was too cowardly." She said sadly. "However, enough has happened."

Her plan was this: she would tell her family about what had happened and then tell it to her other family and friend. In the second case, it might very well end up taking in the world meeting.

"I am really glad." Emil said and his smile was suddenly very boyish. "Because I know that this would help Faðir to recover. He keeps on whispering your name."

He then told her a bit of what happened after she left. The memories were not happy, but he still did to as he wanted her to realise how happy they would all be now that she was returning.

The past was something that none of them could change, but it no longer mattered. They could now ensure that they would have a very happy present and future.

Because they would all be together again.

* * *

><p>It was decided that the meeting of the Nordics would be in Denmark, since it was on the main continent. This also prevented Mathias from having to travel. He was now resting in his home, but his blindness was merely one of the problems, as his body was still very weak due to the wounds he suffered during his imprisonment.<p>

This would be the first time that Marguerite returned to the home that she once shared with her husband.

Arriving in Denmark was very strange, because it was as if the land was welcoming her, and this was not unlike the times she arrived in Iceland. Marguerite then realised that this was because of the bond with her husband.

"There is something that I want to show you first." Her son said.

Walking side by side with him and having him call her mother, she couldn't help but to think of the time that she could have been holding his hand as they did so, had she stayed with him.

However, what was more important was the fact that he was with her.

"I know about this statue." She said when they arrived at their destination. "I have seen pictures of it."

"Yes, but it is not the same as up close." Emil said. "Look at it, Móðir. Look at it carefully."

She could not help but to feel as if she was a mother indulging in a game with her child. However, she soon understood why her son was so insistent.

The face of the mermaid was hers.

It was not identical, but there was a strong similarity.

"Faðir managed to find a tapestry you did that has your likeness on it." Emil explained.

This was yet another sign of her husband's love.

As they approached the house with Emil driving, Marguerite closed her eyes. This was because when she was looking at the scenery, she could see the mother walking away with her son, knowing that only one set of footprints would make the returning journey.

"The house has not changed that much." Emil added as he opened the door for her.

Even though some of her possessions were put away, while the furnishings did alter, there was still a sense of familiarity with this place. However, she did not have much time to observe the place, as Lukas arrived almost as soon as they did.

"I will tell him." She said softly, more as a reminder to herself then confirming this with her son.

Her elder brother was clearly worried and stressed, but yet the way he behaved here clearly indicated that he did regard this place as one where he was comfortable with.

An indication of them finally reconciling as this had only happened when she was a young girl.

It took place at the time where she thought that she would be with her beloved oniichan forever, when she did not realise that nations could not stay away from their own land for such a long time. It was also when she never once contemplated of love being bad. (1)

Lukas was clearly surprised at seeing her, but he was polite since she was Emil's friend.

"I will go and check on Faðir." Emil said, and she replied by a nod.

The person sitting across was not that much taller or stronger then her, a great contrast to their first meeting. However, he was still her big brother and she knew that she could still rely on him.

"I…" what could she say? How should she say it? There was simply too much. Should she build up an explanation? Or should she just blurt it all out?

"I do not wish to be rude but I don't really want to talk right now." Lukas said bluntly.

And she could not blame him in anyway. His people had suffered greatly in the war, and she knew that he felt great guilt about what his own daughter did to his best friend. In addition, he was most likely having a lot of difficulty with his wife.

But she would tell him.

When was the last time that she talked to him as Vinland? Surely it could not be after Gilbert announced the death of Fredericka. She did not wish for it to be so, because this meant that she acted completely contrary to her promise of never leaving him.

The way he had called to her had been heartbroken to her and the memory was enough to make her wish to weep.

"I am so sorry." She whispered in Old Norse, the language he had taught her. "I truly did not mean for things to end up like this. I did not mean to abandon you but I had to return to my own land."

Her words made Lukas become completely still and he then turned to her, almost staring at all. In such matter, the sentence that immediately came out was the one that did not really matter.

"Did Emil teach you old Norse?"

"You should know that he speaks it like his father as he grew up in Danmǫrk. It is you who taught me the language of the Vikings that lived in Nóregr." (2)

"…who are you?" an answer was forming in his head but he refused to say it for the fear that there was another reason that would destroy the miracle he had wanted for so long.

"Oniichan…you were the one who gave me my name!" She whispered. "Because you told me that our name is given to us by someone special to us. It is Ranveig…your little sister! When you took me back to Nóregr, you brushed my hair for me and you initially brushed it so hard that I cried. Then you began to braid it. After this –" (3)

She did not manage to finish her sentence as she was grabbed into a tight embrace by Lukas.

"Ranveig, my precious little sister." he whispered and she suspected that he was crying. "Don't leave me again."

"I won't." She whispered. "I will be at my own land but I will never leave the way that I did."

"I know I was wrong. I understand now." He assured her.

Emil did not want to interrupt them but he had to, since the last two member of the Nordic arrived, although this was still not the whole family.

"Let them come." Marguerite said, realising that she also needed to explain that she would be using a different name. However, her first challenge would be getting her brother to calm down enough to let her go.

Unfortunately, this did not happen.

"Well…it is nice to see you, Canada." Tino began tactfully.

Susanna was clearly extremely surprised since she knew what her ex-husband was like too well. This was something that he would only do with a few people, and even then, it would only be if they were alone.

"I…" Marguerite began and then decided that the best way was to tell the truth. "I am Ranveig."

"Ranveig?" Susanna said and as she stared at the young nation, she felt that the other did look like that young girl. Most of all, Lukas' behaviour would make sense if she was Vinland. "But Ranveig is a girl."

"I am a girl, I merely disguised myself as a boy. My land helped me to do this." Marguerite said as she finally managed to push her brother back. She then pulled her top down slightly to give them the proof. "I am really sorry for what I did but…"

"That doesn't matter right now." Susanna said. "Too much has happened and we are all just really glad that you are here again. I…I have missed you too."

This made Marguerite smile and she even hugged the other nation rather impulsively. This was because she knew how much these simple words meant if it was Susanna that said them.

"I am really glad to see you too." Then Marguerite whispered the following very softly. "And I am really glad that you had married oniichan."

Then there was Tino, who expressed what he felt more openly.

"But I am afraid that I am still used to attaching 'Lady' in front of your name." Tino added.

"Since you mention it…" at this, she gave a very guilty look towards her elder brother. "It is not that I don't like my first human name, because I really like it. However, after all that had happened, I feel that it would be better if I have another name."

* * *

><p>There was one more person she has to see, who knew of her real identity without knowing it.<p>

Her husband.

He was asleep in their bed and it was the bedroom that contained the most of her presence. It also contained much memories as well as changes. The young woman who had cried in fear at what might happen did end up leading her husband to bed due to the desire of experiencing the pleasure of love and marriage.

The closest still contained clothing of both gender. However, the tunic and doublets were replaced with by along with buttoned shirts and pants. If she had stayed then would the elaborate medieval gowns be replaced by ball gowns and dresses?

The figure on the bed tossed and she immediately went to kneel by his side, taking his hand.

"…who is it?" he croaked out. "Emil…is it you?"

"Not Emil." She whispered. "It is…Ranveig."

He then sat up and once again, he began to touch her face. However, it felt different, as she was weeping.

"Why are you weeping?" he asked gently. "Have I made you upset again?"

"No, it is just I…" her voice broke off and she then felt herself being pulled onto him. This then made her recall a time when she had been crying due to wanting to see her elder brother. He then held her in that same way.

"Don't go away. Please don't." Mathias said once more. "I don't care why you left, but please don't do it again."

"I won't." she promised him. "I will be with all of you from now on."

"Then I will recover as soon as I can." Was his promise. "Because I want to see your face again so much."

* * *

><p>The next few days were one of the happiest times in her life, as she was with her beloved family again. The family that she had been away from. Most of her time was spent with her husband as she made looking after him her first priority. However, there were times when she would join the others. Unlike before, they now knew that she was very capable.<p>

What would happen to Monika and Gilbert was naturally their main concern, and Marguerite tried to help them the best way as she could. The good news was that many of the Allied Nations felt that they were to be blamed for pushing Germany into a position of wanting extreme revenge.

Alfred would actually be an ally as the young nation realised that he might easily have done what Monika was accused for. If he had not fought against the atomic bombs being thrown, then he would be no better then Monika, as the people hurt would be civilians. (4)

"They will not repeat their mistakes." Marguerite assured them. "Not even Papa."

"But what about Anya?" Tino said quietly.

The way he spoke her name indicated that she was very special and he no longer cared if the others realised this.

"…what happened had been very difficult for Russia…Anya." Marguerite was not very sure whether she should use the other's human name as much had happened since the day when she was given permission to do so. "Arthur says that he is not even sure whether Anya would allow the others to come to the World meeting."

"What do you mean by this?" Lukas asked. "Surely Russia does not have such power."

"It seems that the Russian forces stayed in the liberated place and will now have a great influence on these countries, if they have not already become parts of Russia."

"Why…why would she be like this?" Tino said bitterly. "She wasn't like this!"

Her boss had seized this chance and the nation herself no longer cared. The attack by Germany had left her scarred deeply but she had held on. However, it was too much when Tino led the attack from Finland.

At this, she decided that she would stop caring. She would just obey any command given by her boss.

Tino realised that he should have protected her from all of this, yet he did not. That same excuse. She was the one who helped him to get his freedom and this was what he did for her…

Without saying anything, he left the house.

"It is a long way from the day where we can all be happy like the sunflowers." He whispered as he stared at the scene in front rather moodily.

He was happy that Ranveig had returned to them, but that was not enough.

At least, not for him.

"But it will come one day." Marguerite said as she sat down beside him. "Anya would forgive you one day, I am sure."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked bitterly.

"Because Mathias and oniichan managed to forgive each other in the end. Because I am here again."

* * *

><p>The world meeting was held in Switzerland, the true neutral place and Emil was rather glad of that. Upon arriving, he was immediately greeted with a warm smile from Liechtenstein, who was serving coffee and tea.<p>

At this, Marguerite couldn't help but to chuckle. She then turned to her husband, who had his arm resting on hers, and whispered what she just saw to him.

The laughter from Mathias surprised many as it was a genuine one, which was rather rare due to the war.

"I must go and talk to Arthur and papa." Matthew said reluctantly as she gestured for her son to take her place.

People were clearly surprised at the way that she entered, but she simply smiled and said that she would explain it.

Lukas and Susanna naturally immediately went to talk to their daughter. Monika has already sat down and she appeared to be very calm.

Unlike last time, she was acceptant of all that might happen as she felt that she deserved it. Not because of what she did, but because of what she did not do.

Her brother was a clear contrast as Gilbert was extremely agitated. Not far was Austria, who was fairly calm as well.

There seemed to be no Eastern European nations, which was a very alarming sight. Their fears was confirmed when Anya arrived.

"I will be representing Eastern Europe and Russia." She said in a tone that did not give any room for argument.

"But the others…" Alfred began.

"They will not be coming. You can wait however long as you want, but they will not be coming." Was the cold reply.

In the end, they had to accept this.

"We will start the meeting then." Alfred began, but he then stopped and turned to his 'brother'. "But Mattie, why were you with them and why is Denmark holding your hand?"

"This is hardly the time…" Arthur began, but Marguerite gave a shook of head and said: "It might as well be now."

She then stood up and began to undo her top few buttons.

"First of all, I am a woman." She began very calmly. "Secondly, I am a woman because I am Vinland. Vinland, the nation before Canada. She has not died, she merely hid away. As I am also Vinland, I am the sister of Norway, the wife of Denmark and the mother of Iceland."

"What she says is true." Susanna said on behalf of the Nordics.

"Do you…remember me, Anya?" Marguerite said. "You gave me…the necklace as a thank you."

"What is its value if I compare it to the bracelet that your brother gave you?" Anya said softly and she actually gave a ghost of a smile. "I will always be grateful to you, Lady Ranveig, but it is much too late."

Too late for her to trust again.

* * *

><p>The revelation of Canada being Vinland did not really matter because what did Vinland or Canada matter to most of them? It was only very important to her family.<p>

Alfred had to realise that he never had a younger brother to play hero to, while France must understand that the little boy he pampered and cherished had never been there.

Surprisingly, it was Arthur that said the following: "But we are still a family."

Arthur was probably the one in her family that she was the most distant to since he was always just Arthur. But then, that was probably why he was able to say this.

However, they had to finish the meeting first.

"…and this is what has been decided." Alfred concluded from his report. "Austria would be allowed to self-govern with only a check by one of us now and then, as it was the first victim to German aggression. All that we wish is for it to swear neutrality form German affairs. Germany, due to its actions in the war, would be ruled by the following states…"

"Wait, are all of your bosses blind and deaf?" Gilbert yelled out. "Austria agreed to the union with open arms. That bouchan there was more then eager to marry my sister."

"What happened was – " Austria began, but he was immediately interrupted by Gilbert: "You were very happy to marry my sister as she would be the shield and sword you wanted."

"And so we decided that Germany will be ruled by – " Alfred tried to read the paper again, but was to suffer another interruption.

"I do not trust any of the allies to honour their agreement." Anya said sweetly. "Now that you have got rid of one enemy, I have no doubt that you would be making me into the new one. Communism would be your excuse."

Was the argument that followed really surprising?

In the end, it was decided that Anya and her boss would have a significant proportion of Germany themselves and either Monika or Gilbert would work for her.

"Then I will…" Anya's eyes turned to Monika and Gilbert, but she did not get to announce her choice, as Gilbret stood up and declared out. "I will work with Russia."

"Niisan!" Monika said sharply. "This will be my decision. I am…I am Germany!" (5)

"I am Germany too, as Prussia is Germany." Her brother said simply. "It is just that Prussians now call themselves Germans. Therefore, I will continue to exist as long as you do, because our people are the same."

"But – "

Ignoring her, Gilbert walked to Anya.

"If you have some sense, then you will take me." He said firmly. "Because I will be of more use to you."

"Funny, most would say the opposite." Anya said coldly.

"…my sister is not able to do what you will want us to do."

At this, Anya smiled, but it was not a cruel smile at all.

"No matter what fault you have…East Germany, you are a good brother." Saying so, she then stood up. "I have what I wanted, so I am leaving. If I am lucky, then it would be a long time before I need to see any of you again."

"Wait!" Tino yelled out as he too got up. However, he was still not able to make the step that might change something. "Anya, what are you going to do?"

She stopped, but she did not turn around. When she spoke, her voice was very quiet, almost broken.

"I don't want to see any of you again, especially not you."

* * *

><p>The answer was the curtain of iron, and in certain places, it was not limited to a metaphor.<p>

Monika stood in front of the wall, her hands and forehead pressed against it. Beside her were her parents, who each laid an arm on her in support. Tino was not here, but Emil had visited, and told them that the other was in an equally bad condition.

"It shouldn't be like this." Marguerite whispered.

"It will change, Marguerite." The familiar voice assured her.

"Yes, but how long will it take?" yet she could not help but to smile and greet her husband, even as she prepared to scold him for walking alone in his condition.

"My eyes are healing, and I can already see fragments. I can't wait to see you again." He assured her. "We are nations, Marguerite, so we will be able to heal regardless of the wounds. Just as my eyes will heal, so will all the other wounds that we received from the war.

"You sound very confident." She pointed out.

"Because I know that this will be so. I know that miracles will happen." Mathias said as he kissed her. "Because you are with me again."

* * *

><p><em>Notes:<em>

_(1) One of the things that I have mentioned quite a bit is the fact that Norway was to be blamed for what happened as well as Denmark, since he actually made Canada felt imprisoned. But as I have emphasized, and will emphasize again, in that matter, Norway is a bit better then Denmark. In Norway's case, Vinland really wanted to go with him. This is unlike Denmark, who took her even when she was not sure whether she wanted to be with him._

_(2) Even though the Vikings all spoke Old Norse, I am sure that there would be geographically differences, I think there would have been dialects. At the very least, I think the three countries's language would not be identical. Vinland would naturally speak what Norway speaks, as he was the one that taught her the language, and she grew up in Norway. However, even though Vinland would have spoke the Norwegian version to Iceland, Iceland would still have spoke the Danish version given that he grew up in Denmark._

_(3) Basically, Canada is recollecting their first meeting, which only the two of them would know._

_(4) This is a major change in history that I made, and it is a conscious choice. Because I admit, for some other parts, I do feel that I might have been able to fit it in with my story (or I should say, the other way around since I naturally should be the one to make way for history) if I research about it a bit more. But this is one of the events that I made a conscious choice/decision of changing. This is my own view, but personally, I feel that the bombing is equally bad, yet there seem to be more excuse made for this instead of the Holocaust. I like to think that what happened had made America realise that he would be equally bad if he did it, because that is what I feel. That the bombing of Japan is equally bad._

_(5) Apparently Prussia actually told Germany that Germany can only call him 'niisan' when they are with people that they know really well, otherwise, he has to use aniki. Therefore, the fact that Germany is calling him 'niisan' in front of the everyone else, is an indication to her emotion status._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** This is actually the last chapter in this story, as the next chapter will be the epilogue. I am really amazed at how far I got with this story. With the publication of this chapter, this story will officially be my longest story on fan . However I will save the thoughts I have in the writing of this story for the epilogue._

_Canada will now be called Marguerite. Initially I was actually going to let her use the name Ranveig. I admit, I did end up liking that name, or at the very last, I was used to using the name. However, I then felt that this might not really work. Even though the part of not denying the past would be shown, there would be a sense of ignoring the present. And to be perfectly honest, I do find it a bit weird in regard to how I would describe a female character with a very masculine name. I then saw that in Lady Axis Neoluna's story, she actually called femCanada Marguerite and so I thought: why not? However, I then thought that it would be much nicer if I can find someone who is called that and link it. As an explanation of why she would choose to call herself that. I then found out that Canada's first saint is actually called Marguerite, and Saint Marguerite is said to have worked with many young women, serving as a mentor to them, as well as teaching them to read and write._

_The mermaid statue was something that just suddenly came, it probably was due to the fact that in my song fic, I had Denmark making the statue of the little mermaid himself, and it was also placed at a rock that Vinland used to sit with Iceland. I guess I must really like that idea, since I decided to use it in this story too. Although it is rather ironic, as Canada wanted to make a replica of the statue, but couldn't obtain copyright from Denmark. As a result, they made a rather different one. That is what I read from Wikipedia and I apologise if I got it wrong._

_This chapter is actually much longer then many of the previous chapters, but I enjoyed writing it, because Canada is finally with her family again. I realised that for the majority of the story, Canada was not with her family, and for even longer, she and Norway were separated. However, the Nordic family are united. And I do admit, it is quite sad, because they could have been reunited for much earlier as Canada knew that her brother and husband would no longer be so protective, and she also knew that they would have forgave her. And as I mentioned before, Sweden and Finland do care about her a lot as well, as they do regard her as part of their family. That was why they were very happy at seeing her again._

_As for Finland and Russia, it seems that Finland actually used the opportunity of WW2 to attack Russia, and it had a rather strange position in WW2. However, in this story, Russia actually like Finland and she also really trusted him. Therefore, I feel that she would be upset when he attacked her. She would be even more upset because unlike the others, she actually trusted him. As she said, she would not feel that bad if his people attack her as she understood that they had to obey their boss, but when he attacked her, that was personal._

_As for Germany and Austria…I suppose this links to what I feel that the Hetalia characters are like more so then the actual history, although I borrowed a bit of actual history. Because I feel that Austria is more scheming in story then history (which I feel is reflected in the way that he orders other around. Yet I do feel that in a way, the final joke is on him as I feel that Spain allowed him to do this.) Historically, I feel that even though Austria was not to blamed, just as Germany was not to be blamed, as they were merely following the wrong leader, Austria was not just the victim, as many of them did want to be with Germany, as many of them felt that this was better. What Prussia is saying is that Austria should admit this, instead of just seizing the excuse the allies gave by saying that they were the victim._

_Finally, in regard to Prussia…I know that whether he is East Germany or not has not been confirmed (if it has, then please tell me), but I like to think that he has, because I do feel that he is still part of Germany, and it really is just the people giving themselves a new name. Hetalia did mention that Prussia ended up working for Russia, and I do believe that he ended up with Russia due to his own choice, as he saw it as a way of protecting his brother. And I do feel that in a way, he is tougher then Germany, because he has been in that situation where he had to fight to survive._


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Because my heart is yours, I'll never leave you_

_Though we are far apart, I'm by your side_

_~My heart is yours (Norway 2010)_

* * *

><p>The plan had first appeared in Marguerite's head when her brother and his ex-wife decided to remarry. It was a private wedding as this was not related to any national alliance. It was simply because two people were in love and sought to declare their feelings by marrying.<p>

It was also an indication of the two understanding how much they loved each other. They loved each other greatly but had not been good at sharing their feelings. As a result, they accepted the breakdown of their marriage by not realising that they could have fought for it.

A further gulf appeared after the War, as they both felt that the other ended up making things worse for their daughter, although they both knew that the other was trying to help their daughter.

Marguerite ended up having many private talks with them. Lukas she expected, but she had been rather surprising when Susanna asked her about Lukas. She then realised that the other still felt guilty at how she had helped 'Ranveig' to disappear.

As a result, she decided that the two needed to have a good talk, and the result was very positive, as they realised how much they loved one another.

The wedding then happened was a way for them to show the other this. Perhaps in the future, they might have to make an alliance with another country, and what happened here would not matter, as this has nothing to do with Sweden and Norway, but only Susanna and Lukas.

They had a private wedding with only the Nordic family involved. This was a contrast to the last wedding, where it was held for the sake of declaring the Swedish-Norwegian alliance.

Marguerite could still remember the first wedding. Mathias had been absent, since he had just been defeated and was recovering from his wounds. In addition, they all knew that having him here was too dangerous. However, his boss had been there. After all, that battle was mainly painful for Mathias due to his wife being taken away.

Marguerite remembered herself forcing out a smile since this was her brother's wedding. She had been drinking more then usual. Perhaps she hoped that she would get so drunk that she could forget this, or that she might be able to use it as an excuse to leave.

Her brother…he was not unhappy, but that was all. After all, he had just fought his best friend to get his sister back, yet his sister did not seem to want to come back that much. In addition, he learnt that he was the groom only because Mathias was not and he could not understand why he was so affected by this. (1)

Looking back, Marguerite realised that she might have been able to help her brother in his marriage if she had not been so occupied with the loss of her husband and son.

However, this was something that was in the past. Her elder brother reminded her of this, just as how she reminded both he and Mathias that their over protectiveness was all in the past.

The wedding was a simple one. Mathias was one of the groom's attendants, as the two were best friend. Even though it had taken many years to reconcile, the friendship that was there has never quite disappeared. Emil was the other.

The bride's attendants included Marguerite. After all, she had known Susanna ever since she was a little girl and she was Mathias' wife, which make her related to Susanna even if Lukas was not married to Susanna.

The other was Monika and even though it probably was not fully conventional for the bride's grown daughter to be there, it did not really matter.

Tino was naturally there and it was the wedding that actually made him smile and appeared almost like his older self. He was the one who conducted the ceremony, and this was done upon Susanna telling him that he was more like a brother and a family friend to the family.

This was the declaration that the time when Tino was their servant was long gone, and it would not come back again. (2)

Gilbert was not there, as the wedding took place during the cold war. Monika was clearly very agitated, but she could not help but to smile at her parents being together again. After all, she was their daughter and she has seen how much these two loved one another, yet refused to admit it.

Perhaps she herself was like this.

Contrary to what people suspected, she was not upset with the decision of Italy during the war. In fact, she was rather even glad at this, as that meant he was spared from these horrifying things.

As for Austria…there was a time when she had been rather angry at him. Perhaps it was because there had been a time when she relied on him, seeing him as a guide due to how close their people were. However, the war ended up severing the bonds they once had, as well as the bond they might once have. (3)

She now no longer blamed him, as she now knew that this was what most nations would do: to protect their people was the most important agenda. However, this meant that the consequence was that she would no longer trust him. This was because she realised that he would never fight for her the way that she had once been prepared to fight for him.

Their marriage had ended without any problem- it had broken down already. All that awaited was the confirmation. (4)

Perhaps she once did care for him greatly, why else would she promise to stand with him no matter what at the outbreak of the First World War? However, he disappointed her.

She did not want to look after him the way he required her to do so. What Hungary was willing to do was not what she would do.

Yet why was she able to look after Feliciano despite all her complaint?

* * *

><p>The decades that followed the war would be dominated by the Cold War and Anya made sure that the Iron Curtain remained. When Hungary and Czechoslovakia showed resistance, she was very cruel in the way she put them down.<p>

When she attended the world meeting on behalf of the others as well as Soviet Union, she ignored the look she received. She swore that she would not be affected by them.

However, she knew that the nations that were controlled by her would soon rebel again, and eventually, there would be a time when she no longer had the ability to stop them.

It started with Gilbert, with East Germany.

It was Gilbert that received the worst treatment as he had been the one that brought so much misery upon her people. He would also be the first one to break all that she has built.

Leading a group of youth, Gilbert managed to break the wall. They tore at the wall with their hands, and were soon joined by soldiers. When Anya heard this news, she knew that the rest of the iron curtain would soon be destroyed.

Likewise, many other nations immediately went to Germany, as they wished to witness what happened.

Marguerite was naturally there due to her being Monika's aunt. She herself was not personally involved in the war, but her brother was, so she would be very happy when it finally ended.

"…niisan!" Monika cried out as she embraced her brother, not bothering with the more formal title.

The other grinned weakly, and he was unnaturally thin. In addition, he has many mental wounds and in the nights that followed, he would often wake up screaming. However, at this moment, all that mattered was that he was with his sister again.

"Glad to see that you are fine." He said with a grin.

"I think the cold war will finally be finished." Mathias said to his wife.

She nodded, and she was very happy at the prospect of the world finally being free of war. She then thought that this might be a very good time for her to carry out the plans she had been contemplating, as this would be a chance to let the whole world celebrate.

* * *

><p>The next world meeting was a very special one, because all the nations of the world were there. Anya stood at the end of the conference table, prepared to make her announcement. The path that she must follow would be a hard one, but it might not necessarily be a bad one.<p>

Her people had been guilty for all that had happened, but this was not their fault alone. Things had gone wrong since the start of this century and the series of bosses she had prevented it from getting better. (5)

Like a snow ball that continued to roll, resulting in an avalanche.

However, now was the time to stop it all.

She was in her native dress and her long hair was decorated by a few flowers. She decided that she would dress to reflect who she truly wanted to be. Not the controlling nation that was feared by all, but simply a young girl who wished to be happy and laugh with her friends. (6)

"There would be no more Soviet Union, only Russia would exist from now." She said simply. "Those who were formally ruled by the Soviet Union would now have their own freedom."

Lithuania sat beside Poland and the latter had to frequently assure his best friend that he was alright now. Even though Lithuania would have liked to believe in Anya due to the rare moments of kindness she had showed, what happened had made him realise that something had snapped in the other woman, and his best way of protecting himself was to stay away from her. He could not help her.

As for Estonia and Latvia, there was no need for them to have any hesitation. (7)

This was what Anya expected, so she merely gave a sigh as she turned away. During the period of the cold war, she had been very bitter at the world and so she has done much bad things.

However, Marguerite could recall the young girl who had been attacked despite having done nothing wrong. She could also work out what Anya must have felt due to her conversation with Tino. Anya did much more for Tino then what she and her family did. As Marguerite said to her son, even though they were very fond of Tino, he was their servant.

That was why Marguerite wanted to show Anya that she was not completely wrong, because she was not the only one who was wrong.

However, someone else stood up first.

Tino had walked to where Anya was and he even took her hand.

"Welcome back, Anya." He said sincerely and happily. "I was hoping that you would come back."

Anya wanted to reply with a smile for him, but it was too much. Even as she tried to smile, tears made their way down her checks.

"…I am so sorry. I am so sorry for that day." She whispered.

"I deserve it." Tino said as he embraced her. "I am happy to see you again."

"Despite what I did?"

"You made a mistake, because I know that you are a good person." He said firmly. "Besides…you were the one who freed me from being a servant. You were the one that helped me to gain independence."

At this, Marguerite smiled, because she felt that this last problem would be solved. Things would improve, but it would not be immediate. Therefore, Marguerite decided to tell her husband about her plan.

* * *

><p>Marguerite decided to reveal her plan when her husband and her were strolling through the streets of his capital together. Denmark would now always be another home for her as she would always only be there because this was her own choice.<p>

"I have been thinking a lot." She began. "And I would really like us to have a wedding."

"But we are still married." Her husband immediately said in confusion. "Unless you mean that by becoming Canada, you are no longer Vinland, and so all that happened as Vinland does not matter."

"That is the very opposite of what I am trying to do." She said. "I merely mean that I want us to have another celebration since the first one…"

"Was really forced on you." Mathias said sheepishly and he could afford this reaction as things between them were now well.

"Oniichan wasn't even there and I know that he was always upset by this." She pointed out. "In addition, I think it could be a declaration of how Canada is Vinland as Canada would be married to Denmark. But most of all, it would be a good way for the world to celebrate and I think that we all need to celebrate and reconcile."

"Then let us do it." Mathias said. "But where would it be?"

"What about Iceland?" she asked. "It seems fitting since the land has the same importance for both of us. And I also want you to be the one who tell it to oniichan."

She was not trying to recreate the past, but merely healing the wounds. This was also for the future- for it to be the firm reminder that Canada is Denmark's wife, as she is Vinland at the same time.

All the nations would be invited, as her purpose was to show that they were at peace. However, some nations would naturally play a much larger role.

After much debate, she decided that the one who walked with the bride would be her elder brother instead of her papa. This was because this was what ought to have happened all these years ago and even now, she still desired that sign of acceptance from him. She did love her papa, but if she was honest, she would admit that it was her 'oniichan' that she loved more, as it was he that found her first.

She explained this to Francis, who nodded in understanding, even though he admitted that he was a bit disappointed.

"But you are still my child, are you not?" he said. "And I am simply glad of this. I hope that from now on, we can be…closer, since you are no longer hiding something, and I now know who you truly are."

Since he would not fulfill the role of walking her down the aisle, he told her that she must allow him to help with the other preparation. It naturally included the important task of selecting the dress. After all, was Paris not the capital of fashion, and was he not always the height of fashion?

She agreed and the only restriction she gave was that what he chose must match her necklace. She decided to borrow the necklace from her son. Emil actually wanted to give it back to her, but she told her son that it was his possession now.

Because one day, he would give it to the one that he choose.

Choosing the right dress proved to be a very difficult task. As if a decision was not hard enough, she did not always agree with her papa's over the top style.

As she watched Francis talk with the manager, who was also juggling pattern books and dresses, she closed her eyes for a while to recall what had happened at her first wedding.

The dress and accessories were provided for her as she was taken straight to Denmark. The wedding dress did not need to be a white dress but it happened to be a white one. It was a white dress with embroidery of gold and silver and the jewelries and bridal crown that accompanied were amongst the finest treasure.

But then, they had to be worthy of a queen.

Back then, it was not impossible to wear your wedding dress again, but she never did so. However, she did not due to the memories it brought. (8)

Yet she never put it away. It was always at a place where she could see it.

"Marguerite, this dress. I think it might be the one." Francis' words woke her up from the memories and she smiled because she was happy. To be with her loved ones as they prepared the event that involve her other loved ones.

* * *

><p>As Marguerite prepared for the wedding, others were doing the same. Lukas and Susanna were both thinking about what gift they should give, and they would naturally be playing a very important role in the wedding. After all, Lukas was going to walk down with Marguerite while Susanna was a bridesmaid.<p>

"What were you going to do for her eventual marriage? Have you ever thought about preparing a bridal crown for her?" Susanna asked, referring to the practice at their culture at that time. (9)

"I never considered the possibility as I still saw her as little girl when she married Mathias." He said honestly. "I admit, I never considered the issue of her marrying. We were nations and there weren't any other nations that were married."

As a result, his sister marrying was not something that he even contemplated.

"But what if you had to?" Susanna continued to press on. "If my cousin did not force her, then she might very well have wanted to marry him. I know that this might upset you, but I want to know."

"I don't know." He said again. "Maybe I would have accepted it, maybe I wouldn't have. But it doesn't matter. I accept it now and I am happy because I now know that Mathias really loves her. Also…" upon this, he leant forward and laid his hand over hers. "I know that their marriage this time would be everlasting…just like ours."

The simple words were especially sweet due to him saying it.

* * *

><p>The wedding was a simple event, but because of the amount of nations that came, it cannot remain that. Most nations that did not know the bridal couple well still came as it was a way to celebrate without any worry, a rare thing. Therefore, Emi found his little kingdom very crowded.<p>

As always, the star would be the bride. Even though Alfred was one that constantly demanded attention, he naturally complied with this. Canada and he would always be siblings, but he must realise that she would be an elder sister that did not need his advice.

In addition, he was to understand why his 'sister' would have found him irritating. After all, she was actually much older then him. He could not deny that he was jealous of the way that Marguerite talked with her real 'elder' brother, but Susanna had pointed out, quite bluntly, that he did not treat Marguerite the way that Lukas did. Therefore, there was no way that Marguerite would adore him the way that she loved Lukas. (10)

He was, Alfred realised, starting to grow up.

Kiku actually thanked him for how he prevented the tragedy of a nuclear bomb happening, and Sakura reluctantly added that this was not what she has expected and she was grateful for this. She also admitted that she might have judged him a bit too harsh.

Therefore, he told his sister that he wished for her to be happy and then left her with Lukas instead of staying there.

Lukas could not help but to be moved by the vision of his sister as a bride. In the end, Francis demonstrated the full depth of his genius as the dress was extravagant, but not over the top. Not only was it the height of fashion, people could easily tell that this was so.

However, she had no jewelries other then that necklace and a pair of earrings, which was Francis' gift to her.

"If I didn't want to believe that you are a grown woman, then I would have to do so now." Lukas said softly. "Perhaps things would have been much better if Mathias had allowed me to go to the wedding."

For a very long time, he had acted with the belief that his little sister was taken away and forced into marriage even though she was only a girl. Therefore, he felt that what happened was still similar to rape, even if there was consent. He did not accept the other's growth until his sister was pregnant.

Even then…he felt resentful at seeing his sister grow up as he felt that this was something he did not get to see.

"But you were already grown up, as you had wore your hair down. I did see it, but I pretended to not see it." He commented. "I was the one that was blind. Maybe…maybe I wanted to see you as a little girl as that was the way to tell me that you would still need me."

When he first saw Mathias kiss his sister as one would kiss a woman… perhaps what made him angry was that it was dispelling his illusions.

"Oniichan, that is your greatest mistake. Just because I am a grown woman and would have lived away from you, it did not mean that I would cease to be your little sister."

In fact, it was even rather cruel for him to suggest this, just as she had knelt down to beg him to grant her freedom.

"I know this now." He assured her.

But back then, his fear made him irrational and so he probably unconsciously tried to delay that day by not admitting the growth. However, it was not as if he was pretending or lying to himself, but because this really was what he saw.

"I really didn't mean to shut you in my own home." He whispered. "I really didn't."

Yet that was what it clearly seemed like, because why else would she run away like that?

"It is alright…oniichan." Marguerite said gently as she knelt down in front of her brother. I know this. If I had thought a bit more then I wouldn't have run away like that. No matter what, I am always really glad that you are my brother, that you found me in Vinland and offered me your hand."

"And I…will always be really glad that you took my hand." " he said softly as he kissed her on the forehead.

Then he offered his hand to her and said: "Let us go, Mathias is never known for his patience."

* * *

><p>The music was played by Austria, while Hungary stood right beside him. The young woman glanced at her ex-husband with a gentle smile and she was thinking that it would be nice if they could do something like this. Even though he had married many others, she knew that she was always special. (11)<p>

Nearby was Monika, who was very happy at the wedding of her uncle and the chance of knowing her aunt. She always thought that Canada had been very tough and she now understood why: after all, the other came from her family. Beside her was North Italy, who smiled in a way that almost made her wonder whether he was Feliciano, as he looked rather mature.

Antonio and Lovina naturally sat near them, and Lovina decided that this was another occasion where she had to dress rather formally. Lars and his siblings sat beside them and the tulips that streamed across the place were provided by him.

They were a gift from Lars and he would continue to give them to Marguerite, as they were his way of thanking her for what all the help that she had gave him during the war.

Not only did she shelter his royal family, she had taken part in the liberation of the Netherlands.

"You are my friend, my good friend." She had said simply.

Their relationship had started of quite hostile, as her people had been victim in his attempt of irritating both France and England. However, he realised that he went too far when the young child looked at him with those eyes and asked him why he did this.

He would not have been surprised if she did not want to have anything to do with him, but a friendship soon happened. She told him that it was because of his honesty and frankness.

"Because you would not make any promises, I know that I can trust you when you do." She had once said. After he knew of her real identity, she explained that he had been the first to treat her as a grown nation, although this was rather ironic, as she met him when she appeared to only be a child.

For him, she was the friend that never abandon him, as well as the friend that never left. After what happened, their friendship was even more stronger. Her gender did not matter, as he knew that they would never be romantically involved, she would just be a very special friend.

On the side across was the Asian family, they sat together even though they had much of their issue to face. However, this event allowed them to sit together without having to worry about any possible negotiations or talks.

The Japan twins were sitting by side. Kiku was conversing softly with China until the bride entered, while his sister seemed to be staring at her laps.

Sakura was too shy to be staring directly at Lars, so she decided to make a do with the tulips that he gave her.

Not far from the Asian family were Anya and her sisters. Both Yekaterina and Natalia were looking at their sister in concern, as there were still times when the past would be too much, and Anya would just break down and cry. However, her conditions were improving, as there were times when she would smile naturally.

They both turned to look at Tino, who was the one conducting this ceremony as well. He was very suitable for this role as he has actually been witness to the history of the Nordic family the moment that Vinland joined. Even though Yekaterina and Natalia were a bit skeptical of the one who did much harm to Anya, they knew that Tino was the one who could help their sister to heal.

Mathias was standing beside Tino, waiting for his bride with great patience as he was smiling and showing no sign of impatience.

Just as Monika's presence and role in her parent's wedding was unconventional, so was Emil. He was standing beside his father, the attendant of the groom was the grown son of the bridal couple. The young man was very happy, although the wedding resulted in his family teasing him about his friendship with Liechtenstein again.

"If you are my son, then you will not hesitate. You will peruse her with…"

"Emil, you are my sister's son, so I trust that you will have more sense then your idiotic father here."

"Mathias, you not hesitating is what caused the centuries of problem that we finally just solved to occur in the first place." Whose side his aunt was on was clear enough.

Then there was his mother.

"I think I can understand why oniichan didn't realise that I was old enough to marry as it is so easy to still see Emil as a little boy. However, I swear that I wouldn't be making his mistake. She is such a lovely girl and…"

Which then mean that she actually thought the same as his father.

However, he could not deny that he did enjoy spending time with Liechtenstein, whom he now called Lili.

When Susanna entered, this was the indication that the bride would soon arrive, escorted by her elder brother. Upon this, everyone immediately stopped their conversation and turned to them.

Lukas' face actually had a gentle smile and when he turned to place his sister's hand in Mathias', his expression was very hard to read, since it contained a variety of emotions. There was happiness for his sister and best friend, as well as sadness that any brother would feel when he saw his little sister all grown up. There was also a fierceness- his eyes told Mathias that he would be sorry if he dared to make Marguerite cry again.

Marguerite, the bride, has never been so beautiful. Her smile was that of pure happiness as she had everything that she wanted. Her family was together again and her close friends were all around her, smiling at her happiness. All the past grudges have been or would be forgiven.

Taking her husband's hand, she smiled happily at him, as she knew that they would always be together.

"I love you. I love you all."

* * *

><p><em>Notes:<em>

_(1) Now that I think about it, the wedding took place after much had happened, especially for Norway. At that time, Denmark was much more powerful, so Sweden's initial plan was to marry him, but Denmark refused. She then told Norway this because at that time, she did not realise that she actually liked him. As for Norway, he didn't understand that he like her that way yet, so he did not understand why he felt this way._

_(2) When Vinland was still with the Nordics, Finland was their servant. Ironically, I think he ceased to be this when he returned after Russia captured him. I think this coincide with the actual story too. Initially, Finland was a servant in Denmark's house, and he then went to Sweden. With Sweden…he got married. And there was a bit in the manga when Finland talked about how he actually had more freedom when he was with Russia. Anyway, Sweden saying this is a way of acknowledging that time has changed, as Finland is now the family friend, not a servant. The reason that Finland is the family friend is due to the fact that historically, Finland does seem to have a much different culture from the other three countries. And in this story, Denmark and Sweden were related, while Norway was Denmark's best friend and there is indication of him being very similar to them. Not to mention that he then married Sweden._

_(3) I admit, I never really fully explored the relationship between Germany and Austria. But as I have mentioned before, as the people of these two countries are very similar, I felt that Germany would have saw Austria as a possible guide._

_(4) In regard to their marriage, as I have mentioned, I simply feel that these two would have had a marriage in name only._

_(5) I guess one can argue that things has started to go wrong ever since Nicholas II began to reign, although it probably began even earlier. But there was the First World War and the revolution, which was then followed by the Second World War, and afterwards, it was the communist reign and the cold war. Therefore, the whole twenty century had clearly been really difficult for Russia. In Anya's case, bloody Sunday would have been extremely difficult for her to bear, not to mention what happened with Finland._

_(6) I feel that when a nation is wearing their military uniform, it is very different. It shows that they are working and thinking about conquering someone, which relate to military rule._

_(7) I do feel that Russia does value Lithuania more then the other Baltic states, especially due to the conversation they had about the sunflowers. I do think that Lithuania might have tried to help Russia a bit more if it wasn't for what Russia tends to do. Even though I do think that Lithuania is kind, I don't feel that he would have been kind enough to help Russia at the risk of his own life. I think the person who can like Russia would be someone that cares a lot about him, as they would be willing to risk being hurt in order to help Russia. I feel that Finland would be able to do this provided that he likes Russia, otherwise I don't see why Finland would risk doing this._

_While I think Lithuania might have cared for Russia, I don't feel that the other two would be. Especially Estonia. I don't know why but in the episode when Russia was stretching Latvia, what really scared me was not so much what Russia did, but what Estonia did. The fact that he was so calm and unconcerned with the fact that Russia was stretching him, as what he finally said was: "Oh, home time", with no concern for Latvia who was being stretched._

_(8) I know that in the early times, one might easily wear one's wedding gown again, as one's wedding dress is simply one's best dress. However, I am not sure about the Vikings, as I have read somewhere that the only wear their dress again as funeral attire. But I am not fully sure as I didn't really research on this._

_(9) I think even now, the Scandinavian countries have a tradition of letting a bride had a bridal crown, although it seems that this is less practiced now (according to some sites). But in the old days, it seems that this would be a family heirloom. Therefore, at that time, when Vinland married Denmark, Lukas should have somehow provided one for her, given that he was her relative._

_(10) After all, Norway is a very different type of brother from America. Norway clearly spoils Vinland, giving her almost everything that she wants. This is quite different to the way that America (in the original story) treats Canada. And to be honest, given the way that Canada is being treated by America, I really don't see why Canada would ever adore America in such a way._

_(11) This is not because Hungary is the female in the pairing, but simply because she is Hungary. I really do think that the two of them just have a really special relationship. _

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** I did it, I managed to finish this story (and it turned out to be the longest story that I have ever published on .) As mentioned in the prologue, I had the idea of this story from a doujinshin that I read. It is called 'Inescapable' and it focuses on a dark Denmark and a slightly Stockholm syndrome Norway. Initially, Denmark was going to be much darker, since that Denmark actually chained Norway up. I did once consider having a scene where Denmark beated up Norway, and then returned to Vinland (Canada) and asked her what must he do in order for her to forgive her. It is the irony of the person who seems to be in control asking the one who he chained about what he should do._

_One of the main problems I had with this story is that it is hard to distinguish is this: which part of history is done by the nation, and which part of history is done by the nation due to the boss. I find it hard to answer the question of: "Just how much power does a nation have?" Even now, I am not very sure, but I feel that in my story, I am going with the idea that a nation actually does not have that much power, as it depend on their boss more._

_I did consider making the last chapter the last one- it might have been the epilogue. However, one of the good things is that by not doing so, I can talk about Russia a bit more. I mentioned the cold war. In the end, I felt that if I stopped the story at the last chapter, it would not feel fully complete. I feel that the cold war and the iron curtain might easily be Russia imprisoning everyone else. But as mentioned, the story is not historically correct._

_I just want to mention- Denmark has actually fully recovered and there are no obvious physical side effects to his wounds. Speaking of Denmark, this epilogue actually focuses on Norway working out what had happened all these years ago more so then Denmark. I think this is partly because I feel that Denmark already realise where he went wrong. But then, what happened between Denmark and Vinland is much more straightforward then what happened between Norway and Vinland. I feel that in regard to Vinland's growth, Norway really just didn't see it. He just really didn't realise that Vinland is growing up, he still see her as a little girl, not because he was ignoring the fact that she was grown up._

_I think now that Canada has revealed who she is, I feel that she and her other family (England, France and America) would become closer, because she did keep a certain distance from them, and I feel that it would be France who first notice it. I guess this is my take on the Canada being ignored theme, and what I ended up doing is that I made it the complete opposite. It is actually Canada who chose to be a bit detached from them._

_One of the most radical things I did with this story is probably making Iceland into their son and I have to admit…I actually quite like this idea._

_I know that it probably is quite cliché to end with a wedding, but I decided: why not? So this is the happy ending. As I emphasized in the story, the marriage between Sweden and Norway, and that of Denmark and Canada, is not a political alliance (which is what the weddings of Hetalia represent) it really is just the fact that they are two people who want to be together. (although I have no idea how I managed to make this epilogue so long.) When I wrote it, it was quite short._

_Throughout my story, I have never mentioned any wedding ring (although the bridal couple would have exchanged it at this second wedding). However, I just didn't end up writing it as I wanted to end with them about to say their vows. I then realised that I should have done a bit more research in the beginning because it seems that Vikings actually had the practice of wearing rings. However, it was too late when I found out, as I was all but finished with the story. Perhaps that could be for later one shots. Denmark continues to wear a ring to indicate that he is a widower, while Canada hid her ring away? A possible idea._

_This, as I have mentioned, is the epilogue. I am really happy that I finished this story, although I do feel sad at finishing it too. However, this story gave me something to do and I need such a thing during the period that I wrote it, so I am really grateful for it. When I began to write it, I do know that it would be a long story, but I had no idea that it would be this long. This story, is finished, although it is highly likely that I might write spinoffs. In addition, I am definitely going to continue 'The harp's lingering songs' as there are so many other songs that I wish to write. I just discovered what Iceland's 2012 Eurovision song is going to be and I cannot help but to think of my story when I listen to it._

_I hope that my readers enjoyed it, and more so, I hope that I have inspired someone with the desire of writing DenmarkxCanada stories, or make someone more interested in this pairing._


End file.
